Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins
by Xantrax-42
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Doki Doki PreCure meet the Dark Wanderer. Shadow's feud has come to an end after he and Doki Doki PreCure defeated Proto Jikochuu, who was sealed many years ago, peace has been restored to the Human World and the Trump Kingdom. But when the Phantom Empire emerges, he and Blaze join the Happiness Charge PreCure to save the people's happiness from the wrath of negativity.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 1: Heroes United! PreCure All-Stars New Stage 3! Eternal Friends!

Disclaimer: Hey, y'all! Xantrax-42 here! Thanks for waiting for the sequel! After much consideration during the making of Doki Doki Saga, I've decided to put Blaze and Shadow as male protagonists of Happiness Charge Saga with some new features, dubbed as 'Meet the Twins'. Alright! Let the saga begin! And I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS! Enjoy! Don't forget the Miracle Light with you! :D

Legend: *action ()thoughts

Narattor: Many days and months ago, the evil Selfish rises and invades the beautiful land called the Trump Kingdom. As they are succeeded their invasion, they entered the Human World to begin their rampage to turn every feelings into hatred and selfish desires to revive their ruler-King Jikochuu. As well as to create more of their kind. However, the Legendary Warriors-PreCures, fought the evil Selfish, as well as to save the King of the Trump Kingdom who is possessed by the evil entity that was sealed by the ancient PreCures 10,00 years ago. Besides the PreCures, a dark warrior known as Shadow-the dark side of the Dream Traveler, Akechi Blaze, fought the Selfish alongside with them and ending his feud. The world cheered the Legendary Warriors when at long last they defeated the evil that possessed the King and restored the Trump Kingdom to it's former glory and peace has been restored once more. The nightmare, however, did not end. Unbeknowest to Blaze and Shadow, a new great evil will rise and invade the Human World once again. It seems that their journey is about to begin.

The scene took place at the Fairy School, where Gureru and Enen attended. The young fairies are paying attention to the Professor as he's teaching.

Professor: A PreCure Fairy searches for a girl to be their partner in the Human World. Once you've found a partner, the both of you work together and bring forth an incredible power. Now then, let's reveal what we've learned.

The Professor then took out a Miracle Light.

Professor: Okay, can everyone tell me what this is?

Fairies: Miracle Light!

Professor: Is there anyone here who knows how to use it?

Gureru and Enen then raised their hands and the Professor noticed them.

Professor: Okay, then. Gureru! Enen!

They then went to the teacher's desk and tell the class how to use Miracle Light. (Note: Don't forget to have one with you when you're reading. :D )

Gureru: You use a Miracle Light when you're cheering for the PreCure! When the PreCure are in trouble, you turn on the light and shout out real loud. *swinging his Miracle Light* DO YOUR BEST! *stop swinging* When you cheer them on like that, it become power for the PreCure.

Enen: There are a few things you have to be careful about when using them. You shouldn't throw them, spin them around and hold the light close to your face. Always be mindful of your surroundings and you can cheer for the PreCure!

Professor: *applause* Absolutely correct!

The fairies applaused as Gureru and Enen smiled at each other. Later that day, it's recess and the Professor is talking to Gureru and Enen.

Professor: You two have been working really hard lately, yes?

Gureru: *act proud* Well duh. I mean, our dream is to become PreCure Fairies, *turned to Enen* right?

Professor: How exciting. Actually, I have a favor to ask both of you. A new PreCure team has been formed recently. And their name is Happiness Charge PreCure!

Gureru and Enen: *surprised* Happiness Charge PreCure?

Professor: All we know is their name. So, I'd like the two of you to check them out so we can add them to the textbook. *took out a textbook*

Gureru: Us?

Enen: You want us to do something that important?

Professor: I know you'll perserve in this like you always do. Besides, if you're with the PreCure, you can learn many things you wouldn't learn here at school. Will you go?

The young fairies were excited at this request as their eyes sparkles, staring at each other. They then accpeted the request.

Gureru and Enen: Ittekimaaaaaasu!

Somewhere in the wasteland, the Max Heart team-Black, white and Luminous-are fighting Zakennas that surrounded them. Suddenly, a giant paper fan came from the sky and smacked Black. It is turned out that battle is just a dream. Nagisa suddenly woke up as she's smacked by Mepple's paper fan. She suddenly got up and glared at Mepple as he's giving her a harsh talk as Honoka and Hikari giggled. They were doing homework together at Hikari's room. Nagisa then trying to catch Mepple but he jumped up and stomped her head to the desk as he jumped away. At Pan-Paka-Pan Bakery, Saki is looking at her handmade bread in the oven at her first attempt but it's burnt and sighed. Later at her second attempt, she looked at her handmade bread in the oven and smiled, she made it perfectly. She cheered as her family cheered with her. At Mai's room in the Mishou's, Mai is drawing the fairies as Flappy is holding a rose on his mouth like a gentlemen. Then, Saki appeared at the door and asked her to eat her handmade bread and Mai accepted. At the garden in the Minazuki Mansion, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi and Karen are doing homework together. Even with Rin's help, Nozomi can't find the answer clearly. Kurumi, Coco, Nutts and Syrup then arrived with cake, tea and tableware as it's almost teatime for them. The girls then noticed them as Nozomi and Urara cheered that it's teatime. The girls are having cakes but one by one, Nozomi and Urara ate most slices of cake as Kurumi sighed. At the Clover Town, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are having a dancing session under their dancing instructor's instructions-Chinen Miyuki as Kaoru, Tarte and Chiffon watched them. As they're doing a final pose, Love then fall onto the floor as they looked at her. She said she's alright and got up before she gave a thumbs up. At the Fairy Drop in the town of Kibougahana, Tsubomi visited the shop with flowers on her hand as she's welcomed by Erika's mother-Sakura. Tsubomi then noticed Erika told them to try the new dress to her fellow classmates, Itsuki, Yuri and her sister-Momoka. They then tried the outfits in the fitting room and came out with the outfits. They look absolutely adorable, especially for Yuri and Momoka as they wear 'Yuujou' (Friendship) outfits. Tsubomi applaused as Erika excitedly gave them a thumbs up. At the Lucky Spoon in Kanon Town, Kanade finished baking her cake and placed it on a table. Hibiki then sneak in the kitchen and took the cake away without being noticed by Kanade. Unfortunately for her, Kanade noticed Hibiki took the cake away as she chased after her. Outside the Lucky Spoon, Ako is having a chat with Souta. Hibiki burst out of the door as Kanade is still chasing her as Ako noticed. At the streets of Kanon Town, Blaze, Ellen and Hummy are having a walk and they noticed Kanade is chasing Hibiki, holding a cake. Blaze sighed at them as Ellen and Hummy giggled. At the meadow where many cherry blossoms blooms, the Smile team and the Doki Doki team, including Shadow is having a talk. In front of them, Nagisa is waving at them, telling them to hurry up. They rushed to where their friends are. Besides the Smile team and Doki Doki team, including Ayumi and two new girls rushed to where everyone is gathering. Urara set the camera and went to the others before the camera took the picture of them. Later at the very late night in the apartment, a little girl is having trouble as she's having a nightmare. In a nightmare, she's being chased by a monster.

Girl: Someone, help me!

She kept running as a monster in a shaped of a green teddy bear chasing her. Suddenly, she's tripped and fell to the ground as a monster jumped up and roared before it flew towards her as she's screamed. But then, something from above is sucking the monster as she looked up, wondering what happened. The monster is then sucked into some sort of vacuum inside. Above the vacuum, there's a pink fairy and a little blue fairy beside her as the vacuum disappeared. The blue fairy then went to the little girl.

Blue fairy: Daijoubu? You were having a bad dream, right? But it's okay now! Because my mom ate the nightmare.

Girl: Who are you?

Blue fairy: Umm... I'm Yumeta! Welcome to the world of dreams!

Suddenly, the wasteland is then turned into a beautiful meadow. The girl is in awe that there's fishes swimming in schools. She also then noticed there's some sweet snacks and dolls wraped in bubbles.

Yumeta: There are all presents for you! I'll give them all to you!

Girl: Honto?

Yumeta: Ne, would you mind to be my friend?

Girl: *nod* Sure! Let's play, Yumeta!

The girl and Yumeta then play together as Yumeta's mother smiled at them.

Yumeta's mother: Go on and play...whithin this fun dream of yours...forever.

The next day, outside the Solitaire, Gureru and Enen are arrived at the entrance.

Gureru: So this is Solitaire?

Enen: Yes. I believe this is where the Doki Doki PreCure come to visit. I wonder if they'll remember us?

Gureru: Of course they'll remember us! I mean, we're friends with them, right?

Enen: Demo...

Suddenly, the door opened as the fairies were shocked and turned to the door. It was Aguri and Ai-chan. Ai-chan is staring at Gureru and Enen. After a few seconds, she smiled at them and greets them.

Ai-chan: Konnichiwa!

Gureru and Enen felt in awe by Ai-chan's cuteness.

Gureru and Enen: Konnichiwa.

Aguri: Konnichiwa, my fairy friends. Did you have business with us?

Inside the Solitaire, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Shadow then turned to the entrance when they heard the fairies.

Mana: Fairies?

Shadow: Hey, aren't those...?

They smiled that they meet Gureru and Enen again.

Mana: It's Gureru!

Rikka: Enen! Hisashiburi!

The fairies smiled that the Doki Doki team, except Aguri, remembered them. They then entered the Solitaire and tell them about Happiness Charge PreCure.

Mana: Happiness Charge PreCure?

Gureru: Yeah. They're the newly formed PreCure that got together recently.

Shadow: Another new PreCure team is formed, it seems.

Mana: Our new successor~.

Makoto: What are they look like?

Gureru: We came down here to check on exactly that.

Enen: But...we don't know where they'd be...

Sharuru: If you're talking about the new PreCure Fairy called Ribbon, I know where-sharu!

Gureru: *turned to Sharuru* Really?

Enen: Can you get us in touch with them?

Sharuru: Leave it to me-sharu!

Sharuru then turned into her Commune form and contact a fairy named Ribbon. Later that day, the Doki Doki team, Gureru and Enen were on the city streets as Mana is excited to meet Happiness Charge team.

Mana: I wanna meet'em already~! I'm sooooo excited! My heart is getting Kyunkyun~!

Alice: *looked at her pocketwatch* Still, they're a tad late, aren't they?

Makoto: It's already past the time we agreed on.

Just then, a news is boardcasted on the screen on one of the building.

Newscaster: Onto our next story: A mysterious illness is spreading amongst children.

They then turned to the news.

Newscaster: For the past few days, yound children have been afflicted with a strange disease dubbed 'imperturbable sleep'. Though the hospitals have examined them, there are no symptoms and the cause is unknown. The number of causes of children who continously sleep increases as the day pass by.

Rikka: Children who continuosly sleep?

Shadow: What could it be?

Voice: Sharuru~!

They turned to that voice and noticed a panda-like fairy with white skin and two grayish-black markings on the top of her eyes. She wears a pink dress and appears to have a pink backpack-like bag on her back. She has blonde hair shaped like a swirl on her forehead. She also wears a pink ribbon on her head with a green clover in the center. She's waving at them.

Sharuru: Ah! It's Ribbon-sharu!

Ribbon then suddenly fell below the bushes. Mana then poked her head into the bushes, meet the fairy.

Mana: Daijoubu?

Ribbon: Ah! Hai! *stood up and bow* Hajimemashite. I am Ribbon, a fairy. I'm sorry for being late. But you see, we're in trouble...

Mana: Trouble?

The people are looking at Mana poked her head into the bushes as Shadow, Rikka, Alice, Makoto and Aguri were shocked that they're looking at her.

Rikka: Chotto, Mana!

Aguri: Shoving your face into a bush in the middle of town is not something a dignified lady should be doing!

Shadow: I love to stay and chat but we gotta find somewhere to talk first.

Makoto: Agreed.

Just then, a girl in brown hair, tied in pigtails watched the news and felt horrified after she witnessed the children is in deep slumber. Meanwhile somewhere at the mansion, a girl is waking her friend up who's still sleeping despite she's sitting down as she's stretching her face.

Girl: Megumi! Wake up, Megumi!

She then pulled up her eyelids but unable to wake her up. A girl who had tried to wake her friend up has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbons. Her name is Shirayuki Hime. A girl whose named Megumi has deep pink hair styled in a ponytail and dark pink eyes. Her winter outfit consists of a long-sleeved light pink shirt with a pink heart on it. She also wears a yellow, purple and fuschia vest and a blue and pink two-layered skirt with a blue bow on the left side. On her feet are pink sneakers and thigh-high black socks with pink lining. For summer, she wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a rainbow on it with a short-sleeved light blue jacket that ties in the front, a pink skirt with light and dark pink layers, thigh-high cream-colored socks and pink shoes. Her full name is Aino Megumi. She then draw a funny face on Megumi's face with a marker.

Hime: Me~gu~mi!

She then laughed at her funny face.

Hime: Score!

At the door, the Doki Doki team has arrived, along with Ribbon.

Shadow: That's her?

Ribbon: As you see, Megumi went to have a nap on the sofa, but she's hasn't woken up since!

Gureru: Those two are the new PreCure?

Hime then noticed them and quickly hid behind the sofa due to her shyness.

Hime: Hello...

Shadow: Hey.

They then approached to Megumi and Hime.

Mana: Ne, is this the same thing they were talking about on the news?

Hime: Eh?

Aguri: The strange illness affecting many children that they say causes them to never wake up again.

Hime: *shocked* Eh?! Megumi is not gonna wake up soon?!

Then, a man with blue hair and blue eyes appeared on the staircase. He wears a white shirt, with blue pants which match the same color with his hair. He also wears white shoes.

Man: Wait.

He placed his hand on Megumi's head and he sensed something unusual.

Man: I can feel a faint trace of fairy magic.

Mana: A fairy's magic?

Man: *turned to them* Minna, would you enter Megumi's dreams and investigate for me?

Alice: Can we do something like that?

Shadow: Who is this guy exactly?

Ribbon: Blue-sama is the Earth's God.

Shadow: Earth's God? Really?

Ribbon: Yes! And entering the people's dream would be a child's play to him!

Blue: Then let us begin.

A man named Blue then focused his energy.

Blue: Mirror, mirror on the wall! Send them into her dreams!

With a flash blue of light illuminates inside the mansion, the Doki Doki team and Hime were then sent into Megumi's dream. At the Dream World, everyone, except Shadow, fell from above as Shadow remain calm and dived down as the fairies were just floating. Shadow then landed first and caught Mana in his arms as the others fell into the ground as he's too late to caught them.

Shadow: Minna, daijoubu?

Blue: Please find out what has happened to Megumi and the other children.

The portal then closed itself.

Hime: Mou! He was too quick on the trigger!

Mana and Shdaow looked around the Dream World.

Mana: This is...

Shadow: This could be the Dream World.

Suddenly, the noticed schools of fish swimming above as everyone were surprised.

Shadow: Fish?

They then noticed a giant turtle flying as kids were riding a turtle.

Makoto: A turtle flying in the sky?

They also noticed some kids are riding above the clouds while eating sweets.

Aguri: Those sweets look delicious... Err, I mean... They're riding on clouds!

Ribbon: My! What a lovely world this is!

Mana then riding a cloud and soar into the air.

Mana: Yahoo~! This feels amazing~!

Rikka: Chotto! Mana!

They then heard someone is laughing as they looked above them. It was Megumi, riding a fish.

Megumi: Mush! Mush!

Shadow: Hey, isn't that...?

Hime: There she is! Oooooyy~! Megumi!

Megumi looked below and noticed Hime.

Megumi: Eh? Is that Hime? *waves* Yahoooo~!

Suddenly, she slipped and she's falling as everyone is in shock.

Mana: Look out!

Mana dashed to the falling Megumi with her cloud and caught her. Megumi eyed on Mana as she smiled at her. They then greet each other.

Mana and Megumi: Konnichiwa!

They were then surprised that they greet at the same time.

Mana and Megumi: Hajimemashite!

They then laughed together.

Megumi: Thanks for saving me! I'm Aino Megumi!

Mana: I'm Aida Mana!

Mana and Megumi: Yoroshiku ne!

They went back to the others as Hime pouted.

Hime: Mou, Megumi! What's with the carefree playtime, huh?!

Megumi: Oh, come on! This place is super duper fun! Everything is made of sweet and you can eat all you want!

Hime: *surprised* Really?! *smiled cutely* Waahh! It's like a dream!

Ribbon: It IS a dream.

Beside them, the same girl from before and Yumeta arrived. She caught Yumeta and cuddles him.

Girl: Okay, now it's your turn.

Yumeta: *nod* Okay!

Yumeta then covered his eyes and start counting as the girl went to hide somewhere as they're playing hide and seek. Enen then noticed him.

Enen: Hey, Gureru.

Gureru: What's up?

Enen: *pointed at Yumeta* Isn't that Yumeta over there?

Gureru turned around and noticed Yumeta, who's still counting.

Gureru: You're right!

Gureru and Enen then went to him excitedly.

Gureru and Enen: Yumeta!

Yumeta opened his eyes and noticed them, surprised.

Yumeta: Gureru! Enen! Why are you here? You remember me?

Gureru: Eh? Well, duh! We're friends, aren't we?

Yumeta: Friends?

The others then went to them.

Ribbon: Someone you know?

Gureru: *turned to them* Yeah! His name's Yumeta! He was a fellow student at the Fairy School.

Enen: Yumeta is a tapir, a dream fairy.

Rikka: A tapir supposedly eats bad dreams, so they really exist?

Yumeta: *nod* Yes...but I can't eat nightmares just yet... I'm too scared...

Gureru: Hahaha! I see! We're the same as you!

Yumeta: *turned to Gureru* Eh?

Enen: We're in the middle of studying so we can become PreCure Fairies!

Gureru: Let's do our best together!

Yumeta: *looked down* S-Sure...

Mana then noticed someone as she turned to that direction. Shadow, Rikka and Megumi then noticed her.

Rikka: Mana, what's wrong?

Mana is looking at the girl who's playing with Yumeta behind a giant carrot.

Mana: That girl...

The girl then noticed them and tell them to keep quiet, not letting Yumeta know. Mana then recognized that girl is one of the children that fell into deep slumber on the news.

Mana: I saw her on the news!

Enen: Hm? So, you mean...

Shadow: These children in this world are the victims!

Rikka: So, this is where all the children who keep sleeping are?

Shadow: Looks like it. And these children aren't affect by unknown disease. It's something far beyond than we imagined!

Yumeta is shuddering in fear as Gureru noticed.

Gureru: Hey, Yumeta! What's going on here?!

Suddenly, a sandstorm kicked up, surrounded them. Then it subsided and everyone opened their eyes. Megumi gasped that the Dream World became a wasteland.

Megumi: W-What's going on here?!

Mana: Where are the kids?!

Then, Yumeta's mother appeared.

Yumeta's mother: The children are all playing.

Rikka: Who are you?

Yumeta's mother: I am a dream fairy, Maamu. Yumeta's mother.

Gureru: Yumeta's...

Enen: Mother?

Maamu then looked at the area behind her where the children are, the area that looks like a paradise.

Maamu: That area is an important Dream World meant for Yumeta and his friends. *turned to them* Barging in won't be tolerated.

She twitched her ears and created a door back to the Human World.

Maamu: Now, leave here at once!

Mana: We're not leaving without the children!

Makoto: Why have you trapped the children inside their children?!

Maamu: All I wish is to protect both Yumeta's smile and his dreams. All those who get in my way will suffer the consequences!

Maamu's vacuum then spout out the monster bear and beating it's chest while roaring. Hime and Enen were shouted in shocked as they witnessed this monster.

Megumi: Something super amazing showed up!

Shadow: *turned to Megumi, sweatdropped* Amazing? More like ugly if you ask me. *turned to Maamu* And what the hell is that thing?

Maamu: This is the Akumu I've eaten. Now, unless you want to get hurt... Leave!

Shadow: So, you force us to leave here by spitting out this teddy bear of yours? What a joke.

Mana: I've told you once already. We're not leaving without the children!

Shadow: And if you're going to fight us, you're pitifully wrong! *turned to Doki Doki team* Mana!

Mana: *nod, turned to others* Minna, ikuyo!

The girls then started to transform as Shadow took out his Nightmareblade and Murasame.

Girls: PreCure Love Link! *transformed into Cure form*

Fairies: L-O-V-E!

Aguri: PreCure Dress Up! *transformed into Cure form*

Ai-chan: Kyuppirappa! *summoned the Love Eyes Palette*

Heart: Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!

Diamond: The light of Wisdom! Cure Diamond!

Rosetta: The Sunny warmth! Cure Rosetta!

Sword: The blade of courage! Cure Sword!

Ace: The Trump Card of Love! Cure Ace!

Doki Doki PreCure: Resonate, the heartbeat of love! Doki Doki PreCure!

Behind the whitered branch, Yumeta witnessed the Doki Doki team are PreCures.

Yumeta: Those girls are PreCures...

Maamu: Regardless of who you are, anyone who tries to steal Yumeta's smile will suffer! Akumu!

The monster called Akumu then charged towards them. The Doki Doki team then spread out and Heart hit the Akumu with her fist before it could attack. Akumu is trying to retaliates but Heart kicked it to Rosetta.

Heart: Rosetta!

Rosetta: Hai!

Rosetta then creates her Rosetta Wall, hitting it's back. Akumu then turned to her and launched a barrage of attack towards her but she blocks them with her Rosetta Wall on each of her hands. Akumu then backed away and jumped into the sky. It then spun itself and created a drill attack, colliding towards her.

Gureru: Watch out!

Rosetta: PreCure Rosetta Reflection!

Rosetta created her Rosetta Reflection and blocked it's attack. Sword then took her chance and launched her attack.

Sword: PreCure Sparkling Sword!

She fires her Sparkling Sword and blasted it away, sent it rolling on the ground. Sword then chasing him and jumped to it's front. She then kicked it and swung her cupped fist and smashed Akumu away into the sky. Up there, Diamond appeared from the sky and used her kick towards it but Akumu recovered quickly and blocked the attack. They then colliding their attacks towards each other. Diamond then break the attack and used her legs and wrapped it around it's neck and tossed it down to the ground. Shadow then charged towards it and swung his Nightmareblade but Akumu dodged the blade and grabbed him by the arm. But Shadow smirked and slashed Akumu on it's stomach with his Murasame on his left hand. It roared in pain as it let go of Shadow's right arm and he kicked it away before he used one of his Limit Break.

Shadow: Death Dimension!

Shadow then unleashed Death Dimension by slash through the dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of slicing cyclone towards the Akumu through space. The Death Dimension teared the Akumu apart by a vortex of destruction. Megumi's eyes sparkled as she witnessed the fight.

Megumi: Kakkoi~!

Hime: Looks like we don't have to do anything, I guess...

Akumu then got up and roared angrily as Ace launches her attack.

Ace: Please throb! Ace Shot! Bakyun!

She launches Ace Shot-in red color-towards the Akumu. It tried to block it but it's too weak to blocked the attack and Ace Shot blasted the Akumu, disappeared in defeat. Hime is surprised as she witnessed it.

Hime: Sugoi.

Maamu: Impressive, PreCure. But...

The Akumu then reappeared as they gasped.

Rosetta: The defeated Akumu is...!

Shadow: Being regenerated?!

It then rammed towards them.

Maamu: The only thing that can defeat a Akumu is a tapir! Now away with you!

Maamu twitches her ears and opened the floor and they fell into the dimension. Gureru and Enen are holding on the floor as Gureru tried to grabbed the PreCure textbook. He then noticed Yumeta watching them.

Gureru: Yumeta!

Enen: Yumeta!

Yumeta then looked away as a chip of a floor broke and they fell into the dimension. The floor closed itself as the shuddered Yumeta noticed something and flew to it. It's the PreCure textbook. He then picked it up.

Yumeta: The PreCure came here...

Maamu: It's alright. I'm right here for you, Yumeta. I swear, I'll protect your precious friends and your precious dream.

She then hugged Yumeta in her arms as he hugged back as he sobbed quietly. Back to the mansion where Blue awaits, the Doki Doki team and Happiness Charge team got back as Megumi and Hime sighed tiredly.

Megumi: I'm beat...

Hime: No surprise, after that dream.

As she noticed Megumi closed her eyes, Hime hide her laughter when she noticed the funny face that Hime drew as Megumi looked at her with questioning look.

Sword: What will we do now?

Rikka: We just can't leave the children like that.

Aguri: But how would we even stand a chance in that Dream World?

Mana: We'll call for backup!

They then looked at Mana as Shadow answered.

Shadow: If you're talking about backup, it would mean we need all the PreCures' help. Isn't that right, Mana?

Mana: *nod* Yup! We'll get in contact with every PreCures and ask them to help out!

Gureru and Enen then panicked as Gureru asked them.

Gureru: H-Hold up! You're gonna get all the PreCures to beat Yumeta up? He's not a bad person!

Mana: Of course not. He's your friend, right?

The fairies then looked at Mana as she continued.

Mana: We can't fix this by ourselves... But I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can think of a great idea!

They then smiled at this idea, agreed with her.

Rikka: How to save the children and how to approach Yumeta... We'll think of something for both. Isn't that right?

Mana: *held Rikka* That's right!

Gureru and Enen sighed in relief that everyone won't harm Yumeta when they bring all the PreCures.

Gureru: Yeah! That's right!

Enen: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Shadow: I'll bring Blaze here as well. He might know how to deal with the Nightmare since he dealt with me before. (And I want to know how does my blade couldn't work on Akumu...)

Blue: *looked at the clock* It's getting late already. Let's call it a day.

At the Dream World, the children are sleeping on clouds as Maamu covers Yumeta with cloudy blanket. She smiled at her son before she flew up into the air. She then took out the PreCure textbook and flipped the pages of the PreCures.

Maamu: Sweet dreams...

She then twitches her ears with aura appeared around her.

Maamu: PreCures!

She uses her powers and entraps every PreCures that fell asleep at night into the Dream World, one by one. Soon, all the girls were trapped in their own Dream Worlds, surrounded the center Dream World where the children were.

Maamu: Now, my PreCures, forget all about fighting and dream peacefully...forever. Oyasumi.

Unknown to Maamu, Yumeta witnessed everything as he covers himself with cloudy blanket, shuddered. The next day at the mansion, Megumi yawned as she felt herself refreshed.

Megumi: I slept well. Now we gotta call for the PreCure...!

As Megumi went to the door, Ribbon suddenly burst out of the door in panic.

Ribbon: BIG TROUBLE~!

Megumi: *surprised* Ribbon! What's wrong?

Ribbon: All the PreCures have fallen asleep and haven't woken up!

Later on, Megumi meets Blue as she sat next to Hime as he explains the situation.

Blue: It appears that all of the PreCure have been trapped withtin the Dream World.

Enen: What should we do? If there's no PreCure...

Megumi: But there are!

Gureru and Enen looked at Megumi as she put her arms around Hime.

Megumi: We're right here! Both of us!

Hime: Eh?

Hime then looked at Megumi in panic.

Hime: W-Wait a sec! Don't tell me you're saying that we take on the Akumus by ourselves?!

Voice: Not both of you.

They turned to the door and noticed Blaze and Shadow.

Megumi: It's you!

Blaze: We're going to the Dream World, too. My twin told me the situation.

Hime: Wait! Who are you both?

Blaze: I'm Blaze, Akechi Blaze. A ninja and the Dream Traveler!

Megumi: *eyes sparkles* Ninja?! Sugoi~!

Shadow: I'm Shadow. His dark twin.

Megumi: Ne! Ne! Are you both PreCure?

Blaze: No, we're not. But we have our own powers that can take any squibs down! If you both are going to the Dream World, then take us with you. We gotta save the kids!

Hime: B-But those Akumus won't disappeared for a bit!

Megumi: *turned to Hime* Everything will be okay, Hime!

Hime: Eh?! Demo-!

Megumi: For the sake of the children and the others, let's go back to the Dream World!

Gureru: I'm going, too!

Enen: Me, too!

Hime: *turned to Gureru and Enen* Huh?! You know what you're getting into, right? This can get, like, extremely dangerous!

Gureru: I know, but... I can't just do nothing for the children, the PreCures or Yumeta!

Megumi: Okay! Let's go, then!

Ribbon: Hime can watch the house, right?

Hime pouted at Ribbon. She'll do nothing if she watch the house. She then swinging her arms and legs babyishly.

Hime: I'll go! Going is fine, right?! *turned to them* But, we're totally out of our depth here. We need to think of a plan.

Megumi: I've got a great idea!

Megumi then took out a device and a card that has her with another outfit in it. Blaze and Shadow glanced at those at Megumi's hand curiously.

Blaze: What are those?

Megumi: *turned to Blaze* Eh? You never seen these before?

Shadow: No, this is our first time notice these in your hands.

Megumi: Oh. Well, this is PreChanMirror and the card I held is PreCards.

Blaze: Oh. So, the PreChanMirror allows you to transform into PreCure?

Megumi: Yup! With the PreCards, I can transform into a PreCure. Besides became a PreCure, I can use other PreCards to change my outfit!

Shadow: Sounds amazing.

Blaze: It's like Cure Decors!

Shadow: And Cure Lovies.

Megumi smiled at the Twins as she knew they're impressed. Later at the Dream World, the twins and Happiness Charge team-in their ninja outfits-are sneaking pass through the realms. Unlike Megumi and Hime, Blaze and Shadow use their stealth style to went pass through while the girls using sneaky movements.

Hime: This is your great idea?

Megumi: *turned to Hime* We'll sneak around so they won't notice us. This situations calls for a ninja, right?

Suddenly, the ground is shaking.

Megumi: Nani?!

They noticed those giant hermit crabs went away. Then, Maamu appeared in front of them and sighed.

Maamu: Goodness, you just don't learn, do you?

Hime: She found us quick!

Blaze: But I'm expecting it.

Megumi and Hime: *turned to Blaze* Eh?

Blaze: Are you the one called Maamu?

Maamu: What do you want, boy?

Blaze: I'm asking you the same thing. What did you do to the children and those girls?

Megumi: Where are the other PreCures?

Maamu: The PreCures are in a sweet and happy dream. Every single one of them is enjoying themselves within a dream perfectly catered to them. The PreCure will never wake up. It's in your best to be good little kids and leave.

Shadow: Don't order us, beast! We're not leaving until you release all of them that you trapped!

Geruru and Enen then step forward.

Gureru: Yumeta no Okaa-san, please let us see Yumeta!

Maamu: And you are?

Enen: We're Yumeta's friends from the Fairy School!

Maamu: Friends? Yumeta never told me about you and never once have you ever come to vist or contact him until now.

Gureru: That's true, but...

Enen: Please, allow us to see Yumeta! We simply want to talk things out!

Maamu: Yumeta has other friends now. He doesn't need you!

Maamu's vacuum then spits out a Akumu.

Maamu: Now, leave! If you don't...

Blaze: Don't order us, beast!

Blaze then stepped forward as he faced Maamu.

Blaze: You know, you're trapped the Legendary Warriors that saved the world and now you're going to imprison them in their dreams? This isn't what you called "dreams". Those dreams are jokes!

Maamu: You don't believe in dreams, are you?

Blaze: I didn't say so. But trapping like this is a serious sin you commited! You may be a dream eater but for trapping the children and the girls in this Dream World is the biggest mistake you ever commited! Do you know how many times they save all of those worlds?!

Maamu: I don't need to know! If you don't leave, then you may have to suffer the consequences!

Akumu then charged towards Blaze but he drew the Dreamblade and slashed it away, disappeared in defeat. Megumi and Hime were horrified that the beast might reappeared in a few seconds. But after that, nothing happens as Maamu is shocked.

Maamu: What?!

Blaze: I have read the monsters I knew. Akumuju, right?

Maamu: How did you...?

Blaze: I faced those monsters too many times before you do and I destroyed them permanently with this blade of mine!

Hime: S-Sugoi!

Shadow: Of course. The Dreamblade has the power to destroy the nightmare that haunts the dreams even the beast that was born from the nightamares.

Maamu: But even with your own power, how can you save them alone with your power? How can you release the PreCures from their dreams?!

Blaze: Someone once said... We don't fight to achieve our dreams.

Maamu: What?

Blaze: We fight to protect our loved ones, our family and our friends that we cherished.

Maamu: Who are you?!

Blaze: Torisugari no Dream Traveler, oboeteoke! *turned to others* Megumi-chan! Hime-chan! Shadow!

Gureru: Wait! You're gonna fight Yumeta's mom?!

Blaze: Don't worry, Gureru! We won't hurt her much. We're gonna make her talk.

Enen: B-But...

Shadow: Trust my brother. He's the Dream Traveler, after all.

The fairies turned to each other and nodded, trusting them. Blaze smiled before he turned to Maamu.

Blaze: Ikuze!

Shadow: Yeah.

Megumi: Of course! We're PreCures, after all!

Megumi then took out her PreChanMirror and PreCards as Maamu is surprised that Megumi and Hime are PreCures.

Maamu: PreCure?! I should have captured all of the PreCures that were inside the textbook!

Megumi: We're a new PreCure team! *turned to Hime* Hime, ikuyo!

Hime: Mou... Somehow, I knew this would happen...

Hime then took out her PreChanMirror and PreCards and they transformed.

Megumi and Hime: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Cure Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Cure Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Gureru and Enen were surprised that Megumi and Hime transformed as their eyes sparkled as Blaze and Shadow smiled.

Maamu: In that case...!

Maamu then spits out two of Akumus from her vacuum and left. They then charged towards them but they dodged and Lovely smacks one of the Akumu's head with her cupped fist as Blaze cuts it down with his Dreamblade in his helm breaker style. Princess is attacking another Akumu with her funny attack by wriggling her fists but it didn't work. As Akumu is about to punch Princess, Shadow caught her and escaped the attack as Blaze slashed it with Dash and Slash, disappeared in defeat permanently.

Blaze: I think that's all of them for now.

Lovely: But, why is she attempted to trap the PreCures?

Blaze: Unless she's afraid of our future besides protecting her son's smile and dream.

Shadow: Speaking of son...

Shadow then turned to the coral and eyed on it.

Princess: What's wrong?

Shadow: I know you're there and shuddering, watching us fighting those bears. You can come out now, little one.

It was then Yumeta came out of the coral, holding the PreCure textbook.

Gureru: Yumeta!

Gureru and Enen then went to him.

Geruru: Where were you? We were worried about you!

Yumeta: ...Why?

Gureru and Enen: Eh?

Yumeta: It's our duty as tapirs to eat nightmares and give children sweet dreams. But... Then the children wake up from their dreams and forget about them. No matter how I befriend them, they end up forgetting about me. It's just...too much... Because of that, my mother decided to keep them all here in their dreams. She would give me friends that would stay with me forever and they would keep having fun dreams. I'm having fun and everyone is having a great time. We're all happy. What's so wrong about that?

Blaze: It's not wrong to be happy together in a happy dream and having a great time. But...

Shadow: What your mother did to the children is wrong and selfish. If the children are trapped in the Dream World for eternity, what would their parents feel? What she did for you is more like the Selfish we fought.

Yumeta: But...

Blaze: For example, what would your mother feel if I hurt you?

Yumeta: ...She'll feel hurt.

Shadow: And what would your mother feel if you trapped in the Dream World for a long time?

Yumeta: ...She'll feel sad.

Blaze: Exactly. That's the same case to the children that your mother trapped. Especially the PreCures.

Lovely and Princess were surprised at what the Twin said as Yumeta is considering, looked away. At Nozomi's dream, she opened her eyes and find herself at a teacher's desk in a classroom at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres, her school. She also noticed many students are attending class. One of the students then waved her hand.

Student 1: Sensei! Nozomi-sensei!

Nozomi: I'm a...teacher?

She looked at herself in wonder.

Student 2: Please start the lesson!

Student 3: We always look forward to your classes, Sensei!

Nozomi smiled happily that she became the teacher and pumps up.

Nozomi: Yo-shi! Let's cut to the chase and start the lesson! Kettei~!

At Saki's dream, Saki baked her freshly baked bread in Pan-Paka-Pan Bakery.

Saki: The bread's freshly baked... Yosh!

She then noticed lots of customers outside the bakery.

Saki: Tons of customers... Yosh! Zekkouchou dari~! *making V sign on her hand*

At Fresh team's dream in the dome where the dance contest is helding, Love, Miki, Inori and Setsuna are at the stage, waiting for the result.

Announcer: The Japan National Dance Contest Championship goes to...

Spotlights then flashes the Fresh team.

Announcer: The Clovers!

The audience cheers as the girls cheered in joy.

Love: (We finally hit the top! Shiawase Get Dayo~!)

At Mana's dream in Oogai Town's Conference Building, the mayor is presenting the new Prime Minister.

Mayor: The new Prime Minister has been decided. Aida Mana!

Mana: Hai!

Mana stood up as the government applaused. She smiled that her dream is achieved.

Mana: (I did it! I became a Prime Minister like I've always dreamed of!)

Back to the Happiness Charge team and the Twin, Blaze and Shadow were worried about their loved ones-Kurumi and Mana-and their sister-Ellen. Megumi and Hime were looking at them.

Megumi: What's wrong, you two?

Blaze: We're worried about our girlfriend and our sister.

Hime: Eh? You both got a girlfriend and sister?

Shadow: Yeah. And they're PreCure, too. We're getting worried when that happens to them.

Megumi: I see. But it'll be alright. I'm sure that if we found the source, we can save them.

Blaze: Yeah but it's not that easy to convince that big momma.

Shadow: If you ask me to convince her, then damn her to Hell for trapping Mana...!

Blaze: You're mad at her?

Shadow: What can you expect for what she did to Mana and Kurumi? Don't you feel angry?

Blaze: Of course I do. But we can't just stay here and get mad. Let's get going.

They then went to the source of the problem. At where the children is playing, the girl from before is eating cake with the children. Yumeta is with them.

Girl: Oishii! I wanna make this cake! *turned to them* When I grow up, I'm gonna be a pastisserie!

Kid 1: I wanna be a firefighter!

Kid 2: I'm gonna be an idol!

Yumeta: Okay!

Yumeta twitches his ears and used his power. With that, the kids then turned into what they dreamed of, though they're still little. The little girl who wish to be an idol then singed 'Fly!' like Makoto did.

Kid 3: Huh? We're still little though.

Kid 1: Yeah... Why?

Yumeta: G-Gomen ne. I can't turn you into adults.

Kid 3: Say what?

Kid 1: But it's okay. We can grow up into adults!

Kid 3: I wanna hurry and grow up already!

Kid 2: Me, too!

Yumeta's ears drooped as the kids laughed together. Later, Yumeta is floating alone, wondering about the kids. He then also reminds himself about what Blaze and Shadow said about what his mother did to the children and the PreCures. He then noticed he want pass a person and turned around. Suddenly, Megumi surprised him.

Megumi: Yahoo~!

Yumeta is shocked and backed away a little. Behind him, Blaze, Shadow, Hime, Gureru and Enen are there.

Yumeta: Y-You're...

Megumi: I'm Aino Megumi! And once again, yoroshiku ne!

Yumeta: Hurry up and get out of here. If my mother saw you, I don't know what would happen.

Gureru: You expected us to just go and leave you alone?!

Enen: Ne, Yumeta. Do you remember? What you said when you quit the Fairy School...

Yumeta then remembered at what he said when he's dropping out of the Fairy School.

Enen: This is what you said...

*flashback*

Yumeta announced that he's dropping out as the class is saddened that he's leaving.

Yumeta: I have dreams for the future! So, for those dreams, I'm dropping out of school!

*flashback ended*

Gureru: Your dream doesn't involve trapping children here, right?!

Enen: What's your real dream?

Yumeta: My dream...

He then horridly remembered that his dream is to be a dream eater and erase the nightmare but he couldn't do it because the Akumus were too strong for him.

Yumeta: It's no good! It was useless for me to try!

Gureru: That's not true!

Enen: If you keep doing your best without giving up, your dream will come true!

Yumeta: No matter what I do, it won't! That's why it's better just to stay in a happy dream, isn't it?! Even the PreCures are having a fun time in their dreams!

Megumi: Then, let's go and see!

Everyone then turned to Megumi.

Megumi: Let's go see exactly how the other PreCure are doing in their dreams.

Blaze: I don't see why not, though it's kinda hard to believe what you said.

Shadow: I suppose so.

Later, Yumeta guided them to an area where the waterfall is. Then, they noticed some visions of PreCures' dreams. It shown Karen as a doctor, Inori as a vet, Hibiki as pianist, Komachi as a novelist and Yayoi as a manga artist.

Megumi: A doctor... A vet... A pianist... A novelist... A manga artist... Wah! There's a ton of dreams!

Yumeta: See? Even the PreCures are having pleasant dreams.

Hime: I wouldn't bet on that. Look.

They then look at Nozomi's dream. At her dream, Nozomi is having a hard time with her teaching as she wrote a poem on a blackboard with rain of sweats appeared on her face.

Nozomi: Uh... How did the rest go?

Suddenly, a glow of light appeared on a chalk and it started to wrote itself as Nozomi is surprised, especially the class. The chalk wrote the rest of the poem perfectly and the class applaused.

Student 1: Nozomi-sensei, kakkoi!

Student 2: Reciting it so smoothly, sasuga desu!

Nozomi then placed a chalk on a blackboard and wondering. She then turned to the class with smile on her face.

Nozomi: That wasn't my own ability just now. This is all just a convenient dream.

Yumeta is surprised at what Nozomi said as she continues.

Nozomi: My future dream is to become a school teacher. For my dream to come true, I need to study a lot more! I'll do my best so I can stand here as a real teacher someday! Thanks for the fun dream!

Her Dream World then started to crack a bit. At the nightmare where Maamu absorbing the Akumus, her ears twitched and noticed her Dream World is cracked.

Maamu: That was... It couldn't be!

At Nozomi's dream, a student raised her hand.

Student 2: But why? As long as your dream comes true, that's all that matters, right?

Nozomi: *shook her head* No. A dream isn't something that you just make it come true. After all, a dream is about who you want to become. So, you should work on your own merits!

Back to where the Happiness Charge team were, Yumeta is amazed at what Nozomi said. Megumi then turned to Yumeta.

Megumi: You have one, too, right? A dream you want to come true.

Yumeta: But, I...

Hime: I understand where you're coming from.

Yumeta then turned to Hime as she continues.

Hime: 'I can't go on like this...' Knowing that but being too scared to be courageous... I was the same way.

Yumeta: And you're different now?

Hime: Now... *turned to Megumi* I have a friend with me. *turned to Yumeta* You have some friends, too, don't you?

Yumeta turned to Gureru and Enen as they smiled at him.

Gureru: Yumeta, go for your true dream and do your best!

Enen: We'll help you do it!

He's surprised that his friends will help him to make his dreams come true. Suddenly, Maamu rushed into the scene.

Maamu: Yumeta!

They then noticed her, panting.

Yumeta: Okaa-san...

Maamu: I'm so glad you're safe! Yumeta, come over here.

Yumeta is shuddered again.

Maamu: What's the matter? Come along now.

He then hiding behind Hime as Maamu gasped.

Shadow: This child won't follow you anymore. He had already realized at what you did to them.

Maamu: You! What did you say to Yumeta?!

Blaze: We didn't say anything but I told you at what you did to every children due to your selfishness.

Maamu: What?! Akumu! Swallow those who poisoned my son's mind!

She then spouts some of Akumus out of her vacuum.

Blaze: Seems big momma's on the house! Ikuze, minna!

Megumi: Minna-san, omatase itashimashita!

Hime: Ikuwayo!

Shadow: Ikuzo!

Megumi and Hime then took out their PreChanMirror and PreCards and transforms while the twins drew their blades.

Megumi and Hime: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

The Akumus then charged towards them as one of it threw it's fist towards Princess but she blocked it. Lovely then attack one of the AKumus from behind with her fists and punch it away. Suddenly, one of the Akumu charged towards her and rammed at her, sent her flying but Blaze caught her and saved her before he fired his banishing gun at the Akumu on it's face. Princess dodged the Akumu's attack and kicked it away. Then, a small Akumu raced towards her and pinned her down to the ground. The Akumu that she kicked then jumped up and used body slam at her but Shadow got in the way and blasted it away with his dark flame before he slashed the tiny Akumu with his Murasame, released her. Shadow then helped her getting up.

Shadow: Daijoubu, Princess?

Princess: *nod* Yeah!

Maamu: PreCure you may be, but you're nothing to the Akumus.

Yumeta: Okaa-san...

Yumeta then turned to the waterfall with PreCures' dream.

Yumeta: PreCures...

At Saki's dream, she finds it bizzare about this situation. The breads that she baked is perfectly fine and there's more customers outside the Pan-Paka-Pan Bakery.

Saki: All the breads, baked to perfection... no failures. And there's always a line of customers everyday... I'm happy, but...this is really wierd!

Saki's Dream World then cracked. At Tsubomi's dream, she finds it hard that the sunflower isn't whithered despite it's winter.

Tsubomi: This flower isn't withering... This couldn't be reality at all.

Her Dream World then cracked as Maamu noticed.

Maamu: There's another crack in the PreCures' dreams?!

Lovely: They're all trying to get out of the dreams that you made!

Maamu: Why would they? Especially when they could stay in their sweet dreams and have fun?

Princess: What people want isn't a dream cooked up by you!

Blaze: What you created is nothing more than illusion! If we want our dream, we're gonna do it by ourselves!

Shadow: And as long as we can make that dream with our own hands, we can make it come true! We don't need our dream that you created that could make us avoid the reality!

Yumeta watched the battle as he listened to their words. At Komachi's dream, she announcing something.

Komachi: Yes, the real world isn't all fun and games. There are many awful and painful things in life. BUt, I believe that if you were to avert your eyes to such things, it wouldn't be right.

At Urara's dream, she's saying something important during her film.

Urara: You may not do so well and you might slip and fall. You might feel sorry for yourself and even cry... But even so...

At Yayoi's dream, she's drawing her manga about Miracle Peace with all her might.

Yayoi: If you can overcome your tears, you'll definitely become stronger for it!

At Love's dream, she's waving at the audience with band aids on her face with her biggest smile.

Love: Even if you worry about it, it's okay! *thumbs up and winked* It's okay if you have to try again, no matter how many times!

Their Dream World then cracked together. The Happiness Charge team and the Twins then burst out of the reefs as the Akumus attacks them. They then jumped down to a larger area as the Akumus chasing them.

Shadow: (Tch! If they keep chasing us, there's no end even with Blaze's Dreamblade!)

Then, he got an idea.

Shadow: (...Wait. That beast is a tapir, huh? And she trapped the children in a happy dream... I got it!) *turned to them* Minna! I know how to deal with her!

They then turned to Shadow.

Princess: How?

Shadow: We gotta lure those bears near to the area where those kids are playing!

Lovely: Eh?! You mean...!

Shadow: No, not getting close to children. Getting them a bit distance from the children. That way, when they noticed those Akumus, they remembered that they're the monsters that haunts their dreams and cry. Soon, she'll realized it.

Blaze: That sounds good but isn't this a bit risky?

Shadow: She released those bears out of her vacuum, that's risky! All we have to do is to lure them to the area but don't attack them. Just lure them until we arrived at the vicinity and let the children witness the monsters!

They nodded at this idea and they landed at the area and run to the area as they avoids Akumus' attack. At where Gureru and Enen is, they're captured by a tiny Akumu as the fairies were struggling. Yumeta watched in fear that his friends is going to get eaten by a monster. They noticed that it's opening it's mouth and tried to eat them. Gureru and Enen are struggling themselves as Yumeta closed his eyes. Gureru then noticed him as he called him.

Gureru: Yumeta! Please help us!

Enen: Yumeta! Taskete!

Gureru: It's impossible by ourselves! Please help us!

Enen: Yumeta!

Gureru: Yumeta!

Guereu and Enen: Yumeta!

As Yumeta looked at his friends in danger, the trauma occurs on him.

Yumeta: It's impossible for me!

Before the Akumu is going to eat them, a shadowy figure suddenly appeared from above and stomped the Akumu's head, disappeared. This figure seems to be a PreCure and she had long beautiful, yellow blonde hair in high wavy ponytail with an orange bow on top and has green clover earrings on her ears. She wears a black vest-like top, with yellow outlines, frills at the bottom and top and a small yellow wing-like bow on her lower back, as well as frilly white shoulder pieces, a yellow collar which has a orange and white bow, with a golden heart medallion hanging over her chest. Her skirt is yellow and above knee length. Her gloves are pale yellow, and have small white frills below her elbows. On her legs she wears white knee-high boots with a few yellow outlines and orange bows on each leg. On her right hip hangs her PreChanMirror. She then jumped and left the scene, leave the fairies behind. Gureru and Enen fell on the floor and looked at each other, felt that they were saved by a mysterious figure.

Gureru: We're saved!

Yumeta then looked at them as they looked at him.

Gureru: Yumeta.

He shuddered as the fairies looked at each other. They then looked at Yumeta.

Gureru: Yumeta, it's dangerous out there so just wait here.

Yumeta: Eh?

Enen: The Akumus are only target the PreCures, Blaze-san, Shadow-san and us right now. So I don't think they'll bother you.

Gureru: The Akumus are scary so if you got mixed up with them, it'd be a bad thing. Don't worry about us!

Enen: We're gonna go see the PreCures!

Gureru and Enen then left as Yumeta watched them. He then looked at the waterfall. Back to the Happiness Charge team and the Twins, they were still chased by Akumus.

Maamu: If you don't want to suffer, then do as I say and behave!

She then released more of the Akumus out of her vacuum and surrounded them.

Princess: We're surrounded!

Shadow: Just what I wanted!

Blaze: Shadow, you mean we're already here?

Shadow: Yeah, this is it! I'm gonna make that fool shame at her duty.

Lovely: That was quick!

Blaze then looked at Maamu, smirking.

Blaze: Hey, Obaa-san! You said those things are the creature of nightmare, huh?!

Maamu: Do I have to tell you twice, boy?

Blaze: You don't have to! But before that, look over there!

He pointed at the area where the children playing. At where the children were, the girl from befoe looked at something faraway as she heard those noise. She looked closely and gasped that she noticed the Akumus that haunted her. Tears appeared on her eyes with fear.

Girl: MONSTEEEERSS!

One by one, the children started to cry as they wanted their parents. At the PreCures' Dream World, they heard the children crying.

Nagisa: I can hear it!

Love: The cries of the children!

Mana: I have to go!

Mana then tried to open the door but it won't budge. Somewhere in an unknown place, Blue witnessed everything at the magic mirror. He then used his power towards the mirror. Just then, something rained down from the sky, landed in front of each of the children and the fairies. The children stopped crying and noticed an item in front of them each. It was a Miracle Light.

Blue: Children. Fairies. I leave everyone to you. To save the PreCures and yourself from the Dream World, we need all of you to cheer.

Gureru: We can send power to the PreCure using these Miracle Lights!

Gureru and Enen then turned to the audience. (Note: Use the Miracle Light, folks!)

Gureru and Enen: C'mon, let's do it!

Gureru's, Enen's and Ribbon's Miracle Lights then shined brightly and they waved their Miracle Lights, shouting 'PreCure! Do your best!'. The children then did the same while cheering for the PreCures. At Happiness Charge Team and the Twins, they were emitted by warm light came from the Miracle Light as they were surprised.

Lovely: My power's swelling up!

Shadow: It's the Miracle Light's power!

Lovely: Miracle Light?

Blaze: Yeah! When we were in a pinch, everyone started to cheer us up with the Miracle Light and lent us their strength!

Lovely: Sugoi!

Princess: *turned to the audience, waved* Minna, arigato!

The sparkles of Miracle Light then spreads to the PreCures' Dream World as the fairies and children keep cheering with the Miracle Lights. The girls heard their cheers.

Hibiki: They're calling for us!

Saki: Let's go!

Miyuki: To protect everyone's smiles...

Nozomi: To protect everyone's dreams...

PreCures: Because we're PreCures!

Their Dream World were then disappeared as the fairies witnessed it. The girls then suddenly woke up from their deep slumber.

Blue: Mirror, mirror on the wall. Send the awakened PreCures into the Dream World.

With that, Blue created the portals for them to enter the Dream World. They picked up their transformation items and enters the Dream World and everyone transformed together. Soon in the Dream World, many lights rain towards the land like shooting stars. The lights landed on the Happiness Charge team and the Twins as they were surprised. The light then blasted the surrounded Akumus away. The Happiness Charge team and the Twins opened their eyes and Lovely gasped in surprised, all of the PreCures arrrived in the Dream World. The fairies and the children were surprised but happy to see all of the PreCures arrived.

All: PreCures!

White then pointed at the Akumus.

White: The ones who made the children cry...

Black: *pointed at Akumus* It's you, right?!

Lovely: Senpai PreCures is here~!

Princess: Sugoi!

Melody: What are those?!

March: Where are we?

Heart: Those are Akumus! This is the Dream World!

Marine: What? A dream? If this is a dream, I'll pass.

Marine then lied on the ground lazily as they looked at her.

Ace: If the Akumus take control of the Dream World, then everyone will ever have is nightmares!

Rosetta: You'd be too afraid to sleep!

Marine then got up suddenly with her funny eyes wide open.

Marine: Ah! That's a problem!

Maamu: Akumu, capture the PreCures!

The Akumus roared as everyone readied their stance. They stood still as they focused. Black then noticed one of them charged towards them.

Black: Minna, ikuyo!

They then charged towards the charging Akumus. Heart elbowed one of them and Sword slashed another one with her hand. Shadow slashed two of them with his Nightmareblade and Murasame as Princess is surprised.

Diamond: They've certainly got amazing numbers. What'll we do?

Lovely: Leave that to me!

Lovely jumped up and used her PreCards.

Lovely: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Cherry Flamenco! *switched to Cherry Flamenco*

Shadow: *surprised* She changed her outfits?

Lovely: PreCure Fashion Dynamite!

Lovely dances with flames around her and strikes a pose.

Lovely: Ole!

The flames then burst around her and blasted the Akumus away. The Doki Doki team were surprised at her attack.

Rosetta: Kakkoi desu wa!

Princess: Then, I'll do it, too!

Suddenly, a swarm of flying Akumus appeared from above and drop a coconut onto Princess' head. Princess shouted in pain as she clutched her head as Doki Doki team looked at her. They looked up and noticed a swarm of flying Akumus.

Heart: They've got numbers in the sky, too?!

Bloom: Egret, ikuyo!

Egret: Right!

They jumped up and attacked the flying Akumus with matching speed. They then clutched their hands together.

Bloom: Ikeeeeee!

She spun Egret and attacking the swarming Akumus away like hurricane. The Akumus then disappeared in defeat.

Blossom: We mustn't fall behind either! Marine, ikkimashou!

Marine: Roger doger!

Blossom and Marine used their Flower Tacts and pink and blue energy go into the gem of the tacts, with the heart gem glowing to signify it is full.

Blossom and Marine: Gather up, the power of two flowers!

Both of them spin the center of the tact, and rainbow lights go into the gemstone tip of the tact. The tips surge with purity energy, and the girls spin before linking the tacts together.

Blossom and Marine: PreCure Floral Power Fortissimo!

They draw f f with their tacts. Energy surrounds their bodies and they charge for the Akumus, covered in light colored their respective theme color. They come together and burst through the enemy, a heart shaped imprint on them. Marine then made her signature funny face.

Marine: Cleaned house this year, too!

At Yes! PreCure 5 team, Rose is attacking the Akumus and elbowed one of it as Blaze assist her and slashed the incoming Akumus. The lovers then nodded at each other and hit the ground and created a big crater on the ground, causing the Akumus losing their balance. Dream then starts her attack.

Dream: PreCure Shooting Star!

Dream makes fists with both hands and crosses her them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. She spreads her arms apart and goes up into the sky. She then streaks downward and clasps her hands together to form a butterfly shield, fly towards the crater and blasted the falling Akumus away.

Blaze: Great job, girls!

Dream and Rose: Arigato, Blaze!

Rose: You're really great, too!

Blaze: *blushed* Y-Yeah... That same goes to you, Rose. You're really awesome.

Rose blushed at her boyfriend's compliment as her heart beat strongly, smiled at her gently.

Rose: A-Arigato...

Happy noticed their attack far away as she running through the battle.

Happy: Yosh! I'll do it, too! PreCure Happy Showe-!

Before Happy could launch her Happy Shower, she accidentally tripped and flying towards one of the Akumus and banged it's face with her head and fell into the ground. Rogue and March then launched their attack from above.

Rogue: PreCure Fire Strike!

March: PreCure March Shoot!

They launched their different elements soccer shoot attacks towards the Akumus around Happy and defeated them.

Rogue: She did it! The Happy Head Attack!

March: Nice straightforward bout!

Happy: *smiled at them dryly* Haaaii.

At Lemonade and Peace, they raced through the battlefield.

Lemonade: Cure Peace, let's show them what we can do!

Peace: Right!

Suddenly, a line of tiny Akumus came out of the ground with bazookas on their hands and fired lots of rockets towards them. They screeched and ran away as rockets hits near them as they avoided them. Suddenly, Shadow caught them and avoid the attack.

Shadow: Are you girls alright?

Peace: Shadow-san!

Lemonade: Hai!

Mint then started her attack from above.

Mint: PreCure Emerald Saucer!

She makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly-shaped emblem to glow with her signature color. Green fragments of light gather around her before she raises her hand, collecting all the light above her palm, making the light shape itself like a sharp circle and created a giant shield in front of her. Luminous and Sunshine appeared besides her and created rainbow shield and Sunflower Aegis, blocked the attack.

Lemonade: We're saved!

But then, three rockets flew above them and continued the attack.

Peace: No way!

Suddenly, three different elements attack hits the rockets and exploded. It was Aqua, Sunny and Beauty.

Aqua: Bull's eye! Just as expected.

A rampaging Akumu strikes the ground towards the Fresh team and Suite team but they jumped up and dodged the attack.

Peach: Let's end this, Melody!

Melody: Okay!

Peach and Melody then started their respective attacks.

Peach: PreCure Love Sunshine...Fresh!

Melody: Come forth! Tone Ring! Precure Music Rondo!

They launched their attack and defeated one of the Akumus.

Maamu: PreCure! I'll get rid all of you in one blow!

Maamu twitches her ears and the ground around the Fresh team and Suite team turned into a lava and they fall into it but Ai-chan used her powers and turned the lava into schools of fishes, flew towards them as they rode onto each one of them.

Gureru: Nice Kyuppirappa!

Enen: Ai-chan sugoi!

Maamu: Come out, Mecha Akumu!

Maamu's vacuum then spits out a Mecha Akumu, pilot by Akumu itself (Resembles Dr. Eggman). Black and White readied their stance as the Akumu pressed a button and the Mecha Akumu fired it's rocket punch. Black then charged towards it's rocket punch and kicked it to White. She then held the rocket punch upwards until the throttle is in maximum speed. As it does, White flung the rocket punch back to Mecha Akumu. Black then hit the Mecha Akumu's head from above with her fist, crushed it to pieces and exploded. The Akumu escaped from the Mecha Akumu's explosion with it's ship and it noticed Moonlight and Ace. It took it's chance to attack as it locked on it's target and charged towards them with drills on it's spaceship, attack them from behind. Moonlight and Ace noticed it and they slashed it away with their hands.

Ace: It's 100 years too soon for you to try and attack us from behind. *blow a kiss* Adieu!

The ship then exploded as Yumeta is in awe at them.

Yumeta: PreCure...

Maamu is horrified at this as she panted.

Maamu: No matter how many Akumus I sent out, they get crushed... They are the PreCures. But I won't lose! I have to protect Yumeta!

Voice: That's love!

She then turned around and noticed Lovely, Princess, Blaze, Shadow, Ribbon, Gureru and Enen.

Lovely: The feeling that you have when you want to protect Yumeta-kun. There's a lot of love there! Your motherly love turned Yumeta-kun into a kind boy he is today!

Maamu: What do you want to say?

Lovely: I doubt that someone like Yumeta-kun, a good boy, would want to trap the children here.

Yumeta is surprised at what Lovely said as she continues.

Lovely: Yumeta-kun is a boy who can and will do his best on his own. Have faith in him!

Maamu: What are you talking about? As his mother, I know about Yumeta best of all! That's why I thought of his happiness and made his dream come true...!

Blaze: How could you be so selfish?!

Princess: That's not Yumeta-kun's dream! It's yours! By wanting to protect him and overprotecting him, you trapped your own child!

Yumeta is shuddered as Maamu growled.

Maamu: Silence! SILENCE!

Maamu spout out another Akumu as Blaze and Shadow steps in.

Shadow: Alright, furball! Looks like you have to learn this in a hard way!

Blaze: Seems we gotta deal with big momma, huh?

Shadow: We have no choice, brother. She's not fit to be a tapid, just another monster like the others.

Blaze: Heh. Still cold, as always.

Blaze and Shadow: *pointed at Maamu* Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoero!

The Twins then took out their guns and aim at Maamu and Akumu as Yumeta shuddered in fear. Suddenly, he then remembered what Love and Yayoi said. He then looked at his fairy friends with tears appeared on his eyes.

Yumeta: Gureru... Enen...

He then looked at his mother as she's glaring at them.

Yumeta: Okaa-san... Okaa-san! That's enough-!

Shadow: Embrace your death, furball!

As the Twins is about to fire their guns, Yumeta charged in and suddenly, everyone is surprised that Yumeta barged in and created a shield, blocked Akumu's attack.

Gureru and Enen: Yumeta!

Yumeta shouts and suddenly, his tail glowed and his vacuum appeared as Maamu shocked. He then sucked the Akumu into the vacuum. He panted as Maamu went to her son.

Maamu: Yumeta! You ate the Akumu!

Yumeta: ...Okaa-san... Gomenasai... It's because I'm so weak that you're always worried about me. I even let you do this!

Maamu: What are you talking about? It's fine! If it's to protect you, I would do anything...

Yumeta: I'm happy that you protect me but... Those children have future dreams... They have tomorrow. I won't let them sacrifice their dreams for the future!

Maamu gasped at what her son said as tears rolls down his cheeks.

Yumeta: It might be painful... It might be sad... But I want to do my best on my own, just like the PreCure!

Maamu: Yumeta... I just wanted to shield you from any kind of suffering... I just wanted to protect you!

Shadow: Protect him from any kind of suffering? You have no shame, are you? More like you spit out those bears from your vacuum and give your son a fear that he couldn't overcome. And when the children noticed those Akumus, they cried and they want their parents! But now they grow stronger than you can think and being brave, just like your son.

Maamu was finally realized at what she did for releasing many Akumus from her vacuum, giving her son and the children fear and thrown the Dream World in danger when Akumus went rampage.

Maamu: Was...Was it my fault?

Shadow: You finally realize it. Good riddance.

Blaze: Shadow.

Shadow: Tch.

Suddenly, they heard the children scream in panic as the Akumus appeared in front of the children and ran away. Muse appeared and kicked one of them away. Some tiny Akumus fires their bazookas and blasted the landscape.

Maamu: Didn't I tell you not to hurt the children?!

Shadow: It's useless. They don't listen to you and they don't even take orders from you. They're the creature of nightmares and they're mindless.

Maamu then started to suck one of the Akumus nearby but she's getting weaker and unable to suck an Akumu, causing it flee and Maamu felt down.

Yumeta: Okaa-san!

Maamu: I can't suck the Akumus...

Ribbon, Gureru and Enen then gasped that Maamu unable to suck any Akumus.

Ribbon: You used up too much power!

Shadow: That's what happened when she released those bears and strike on us! Retribution...

Blaze: I don't wish to let you say that, Shadow. But look! *pointed at a group of Akumus* Those teddy bears are performing some sort of voodoo ritual!

The Happiness Charge team and Shadow then looked at the direction that Blaze pointed at. They noticed a group of Akumus circling around and performing some sort of ritual. The evil aura emits around them and suddenly, the skies darkened and the dream landscape withered. Bloom and Egret charged towards an Akumu and strikes it down. It then disappeared but in a few seconds, it reappeared from above. Akumu then started to strike them down from above but they dodge it quickly.

Egret: No matter how many times we beat them, they just come back!

Aqua: We can't purify them with just our power?

Mint: It really is a nightmare.

Gureru: There's no end to it like this.

Blaze: Though my blade can deal with them but there's no way I can take them all on alone!

Enen: Isn't there some other way?!

Yumeta: A tapir's power!

Gureru and Enen: *turned to Yumeta* Eh?

Yumeta: If they had a tapir's power, then they could defeat those Akumus! If we combine the powers of a tapir and the PreCures, I'll go!

Yumeta then went to the battle but Maamu stopped him by holding his hand.

Maamu: Wait, Yumeta! You can't! It's too dangerous!

Yumeta: But I'm a tapir! Okaa-san, don't you always say that defeating Akumus is a part of a tapir's duty? I have to beat the Akumus and protects everyone's dreams!

Maamu: *surprised* Yumeta...

Yumeta: Please, Okaa-san. Let me go!

Maamu then slowly released Yumeta's hand.

Maamu: Yumeta... Itterashai. I'll be watching from here. Just hang in there.

Yumeta nodded and went to battle. The Happiness Charge team, Gureru, Enen and the Twins then went with Yumeta. After they left, tears rolled down Maamu's cheeks. Back to the Happiness Charge team, they noticed an incoming flying Akumu. Yumeta is then shocked but Lovely and Princess charged towards it and punched it, disappeared. Yumeta then went to them.

Yumeta: (I may be scared but the PreCures are here.)

Blaze: Ikuze, Yumeta.

Yumeta: Hai!

The fairies and the Twins then rush to the battlefield.

Gureru: Just a little longer, Yumeta!

Enen: Gambatte!

Blaze: We'll protect you from those bears!

Shadow: Just stay by our side!

Yumeta then nodded at them.

Yumeta: (I have my friends with me... I'm not alone!)

They then arrived and noticed the Doki Doki team fighting the Akumus.

Shadow: Minna!

Yumeta: Cure Heart, accept my power!

Yumeta spits his power out of his vacuum towards Heart.

Heart: Yumeta-kun!

The power flew into her brooch as she looked at it. She then noticed an incoming Akumu charged towards her. Heart then started to use her attack.

Heart: Reach out to you! My Sweet Heart!

She launches her My Sweet Heart towards an Akumu and it's permanently defeated with the power of a tapir from Yumeta. Everyone is then surprised.

Gureru: The Akumu disappeared!

Shadow: We'll do it, too! Yumeta!

Yumeta: *nod* Right! PreCures!

Yumeta then shoot out his power towards every PreCures, including the Twins. Then, all of the leader Cures, including Lovely, jumped up and launched their combination attack.

Pink Cures: PreCure Collaboration Punch, New Stage!

They launched their attacks towards the ground and most of the Akumus were blasted away with powerful impact. Princess is surprised in awe by this attack.

Princess: Sugoi!

Princess turned to her left and noticed Lovely isn't with her.

Princess: Wha?! Lovely somehow snuck her way into that one! Wait for me~!

She then catches up to the other Cures as Blaze chuckled.

Blaze: She's so kawaii.

Shadow: It is, but our girlfriend is the most kawaii one.

Blaze: Yeah.

Shadow: Let's get going.

Blaze and Shadow then went to the battlefield. The Akumus were shocked at their power that they have tapir's power. The monsters then nodded at each other and their bodies glowed with their eyes glowed red. Soon, they dissolved into the ground.

Lemonade: They disappeared into the ground!

Rogue: What are they gonna do?

Shadow then sensed something sinister from below.

Shadow: Stay alert, minna! Something bigger is coming!

Below the ground, all of the Akumus are combined into one.

Akumu: Come together... Come together...

Then, a giant Akumu head appeared from the ground as everyone is shocked.

Marine: They turned huge!

Blaze: They fused into one big brute so they got themselves big!

A giant Akumu traps them into it's mouth. Lovely then gasped and they're not in the Dream World. Rather, it's somewhere demonic.

Lovely: Where are we?!

Princess: I've got a bad feeling about this...

Blossom and Marine then noticed something bigger appeared from above and all of the ran from the creature as it landed. They gapsed as they witnessed the a giant Akumu.

Peace: What's that?

Happy: Whatever it is, the sooner we beat that thing, the faster we get outside!

They jumped and dodged from the Akumu's stomp and Peace launches her attack.

Peace: PreCure Peace Thunder!

She launched her Peace Thunder towards the Akumu's right leg. Dream, Rogue and Lemonade then charged towards the leg and punched it. The Akumu then used it's right arm to swat them away but Rose and March charged in and punched it's left arm, sent it back. It then uses it's left arm to attack Rose and March from behind.

Mint: Watch out!

Mint created a shield and Rosetta used Rosetta Reflection and blocked the Akumu's attack. The Twins then jumped up and kicked the monster's arm away with their flying kick.

Diamond: Those huge arms are a nuisance!

Aqua: Let's knock him off balance and create an opening!

Marine: Way ahead of you!

Blossom and Marine then jumped up and launched their attacks.

Blossom: PreCure Pink Forte Wave!

Marine: PreCure Blue Forte Wave!

They launched their respective Forte Wave towards the Akumu's legs and it fell into the ground. Then, Black and White charged towards the big Akumu with their hands clutched.

White: PreCures beautiful souls...

Black: ...shall crush your evil heart!

Black and White: PreCure Marble Screw...

Their free hands opened up as Black Lightning formed in Cure Black's hand and White Lighting for Cure White as they clenched those fists and reared them back.

Black and White: ...MAX!

The pair firing off a huge blast of White and Black Lightning energy that slammed into the giant Akumu, disappeared in defeat. Outside, the big Akumu roared in pain as it struggles.

Akumu: The Akumus won't disappear, the PreCures will...! *turned to other side* Once there are no tapirs!

The big Akumu then launched three flying Akumus and flew towards Yumeta as he's shocked in fear. Gureru and Enen then went in front of him protectively.

Gureru: Yumeta!

Enen: Look out!

Yumeta: Gureru! Enen!

Gureru and Enen: (We'll definitely protect our friends!)

As the flying Akumus are about to get closer, Gureru's and Enen's Miracle Light then shined and created a barrier around them. The flying Akumus accidentally rammed the barrier and it's getting bigger. Suddenly, a blinding light shined as the fairies covered their eyes. As the light subsided, Gureru and Enen opened their eyes and they're somewhere inside the light.

Enen: Where are we?

Suddenly, a gentle voice is heard as the fairies were surprised.

Voice: Gureru... Enen... Are you the ones who called me?

They turned around and noticed a girl walked to them.

Girl: 'I want to save my friends!' I heard your voices.

Enen: Who are you?

The girl walked closer to them and it is turned out that she's Ayumi, also known as Cure Echo.

Ayumi: My name is Sakagami Ayumi. I'm a PreCure.

Gureru: PreCure? But you're not in the textbook...

Enen: I heard it straight from Sensei! About the illusory PreCure who only transformed once...

Gureru: The illusory PreCure?

Ayumi: I have no fairy partner of my own. Like you, I want to save my friends...the PreCures! Please, lend me your power.

Gureru and Enen went closer to Ayumi and they held hands together. Then, the fairies' insignia on their clothings and Ayumi's Cure Decor on her breastpocket shined brightly.

All: In order to protect the thoughts and feelings of everyone, we unite our hearts as one!

The light shined brightly around them. Outside the light, a sphere of light that surrounds Gureru and Enen floats into the air as the fairies and children looked in awe. The light then bursted and Ayumi transformed into her Cure form.

Echo: Deliver my feelings! Cure Echo!

Gureru: Cure Echo!

Enen: Our very own PreCure!

Echo smiled at Gureru and Enen gently as Enen shed his tears, feeling touched.

Yumeta: Gureru! Enen! It's really true! If you do your best without giving up, your dream will come true!

Echo summons a small shining ball from her bow, lies between her hands.

Echo: Resonate throughout the world! The feelings of everyone! PreCure Heartful Echo!

A sparkling spiral line comes from the ball and covers her. She turns round and then shoots it to the dark sky. The sky is then cleared and everything in the Dream World returned to what it was as corals grows and flowers bloomed. Echo's attack effects the big Akumu, growled in pain and bursted into nothing. The PreCure All-Stars and the Twins then noticed Echo above in surprise.

Melody: That's-!

Happy: Ayumi-chan! No, Cure Echo!

Shadow: Cure Echo?

Blaze: She's the PreCure we first met in Yokohama during Fusion incident!

Shadow: Sugoi.

Echo: Minna, now's your chance!

Suddenly, evil essences of Akumus merged together and formed into a shape of octopus.

Akumu: Everything will be a nightmare!

Princess: He's huge! But...

Lovely: There's no way we'll lose!

The Octopus Akumu roared as everyone readied their stance.

Blaze: Incoming!

They charged towards the Akumu as it launched it's tentacles towards the ground, creating a big impact. They jumped and avoided the impact. Then, they charged towards it and each of the team hits each of the tentacles as some of them avoided the attack. The Twins assist some of the teams attack the tentacles. The Akumu swatted the Happiness Charge team away, sent them flying upwards. Suddenly, the Doki Doki team and Shadow caught them in time.

Heart: Daijoubu?

Sword: We're with you, so don't worry.

Diamond: You have our word as PreCure.

Ace: To love is to watch each other's backs.

Shadow: We're your friends and we can work together and take care of each other like comrades in arms.

Rosetta: *nod* Indeed.

Heart: Let's combine our powers! We're not down and out yet!

Shadow: We have to take that thing down in one shot together!

All: Okay!

They charged towards the Akumu and some of them, including other PreCure teams, hit each of the tentacles. Bloom and Egret jumped up and launched their attack together.

Bloom and Egret: PreCure Twin Stream...SPLASH!

They fired their Twin Stream Splash towards the Octopus Akumu. It attempted to block it but it's too powerful for it and Twin Stream Splash blasted it.

Diamond: We got him!

But suddenly, the Akumu is still unharmed and it's tentacle caught the Splash Star team.

Black: Bloom!

White: Egret!

Suddenly, the Akumu's tentacles caught every team.

Peach: Oh, no!

Akumu: I have caught the PreCures!

They struggling as the Akumu floated upward.

Blaze: Let us go, you damn octo-freak!

Akumu: Now fall!

It then strikes them down to the ground.

Fairies: PreCures!

But then, Max Heart team caught it's tentacle and they're alright, stood still.

Black: You 'caught the PreCures'?

White: It's the other way around!

Besides Max Heart team, the other team caught each of the Akumu's tentacles as it growled.

Heart: Lovely, Princess, do it now!

Lovely and Princess then starts their attacks. First, Lovely summons their LovePreBracelet on her left hand.

Lovely: Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!

She spins around a couple of times. Later, they stops and activates it by touching.

Lovely: PreCure Pinky Love Shoot!

She then rotates both of her arms, and in the end opening them, as a big heart appears in top of them. She then puts the heart in front of her, and hits it, as punching it towards the Akumu.

Princess: PreCure Blue Happy Shoot!

Princess launches her Blue Happy Shoot and both attacks combined and shoot towards the Akumu. The Akumu then gathering murky energy from it's cracked mouth and fired the dark beam towards their attack. Lovely and Princess holding their attacks as Akumu's attack is started to overwhelming them. The fairies' and the children's Miracle Light glows and they starts waving while cheering for them. As Lovely and Princess is about to blown off, someone suddenly appeared and used her power to aid them. Yellow aura emits from their body as they felt power within them. Behind them, it was the same mysterious yellow PreCure that rescued Gureru and Enen. Lovely and Princess then noticed her and recognized her.

Lovely and Princess: Cure Honey!

Lovely: Yosh! Let's send him packing!

Princess: Hear ya!

They used their new strength and starts overwhelming the Akumu's attack as it growled.

Gureru: Minna! A little more!

The fairies and the children cheers again while waving the Miracle Light as Lovely and Princess gave one last cry of power.

Princess: Turning everyone's dreams into nightmares... That's way too evil!

Lovely: And that...isn't love!

With that, their attack overwhelmed the Akumu's beam and blasted the monster. It growled as it dissolved into nothing. The beam then destroyed the cage that encased the Dream World. At the Yotsuba Hospital in the Human World, the girl who played with Yumeta woke up and sit up from her bed as her mother gasped. She turned to her and smiled at her mother.

Girl: Ohayo, Mama! I had the most amazing dream! Are? What kind of dream was it?

Mother: Nami!

The mother then hugged Nami as she sobbed. Besides Nami, all of the children woke up as well. Maamu witnessed everything from the waterfall as she felt guilty for what she did.

Maamu: To a parent, there is no greater nightmare than parting with your child. To think I, a tapir that eats Akumus, would let them see a nightmare myself... I'm a failure as a tapir.

Yumeta: Okaa-san.

Maamu then turned to Yumeta as he smiled at her.

Yumeta: I have a dream for the future!

Maamu: Eh?

Yumeta: ...I didn't have the confidence, so I couldn't say it before... But I've been thinking about it! No matter how scary the Akumus were, you stood up to them! You're awesome!

She's surprised at what her son said when Yumeta told her his dream.

Yumeta: So, I'll grow up to become a tapir like you! I'll do my best so I can make my dreams come true!

Maamu: Yumeta...

Tears wells up on her eyes and Maamu hugs her son as Yumeta hugs back happily. Mother and son then shedding their tears together.

Yumeta: Okaa-san!

Gureru and Enen smiled at them and happy for Yumeta. Later on, the PreCure-All Stars-from Max Heart to Doki Doki team-went back to the Human World, waving goodbye at them.

Black: Minna, jaa ne!

Ace: Let us meet again!

Ai-chan: Bye-bye~!

The portal then disappeared.

Yumeta: When you wake up, you'll forget all about me. But that's fine. I'll have a fun dream everyday and if I think I'm giving it my all, then...

Gureru: I won't ever forget about you.

Yumeta then turned to Gureru as he smiled at him.

Gureru: I'll definitely never forget!

Echo: Even if you're separated, your friendship will never fade. As long as your hearts stay connected, you'll always be friends.

Enen: I'll write this all in the textbook! About the new PreCure, Happiness Charge PreCure. About our partner, Cure Echo. And...about the one who protects everyone's dreams in the Dream World, a fairy named Yumeta! I'll report it all to everyone!

Tears well up on Yumeta's eyes as he's touched that Enen wrote about him in the PreCure textbook.

Yumeta: Gureru! Enen!

The fairies then stacked their hands together.

Enen: We'll meet again, right?

Yumeta: *nod* Right!

Gureru: We'll be friends forever!

Princess cried in a comical way as she's touched by this scene.

Ribbon: Princess, you're overdoing it on the crying.

Princess: B-But! But... They said 'friends forever'! *sob*

Lovely: You have your mother's love and an eternal friendship! The world is just full of love! This is what you call happiness!

Lovely gaves a thumbs up and winked. From that moment, the PreCure textbook is written about Yumeta and Maamu absorbing the Akumus to save everyone's dreams from nightmares. Another page is about Ayumi-a PreCure known as Cure Echo-who's now Gureru's and Enen's partner and friend. Then, another page flipped and revealed a photo of PreCure All-Stars, which Urara took earlier, showing their bond of friendship together.

A/N: Finally! I've done NS3 events! WOO! That's a long time and I just finished when I got back from my vacation ever since. Yup! Blaze's Dreamblade can destroy Akumus permanently but being a one man army won't defeat them easily. Okay! From here on out, Happiness Charge Saga is now officially begun so stay tuned to Chapter 2! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 2: Journey of the Twins

Disclaimer: Again, I DON'T OWN EVERY PRECURE SERIES EXCEPT MY OCS! PreCure series belongs to Toei Animation! Enjoy the fic.

At Blaze's home, he's contacting with the other PreCures via e-mail as they're chatting about their daily lives, especially about Ayumi with her partners-Gureru and Enen. As he got another message from one of the Cure and answering her, something strange about his monitor. He look closely and found out that his monitor is started to getting wonky. Then, a mysterious young man with brown hair, wearing white clothing with white scarf around his neck, talking to him.

Mysterious man: Dream Traveler... Today, you and your darkness will begin a new journey.

Surprised by this, Blaze shook his head and rubbed his eyes. As he looked at the monitor again, the monitor isn't wonky at all and it still alright. He's getting surprised by this phenomenon.

Blaze: What was that?

Later that day, Blaze is having a talk with Shadow and Ellen about the phenomenon he encountered earlier.

Shadow: You said there's a mysterious guy told you that you and me will start a new journey?

Blaze: Yeah. That's what he said. He said me and my darkness. He meant about my darkness is you, I think.

Ellen: So, do you think that guy is somehow related to that man?

Blaze: *turned to Ellen* That man?

Ellen: Blue, I mean.

Blaze: I'm not sure. But somehow, I feel that we're gonna fight new enemies again.

Shadow: I wonder when will the great evil vanquish?

Ellen: In any case, we have to be careful. Who knows if this is a trick.

Blaze: You're right. Still, we gotta-.

Before Blaze could finish, the siblings heard some screams from the outside. They went to the window and noticed some monsters that they never seen before begin rampage throughout the city. Those monsters are humanoid creatures, wearing all black with red sunglasses and white gloves and boots.

Blaze: What are those things?!

Shadow: I don't know but by the looks of them, they're trying to destroy everything in this city!

Ellen: We have to stop them right now!

Blaze: Right! Let's go!

They nodded and Ellen started to transform.

Ellen: Let's play PreCure Modulation! *transform into Cure form*

Beat: Playing the Soulful Tune! Cure Beat!

They went out of the apartment and the Twins took out their blades, fighting new monsters. Blaze slashes some of them with Dash and Slash, Shadow demolish them with Dark Arrow and Beat blasted them with Beat Sonic. But as they take out some of them, suddenly, a dimensional wall appeared and they noticed it. The wall then flew towards them as they braced themselves. The wall went through them and they didn't feel pain at all, like a ghost went through them. Blaze then opened his eyes and noticed he's somewhere in a city and it's nighttime, looking around. He also noticed Shadow and Beat isn't with him.

Blaze: Where is this place? Where am I?

He then noticed the same mysterious man again behind him as he turned around.

Mysterious man: Dream Traveler... The fallen PreCures are crying for your help.

Blaze: Who are you?!

The man then pointed upwards as Blaze looked above. He then notice something is falling from the night sky. He looked closely and shocked that it was a building that collides down towards him and he braced himself. But suddenly, the building stopped falling. Blaze opened his eyes and noticed the building is staying still. More surprisingly, he noticed that mysterious man is walking on the building upside-down.

Mysterious man: Where are your Driver and cards?

Blaze: Driver and cards? ...What are you talking about?!

Mysterious man: To save the fallen PreCures and the Blue Sky Kingdom... Your power and your dark side's power are needed.

Soon, more dimensional walls flew towards him. After that, he noticed that he's somewhere at the top of the building. He felt that he's back in the real world. He turned around and noticed Shadow and Beat.

Blaze: Shadow! Beat!

They turned around and noticed him running towards them.

Beat: Onii-chan!

Shadow: Blaze!

They regrouped and Blaze felt relived that they're alright.

Blaze: Thank goodness you're alright.

Shadow: Things are getting crazy here. But that guy often talk to me about the fallen PreCures.

Blaze: *turned to Shadow* That guy told you?

Shadow: He told you, too?

Beat: That man told me, too.

Blaze: *turned to Beat* You, too?

Beat: *nod* Yeah. But he only mentioned about you and Onii-chan must save the fallen PreCures. Who are those?

Blaze: What could it mean...?

Suddenly, something fell from the sky and it collided towards the wall. They noticed it and went to where the object fell. They cleared the rubble and noticed two objects and two deck of cards near each of the objects. Those objects are arm-mounted devices with card slots and clock timer or some such.

Beat: What are those...?

Blaze and Shadow then remembered about what that man asking them.

Mysterious man: *voice-overs* Where are your Driver and cards?

Blaze: ...That must be it.

Shadow: *turned to Blaze* You know what I'm thinking, brother?

Blaze: *turned to Shadow* I do!

Beat: *turned to the Twins* Eh? What are you both going to do?

Blaze: We're gonna try them on!

The Twins grabbed a deck of cards and the devices each. They wear it on their left arm and went to where those new monsters going rampage.

Blaze: Hey, you!

They got his attention and turned to the Twin. They then charged towards them as the Twins drew out a card and inserts it into the device and pressed the lever on the left side.

Blaze's device: Slash.

Shadow's device: Blast.

Blaze's Dreamblade then glowed blue and five glowing blades came out of his sword. He then slashes those monsters easily as the attack range became wider and his sword becomes stronger. Shadow fires his Ombra Eucliss towards them as he finds it surprised that he fires his banishing gun like a machine gun, found out that the card he used grants him rapid fire capabilities and increasing firepower. They defeated most of those monsters and some of them are retreating as Blaze noticed them.

Blaze: Buzzing bugs!

He went after them and drew a card that there's a sniper-like armor on it and he inserts it.

Blaze's device: Scout Armor.

Suddenly, the armor materialized and he wears a sniper-like armor which his device called the Scout Armor. He wears green sniper-like armor and wearing a helmet with visor on his left eye with headset on a helmet. He finds it surprised. Suddenly, he noticed one of the monsters charged towards him. Blaze then took this chance by drawing a card and inserts it into his device.

Blaze's device: Clock Up.

All of the sudden, the time stopped and the color of the area altered, which is the same effect as Shadow's Clock Up. Blaze locked on his target with his visor and charged towards all of the monsters, slashed them with Dash and Slash. Soon after the attack, the Clock Up effect stopped and the monsters defeated, explodes. The card then came out of the device itself and Blaze grabbed it before his Scout Armor dissolved as Blaze is now wearing his usual outfit.

Blaze: Why did I pick this card just now?

Then, he witnessed the Scout Armor card fades into a blank card. He's pretty surprised by this strange phenomenon. Shadow and Beat then went to him.

Beat: Onii-chan, daijoubu?

Blaze: *nod* Yeah. I guess these cards are pretty handy but...

Shadow: But?

Blaze: This card lost it's power itself. Pretty strange.

Shadow: ...That's pretty hard to believe.

Suddenly, they noticed another troops of those monsters appeared and charged towards them.

Shadow: Let me handle them.

Shadow draw a card, revealed a PreCure that resembles Cure Dream but darker version and inserts it into his device.

Shadow's device: Summon: Dark Dream.

His device shot out a pink light and Dark Dream materializes in the scene. She charged towards the monster and launched a barrage of attack towards them as Shadow slashed them with Dash and Gash before Dark Dream could finish them with her finishing move by creating an explosion from her palm. After that, she disappeared and the card that Shadow used came out of the device itself and he grabbed it. He then surprised that he witnessed the Dark Dream card fades into a blank card.

Shadow: What?

Blaze: Same thing happens to me...

Blaze then sensed something and looked up, noticed another group of monsters appeared above the roof and jumped down towards them. They dodged the impact as Blaze took out another card that has flaming armor with flaming patterns on it and inserts it.

Blaze's device: Wildfire.

Blaze is now wearing a flaming armor that has flaming patterns around the armor, which is called Wildfire armor. His Dreamblade is now infused with flame and he launches flaming slashing shockwave towards the charging monsters, explodes in flame. Suddenly, the card flew out of the device itself as the Wildfire Armor dissolved. The Wildfire Armor then fades into a blank card again.

Blaze: Again...?

The Twins then noticed their decks are losing powers, fades into decks of blank cards.

Beat: They're losing powers...!

Shadow: Something's really wrong today.

The sibilings then noticed the damage that those monsters cause restored as nothing happened.

Blaze: I guess that's all of them.

Shadow: Yeah.

Beat: Let's go home. Then, we can find out what's happening.

Blaze: Yeah.

Beat turned back to normal and the siblings went home together. Later, the twins looked at their decks and found out that the cards are now blank except for two cards-Slash and Blast.

Blaze: We can only use these two cards.

Shadow: For the rest, we gotta find out why is it that they're losing their powers.

Ellen: And those monsters, we never seen it like that before.

Blaze: I remembered what that guy told me about Blue Sky Kingdom. Sounds new to me.

Ellen: Blue Sky Kingdom?

Blaze: Yeah.

Ellen: I remembered what Hummy told me about the Blue Sky Kingdom.

Shadow: She did?

Ellen: Yeah. That's where Hime-Cure Princess-once lived.

Blaze: Hime-chan?

Shadow: ...I get it now. Those things are Happiness Charge PreCure's enemy.

Blaze: It seems our battle isn't ended just yet.

Ellen: What are you both going to do?

Shadow: We gotta get to where the Happiness Charge PreCure lives.

Blaze: Pikarigaoka. That's where they are.

Shadow: So, what are we waiting for?

Ellen: I'll stay here and contact with Hibiki and the others, just in case something happened.

Blaze: *nod* Alright.

Later that day, the Twins riding their bikes to Pikarigaoka, where the Happiness Charge team resides. They waved goodbye to their sister as Ellen waved back, wished them luck.

Ellen: Gambatte, Onii-chan. Itterashai.

And thus, a new battle is about to begin...

A/N: That's Chapter 2, folks! And the beginning of the Happiness Charge saga, take place after episode 10. Yup! Blaze and Shadow got the abilities from the cards and the Drivers but most of the cards loses it power for some reasons. But they'll restore soon in later chapters. Now you're wondering, who is that mysterious man? I won't tell you yet. Okay! Let's start a new chapter in Chapter 3! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 3: New Team Rising

Disclaimer: This year is TV-Asahi's 55th anniversary besides PreCure 10th Anniversary. By celebrating both, I made a short scene for Blaze and Shadow to celebrate! And I DON'T OWN TV-ASAHI AND PRECURE AND TOEI ANIMATION, ONLY MY OC! Enjoy! :D

Blaze and Shadow are outside TV-Asahi TV station, announcing the message.

Blaze: Yo! This year marks the 55th year since TV-Asahi started.

Shadow: In other words, this is their 55th birthday.

Blaze: Omedetou! This TV station has been open from before your parents were born.

Shadow: And the PreCure series has been airing for 10 years.

Both: Please continue to support us!

(Back to the story...)

Blaze and Shadow arrives at the city of Pikarigaoka, located in the Greater Tokyo Area. They looked around the town in amazement as they stopped on the street when the traffic light goes red.

Blaze: So, this is Pikarigaoka.

Shadow: Amazing. People around here are filled with happiness.

Blaze: I could sense that.

Shadow: Still, I wonder what's ahead of us?

Blaze: You mean those new squibs we fought? No worries, Shadow. We'll find the answers from Megumi-chan-tachi.

Shadow: *nod* Right.

The traffic light turns green and the Twins continues riding their bike through the street. As they explore the city, they heard some people singing somewhere.

Blaze: Hey, did you hear that?

Shadow: Yeah. It looks like a choir is singing.

Blaze: Let's check it out!

Shadow: Yeah.

They went ahead and they noticed a choir of students are singing about rice.

Shadow: Rice?

Blaze: Well, that song quite suit Hibiki, if you ask me. Heheh.

Blaze then noticed Megumi and Hime, wearing the same uniform that a choir of students wore.

Blaze: Over there, Shadow!

Shadow: *turned to that direction* It's Megumi and Hime. Let's meet them.

Blaze: Yeah.

They parked their bike and went down the hill, meeting Megumi and Hime.

Blaze: Megumi-chan! Hime-chan!

Megumi and Hime then noticed Blaze and Shadow went to them, waving at them.

Megumi: Blaze-kun! Shadow-kun! What brings you here?

Blaze: Well, it's a long story. It's hard to explain.

Hime: Hard to explain? Like what?

Shadow: Well...

Ribbon: Their wonderful harmony is bringing an even greater happiness to my heart~!

Blaze and Shadow then noticed Ribbon, who is happy to hear the choir singing together.

Blaze: Ah! Ribbon!

Ribbon turned around and noticed the Twin, surprised as she went to them.

Ribbon: Blaze! Shadow! What brings you two here?

Blaze: Well, we came here to ask some questions, though it's hard to explain.

Ribbon: I see.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Shadow: What's wrong?

Ribbon: This is the power of a cute bell!

A picture of a bell appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Mountain Girl cards. The Twins were surprised after they witnessed it.

Blaze: She sneezed PreCards out!

Shadow: That was unbelievable!

Then, someone came to them and called Megumi.

Girl: Megumi-chan.

They turned around and met a girl around Megumi's age. She have short, copper brown hair and deep, dark brown eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light yellow shirt with long yellow overalls with an orange bow on the right strap and heart-shaped pockets and yellow shoes. She seems worried about Megumi and Hime. Megumi then held Ribbon as she act like a doll.

Girl: Hime-chan, were you two fine? You didn't get hurt or anything?

Hime: The PreCures came and beat up that Saiark without breaking a sweat! We were just talking about how great the choir club's new song is. Honey's song isn't so bad after all hearing it like this.

Blaze: Saiark?

Shadow: Honey?

The girl's eyes sparkled happily after hearing what Hime said.

Girl: Hime-chan!

Hime: Huh?

Girl: I'm so happy!

She hugged Hime tightly as Megumi, Hime, Blaze and Shadow were surprised.

Hime: C-Chotto, why would you be happy about that?

Girl: Because you finally came to like the song I made!

Megumi: Eh? Song? *thinking* Yuu-Yuu made Honey's song...

Suddenly, Megumi realized in shock as Ribbon does.

Ribbon: Don't tell me...!

The girls then backed away from the girl who's Megumi called her Yuu-Yuu in shock.

Hime: Is that really possible?!

Yuu-Yuu: Possible to the sky.

Megumi and Hime: Possible~?!

Blaze: Hey! What's going on?

Yuu-Yuu: That's right! I am Cure Honey!

Megumi, Hime and Ribbon were shocked that Yuu-Yuu is Cure Honey as Yuu-Yuu strikes her pose. They then noticed those similarities between her and Cure Honey.

Megumi: Y-Yuu-Yuu is...

Hime: Cure Honey?

Ribbon: I didn't realize it at all!

Blaze: Cure Honey... Ah! She's the PreCure that help Megumi-chan and Hime-chan to defeat those Akumus, back in the Dream World!

Shadow: Is that really you?

Yuu-Yuu then nodded and the Twins were surprised. She then took Ribbon's hand.

Yuu-Yuu: I've been watching you for a while now.

Ribbon: My name is Ribbon.

Megumi is in awe cutely that her childhood friend is Cure Honey while Hime is still in shock.

Yuu-Yuu: I'm Omori Yuko. Cure Honey!

Blaze: I'm Akechi Blaze, Dream Traveler! Yoroshiku!

Shadow: Shadow.

Yuko: Yoroshiku ne, Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun.

Megumi squealed in joy and rush to Yuko, hugging her, not noticing she rammed into Ribbon before she did so. She then spins her around while hugging.

Megumi: Cure Honey is Yuu-Yuu!

She released Yuko after she spins around her. Yuko had swirly eyes and she felt dizzy. Hime is thinking why is Yuko called herself Cure Honey but couldn't figure it out.

Hime: Yuko is Cure Honey? *went to Yuko* But why honey?!

Yuko: *showed them honey candy with happiness expression* I love all kinds of food, but my number one favorite is honey! That's why I decided to call myself Cure Honey!

Megumi and Ribbon: I see.

Blaze: Love all kinds of food, just like Hibiki and Nao.

Shadow: Bubbly but mysterious to us, just like Alice and Aguri.

Hime: *pout* Not that part! I mean how long have you been a PreCure? Why didn't you tell us?!

Yuko: That's because...

Yuko then knelt on the ground as everyone surprised. Megumi then went to her.

Megumi: Yuu-Yuu!

Hime: What's wrong?!

Yuko: I'm so hungry. I can't go on...

Later at the mansion, Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow, Yuko and a boy next to Megumi are eating pancakes, made by Ribbon. He had brown hair, wearing his school uniform and he's around Megumi's and Yuko's age. His name is Sagara Seiji, Megumi's neighbor and childhood friend. Apparently, he knew Megumi and Hime are PreCures somehow. Yuko felt delightful after she took a bite.

Yuko: Oishii~! This fluffy texture could be nothing other than meringue!

Ribbon: Yes~! I like putting in the extra effort!

Yuko: *holds Ribbon's hand* The more time you put in, the better food turns out!

Ribbon: Yes!

The Twins finds Ribbon's homemade pancake delicious, surprised by it's aroma.

Blaze: This is really sweet! (But not as great as Kurumi-chan's homemade pancake, which is the best!)

Shadow: Yeah. (But not as great as Mana's cooking.)

Yuko: *got an idea* I know!

She took out her honey from her bag and scooped one teaspoon of honey. She then spreads her honey to a plate of pancakes by spreading it with her spoon perfetly. Megumi is surprised by this.

Yuko: With a bit of my personal honey on top, I'm sure these pancakes will be even sweeter.

Hime then try the pancake with honey on top and ate it. She then feel the sweetness of honey and pancake together, similing at this taste.

Hime: The honey adds a new dimension of favor and depth... *realized something* That's not it! *turned to Yuko* Yuko!

Yuko: *swing her fork* Not yet! Pancakes are meant to be eaten freshly baked.

Hime: Nyu.

Megumi: Yuu-Yuu cares a lot about making her food taste as good as possible.

Seiji: I'm sure she'll tell us everything once she's finished.

Shadow: But she wants answer right this instant. If Yuko can't answer it, she might think that Yuko is avoiding it.

Yuko: Hm? What do you mean?

Suddenly, Blue appeared from the mirror, holding a small bag on his hand.

Blue: Tadaiima. Welcome, minna.

Blaze: Blue!

Blue: *turned to the Twins* Ah! Blaze, Shadow. You came.

Yuko: Konnichiwa, Kami-sama.

Blue: *went to Yuko* Oh, Yuko. I brought you a wide variety of curry powder, as you requested.

Yuko: Waaaah! Arigato!

Yuko happily accepts a bag of curry powder from Blue as he asked her.

Blue: What do you plan to make with them?

Yuko: Curry-pan.

Hime can't wait any longer and shouted, felt annoyed.

Hime: Chotto matte~! *looked at Yuko and Blue* You two KNEW each other?! You knew that Yuko is Cure Honey?!

Blue: Yes. I'm the one who made her a PreCure, after all.

Blaze: How?

Blue: I occasionally travel the world, spreading Love Crystals as I go. The moment a girl with a heart overflowing with love touches a Love Crystal, it glows brilliantly. That is how PreCure are born.

Megumi is surprised at what Blue said about how girls awakened as PreCure. The Twins are thinking otherwise because they knew some of those PreCures awakened in different ways.

Blue: Yuko is one of those girls. She became a PreCure slightly before Megumi and has been fighting Saiark ever since.

Hime: *surprised, look at Yuko* It's been that long? Then, why didn't you tell us?

Yuko: I thought that if I made my appearance when you were in a pinch, I'd be able to take all the yummy parts.

Seiji: Your domination of taste reaches far.

Yuko: That's not the only reason though. *finished her pancake* Gochisousama deshita. *stand up and took her bag* I've gotta go help out the show, so I'll be going now. Ojama shimashita.

Yuko then left as Hime haven't got her answer yet.

Hime: C-Chotto! We're not done talking yet!

Yuko: *turned to them* Tomorrow is Sunday.

All: Huh?

Yuko: Meet up at Pikarigaoka Station at 6 AM. I'll expose Cure Honey's secret all-to-you.

She winked at them before she closed the door. Hime blinked at her, still not satisfied.

Shadow: Another part added. She often avoids some question, just like Joe.

Blaze: Gotta agree with it.

Megumi: Ah! *turned to the Twins* Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun! You got something some questions to ask, right?

Hime: *turned to them* Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about them.

Blaze: Well, it's like this...

The Twins then explain everything about when those new monsters invades their hometown and everything. Megumi and Hime are more surprised about their case.

Hime: EEHHH?! You've been attack by Choiarks?!

Blaze: Choiarks?

Shadow: So, that's their name?

Megumi: Not just that, there's another monster called Saiarks, summoned by the Phantom Empire.

Blaze: So, those things came from the Phantom Empire.

Shadow: Tell us more about the Phantom Empire.

Blue: The Phantom Empire is an evil kingdom that was led by Queen Mirage, who ruled the kingdom. Their main purpose is to plunge the world into sadness and despair and rid it of all positive emotions such as love and courage.

Blaze: So, what are the Saiarks?

Hime: Saiarks are the monsters that are made from the dark reflections of people's souls, summoned by the generals of the Phantom Empire when they find a likely human. If we can't defeat it, they'll trapped in a dark mirror forever.

Shadow: Horrible, like those Jikochuus. Then what about the Choiarks?

Megumi: Choiarks are Phantom Empire's soldiers and they're somewhat nothing special, I think.

Blaze: That's all, huh?

Hime: But both of you gotta be careful, Queen Mirage is the most fiercest one and she's more powerful!

Blaze: No worries, Hime-chan. We saved the world thrice and we can save the world again! *thumbs up*

Shadow: And we decided something.

Megumi: Eh? What is it?

Blaze: We decided to fight alongside with you girls!

Hime: Really?!

Shadow: Yeah.

Blaze: Sounds good to you?

Megumi: Why not? I'll love to fight alongside with you both! *offer her hands to them, smiled brightly* Welcome to the team, both of you!

The Twins shook Megumi's hand, happy that she accepts them as a team.

Blaze: Arigato, Megumi-chan! That means a lot!

Shadow: We're glad that we'll fight alongside with you.

Megumi giggled happily at them as the Twins smiled at her. Hime then did the same as she offer her hands to them shyly. They then shook her hands and smiled at her as Hime smiled at them cheerfully. Meanwhile, somewhere above the mountains in another world. There's a pink castle where the residents of Phantom Kingdom resides. At a room, there's a woman sitting on a couch, holding a staff. She has light yellow hair and wears a dress with a black and white tuxedo-like top and a pale blue skirt. She has gray butterfly wings on her back and wears long black boots and gloves with purple bangles. She wears a black ribbon in her hair and her eyes are red with a purple teardrop-like marking below the left eye. She also wears a black choker with a purple gemstone embedded in the middle. This woman is Queen Mirage, the ruler of the Phantom Empire. Behind her, a mirror showing the image of Cure Honey, singing at the battle. This mirror is known as Deep Mirror, who is Queen Mirage's advisor.

Deep Mirror: This is the singing PreCure. She calls herself Cure Honey. All those who hear her song feel healed and warm inside.

Queen Mirage: That song could never heal me. My wounds run too deep. Besides, delicious rice and happiness? How childish.

Suddenly, a man carrying a cane appeared before her.

Man: I couldn't agree more.

His appearance is based on a grasshopper, evident with his overall green color scheme and antennae on his head. He dresses very orderly and has light green hair and small yellow eyes. His name is Namakeruda.

Namakeruda: Food is all the same once it's down to your throat. If her so-called 'delicious food' can make others happy, then I'll just have to destroy it's source.

The next morning, Megumi and Hime used Mountain Girl cards she obtained yesterday and inserts it into their PreChanMirror. Instantly, they wears Mountain Girl dress. Now she, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji are at the bus stop as Megumi shouts for echo from the mountain.

Megumi: Yahoo!

Hime covers her ears, wondering what is she doing.

Blaze: No worries, Hime-chan. She's shouting to hear if there's an echo.

Hime: I know. But Yuko is nowhere in sight...

Shadow: If I remember clearly, she told us to get on the bus to Mt. Pikari and walk there on foot.

Hime: Eh? Should we have to?

Blaze: Think of it as an exercise. It might help us to get stronger, like training.

Hime: Okay. *pouts*

Later, they went up to Mt. Pikari on foot. Seiji then tells Megumi that he knew Yuko is Cure Honey as she's surprised.

Megumi: Eh? Seiji, you realized who Cure Honey was?

Seiji: It was just a hunch. All that stuff about delicious food is totally Omori.

Megumi: Now that you mention it... *smiled and rubbed her head* I didn't get it at all!

Seiji: But she didn't say anything herself, so I couldn't be sure. I really wonder why she was hiding her identity this whole time.

Hime: She might've just been laughing at us behind our backs.

Megumi: *turned to Hime* Eh? She'd never do that.

Hime: She might be all smiles, but deep in her heart...

Hime then made her funny evil face and cackles evily, mimic Honey's pose.

Hime: I'm Cure Honey!

She then laughed evil as the Twins sweatdropped.

Blaze: Is that really possible that Yuko did like that, Hime-chan?

Hime: *stopped laughing, looked down* ...And looking down on us.

Megumi and Seiji stopped their step as Hime didn't noticed what are they looking. They placed her shoulder and stopped her from walking. Blaze and Shadow also noticed something unbelievable in front of them.

Shadow: Hime, look in front of you.

Hime looked at her front and surprised. Everyone arrived at many rice paddies before them.

Megumi: Look at all the rice paddies! Pad-Pad-Paddies!

Seiji: These are called 'terraced rice-fields'.

Megumi then noticed someone farming one of a rice paddy. She then asked the farmer.

Megumi: Sumimasen! Do you know where the Omori family lives around here?

The farmer turned to them and smiled at them. The farmer looked up and turned out to be Yuko.

Yuko: Irashai!

Megumi: Huh? *surprised* Yuu-Yuu?!

Blaze: How did you-?

Yuko: My Ojii-chan and Obaa-chan own these fields and they make all the rice we use at Omori Foods. Every year around this time I come over to help.

Yuko's grandparents-Yonezo and Ine-noticed their granddaughter's friends visited the rice paddies. They waved at them as Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji bowed formally at them as Yuko waved back at her grandparents. Hime then looked at Yuko, still has some questions for her. She then looked at one of the rice paddy and noticed a frog swimming by. She gasped in surprise before she turned back at Yuko.

Hime: P-Putting that aside, are you finally gonna tell us Cure Honey's secret?

Megumi: *raised her hand* Hai! Haaaii~! We'll help you, too!

Hime: *surprised* Eh?

Yuko: Just what I was expecting!

Hime: Cho-!

Ribbon: Hime, do your best.

Hime: *turned to Ribbon* Chotto! I didn't say a word about helping...

Voice: Ohh.

Hime noticed Yuko's grandparents walked to everyone as she quickly holds Ribbon like a doll.

Yonezo: What a blessing to have this many youngins come over to help us out.

Ine: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne.

Hime: ...H-Hai...

Later that day, everyone is helping Yuko's grandparents as Megumi is singing about plating rice with everyone is fun. Hime is trying to get her leg out of the mud to move on. She jerk it hard but got her back hurt. Shadow noticed her and went to her.

Shadow: Daijoubu, Hime?

Hime: My back hurts, I'm all dirty... This is Saiark!

Shadow: I wouldn't complain it for helping. But...

Hime and Shadow then looked at Yuko, who is planting rice happily.

Shadow: She's still didn't want to tell us all.

Hime lifted her long boots up that Yuko gave her, telling her to use it if she don't want to go barefoot in the fields. She also remembered Yuko told her to wear the straw hat because it's getting sunny, now that she wears it. Hime noticed something under the paddy. Suddenly, a frog came out of the paddy, croaking. She screamed in shock and jumped onto Shadow's arms as he's surprised at Hime's reaction.

Shadow: Hime, what's wrong?

Hime: T-There's something came out of the paddies! *pointed at the frog*

Shadow: *looked at the frog* Oh, a frog. It seems it wanna say hi to you.

Hime: T-That's not what I meant to say!

Voice: Hime-chan!

They turned around and noticed Yuko, went to them.

Yuko: Are you alright?

Hime: I-I-I'm fine! I can stand on my own!

As Hime jumped out of Shadow's arm and stood on a paddy, she suddenly started to slip and Yuko grabbed her hand, saved her as her straw hat fell onto a paddy. She noticed Yuko saved her from falling into the paddy, smiled at her. Hime then looked away. Later that day, Yuko gave her a towel to clean the mud.

Yuko: Here.

Ribbon: *accepts the towel* Arigato gonzaimasu desu wa.

Hime felt painful when she's wiping the mud on her arm and Yuko noticed there's a scratch on her right arm.

Yuko: A scratch! I'll go get some bandages, so don't move.

Yuko went to the house to get some bandages as Hime, Shadow and Ribbon looked at her.

Ribbon: She's such a kind child.

Hime: I knew that already. *turned away* But... Why was she hiding her identity as Cure Honey? I thought we were friends...

Shadow: Hime...

At Yuko's grandparents, they were planting the rice as Yonezo wiped his sweat.

Yonezo: We need to put in our best effort not to lose to Yuko's friends.

Suddenly, Namakeruda appears on the hill.

Namakeruda: Your efforts put me in a pickle.

They then turned to him as Namakeruda doing his dirty work.

Namakeruda: Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped them into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Namakeruda: Come hither, Saiark!

A Scarecrow Saiark came out of the dark mirror and it started to create molds around the rice paddies. Everyone then noticed this.

Blaze: What the hell?

Seiji: This is...!

A swarm of Choiarks-the same monsters that Blaze and Shadow fought-also appears as they start going rampage. Megumi, Hime and the Twins arrived at the scene and noticed those monsters.

Shadow: What's this?!

Hime: We just planted there!

Namakeruda: All your efforts will come to naught. That's what you deserve.

Blaze: You spit just like that those Bad End freaks, whoever the hell you are!

Namakeruda: Oh? Looks like there's two guests here.

Shadow: So it was all your doing?

Namakeruda: Yes. Oh! Pardon me for not introducing myself before the talk, I am Namakeruda, one of the generals from the Phantom Empire.

Shadow: So, you're our new enemy!

Blaze: Megumi-chan, what's that thing over there? *point at the Saiark*

Megumi: That's Saiark, it's the monster that were created from the reflection of people's soul. Ruining someone else's hard work and efforts is horrible!

Blaze: Zettei ni yurusane!

Megumi and Hime took out their PreChanMirrors as the Twins drew their repective swords and equipped the devices on their left arm.

Megumi: Hime, Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun, ikuyo!

All: Right!

Megumi and Hime then started to transform.

Megumi and Hime: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

The Choiarks starts charging towards them as Lovely and Princess charge towards them but they were slowed down by the mud on foot.

Princess: I can't move~!

Blaze: That's because the mud slows you down! Both of you, get out of the mud, now!

Lovely: Okay!

But suddenly, the Choiarks runs around them and surrounded them. Lovely and Princess tried to attack them but they missed as Choiarks dived into the mud and reappeared on the other side.

Blaze: We gotta help them!

Shadow: Right!

They took out the Blast cards and inserts into their device.

Blaze's and Shadow's device: Blast.

They took out their banishing guns and shoot the Choiarks in rapid-fire capabilities. They dived down to the mud and reappeared on the other side but the Twins took the chance and quickly shoots them away, blasted them. Namakeruda is surprised by the Twins' attack.

Namakeruda: Oh~. It seems that both of you are not ordinary people.

Blaze: Whatever.

Voice: Why don't we just stop fighting?

Namakeruda: Hmm?

Everyone turned around and noticed Yuko. He then teleport in front of her.

Namakeruda: What business do you have with me?

Yuko: *showed him a honey candy* Would you like some candy? Let's eat yummy sweets together and forget this battle.

Namakeruda: No, thanks. I far prefer mold and there's nothing I hate more than good food. If you can make people happy with your food, then it'll be my pleasure to destroy that along with these fields!

He swung his hand and blew a gust of wind towards Yuko but Blaze and Shadow arrives and kicked a gust of wind back at Namakeruda with their blades.

Namakeruda: Both of you seems meddles with my business.

Blaze: We can't allow you to destroy what we love to eat, can we?

Shadow: You're gonna have to deal with us first, insect!

Yuko: Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun!

Blaze: Yuko, that bug wants to destroy your grandparents' farm and I know you couldn't bear to see your love for food get crushed, yeah?

Shadow: If you want to protect this farm, then you must fight. Giving candy to that termite won't solve any problem.

Yuko: But...!

Blaze: Tell me, do you wish to protect your love for food and this farm or do you prefer to see your grandparents suffer by that bug?

Shadow: It's your path to choose. Think carefully.

Yuko looked at the honey candy she's holding. She hold it tight and put it back to her pocket.

Yuko: I love peace and food and I hate fighting. But wasting food and trampling upon everyone's feelings and more than anything, hurting my precious friends...is something I can't overlook!

She took out her PreChanMirror and started to transform.

Yuko: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Cure Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Lovely and Princess were surprised at this as Ribbon is excited.

Ribbon: Subarashi desu wa! Yuko is without a doubt Cure Honey!

Namakeruda: I've heard about you, Cure Honey. Test her meddle, Choiark!

The Choiarks charged towards Honey but then, she sang a song about rice that the choir sang into her weapon-Honey Baton. With that, the Choiarks are purified, with their bodies turn white and their sunglasses turn pink. Lovely, Hime and Ribbon felt warm when hearing Honey's song.

Ribbon: I'm being healed again today.

Honey kept singing as the sky is clearing but her song cut short as Saiarks jumped in front of her, roaring and grabbed her with it's hand. Our heroes were then shocked.

Princess: No way!

Lovely: Why didn't Honey's song work?

Namakeruda: Neither I nor my Saiark will be healed by your song. That's because I hate expending efforts. Even listening to a song is too much work for me! With our immunity your song, you have-!

Namakeruda's words is then cut short when Shadow fired his gun at him but he dodged it quickly. He's pretty angry right now.

Shadow: Why do I feel your ways of talking sounds like Bel?

Namakeruda: Your point?

Blaze: If you hate efforts, then why do you feel stronger?

Namakeruda: Why do I have to answer you? Besides, you were unable to stop this my Saiark with just your gun.

Blaze: We're not fighting just a few of us, you know.

Namakeruda: What?

Suddenly, two lights flew towards Honey and saved her from Saiark's grasp. It was Lovely and Princess, landing beside the Twins.

Lovely: Cure Honey has us by her side! *thumbs up and winked*

Honey: Lovely...

Shadow: Are you alright, Honey?

Honey: *nod* Hai.

Princess: Er-hem!

They then turned to Princess, being very stern.

Princess: I still don't understand a thing you're thinking. *turned around, pout* But, I... I... *turned to Honey* I'm still your friend~!

Honey: You're not angry?

Princess: I'm TOTALLY angry, no two ways about it!

Lovely: *smiled* Princess is only that angry with you because of how much she loves you.

Shadow: Not only that.

Lovely: *turned to Shadow* Eh?

Shadow: She's angry because she tell us how did she became Cure Honey in the first place and keep avoiding her questions.

Princess: That's right! *armed crossed* After we defeat that Saiark and finish our work, you're telling us everything.

Honey: Yeah, you got it!

Blaze: If you don't, you gotta gave her some food twice the size as compensation.

Princess: *turned to Blaze* That's what I'm gonna think!

Blaze: We're harmonized, Hime-chan.

Lovely: And with that, we're now a team! Se, no!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Lovely: Yoroshiku!

Namakeruda: Choiarks! Saiark! Take them all down together!

Another swarm of Choiarks appears and charge towards them.

Ribbon: Honey, use a form change!

Ribbon threw two cards to Honey and she started to change form.

Honey: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Popcorn Cheer! *switch to Popcorn Cheer* PreCure Ribbon Heart Explosion!

Honey spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it.

Honey: Victory!

With that, she does several cheerleader-like formations while the Choiarks do the same. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, sending the Choiarks flying. The Saiarks charged towards them as Lovely and Princess charged towards the monsters as they spinned their LovePreBrace.

Lovely: Lovely Punch!

Princess: Princess Ball!

They launched their Lovely Punch and Princess Ball towards Saiarks, sent it flying upwards. The Twins jumped up and infused their swords with their respective flames.

Blaze and Shadow: Twin Grenade!

They slash the Saiark and burst through it, leaving two trails of flame on it's body. Honey then appeared from above.

Honey: Peace is precious. Without peace, I wouldn't be able to enjoy my food properly!

Honey then started to use her finishing attack.

Honey: Light of life become the holy power, Honey Baton! PreCure Sparkling Baton Attack! Yay!

She shoot out the green light and created a hyperspace on the Earth's orbit. Suddenly, a giant clover collided towards the Saiark.

Honey: Life, return to the heavens!

The giant clover strikes the Saiark and blasted it away like a meteor strikes the Earth. The Saiark is then purified and the molds are then disappaeared and Yuko's grandparents were released from the dark mirror.

Namakeruda: The PreCure of peace and food, Cure Honey. And these two meddling boys. Now that there's some troublesome fools, I won't be able to slack off!

Namakeruda then retreated from the scene. Later that day, Yuko's grandparents served Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji some salt riceballs.

Ine: Minna-san, kyou wa otsukaresama.

Yonezo: Have some salt riceballs we made.

Ine: Have as many as you'd like.

Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji: Itadakimasu!

They ate the riceballs and find it taste really great.

Megumi: Oishii~!

Hime: How is it this good with just salt added?

Seiji: This taste is something special.

Blaze: This is truly amazing! (But still not as amazing as Kurumi-chan's homemade onigiris!)

Shadow: Sensational. (But still not as amazing as Mana's homemade onigiris.)

Yonezo: *chuckles* It was all the effort. I'll go roll up a few more.

Ine: Yes.

Yonezo and Ine then went into the kitchen to make more salt riceballs.

Yuko: This is Cure Honey's secret.

Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji then look at Yuko.

Blaze: What secret is it?

Yuko: Rice paddies that sprout delicious rice. The hard work of those who grow it. And finally, the smile of those who eat it. I became a PreCure in order to protect all of these things. At first, I was determined to fight the Saiark all on my own. But once I found out that Megumi-chan and Hime-chan two were PreCures, too, I... I...

Megumi: Yuu-Yuu?

Shadow: What's wrong?

Yuko then turned to them and they noticed she's shuddered, surprised.

Yuko: Seriously... Seriously, I was way too overjoyed! I thought about it everyday! When should I say it and how?

Blaze: You can tell us at anytime if you want to. We won't force you or anything.

Yuko: But... I was too embarrassed! *covers her face*

Hime: *shakes her hand annoyingly* That's it?! You're too indirect!

Hime glared at Yuko but then she calmed down as Megumi and Seiji smiled.

Hime: But I can understand that. *went to Yuko* You just get too excited and happy... And a bit embarrassed, too. I am really happy when I made friends, too. Let's protect your delicious rice together!

Yuko is surprised by Hime's words. She then nodded, smiled at her.

Seiji: So basically, you were just so happy that you couldn't find the right words, right?

Ribbon: Yuko is unexpectedly bashful.

Megumi: The food is great and we've got a new partner. *ate the salt riceball, awed by the taste* Shiawase Happiness da ne!

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: This is the power of an intelligent book!

A picture of a book appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Teacher cards. Yuko then pointed at the sunset.

Yuko: Yosh! For the sake of even more delicious rice, let's head over to the next city's paddies!

Hime: *shocked* Eh?! N-No way~!

Yuko: Just kidding!

Hime: *pout* Mou~!

Everyone shared the laughter together as they learned about Yuko's secret about Cure Honey, as well as her purpose to protect her love for food and peace. The Twins then looked at their cards and they'll do their very best to regain their cards' power back, as well as fighting the Phantom Empire. Their journey has just begun.

A/N: That's Chapter 3! And it's Blaze's and Shadow's first battle against the Phantom Empire! In addition, I added a small scene in the beginning. Happy 55th anniversary, TV-Asahi! And Happy 10th anniversary, PreCure! Okay, now you're all thinking. When will Blaze's and Shadow's cards restore? You'll find out in later chapters. Stay tuned to Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 4: Megumi's Biggest Trouble

At the classroom in Megumi's school, the students are receiving a slip of paper with their names, the rank and their scores on it. The class' homeroom teacher, Ms. Izumi, clapped her hands to get the students' attention.

Izumi: Class, be quiet.

The class then turned to their homeroom teacher as she's announcing.

Izumi: Your rank on the test is written on the slip of paper. I hope all of you reflect on your scores and think about how to fix your study habits, if necessarry. Apart from that, Sagara-kun is number two in the entire class.

The class were amazed that Seiji raises to number two as most of the students looked at him in amazement. He rubbed the back of his head slightly as he's complimented by his classmates.

Izumi: Next, Shirayuki-san got the only 100% perfect mark in English in the entire class.

Hime is surprised that she got the only perfect mark in her English test. The classmates then looked at her in amazement as she blushed while rubbing the back of her head.

Megumi: Sugoi, Hime!

Hime: But I wrote a lot of kanji wrongly.

Izumi: Minna, homeroom isn't over yet!

The class then returned to their seat quickly. Ms. Izumi then noticed one of the student is trying to sneak out of the classroom.

Izumi: Yamazaki-kun!

A student named Yamazaki shocked as he turned to Ms. Izumi, complaining.

Yamazaki: Because you talked a lot. *pointed at the door* I'll be late for club.

Izumi: *walked to him* Yamazaki-kun!

Yamazaki: *shocked*

Izumi: About your grades...

Yamazaki quickly took a slip of paper from Ms. Izumi's hand and looked at it. He then smiled.

Yamazaki: Oh, second from last. *smirked* It's been so long since I was last!

He then showed his result paper to the class happily despite that he's second from last in the class. Ms. Izumi then pointed at him.

Izumi: That is why you need to retest.

Yamazaki is in dismay as he placed his paper on his face.

Megumi: Kenta-kun, fight~!

Izumi: *turned to Megumi* Aino-san!

Megumi: Eh?

Izumi: You need to retest, too.

Megumi sighed sadly as Yuko went to her, whispering.

Yuko: Megumi-chan, don't tell me...?

Megumi: *smiled instantly* I was last.

Hime and Yuko were shocked that Megumi is last in the class.

Megumi: But since I got last, Kenta-kun became last two. His happiness is my happiness! That's what you call Shiawase Happiness! *winked and thumbs up*

Hime: *sweatdropped* Can you really call this happiness?

Izumi: Aino-san! Yamazaki-kun!

Megumi and Yamazaki: *turned to her quickly* Hai!

Izumi: If you don't pass this makeup test... *smirked evily* Then I'll force both of you to stay after school to study.

Megumi and Yamazaki were shocked that if they don't pass the makeup test, they'll have to stay back after school. Later that day after school, Megumi is lamenting the fact that she will have to stay and study if she fails the makeup test.

Megumi: Staying after school everyday to study... I don't want it~!

Yuko: Let's do our best and study so that doesn't happen. I'll study with you, okay?

Megumi: *stood up instantly and hold Yuko's hand, eyes sparkling* Arigato, Yuu-Yuu!

They then turned to Yamazaki, who's now sulking and pouting about what will happen to him if he fails the makeup test.

Yamazaki: This is bad. I don't know how to study at all!

Megumi: Then, let's study together!

Yamazaki: *turned to Megumi* Really?! I'm saved!

Yuko: Let's do our best together!

Megumi and Yamazaki: OOHHH!

Megumi, Yuko and Yamazaki then stacked their hands together. Megumi then turned to Hime.

Megumi: Hime, you'll help us out, right?

Hime: Well, I guess it can't be helped.

Megumi: Yatta~!

Megumi shooks Hime's hand widely as she sighed.

Yamazaki: This will be a piece of pie with Shirayuki's 100% in English!

Hime: Don't you mean 'piece of cake'?

Yamazaki: Yeah, that! You sure are smart, Shirayuki!

Hime: *blushed cutely* I guess... *grinned cutely* ...you're right!

Yamazaki: *winked and thumbs up* I'm depending on you, Shirayuki-sensei!

Hime: *eyes sparkling* Sensei?! I feel like I really am a teacher now~!

Hime then walks out of the classroom with dreamy look. She then hid herself somewhere that no one can noticed that she's using her PreCards to switch her outfits. She used the Teacher cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, she wears a teacher outfit. She then return to the classroom.

Hime: Ta-daaaa~!

Megumi, Yuko and Yamazaki were amazed at Hime's teacher outfit.

Yamazaki: Sugee!

Hime: Er-hem! Futari domo, I'll be strictly teaching you.

Later that day after Hime's teaching, Megumi and Yamazaki felt pretty tired with tiring look on their faces. Hime and Yuko are following them.

Yamazaki: I'm going to the club now.

Megumi: Eh? You're going right now?

Yamazaki: *turned to Megumi* Yeah. *grinned* There's a match this weekend.

Hime: Don't you need to go home and study? If you fail the makeup test, you'll be forced to stay and study everyday after school.

Yamazaki: I know. I'll go home after a bit of practice. Later.

Yamazaki then went to the club as Megumi sighed tiredly.

Megumi: I studied so much today...

Hime: Megumi, come to my house later.

Megumi: *turned to Hime* Sure...

Hime: Let's study a bit more so you can pass the makeup test!

Megumi is surprised that Hime invites her to her house to study. Suddenly, her stomach growled, feeling hungry.

Megumi: I'm straving...

Yuko: I know, I know. You can't study with empty stomach. I'll go home and bring you something delicious!

Later that day at Hime's place, Megumi, Hime, Blaze and Shadow are having a set of meals that Yuko brought. They were amazed in awe by glancing at it. Blaze and Shadow are now staying in Hime's place since they need a place to stay to fight the Phantom Empire.

Megumi, Hime, Blaze and Shadow: Itadakimasu!

They ate the food and surprisingly finds it delicious.

Megumi and Hime: Oishii~!

Blaze: Umai!

Shadow: Sensational.

They're eating their meals as Yuko feels proud of her foods.

Yuko: Eat up! This is Omori Lunch Store's 'Special Study Well Set'!

Blaze: Sasuga Yuko! I never thought you're creative! (Still, not nearly as good as Kurumi-chan's signature dishes.)

Shadow: I agree. (But still not nearly as good as Mana's cooking.)

Megumi: *eyes sparkled* I feel much smarter already!

Yuko: *giggled* Ganbare, Megumi-chan!

Megumi nodded cheerfully at Yuko. Then, Ribbon and Blue got back home and see them all here.

Blue: You're all here.

Megumi, Hime, Yuko and the Twins noticed them as Ribbon looked at the meals they're eating on the table.

Ribbon: Looks delicious!

Blue: You stayed at school quite late.

Hime: I was helping with Megumi's study. You know, Megumi got last on the last test~.

Megumi sulked when Hime told him about her test result.

Blue: Last? Megumi, is that true?

Megumi: *rub the back of her head, smiled drly* I'm actually pretty terrible at study.

Ribbon: *glared at Megumi angrily* Now's not the time to joke around!

Megumi: But being a PreCure is much more important to me! *feeling excited*

Blue: Megumi.

Megumi: *slowly turned to Blue*

Blue: Not being able to study because you're a PreCure is just an excuse.

Megumi: Demo...!

Blue: If you don't pass the makeup test, then I'll prohibit you from being a PreCure.

Megumi: *eyes widened* Eh? No more PreCure?!

Ribbon: But Blue-sama, if we don't have Cure Lovely...

Blue: The world is important but your life is important, too.

Megumi: Souna~...

Megumi slump on the sofa in disappointment that if she failed the makeup test, Blue will not allow her to be a PreCure. The Twins feel sorry for her and they're surprised that Blue is pretty strict on Megumi's study.

Blaze: I've never seen Blue being strict before.

Shadow: That's a surprise from him, I might add.

Hime: Daijoubu. Shirayuki-daisensei will get you right where you need to be!

Megumi: *smiled instantly* Souka! I'll do my best!

Megumi then stood up with her confidence refreshed.

Megumi: For the world's peace! *eyes sparkled*

Hime: That's the spirit!

Blaze: Ganbatte, Megumi-chan!

Shadow: We know you can pass the test.

Megumi nodded at them with more confidence. Later that night in Megumi's room at the Aino's, Megumi is studying at her desk but she fell asleep. The next day at Megumi's school, she sighed tiredly for falling asleep during her study. The same goes to Yamazaki, his study didn't go well for him.

Megumi: I feel asleep yesterday.

Yamazaki: Me, too.

Voice: Megumi! Kenta!

Hime then appeared at the classroom as they turned to her.

Hime: Let's do our best after school today~!

Yamazaki: O-Oh...

Yuko: Hime-chan is all pumped up.

Hime: *nod* Yup! You know that feeling when you're looking down from above while you're teaching someone? I don't dislike it, to be honest.

Yamazaki: *smirked a little* Shirayuki-sensei is so Spartan.

Hime: *looked at him* Did you say something?

Yamazaki: *shocked* Eh?! *looked away* Nothing.

Hime: *smiled* But, teaching also allows you to review at the same time. It's like killing two birds with one stone.

Megumi: *hugs Hime* Arigato, Hime! You're a great help!

Hime: Hehehe!

Seiji then walked to them, decided to help Megumi's and Yamazaki's study.

Seiji: I'll join you all today.

Hime: Eh?!

Yamazaki: *excited* It'll be a piece of cake with Seiji who's number two in the class!

Later, everyone start to study. Hime is in her teacher outfit as she teaches Megumi while Seiji is teaching Yamazaki.

Hime: Where is the capital of Germany?

Megumi is still having a hard time on this question.

Yuko: Is it Frankfurt?

Hime: Booo~! Wrong.

Megumi: Capital of Germany... I remember it's something like a hamburger...

Yuko: Ah! It's Hamburg!

Hime: Booo~! It's not Frankfurt or Hamburg. The capital of Germany is Berlin. Better remember it.

Yuko: Frankfurt and Hamburg... I get hungry by just looking at the world map.

Megumi: Yeah! I'm so hungry~!

Hime: *knocked the desk with the book hardly* Kora! Cut the chit-chat! Your test is in two days!

Megumi: *held her head in dismay* You're right...! Ah...

Hime: Here.

Hime gave her a notebook as Megumi looked at it.

Hime: I've written down the parts you need to remember.

Megumi: Eh? *smiled brightly* Sugoi! *flip the notebook* You did all this for me?

Hime: Yep!

Megumi: This is so easy to remember! *eyes sparkling* With this, I can fly through my study! Arigato, Hime!

Megumi hugs Hime as she's surprised as Megumi unexpectedly knocking Hime over onto the floor while hugging.

Yamazaki: Oh! I see! Sasuga Seiji! You're awesome at teaching!

Megumi and Hime then looked at Seiji and Yamazaki as they stood up, seems his teaching goes pretty well.

Seiji: Kenta, do you have to go to the Baseball Club again today?

Yamazaki: Of course.

Seiji: If you fail the test on the day after tomorrow, you won't be able to go to the club anymore.

Yamazaki: For the sake of my beloved baseball, I must study, even though I don't like it. *sigh* Being the ace is tough.

Seiji: Isn't strategy a big part of baseball matches?

Yamazaki: Of course. *thumbs up* You could say it's a battle of tactics.

Seiji: What if I told you math will help you in baseball strategy?

Yamazaki: Math? *swing his hand* Haha! There you go again.

Seiji: Kenta, do you know how they calculate batting averages?

Yamazaki: Batting averages? Umm... *thinking* Haha! Nope!

Seiji then wrote the calculations on the notebook as Yamazaki watched.

Seiji: Batting averages comes from your hits divided by your at bats.

Yamazaki: Whoa! So if I use this formula, I can easily figure out our entire team's batting averages!

Seiji: Your hated math can become a part of baseball strategy. *winked and thumbs up* Study is important, you know!

Yamazaki: I see. *rub the back of his head* You even got someone like me to put effort into studying. *thumbs up* Sasuga Seiji!

Later that day, Yamazaki is going home without heading to the club today.

Yamazaki: I won't go to the club today! I think I'll go home and study.

The girls are amazed by Yamazaki's sudden change.

Megumi: Amazing!

Yamazaki: I guess. See ya tomorrow!

Yamazaki then went back home as Megumi and Yuko waved goodbye to him.

Seiji: Do your best!

Girls: Bye-bye~!

Later that day, Yamazaki is at the overpass as he's running back home. He then noticed a baseball on his way and picked it up.

Boy: Sumimasen!

He turned around and noticed a boy below, waving at him.

Yamazaki: Here I go!

Yamazaki then pass the ball back to the boy and catches it, thanked him. Yamazaki is then struggling with the mind that he wanted to play baseball.

Yamazaki: I want to play baseball! *shook off* But I have to study first.

He sighed and walked away. Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard.

Voice: Studying is such a pain!

He looked up and noticed Namakeruda appeared before him.

Namakeruda: Sine, cosine, tangent. Differentials, integrals, what annoyances. What you study now won't be of any use when you become an adult. You should quit baseball, too. Being a slacker is the best.

Yamazaki: W-Who are you?!

Namakeruda then trapped Yamazaki in a dark mirror.

Namakeruda: Come hither, Saiark!

A Baseball Saiark came out of the dark mirror and starts rampage. The Choiarks then start chasing the children, running in panic. The Saiark then starts creating molds. Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Seiji then arrived at the scene as they gasped. The Twins were arrived as well.

Blaze: It's Saiark again!

Seiji then noticed Yamazaki trapped in a dark mirror.

Seiji: Kenta!

He went to him as Megumi glared at the monster.

Ribbon: Another Saiark is going rampage again!

Megumi: Minna!

Shadow: Let's do this!

They nodded as the girls started to transform while the Twins draw their blades.

Girls: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Namakeruda: I was waiting for all of you to come.

Shadow: Namakeruda!

Namakeruda: Choiarks! Charge!

The Choiarks then charged towards our young heroes.

Lovely: Ikuyo!

They charged towards them as Lovely and Princess avoids them at ease while the Twins slashed them with their swords.

Lovely: Honey, Form Change!

Honey: Okay!

Honey took out her Popcorn Cheer cards and she started to change form.

Honey: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Popcorn Cheer! *switch to Popcorn Cheer* PreCure Ribbon Heart Explosion!

Honey spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it.

Honey: Victory!

With that, she does several cheerleader-like formations while the Choiarks do the same. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, sending the Choiarks flying to the sky. More Choiarks, however, surrounded them.

Lovely: They're so annoying today!

Blaze: Leave them to us!

The Twins took out the Blast cards and inserts into their device.

Blaze's and Shadow's device: Blast.

They took out their banishing guns and shoot the Choiarks in rapid-fire capabilities. More Choiarks then charged towards them as the Twins kept firing.

Shadow: This is getting annoying!

Lovely: I'm running out of time to study for my makeup test, too!

Blaze: We still have some time to keep this up.

Lovely: *turn to Blaze* Eh?

Blaze: This battle reminds me of fighting Negatone with Hibiki-tachi. And with us, you still have time to study!

Shadow: We wouldn't let any worms to get in your way to study.

Blaze: To be honest, Lovely, you reminds me of Hibiki a lot.

Lovely: Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun.

Namakeruda: What are you all muttering about?

Shadow: None of your concern. What Lovely lacks her ability, we'll make her overcome with it. And with that, she'll be able to overcome her the impossible.

Namakeruda: Who are you?

Blaze: Torisugari no Dream Traveler, oboeteoke!

Blaze then turned to Lovely and nodded. She nods back and she turned to the others, giving her a nod as they faced the enemies.

Namakeruda: Well then, do it! Saiark!

The Saiark spins it's left arm and shoots out many baseball towards them but Blaze and Shadow deflects many of them back to the monsters with their swords as the girls spread out.

Lovely: We can't get close to the Saiark!

Princess: Leave this to me!

Princess spins her LovePreBrace and creates two ball in her palms.

Princess: Princess Dangan Machine Gun!

Princess shoots her Dangan Machine Gun with rapidly, clasing Saiark's attack as it blocking the attack. Blaze felt something in his deck as he opened it. Three blank card flies out and revealed themselves-Wildfire Armor, Magma Cyclone and Enryuu.

Blaze: Let me give you a hand.

He then inserts Wildfire Armor card.

Blaze's device: Wildfire.

Blaze is now wearing Wildfire Armor as his Dreamblade is now infused with flame.

Blaze: Flame Zantestu Wave!

He then launched the same flaming slashing shockwave towards the Saiark, halt it's attack. Namakeruda was shocked by this sudden change.

Namakeruda: What?!

Blaze: Finish it, Lovely!

Lovely: *nod* Right!

Lovely then summoned her LovePreBrace.

She spins around a couple of times. Later, she stops and activates it by touching.

Lovely: PreCure Pinky Love Shoot!

She then rotates both of her arms, and in the end opening them, as a big heart appears in top of them. She then puts the heart in front of her, and hits it, as punching it towards Saiarks, traps it in the heart.

Lovely: Love, return to the Heavens!

The Saiark is then purified and defeated and the molds are then disappaeared and Yamazaki is released from the dark mirror. Namakeruda cursed at them.

Namakeruda: If it wasn't for those meddling boys earlier...!

He chomped his cane angrily. But he kept his head cool and maintain his cool-headed personality.

Namakeruda: Oh dear, looks like I got too excited there.

He then retreated from the scene. Later, Yamazaki then woke up, doesn't remember anything about what just happened.

Yamazaki: What was I doing?

Seiji: The PreCures saved you.

Yamazaki: I see. *realized something* Hey! Now's not the time to fool around! I need to review the stuff you gave me!

Yamazaki then walked up quickly as Seiji is surprised. He then turned to him.

Yamazaki: Practice is important in both study and baseball.

He then gave him a thumbs up and grinned a biggest grin before he walked back home. Blaze and Shadow then appeared besides the girls.

Blaze: Seems he realized something important.

Megumi: *nod* Yeah! And I realized that study is important as it's also part of my life. And now I decided to keep study when I have more time beside just being a PreCure.

Shadow: *smiled* That's what I love to hear. Good thing that you learned something important to you, Megumi.

Megumi giggled as she nodded. Then suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: This is the power of a super cool bus!

A picture of a bus appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Bus Guide and Baseball cards.

Hime: Yatta! We got more PreCards!

Yuko: Now we got one step closer to our grandiose dream!

Megumi: *turned around* Well~ then, I should go home and study!

Yuko: You're full of motivation!

Hime: Megumi, ganbarre!

Blaze: You can do it!

Shadow: I have faith in you.

Megumi: *wink and thumbs up* Yay~!

The next morning, Megumi and Yamazaki has finished their makeup test. Megumi return to the classroom as Hime and Yuko noticed their tiredly face, looking confused.

Yuko: How did the makeup test go?

Megumi: Well, I did what I could.

Yamazaki: Me, too. I tried my best.

Hime: Are you two okay?

Ms. Izumi then suddenly appeared.

Izumi: Aino-san, Yamazaki-kun.

They were shocked that their homeroom teacher appears as they turned to her, frightened that she looks really serious.

Megumi and Yamazaki: Hai...

Izumi: I've graded your makeup tests. I'm afraid to say this but...

Megumi and Yamazaki sighed that they're going to fail. However, Ms. Izumi smiled at them.

Izumi: ...You two passed the test.

Their eyes sparkled in surprised and joy that they passed the test.

Yamazaki: Yoshaaa!

Megumi: Yatta~!

Izumi: But please make sure not to fail all five subjects again.

Megumi and Yamazaki: Haaaii!

Later that day after school, Yamazaki returned to the baseball club. He hit the ball and run to the base and jumped into it, count it as batter safe. Megumi, Hime and Yuko are watching the game as they're happy for him.

Yuko: Kenta-kun is back in the Baseball Club.

Megumi: I won't be banned from being a PreCure, too! Now I can go crazy for the world~!

Hime then looked at Megumi strictly.

Hime: Megumi! Don't just think about the PreCure! You have to focus on your studies, too!

Megumi: Daijoubu! I'll just study when I'm not being a PreCure! PreCure, PreCure, then study. Something like that.

Hime: No. It should be study, study, then Precure.

Megumi: Eh? Then, what about PreCure, study, PreCure?

Yuko giggled at them about planning the schedule. The Twins are on top of the roof, watching them and smiled that Megumi learned studies is important as this is part of her life. With that, she promises to study whenever she isn't busy being a PreCure.

A/N: That's Chapter 4! Yup, Blaze's Wildfire Armor card has been restored and new cards appeared! I know it's kinda short for Blaze and Shadow but this chapter focuses on Megumi by now. The next chapter could be pretty intense so stay tuned to Chapter 5! :D And NO FLAMES! I DON'T OW ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OCS!


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 5: Strongest Enemy and Vengeful Warrior

Blaze and Shadow is somewhere in the galaxy, wondering why are they here. Theylooked around as the mysterious man appeared as they turned to the man.

Mysterious man: I've been waiting for both of you.

Blaze: You.

Mysterious man: Right now, many PreCures are crying for help. They need all of your help.

Shadow: We already know what you need to say but don't you think you said this a lot of times?

The mysterious man then point his finger above and they looked up. Suddenly, a bright light flashed and they used their hands to block the blinding light and looked away, closed their eyes. They opened their eyes after the light dies down. The Twins then surprised that they're not in the galaxy, they're at the desert and it's nighttime.

Shadow: Where are we?

Mysterious man: Where the recent PreCure defeated. She's also crying for help.

Blaze: What?

He pointed behind them and he looked around, noticed someone is fighting-a PreCure and a man. That PreCure wears the Egyptian themed dress with blue hair while the man had pale skin, dark blue eyes and short, dull mahogany hair, and wears a long white coat. He appears to wield a sword and has a red gauntlet-like contraption on his left arm.

PreCure: Nile Stream!

She launched her attack towards that man but he blocked it easily with just one hand. He then launched red, gooey substance and trapped her.

PreCure: Who are you?!

The man then unleashed crimson energy towards her and trapped her in the dark mirror.

Man: I'm a PreCure Hunter.

Blaze and Shadow were horrified after witnessing this. They were then returned to the galaxy as the mysterious man looked at them.

Mysterious man: Horrible, isn't it? This is why the PreCures are calling for help, crying as they suffered.

Shadow: ...What the hell is that?

Mysterious man: That man named Phantom, as you heard that he's the PreCure Hunter and a loyal servant to the Phantom Empire. You may say that he's the worst kind of vile creature that he ever existed.

Blaze: PreCure...Hunter...?

Mysterious man: Their souls needs vengeance and both of you will be the one to answer it.

Blaze: Us?

The mysterious man then opened his palm towards Blaze's and Shadow's decks. The cards flipped out itself and they grabbed it. For Blaze, the blank cards revealed two cards-Neptune Armor and Tidal Wrath. For Shadow, the blank cards revealed Cure Nile.

Shadow: So, that girl is Cure Nile.

Mysterious man: Cure Nile is calling for help. I answered her plead and so, I came to both of you. Remember, both you and the remaining PreCures are the ones who can stop the Phantom Empire. This is all I can help you for now. Know this, revenge may not be an answer but to the crying souls, their vengeance must be delivered.

Blaze: Who-?

Before Blaze could ask, a blinding light flashes as the Twins blocked the light again.

*dream ended*

Blaze and Shadow suddenly woke up (They sleep in seperate beds), turned out that it was a dream, or so they thought. They felt something in their hands and looked at it. It turned out that they're holding the same cards that the man revealed to them.

Blaze: It wasn't a dream...

Shadow: And...that fight isn't a dream, too.

The scene then turned to a shrine maiden wore a yukata with black hair and dark blue eyes, chiming the bell elegantly. Then, a brilliant light appeared from above and someone descended from the sky. It was Blue. The shrine maiden is happy to see him, fell in love with him.

Shrine maiden: Aishiteru, Kamisama. Forevermore.

She reached her hand towards him as Blue did the same.

*dream ended*

It turned out that Queen Mirage is dreaming as she woke up. She felt disgusted at that dream.

Queen Mirage: Happiness lasts only an instant and love is just an illusion.

Deep Mirror: Love is a disaster that only serves to deceive.

Queen Mirage: I don't need you to tell me that, Deep Mirror. I don't need love. I will eliminate it from the world.

Man: Let me make your wish come true.

Queen Mirage then looked at her front and noticed the same man who defeated Cure Nile-Phantom-appeared before Queen Mirage.

Phantom: Mirage-sama. I have defeated the PreCure of the Sahara, Cure Nile.

Queen Mirage: That's my Phantom.

Queen Mirage smiled in satisfaction. She then reached her hand towards him as Phantom knelt before her and took her hand and kissed it. Namakeruda appeared as he witnessed it. On both Namakeruda's side, there are two other Phantom Empire's generals-a bulky man and a woman-also witnessed it. The bulky man wears a a gamboge-colored military uniform with a hat that has two red eyes on the front that resemble the glasses on a Saiark. He also wears black gloves and boots. On his uniform is a gold medal that he removes from his uniform when he summons a Saiark. He also has light violet hair and maroon eyes. He also wears a black tank top under his coat. His name is Oresky. The woman has long light blue hair styled in thick ringlets and purple eyes. She wears a pink dress with some areas lined in black and a hat with an red apple on it. She also wears pink platform shoes, and pink and black-striped tights. She also holds an umbrella. Her name is Hosshiwa.

Hosshiwa: Eww, I can't stand that man.

Hosshiwa ate her dessert as she felt disgusted at Phantom. Not to mention, Namakeruda and Oresky, they also despise him.

Oresky: Curse you, PreCure Hunter! How dare you stand out more than me?!

Namakeruda: We stand no chance against someone who's actually working and taking out the PreCure.

Phantom then ignored them as he turned to Deep Miror.

Phantom: Deep Mirror. Who is the toughest PreCure out there right now?

Deep Mirror: *locates Pikarigaoka on the globe* The Happiness Charge PreCure located at Pikarigaoka.

Phantom: Pikarigaoka...

Oresky: Wait!

Phantom then turned to the other generals.

Oresky: They are our prey! I won't let you steal our glory!

Phantom: What?

Queen Mirage: That's fine. I'll leave the PreCure at Pikarigaoka to the three of you.

Phantom then bowed to Queen Mirage, though the disgusted look on his face appeared as Oresky smiled in delight.

Oresky: Oh! Mirage-sama!

Queen Mirage: But if you can't defeat them, you know what will happen, right?

Queen Mirage smirked and Oresky is surprised in fear at what she said about the consequences.

Oresky: O-Of course. Right?

He then turned to Namakeruda and Hosshiwa but they're nowhere to be found. He looked behind him and found out they're hiding behind him.

Oresky: You!

Queen Mirage: *turned to Phantom* Phantom, please take care of all the PreCures around the world. For my sake.

Phantom: *bow* Understood.

He then left the throne room as he narrowed his eyes.

Phantom: Pikarigaoka...

At Hime's home, she used the Dress cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, she wears a beautiful bright red dress, makes her looks like the real princess. At the forest, the prince is shouting for the princess.

Prince: Princess! Where are you?!

Hime: Hai! Ouji-sama! I'm right here~!

Prince: Please answer me!

It turned out that Hime is watching TV happily. Megumi, Yuko, Blaze, Shadow, Ribbon, Seiji and Blue are at the living room as well as they're having cakes that Yuko baked.

Hime: Yes! I'm here now!

Seiji: Why is she dressing up just to watch TV?

Ribbon: She wants to be closer to the action. Hime has been addicted to romantic dramas lately.

Hime then heard them talking as she slowly turned to them, glared at them.

Hime: You don't understaaaaaand! I'm practicing for the future! You never know when the Prince Charming will come and pick me up!

Megumi is enjoying the taste of the cake as she turned to Hime.

Megumi: Eh? Come on and eat, Hime! The cake is delicious.

Yuko: A prince won't fill up your stomach.

Hime: Mooouu~! Don't you feel like you girls are missing out?!

Prince: Princess! Please answer me!

Hime: *quickly turned to the TV with her puppy eyes* My Prince~!

Prince: Will I ever see you again? I want to tell you my true feelings.

As Blue hear these words, he reminds himself of the shrine maiden he met. He then stood up and left the living room as Megumi, Blaze and Shadow noticed him, wondering what's wrong.

Blaze: Blue?

Blue is inside his room and holding the box, thinking about Queen Mirage fell into despair. He then closed the box, feeling sad as he think about it. Suddenly, Megumi and the Twins appeared as they're surprised.

Megumi: What is this place? Kirei~!

Blue: *noticed them* Megumi. Blaze. Shadow.

Shadow: Hey.

Megumi: *rubbed the back of her head, giggled* We followed you here. Ne, what's this room? It's full of mirrors!

Blue: The Cross Mirror Room. The mirrors here are linked to various places around the world.

Blaze: That sounds amazing.

Megumi: So, we can go all over the world from her?

Blue: Yes.

Megumi: Sugoi~!

Shadow: Travel the world from mirror to mirror. Interesting.

Megumi looked around the room and noticed the box that Blue holding.

Megumi: What is that?

Blue: It's the Axia.

Shadow: Axia?

Blue: It seals the ones who brings disaster to the world. When the box was opened, the war with the Phantom Empire began.

Blaze: It's like the Pandora's Box.

Blue: Exactly. You could say this is the source of misfortune.

Megumi is glancing at the box called Axia. She then smiled, finding it beautiful.

Megumi: Really? It's not just sparkly and beautiful but I feel a certain kindness of it.

Shadow: Are you sure about that, Megumi?

Megumi: *nodded* Yeah! It's a certain of love.

Blue: Love? *remembered something* Ah, yes. Would you all like to go through one of the mirrors and take a look around?

Megumi: Eh? Really?

Blaze: Sure.

Shadow: I don't see why not.

The Twins smiled as Megumi jumps joyfully.

Megumi: I'll go! I'll go~!

She giggled as she and the Twins then went to the mirrors as Blue smiled at them before he turned around. Megumi is choosing the mirrors as the Twins looked around.

Megumi: Eeny, meeny, miny, moe... Ka~mi~sa~ma no iu~too~ri! *pointed at one of them* This one! Where does this go?

Blue: This one... *smiled* The fun lies in the anticipation. Come, hold on tight.

Blue offered his hand to Megumi as she holds his hand.

Megumi: Haaai!

Blue: *turned to Blaze and Shadow* Are you both ready to go?

Blaze: Let's get going, then.

Shadow: Alright.

Everyone then hold Blue's hands. Suddenly, they came out of the mirror and they arrived at the shrine. Megumi then finds it exciting but then she felt that this place looks familiar.

Megumi: This place is...?

Blue: Pikari Shrine.

Megumi: *shocked* It's not far away at all!

Blaze: Then, why are we here when we wish to go faraway places?

Blue: The mirror reflects the heart of the one looking at it. *turned to Megumi* You really love this city, Megumi.

Megumi: Yep, daaaisuki! I'm glad I came here! The weather is nice and the sky is so blue! It feels so nice~!

Shadow: The sky is fair and it's really clear.

Blue then remembered about the shrine maiden again. It would appeared that he missed something in his life. Megumi, Blaze and Shadow then turned to him.

Megumi: Kamisama!

Blue snapped out of his thoughts as they went to him.

Megumi: Let's go visit the shrine!

Blue: Oh?

Megumi: The shrine is good at making wishes come true!

Blue: *chuckled* Megumi, you do know I'm a god, too.

Megumi: Oh! Souka. *giggled* It must be weird for a god to visit a shrine.

Blaze: I supposed that he can make our wishes come true since he's a god.

Shadow: Still, even God has His own wishes.

Megumi: Yeah. Even if you are a god, there must be something you want to come true. Your eyes look so sad sometimes. Maybe we can help you out?

Blaze: You can ask us if you wanna help.

Shadow: We'll always be there.

Blue: Megumi... Everyone...

Suddenly, a strong wind blew towards them as everyone brace themselves. Then, someone appeared before them. It was Phantom. As he looked at Blue, he glared at him.

Phantom: You...!

Blue: You're...

Blaze: Phantom...!

Megumi: *turned to Blaze* You knew him?

Shadow: No, but that man in our dreams told me about him, although we do not know who it is. He's the Phantom Empire's lap dog and a disgraced creature...!

Megumi: That man?

Phantom: So, you're here, Blue, God of Earth!

Blue: It's been a long time, Phantom. How is Mirage...?

Phantom growled angrily as he launched his attack towards them but the Twins blocked it. Phantom glanced at them as they drew their blades.

Blaze: We heard all about you, your action disgusted us...!

Phantom: You know about me, didn't you?

Shadow: Whatever. But we're here to avenge the PreCures you defeated!

Megumi: Matte!

Megumi then stood in the way as she lectures Phantom.

Blaze: Megumi-chan!

Megumi: You're being way too violent! You can't destroy the shrines, either!

Phantom: If you don't want to get hurt, then get out of my way.

Megumi: *took out her PreChanMirror* You're being way too violent towards a god! Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun! Ikuyo!

Blaze and Shadow: Okay!

Megumi then started to transform.

Megumi: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Phantom: A PreCure?

Lovely: If you want to fight Kamisama, then we'll be your opponent!

Blue: No! It's too dangerous, Lovely, Blaze, Shadow! Phantom is...!

Blaze: We know, Blue!

Shadow: We can deal with him.

Both sides then charged towards each other.

Blue: Wait!

Lovely, Blaze and Shadow then attacks him but he avoided the attack. She looked around as she wonders where could he go. Shadow sensed it quickly and he blocked Phantom's attack behind Lovely with his Nightmareblade. He then kicked him but he blocked it and pushed him away.

Lovely: Shadow-kun!

Blaze shoots the Mana Bullet from above but he avoided it quickly and charged towards him, attacks him but he blocked the attack and counters it with flying kick on his face. Phantom didn't flinch as he flung Blaze to the ground. The Twins groggily getting up as they glared at Phantom.

Shadow: That punk...!

Lovely: We're not done yet! We won't miss next time!

Lovely took out her cards and she started to change form.

Lovely: Precure Kururin Mirror Change! Lollipop Hip Hop! *switch to Lollipop Hip Hop* PreCure Poppin' Sonic Attack!

Lovely doing some hip-hop moves, which causes colorful notes to appear above Phantom as the notes says 'Yo!'. The notes then rain down towards him like meteor shower. Lovely then changed back to her normal form.

Lovely: I got him!

But suddenly, Phantom used the red gooey substance towards Lovely but Shadow slashed them away with the Murasame. Phantom growled as Shadow glared at Phantom.

Shadow: We won't let you do it again!

Blaze: If that won't work, then we'll deal with this!

Blaze then took out his Wildfire card and inserts into his device.

Blaze: Henshin!

Blaze's device: Wildfire.

He wears Wildfire Armor as his Dreamblade infused in flame. He then charged towards Phantom and slash him with his Dreamblade, attempted to burn him but Phantom blocked the attack with his sword. As they clashed the attack, Shadow took the chance and attacks Phantom from the other side, slashed him with his Murasame. Phantom cursed as he pushed Blaze away and kicked him aside before he attacks Shadow but the Dark Wanderer blocks the blow. Blaze then took out another card-Enryuu.

Blaze: You dirt!

He then inserts it into his device.

Blaze's device: Enryuu.

His Dreamblade then transmogrified into Enryuu-a red dragonic broadsword. He then shoot out a forward blast of fire towards Phantom. He blocked the attack but Blaze took this chance and attack Phantom from above. Shadow then took this chance and attacks him with Nightmareblade.

Shadow: Dash and Gash!

Shadow slashed Phantom in lightning speed but he blocked the attack easily.

Phantom: I'm done keeping you both busy!

Suddenly, a purple Precure attacks Phantom from above but he blocks her attack.

PreCure: Phantom!

She backed away as she glared at Phantom. Her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Her bow also functions as a glowing pair of purple wings. Beside her, there's a fairy that looks similar to Ribbon, except she has purple hair and wears a purple dress and a bag on her back. As her name suggests, she has a pair of purple sunglasses on top of her head.

Fairy: We followed up on a hunch. And bingo! He was here!

The Twins were surprised at this PreCure's sudden appearance. They can tell she's glaring at Phantom with rage.

Shadow: Who is this girl?

PreCure: PreCure Hunter Phantom! Us meeting today spells your doom!

Phantom: You know me? Who are you?

Cure Fortune: I am Cure Fortune! You stole someone precious from me!

A PreCure called Cure Fortune charged towards Phantom and attacks him as he blocks her attack.

Lovely: We gotta help her!

Blaze: Right! Although we don't know who she is.

Shadow: We'll ask later. Right now, we gotta help her.

Fortune attempted to hit Phantom but he avoided her attack easily.

Phantom: Humph. Not bad. Stronger than all the PreCures I've met.

Fortune spins her LovePreBrace and creates purple light and explodes a powerful fiery flame around her fist.

Fortune: Fortune Star Burst!

She threw her Fortune Star Burst towards Phantom but he blocked it easily. Then, the fiery flame burst towards him.

Phantom: But, this is not enough to defeat me.

He pushed her away but Fortune recovered quickly and spreads her glowing pair of purple wings, formed from her bow. She flew around and used her drop kick towards him, attack him from behind. Phantom then suddenly grabbed her leg and threw her upwards and creates a slashing projectile towards her but Blaze destroy it with his Flame Zantetsu Wave, blasted the attack. Shadow then jumped up and catch her in his arms. Blaze (Still in Wildfire Armor) and Shadow then glared at him as Fortune glanced at the Twins.

Fortune: Who are you both?

Blaze: Save the introductions later, Fortune. Right now, we have to deal with that dirt!

Shadow: We're going to rip that scum apart!

Lovely: Lovely Punching Punch!

Lovely then launched her Lovely Punching Punch towards Phantom. She then check on Fortune.

Lovely: Daijoubu?

Fortune: I don't need you all to butt in! Now, put me down!

Shadow then placed Fortune down slowly.

Fortune: And I don't need to borrow your powers!

Lovely then placed her hands on Fortune's shoulder as her eyes widened.

Lovely: We're not butting in! We're all PreCures, right?

Fortune is surprised at what Lovely said as she continued.

Lovely: You became a PreCure in order to save the one you love, right? *smiled at Fortune* I also became a PreCure because I love everyone! Let's do our best together! We're PreCures, that's why! Nee?

Fairy: You can't beat Phantom with brute force.

Fortune: *turned to the fairy* Glassan.

Shadow: That fairy is right. When the anger take controls of you, you can't beat that beast that you hate. Rage may be powerful but it'll blind your way.

Fortune: *turned to Shadow* What?

Blaze: Anger doesn't feel the warrior's soul, it incinerates.

Glassan: Well said, boys. *turned to Fortune* You need to try everything you can. Phantom is that tough.

Blaze: If we have to defeat Phantom, we have to work together.

Fortune then turned to Phantom, found out that he's alright.

Fortune: What about these boys?

Lovely: They're with us.

Fortune: Alright. Cure Lovely, ikuwayo.

Lovely: Osu!

Blaze: Ikuze!

They charged towards Phantom and attacks him but he blocked their attacks.

Phantom: Nothing changes even if all of you team up!

Phantom launches his attack but Lovely start to use one of her attacks.

Lovely: Lovely Shield!

She blocked Phantom's attack with Lovely Shield and Fortune took this chance and charged towards Phantom and kicks him. But he blocked her attack and Fortune backed away.

Lovely: Fortune!

Lovely grabs Fortune's hand and they charged towards Phantom together threw their punches together. Phantom blocks their attack but he felt that they're fists are stronger than before.

Phantom: What?

Lovely: Blaze-kun! Shadow-kun!

Blaze: Okay!

Shadow: Got it!

The Twins took out their new respective cards-Neptune Armor and Cure Nile-and inserts it into their respective devices.

Blaze's device: Neptune.

Shadow's device: Summon: Cure Nile.

Blaze's Wildfire Armor then switched to Neptune Armor, designed like scuba-combat armor. Shadow's device shot out a blue light and Cure Nile materializes in the scene. Phantom is shocked at this.

Phantom: This is...?!

Shadow: Remember her, Phantom? This is the PreCure you've defeated and now she's back for revenge as a ghost!

Cure Nile charged towards Phantom and attacks him but he blocked her attack easily. Suddenly, Shadow jumped up and kicks him but he blocked with another hand. Blaze then took this chance and fires hydro blast towards Phantom, sent him flying above as Cure Nile launches her Nile Stream towards him. Shadow then twisted the Nightmareblade's grip, making it sounds like a motor running. He kept twisting until his sword was fully red with power.

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

Shadow slashed through space with the Exceed Power within the Nightmareblade, tearing him and blasted him down to the ground. Cure Nile then disappeared as Blaze turned back to his normal form. Phantom got up as he grunted in pain.

Phantom: It seems I underestimated you. I can't believe you can summon Cure Nile to fight me. But it doesn't matter right now. I will defeat every single PreCures with my bare hands, for Mirage-sama's sake. Then the world will fall into misfortune and you will will fall to your knees and beg for fogiveness!

Phantom then left the scene as the Twins scoffed.

Shadow: A pathetic dog for Queen Mirage. How unfortunate.

Blaze: A hound that follows the master's orders. I feel sick about him!

Lovely then squealed at Fortune.

Lovely: Fortune~! Yay~!

She then tried to hug her but Fortune stood up and Lovely missed the hug, causing her fell onto the ground. Fortune then turned to her.

Fortune: Don't misunderstand me, Cure Lovely. This is a one time deal. I have no intentions of teaming up with you, those boys or Cure Princess.

Lovely: *rubbed the back of her head, giggled* Souka.

Shadow: (This girl knows Hime?)

Lovely: But thank you for helping me out today, Cure Fortune.

Fortune then looked aside as Glassan smiled at Lovely.

Glassan: We should thank you, too.

Fortune: *turned to the Twins* It appears both of you had tremendous power. Who are you exactly?

Blaze: Torisugari no Dream Traveler. But you don't need to remember it.

Fortune: ...Very well.

Blue: Cure Fortune.

She turned to Blue as he asked her a question.

Blue: How did you gain your PreCure power?

Fortune: My sister gave it to me.

Blue: Your sister?

Fortune: My sister's name is Cure Tender.

Blue was surprised that Fortune's sister is a PreCure called Cure Tender. Fortune then flew away with her glowing wings, along with Glassan. Blue balled his hands into fists, shakened with feelings deep inside him. Lovely and the Twins looked at him.

Shadow: Daijoubu?

Blue: It's all my fault.

Blaze: Eh? Why are you saying that?

Blue: I may be the source of all misfortune.

Lovely: Kamisama?

Lovely then smiled gently at him.

Lovely: I'm happy, though.

Blue: Huh?

Lovely: *stood up* I'm happy that I met you and I'm happy that I became a PreCure. I need to thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Blue is surprised at what Lovely said as she continued.

Lovely: I don't care about misfortune or whatever it is because I, Cure Lovely, will protect everyone! So don't worry, Kamisama! You are not alone. *turned to Blue* We're with you. *turned to the Twins* Nee, Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun?

Blaze: Yeah!

Shadow: We're happy to join you.

Blue is surprised even more as Lovely took his hand.

Lovely: Just tell us what's worrying you. I can give you some advice, if you want. We can help you out, nee?

Blue: *smiled gently* Megumi...

Lovely: Hm?

Blue: ...Arigato.

He then hugged Lovely as she's surprised.

Blue: I'm glad you're being there for me.

Lovely is surprised even more that Blue hugs her, hugged by the God of Earth. As for the Twins, they felt relieved that Lovely cheered him up. Shadow looked at Cure Nile card and he felt that vengeance isn't delivered yet. For Blaze, he felt that he'll have to fight Phantom again to avenge the PreCures, though they knew vengeance won't answer anything. But one thing in their mind was Cure Fortune, who has no intention of joining our young heroes. What is her main objective besides saving her sister and defeat Phantom? Nobody knows...

A/N: That's Chapter 5! Blaze and Shadow are now learning new styles of fighting. Blaze's fighting style is Armed-which represents the armors he's wearing. Shadow's fighting style is Ghost-which represents the PreCures he summoned from the cards. Yup. They used new styles and help Lovely and Fortune to overwhelm Phantom. Alright! Let's meet up in Chapter 6! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 6: A Paper Hero

At Hime's house, our young heroes and Blue are watching the news that Phantom hunted down most of the PreCures around the world. The newscaster with short brown hair and wears glasses then annoucing in excitement.

Newscaster: Hot off the presses for everyone! From the bottom of my heart. As you all probably know, I am the newscaster of PreCure Weekly, Masuko Miyo! *strikes a pose* Connect my name together and you get...Mass communication! England's strongest PreCure was unexpectedly defeated! The PreCures in Moscow, Sydney, Rome and all over the world are getting blown out by a very tough enemy! His name is the PreCure Hunter! But no one knows his true identity!

The Twins balled their hands into fists angrily as Ribbon is angry at Phantom's actions.

Ribbon: Unforgivable! Curse you, PreCure Hunter Phantom!

Miyo: The world and the PreCure are in a big pinch!

Shadow then turned off the TV angrily.

Shadow: I was like you, Ribbon. That filthy cow is getting on my nerves whenever I see him!

Blue is in deep thought as the others were talking.

Yuko: Thank goodness you're fine, Megumi-chan, Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun. Cure Fortune couldn't win, right?

Megumi: Yeah, but we wouldn't have been defeated if Fortune hadn't appeared.

Hime: Eh? That pinch?

Megumi: Luckily for us, Blaze-kun and Shadow-kun got their new cards and used it to defeat him. Sorry for worrying the two of you. *stood up* But, it's alright! If the five of us combine our powers, I'm sure...*frowned and sat down*...we can defeat...the PreCure Hunter...

Yuko: Megumi-chan, daijoubu?

Hime: Megumi! Cheer up!

Megumi: He's just too strong. Although Blaze-kun's and Shadow-kun's new cards managed to push him down, I may be losing confidence as a PreCure.

Blaze: Megumi-chan...

Megumi then looked at Blue, who look pretty sad. She then remembered that he blamed himself all the time, although he thanked Megumi for always be with him.

Megumi: Kamisama, daijoubu?

Blaze: Blue.

Blue then looked at them as they wondered if he's alright.

Megumi: You can talk things over with me if you want.

Blue: *smiled* Arigato, Megumi. I'm fine. *stood up* Phantom is strong but it's not good to feel down because of that. The goal of the Phantom Kingdom is to engulf the world with misfortune. That's why we must be happy and stay positive!

Ribbon: Sasuga Blue-sama desu wa! If we worry too much and let all the misfortune come out, then we'll be falling right into their trap!

Blaze: He's right. If we feel down right now, we couldn't win.

Shadow: We can't let those eyesores do what they want, can we?

Megumi: Now's not the time to feel down! *stood up and cheer* Time to do something fun!

Yuko: How about a fun and delicious time like digging for clams?

Megumi: Ah, yeah! *turned to Yuko* There's a children's clam-digging festival at the beach tomorrow!

Hime: Clam-digging?

Megumi: *turned to Hime* You can pick up all the clams you can find at the beach and grill them. Then, we'll have fun while eating it!

Hime's eyes sparkles about the fun part in the children's clam-digging festival.

Yuko: Having them grilled in soy sauce is amazing! *placed her hands on her cheeks cutely* They go down with so many bowls of rice!

Blaze: *chuckles* Then what about adding Tabasco sauce on the clams?

Shadow: Or adding it with lemon juice?

Yuko: That'll be a good idea.

Hime: *drooled* Really? *eyes sparkles* I wanna go!

Ribbon: Sounds delicious!

Suddenly, Megumi's Cure Line rang as she took out.

Megumi: It's Seiji.

She then answered the video call from Seiji.

Seiji: Yo.

Megumi: Are you inviting us to the clam-digging festival?

Seiji: That's right. You're all going, right?

Megumi: Mochiron~!

Later that day, Megumi used the Bus Guide cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, she wears a pink Bus Guide uniform and holds a flag said 'Pikarigaoka Children's Festival'.

Megumi: Minna, ohayo! I'll be your bus guide today! We'll be getting on the bus now!

Seiji: I'm taking roll!

Blaze, Shadow and Yuko are rounding up the children, although some of them are chasing Hime for some reasons. Megumi giggled as Seiji looked at her bus guide outfit strangely.

Seiji: What's with that getup?

Megumi: I want to spice things up for the trip!

Little girl: Onii-chan!

Megumi and Seiji then turned to the little girl with brown eyes and hair, worn in short pigtails. Her name is Sagara Mao, Seiji's little sister.

Mao: Takuma isn't here yet.

Boy: I'm right here!

A boy suddenly dashed to the scene and everyone looked at him. He's cosplaying as a superhero, wearing a mask, a cape and a belt.

Boy: I arrive as fast as the wind! I dig for clams as fast as the wind! Kamen Takuma!

A boy named Takuma strikes a superhero pose as everyone looked at him.

Mao: There he goes again.

Shadow: Is this boy cosplaying as some superheroes?

Girl: Takuma-kun loves superheroes.

Megumi: I see.

Blaze: Reminds me of Souta and Yayoi, posing as Taiyo Man.

Takuma: I'll protect peace on this planet!

Mao: Even if you say so, you'll run away when something happened. Then, you cry immediately.

Takuma: *shocked, took his mask out* That's not true! I haven't gotten serious before, that's all!

Mao: Stop lying!

Takuma: I'm not lying!

Blaze: *cooing them* Stop it, futari domo.

Megumi: Ano ne~. Actually, I'm a hero, too.

Takuma smiled in surprise as Hime, Yuko, Seiji and the Twins looked at her in shock, afraid that she's going to reveal her PreCure secret.

Hime: Chotto, Megumi!

Megumi: *turned to Hime* Hime. *holds her hands* I'm...actually...Megumiman!

Hime: *confused* Eh? Really?

Takuma: Onee-chan, are you really a hero?

Megumi: *turned to Takuma* When the need arises, I can shoot beams from my eyes! *circle her eyes with her circled fingers* Megu Beam!

Takuma: My turn! Takuma Super Cannon! *poses an attack* (Resembles Hadouken from Street Fighter series, although it looks like Kamen Rider Super-1's henshin pose a lot.)

Megumi: Kamen Takuma, sugoi!

Takuma: You too, Megumiman!

Hime: You're a girl, so why are you calling yourself 'man'?

Mao: Mou, Megumi-chan! Stop playing along with Takuma!

Seiji: *looked at his watch* It's about time to leave.

Megumi: Let's go!

Megumi and Takuma then went to the bus as he wears the mask again. At the bus, Megumi is singing a song about delicious things from the sea like seafood, digging clams, etc. She then stopped singing and introduce herself.

Megumi: I'm your bus guide, Aino Megumi! Welcome to the Clam Digging Festival! Let's get this party started!

The children cheers as Hime looked at them in surprise.

Hime: They're so excited!

Yuko: Kawaii!

Mao: Megumi-chan kawaii!

Takuma seems like he's going to barf as he have motion sickness as Hime and the Twins noticed.

Takuma: I'm gonna barf...

Hime: Daijoubu?

Blaze: Seems this kid got motion sickness.

Hime: *hurriedly find a barf bag and gave it to Takuma* Here! A barf bag!

Takuma: Thank you...

Yuko: *took out a candy* Do you want some candy? It'll make you feel better.

Mao: Gosh, Takuma, you're always like this!

Shadow: Easy, girl. This boy has motion sickness. It can't be helped.

Takuma: I'm so embarrassed...

Later, they arrived at the beach as the girls were excited and jumped in excitement.

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Uuuumii~!

The Twins chuckled at the girls' excitement. Then, they gathered the children at the field.

Seiji: Pay attention!

Yuko: Minna, gather around!

Megumi: Minna, are you ready?

Children: Haaaiii~!

Takumi: Totally ready!

Mao: You were feeling so down before.

Yuko: The one who digs for the most clams gets to have Omori Lunch Store's special grilled onigiri! Its dynamite flavor are out of this world!

Yuko then showed them a special grilled onigiri as everyone finds it delicious, excited.

Yuko: It'll be grill to perfection! Sizzle sizzle~!

Megumi: We'll also have lots of delicious prizes! Look forward to it!

The children then cheers again.

Yuko: Well then, let the Clam Digging Festival...

Megumi and Yuko: Start!

Everyone then start digging for clams as Takuma starts his role as a superheroes again.

Takuma: Ike, Kamen Takuma! Clam Get Attack!

But he suddenly tripped by a rock and fell into the sand. Megumi and Yuko then quickly went to him.

Yuko: Daijoubu?

Megumi: Gambare! A hero gets back up after falling!

These words motivates Takuma as he quickly get up.

Takuma: Yeah!

Yuko: *took out a towel* Here's a towel.

Takuma: *blushed* T-Thanks.

Megumi: We're depending on you, Kamen Takuma.

Takuma is in awe by Megumi's and Yuko's cheering as he smiled in confidence.

Takuma: Leave it to me!

He then noticed Mao and went to her.

Takuma: Sagara! I'm super popular today!

Mao: Huh?

Takuma: I'm gonna go all out!

Takuma then left as Mao looked away.

Mao: What a baka.

At our young heroes, Yuko digs out lots of clams in one dig.

Yuko: I can feel the power of...

Yuko and Ribbon: Delicious clams!

Shadow: *sweatdropped* Are they influenced by that kid?

Blaze: Well, it sounds kinda fun, don'tcha think?

Shadow: I guess.

Megumi: *pointed at that direction* I'll get more over there! *run to that direction*

Hime: *looked at the clams she got* So, these are clams?

Blaze: Yeah. But be careful, they can spit water on you sometimes.

Hime: Eh?

Then it happened, one of the clams spits water on Hime as she's surprised.

Hime: It spits water on me!

Yuko: That means they're alive.

At Takuma, he's doing superhero role to look for the clams.

Takuma: Yosh! Time for the hero to do work. Clam Search, activate!

He looked at the direction with his goggled hands. Then, he scope it closer like he's locking on the target.

Takuma: Lock on! Clam Get Stream!

He's running around the area while digging for the clams.

Takuma: Finish!

He digs up the sand and finds it that he only get one clam as Hime noticed it.

Hime: Just one?!

Takuma is surprised in disappointment at this as Mao calls him a fool.

Mao: You're really a baka.

Megumi and Yuko, on the other hand, finds this calm is precious.

Megumi: It's a precious one.

Yuko: I'm sure it'll be delicious.

Takuma rubbed his nose embarrassingly when they praise him. He then got an idea.

Takuma: Yosh! I'll let you both join my squad!

Yuko: Eh? Really?

Megumi: *salutes* I'll be glad to!

Takuma: *salutes back* I approve of Megumiman and Yukoman joining my squad!

Takuma thinks that he's happy to be the leader of his own squad.

Takuma: (Finally, I'm the leader!)

He then laughed at himself happily.

Takuma: Being a hero is awesome! Dai Clam Get Special Attack!

At first, he starts his 'attack'. But then, he's dilligently digging for the clams, much to Hime's and the Twins' surprise.

Hime: He's actually digging for real now.

Yuko: *placed Ribbon onto her head* That form is the most important.

Yuko then start digging as Megumi salutes to Takuma.

Megumi: Taichou! I'll dig for real, too!

Takuma: *turned to Megumi* I'm counting on you, Megumiman! *turned to Hime* Do your best too, Himelda!

Hime: *surprised* Eh? I'm not Himeman?

Seiji and the Twins are watching the girls having fun with Takuma as Mao still think that Takuma is a fool and childish.

Seiji: Takuma seems to be having fun.

Mao: He's just running around like a baka.

Blaze: On the other hand, Mao-chan, Takuma has a well-meaning reason for having fun.

Seiji: That's right. He's a good guy. He's always thinking about helping everyone out.

Mao: But he always fail.

Seiji: Really? But I like him.

Shadow: Even though he always fail, there is always a chance for him to stand up and try again.

Later on, Megumi gathered a bucket of clams.

Megumi: Mission accomplished! Thanks to your Clam Search ability, we got a lot of clams!

Takuma: *nod* Yeah! Megumiman did a lot of work, too!

Yuko: *looked at a clam closely in her hand* Clams sure are amazing!

Megumi: *turned to Yuko* Amazing?

Takuma: What do you mean, Yukoman?

Yuko: You can grill them or boil them. They're so small, yet full of nutrients. They work so hard for all of us. Just like you, Takuma Taichou.

Megumi: Oh! You're right! Taichou, sugoi!

Takuma: Yosh! I'll work even harder for all of you!

Meanwhile, Namakeruda, Hosshiwa and Oresky are on top of the lighthouse. Oresky finds the beach dangerous as he's watching the beach.

Oresky: No! This won't do! That beach is dangerous! I sense overflowing motivation from lots of young people! Namakeruda!

Namakeruda is sleeping as he's disturbed by Oresky.

Namakeruda: Yes. Yes. You don't like all of that motivation, yes?

Oresky: That's right. Those young'uns who are working so hard...

Hosshiwa: '...are in my way of being number one.'

Oresky: You two understand me so well.

Hosshiwa: *turned away in disgust* Yes, since you're such an annoyance.

Namakeruda: *got up* Quite annoying, to say the least.

Oresky: This is nice! The Oresky Trio!

Namakeruda and Hosshiwa: *shocked* Trio?!

Oresky: Yosh! I'm all pumped up now! Time to nip those young'uns in the bud!

Oresky jumped off the lighthouse as Namakeruda shrugs.

Namakeruda: There he goes again.

Hosshiwa: Truly, what an annoying guy.

Back to the beach, Seiji digs up some clams for the children.

Children: Arigato!

They picked the clams as Seiji stretches his back. The Twins then went to him, each holding a bucket of clams.

Blaze: You're doing alright, Seiji?

Seiji: Yeah. You both doing alright?

Shadow: Of course.

Seiji: *looked at his watch* I think it's about time. *turned to everyone* Yosh, minna! Ten more minutes!

Takuma: What? Ten more minutes?!

Megumi: Taichou! Time for the last spurt!

Takuma: Okay!

Suddenly, Mao hurriedly went to Takuma.

Mao: Takuma! Eri-chan is in trouble! Please help us!

Takuma: Nani?!

Then, Takuma and Mao went to a girl named Eri and helped her by gathering some clams because she only got a few of them.

Yuko: Takuma-kun is amazing. He works hard for helping others.

Hime: *appeared at the scene* What is he doing?

Yuko: Eri-chan only found a few clams so Mao-chan and Takuma-kun are helping her out.

Megumi: I want to help Taichou, too!

Yuko: You can't just butt in. Just leave it to Taichou.

Megumi: Ehh~?

Hime: Naruhodo.

Ribbon: Naruhodo desu wa.

Yuko: I think you should find more interest in the things you like and dislike. *winked*

Megumi: Eh?

Yuko: Saa, ikkimasu yo! Himelda, Megumiman! Time to prepare the grill!

Hime: Waaaii~! Sizzling clams~!

Hime and Yuko then left to prepare the girll, leaving the confused Megumi.

Megumi: What I like and dislike?

Then, she realized it as she remembers the time when Blue hugs her when she comforts him after the fight against Phantom. She then felt her heart beat strongly as she place her hand onto her chest.

Megumi: What is this feeling? Why do I feel so weird?

Takuma keeps digging for the clams as Mao is surprised by his hardworking. Eri then found one from where he digs.

Eri: I found one!

Takuma grinned at her, happy that they found a clam. Then, they filled the bucket with a lot clams.

Eri: Waaaa! We got so many! Mao-chan! Takuma-kun! Arigato!

Takuma: It's nothing!

Eri: But now I have more clams than Takuma-kun.

Takuma: That's fine!

Eri: That's not good. I may become number one now. *stood up* I'll go get your bucket.

Suddenly, a stream burst out of the sea.

Rough voice: No! You were about to get first place and yet you throw it away so easily?! You idiotic child!

Takuma: Who are you?!

Rough voice: Ore-sama toujou!

It was then Oresky emerged from the stream with his seat, carried by Choiarks. Takuma then wear his mask.

Takuma: Sagara! Eri! Leave this to Kamen Takuma and run away!

Eri: Demo...!

Mao: No! You'll turn into a mirror!

Oresky: You try to act cool in front of the girls. Something that makes me-Oresky-sama-so jealous is not allowed!

Mao: You still talking about yourself?!

Oresky: Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped them into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Oresky: Come on! Saiark!

A Clam Saiark came out of the dark mirror. Our young heroes then noticed the Saiark.

Ribbon: It's a Saiark!

Oresky: Nip those young'uns in the bud! Mess up all of their clams!

The Choiarks creates havoc by kicking buckets of clams as the Saiarks creating wasteland as people ran away in panic. Our young heroes then noticed Takuma, Mao and Eri trapped in a dark mirror.

Hime: Eh?! Taichou!

Megumi: Mao-chan got captured again!

Yuko: Taichou wanted to protect the two of them!

Blaze: And who the hell is that guy?! *pointed at Oresky*

Ribbon: That's Oresky! He's one of the Phantom Empire's generals!

Shadow: Another one like that insect, huh?

Megumi: Minna! Time to save the Kaichou!

The girls took out their PreChanMirror as the Twins draw their swords.

Girls: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

The Choiarks charged towards them as our young heroes charged towards them and attacks the Choiarks. Lovely and Princess punches them away as Honey purifies them with her Honey Baton one by one.

Honey: Honey Baton! Crystal Song!

Honey sings the Crystal Song with her Honey Baton and the surrounding Choiarks were purified. The Twins slashed the Choiarks as Blaze stabs one of it into it's body with his Dreamblade and took out the Slash card and inserts it into his device.

Blaze's device: Slash.

He then immediately pull his Dreamblade out of the Choiark's body and the Dreamblade then glowed blue and five glowing blades came out of his sword before he slashed more of them away. Shadow shoots down more of them as he took out the Slash card as well and inserts it into his device.

Shadow's device: Slash.

His Nightmareblade then glowed purple and extends the blade by the light. He then slashed the surrounded Choiarks at easy with one swipe. Princess then jumped up and started her attack.

Princess: Here I go!

She spins her LovePreBrace and launching one of her attacks.

Princess: Princess Bakudan Bomber!

She creates two balls and flung it towards the Choiarks and explodes like a bomb, sent them flying.

Lovely: I'll use Form Change!

Lovely took out her cards and she started to change form.

Lovely: Precure Kururin Mirror Change! Cherry Flamenco! *switched to Cherry Flamenco* PreCure Fashion Dynamite!

Lovely dances with flames around her and strikes a pose.

Lovely: Ole!

The flames then burst around her and blasted the Choiarks away. Oresky then turned to them.

Oresky: PreCure! Do you all want to become number one, too?

Lovely: This has nothing to do with being number one or number two!

Honey: We just want to eat delicious clams!

Princess: We want to enjoy the clams we got with everyone!

Oresky: Heh! I'm number one! All your clams belongs to me!

Shadow: You sounds pretty selfish and you sound just like Bel, being number one and all!

Blaze: For messing up the festival and everyone clams is a serious sin you commited!

Oresky: *noticed the Twins* Huh? I never seen you both before!

Blaze: And you must be one of those Phantom Empire's freaks.

Oresky: Freaks?! I'm the Phantom Empire's general! How dare you calling me a freak?!

Shadow: You always are a freak! And for messing this party up...

Blaze and Shadow: *snapped fingers and pointed at Oresky* Saa, omae no tsumi wo kazoero!

Oresky: What's that?! Go, Saiark! Crush them!

The Saiark charged towards them as Shadow threw dark flame at it before he jumped up and performing his Mana Power.

Slash: Glidehook!

He dived down and used his Nightmareblade as wing in his grasp, slashed the Saiark as he dived through it. Blaze then took out his Wildfire Armor card.

Blaze: Henshin!

He then inserts it into his device.

Blaze's device: Wildfire.

Blaze wears his Wildfire Armor and his Dreamblade is infused with flame. He charged towards the Saiark and slashed with his flaming Dreamblade as the Twins attacks it together as the Saiark roared in pain.

Blaze: Now, minna!

Princess: I am Member Number Three, Himelda! I shall rescue Takuma Taichou!

Honey: Yukoman is going, too!

Princess and Honey then charged towards the Saiark, helping the Twins.

Lovely: Takuma Taichou...

Princess launched a barrage of punches towards the Saiark as Shadow performed his Mana Power.

Shadow: Hell's Rolling!

He launched two large dark rings towards the Saiark from his hands.

Lovely: Kamen Takuma's hero spirit...

The Saiark is started to attack them by using it's rake as Honey holds Princess' hand.

Honey: Honey Teleport!

Honey then teleported to the other side as the Twins backed away and avoided the attack.

Honey: Ja-Jan~!

Lovely: The PreCure's beautiful spirit have accepted your spirit!

Lovely spins her LovePreBrace and launching her attack.

Lovely: Lovely Rosa Tormenta!

She summons a whirlwind of rose petals and blows around the Saiark like a tornado. Oresky and the Saiark were surprised by this attack.

Oresky: I can't see anything!

Honey then started to launch her attack.

Honey: Honey Super Sonic Spark!

She launched a barrage of clover projectiles towards the Saiark and Princess launches one of her attack.

Princess: Here I go! Cutter!

She spins her LovePreBrace and start launching one of her attacks.

Princess: Princess Cutter!

Her pigtails glow and straighten and starts spinning, firing blades from the tips towards the Saiark. One of the blades almost hit Oresky as he avoids it quickly.

Oresky: That was close!

Shadow then launches his attack.

Shadow: Judgement Cut!

He takes a step back and cuts the air with his Murasame in front of him through a dimensional rift in a sphere shape. In an instant, the dimensional rift slashes the Saiark. Blaze then took out the Magma Cyclone card and inserts it into his device.

Blaze's device: Magma Cyclone.

His right arm then surrounded by powerful flames of cyclone.

Blaze: Today's dish: Chowder!

He launched flames of cyclone towards the Saiark's head.

Blaze: Now, Lovely!

Lovely: Accept my flames of passion and become delicious!

Lovely then spins her LovePreBrace and start launching her attack.

Lovely: Lovely Fire Festival!

She shoot the flame down to the ground and burst of flames erupted from the ground and surrounded the Saiark.

Lovely: Ole!

The flame burst into inferno and the Saiark is going to open it's clam shell head.

Oresky: No! He's being deliciously grilled...

It's clam shell head then opened itself due to the heat. Megumi and Blaze then turned back to their normal form.

Blaze: That's the weak spot!

Honey: Now we can enjoy some delicious clams.

Shadow: Let's finish it, Honey.

Honey then nodded as she's performing the finisher.

Honey: Light of life become the holy power, Honey Baton! PreCure Sparkling Baton Attack! Yay!

She shoot out the green light and created a hyperspace on the Earth's orbit. Suddenly, a giant clover collided towards the Saiark.

Honey: Life, return to the heavens!

The giant clover strikes the Saiark and blasted it away like a meteor strikes the Earth. The Saiark is then purified and the wasteland then disappeared and Takuma, Mao and Eri were released from the dark mirror. Oresky growled as Honey asked him to join them and eat clams with them.

Honey: Oresky-san. Want to eat some delicious clams with us?

Shadow: Honey, are you crazy? This man messed the party.

Honey: It'll be fun if he joined us.

Shadow: (You're too soft, Honey, just like Mana.)

Oresky: Eh? Can I?

Oresky then realized that he can't have fun with the enemies.

Oresky: T-There's no point in being nice with me! I won't fall for such clammy tactics!

He then retreated from the scene.

Blaze: See, Honey? You can't let him join the festival. Who knows if he mess it up again?

Later that day, Takuma, Mao and Eri thanked our young heroes.

Eri: Thank you for saving me!

Mao: I got saved the second time.

Princess: You have to watch out for the Phantom Empire.

Mao and Eri nodded as Blaze noticed Takuma is feeling down after what happened.

Blaze: What's wrong, kid? You looked down.

Takuma: Eh? I...

Lovely: Kamen Takuma!

Takuma looked up and noticed Lovely, Princess and Honey flies in the air.

Lovely: You were pretty kakkoi!

Princess: Full of courage!

Honey: Taichou, see you again.

The Cures flew away as Takuma is surprised that the Cures praised him.

Takuma: The PreCures are amazing! That's what heroes should be!

Eri: You were amazing, too, Takuma-kun! You faced the Phantom Kingdom head on!

Mao: I guess. Kamen Takuma is pretty childish, but I see you in a new light now! *smiles*

Takuma: *tears welled up* I wanted to become a hero and save all of you. But it never goes well. *wiping tears* And this is the first time someone has ever said something so nice to me... Thank goodness that I'm a hero!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko then appeared besides Blaze, Shadow and Seiji, witnessed it.

Megumi: Mao-chan accepts Taichou for who he is. Yokatta.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a scorching samba!

A picture of the heart of samba appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Reporter and Coconuts Samba-a new Form Change for Yuko. Hime is surprised that Yuko got a new Form Change.

Hime: New Form Change cards!

Megumi: Are they rare?!

Yuko: Coconuts Samba, huh? I wonder what moves they have?

Later that day, everyone is having grilled clams.

Megumi: We can eat infinite bowls of rice with these~!

Takuma is enjoying eating clams as Yuko asked if he wants a second bowl of rice.

Yuko: Would you like seconds of rice, Taichou?

Takuma: Thanks, Yukoman.

Seiji: Omori! More rice, please!

Mao: Me, too!

Yuko: Coming right up!

Hime then tried the grilled clam and eat it. She finds it delicious.

Hime: Clam-digging is so delicious!

Megumi: It's too delicious! Shiawase Happiness!

Blaze: Yeah! Clams are delicious when they're fresh.

Shadow: When it's cooked in anyway, you'll find their sensational taste.

Blaze grinned at his doppelganger. He then got an idea about their device's name.

Blaze: Oh, yeah! Shadow. Have you thought about the name for those devices we had.

Shadow: I think I do. Did you name it?

Blaze: Well, I think I'm gonna name it 'Dreamdriver'. What about you?

Shadow: 'Nightmaredriver', I think.

Blaze: Cool name, bro.

Shadow: So are yours.

The Twins then continued eating the clams. Everyone are enjoying the clams to the fullest after they digged up many clams for the day as Takuma's mask lied on the sand next to the rake and a hermit crab. As for the Twins, they named their devices they first founded. 'Dreamdriver' for Blaze and 'Nightmaredriver' for Shadow. And Yuko got her new Form Change called Coconuts Samba. For now, everyone are eating the clams for the rest of the day.

A/N: That's Chapter 6, minna! Yeah! Blaze and Shadow really hates Phantom a lot in the beginning. Don't blame them, they have their reasons for hate him. And yup, there's some parody about that Takuma boy and it's pretty funny! :D And finally, Blaze and Shadow named their respective devices-Dreamdriver for Blaze and Nightmaredriver for Shadow. Alright, let's get to work at Chapter 7! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 7: Hime's Homecoming

It's a bright morning in the town of Pikarigaoka. At the Aino's, Megumi and Mao are giving their presents to their mothers-Kaori and Hiroko. The Sagara family are visiting the Aino as neighbors.

Megumi and Mao: Okaa-san!

Megumi: Ano ne. *went to her mother* Thanks for everything! Here's your Mother's Day present!

Kaori: *smiles* Wow! Arigato! It's the cake you've been baking since morning, yes?

Megumi: A cake full of toppings!

Kaori opened the box and revealed a cake full of toppings includes mini-lollipops, macarons, strawberries, chocolate roll wafers, etc. Kaori is excited to have this cake full of sweets.

Kaori: I feel energetic by just looking at it! Arigato ne, Megumi.

Megumi rubbed the back of her hand as she giggled. Mao then went to her mother.

Mao: I have a present for Okaa-san, too! *showed her Mother's Day present* Ta-daaa! Mao's special banana cake! You have to go to work early tomorrow again, right? Please eat the cake before going to work.

Hiroko opened her present and revealed a banana cake before she turned to Mao.

Hiroko: Cake in the morning?

Kaori: *slid to Hiroko closely, teasing her* Hiroko! Mao-chan worked so hard on that cake!

Mao: Yeah! It was really tough!

Hiroko: Gomen, gomen.

Seiji: My gift may be a bit cliched...but here.

Seiji gave Hiroko a beautiful rose. He smiled at his mother as she's in awe by this rose before she looked at her children.

Hiroko: Mao! Seiji! Thank you both!

Hiroko then stood up and hugs her children tightly as Seiji and Mao were surprised by her hug, like they couldn't breathe during this kind of hug.

Hiroko: Both of you are such nice kids! Just like your parents!

Megumi and Kaori smiled at the Sagara family, feels heartwarming as they witnessed it. Later that day at Hime's house, Hime let Yuko try her homemade cupcakes. Megumi, Blaze and Shadow are there, too.

Hime: Hai, Yuko. Say 'Ah!'

Yuko then took a bite with her fork and finds the cupcake sweet.

Yuko: Oishii! Ah, Hime-chan. You're going to eat your Mother's Day present?

Hime: *eating cupcakes* Yeah, because I can't give it to my mom anyway.

Yuko: Souka. Your mother is at the Blue Sky Kingdom, right?

Hime: I'll become fat if I eat them all by myself. Don't hold back and eat up.

Blaze: But that won't do. It's disrepectful to eat your Mother's Day present.

Shadow: Yeah. Your mother will be very sad.

Megumi and Yuko then nodded at each other, giving each other an idea. They then wrapped each of these cupcakes.

Yuko: We'll wrap them up individually...

Megumi: ...and put them in this basket.

Shadow: *smiled slowly* That's a good idea.

Hime: Nani? Nani? You're not eating them?

Soon, Megumi and Yuko wrapped all the cupcakes perfectly and placed them in a basket.

Yuko: These are for your mom, that's why.

Megumi: *nod twice*

Hime: Eh? *whining* Don't say that! Eat up!

Megumi: Hime! Let's give these to your mom!

Hime: *shocked* Ehhhhh~?! No, no, no, no! That's impossible~!

Megumi: Today is Mother's Day! It's the day to give thanks to your mother!

Blaze: She's right, Hime-chan. If you love your mother, you gotta give these cupcakes to her.

Yuko: *took the basket* Your mom loves raisins and you put them in these cakes, right?

Megumi: You've got to give them to her!

Megumi then hand over the basket to Hime as she accepts it.

Megumi: You rarely talk about her but you really want to see her, right?

Hime: How did you know?

Megumi: Of course I know! We're friends!

Yuko: *nod*

Shadow: Let me ask you, Hime. Do you love your mother?

Hime: *nod slowly* Y-Yeah.

Blaze: Then you should visit her in Blue Sky Kingdom, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you.

Hime: *turned to Blaze* Honto?

Blaze: *nod* You betcha!

Hime: Then... *smiled* I want to see my mom! I want to give these to her!

Blaze: That's the spirit, Hime-chan!

Shadow: *nod* That's good to hear.

Megumi: Then, let's go to Blue Sky Kingdom! A special delivery for Hime's cakes! *lifted her fist up*

Later that day, our young heroes are discussing with Ribbon and Blue about entering the Blue Sky Kingdom. But Ribbon disagree about this idea.

Ribbon: Of course that's impossible! You're thinking about going to Blue Sky Kingdom to see the Queen?! Don't you remember that we risked our lives to get out of here?!

Hime: Of course I remember! How could I forget?

Ribbon: Blue Sky Kingdom has been invaded by the Phantom Empire and is now a source of misfortune. Queen Mirage has taken over the castle you used to live in.

Hime: I know~! *pout*

Ribbon: And even if you want to meet her, the Queen is trapped in a mirror!

Hime: But I want to see them. If years go by without me seeing them, I may just forget Okaa-sama's face! Just let me see her from time to time! Isn't that okay?

Blaze: Ribbon, just let her visit Blue Sky Kingdom. She missed her mother a lot.

Megumi: Yeah. Today is Mother's Day, after all.

Yuko: She has to deliver those delicious cakes that she made.

Megumi: *nod* Yeah.

Ribbon: No! No! Blue-sama won't agree to this, either!

Hime: *whined babyishly* Nonono! I'm going! I'm going~!

Blue: Then, let us go.

They then turned to Blue as Ribbon is shocked that Blue agrees to let Hime go to the Blue Sky Kingdom. He smiled gently at them as Hime cheered.

Hime: Yatta!

Shadow: 6-1. You lose, Ribbon.

Ribbon: EEHHHH~?!

Later, everyone are entering the Cross Mirror Room as our young heroes, except Megumi, Blaze and Shadow, were amazed.

Blue: This is the Cross Mirror Room. These mirrors connect to places all over the world.

Blue then used one of the Mirror Gates and opened the gateway to the Blue Sky Kingdom.

Blue: I've opened the Mirror Gate to the Blue Sky Kingdom.

Hime: Arigato, Kamisama!

Hime then turned to that Mirror Gate, happy that she's going to see her parents again.

Hime: (Otoo-sama... Okaa-sama...)

Blue: But I want you to be aware of one thing.

They then turned to him as Shadow asked.

Shadow: What is it?

Blue: The Phantom Empire has taken over the Blue Sky Kingdom. You won't be able to use your PreCure powers.

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: *surprised* Eh?!

Blaze: Why?

Blue: If you are discovered by the enemy, you have no chance of winning, except for Blaze and Shadow. They held different powers since they're not PreCures. I believe they can stop the enemies but it's best to avoid detection as well. I can help you from here but please do your best not to get caught.

They then nodded in response.

Hime: I understand.

Megumi: *turned to them* Ikou, minna!

They nodded and they entered the Mirror Gate that leads to the Blue Sky Kingdom. Hime is excited to visit her homeland again. Soon after, they arrived.

Hime: This is the Blue Sky Kingdom.

Everyone glanced at the Blue Sky Kingdom and the place is filled with flowers, beautiful meadows, wonderous buildings, etc. But the kingdom is too quiet as it's already been invaded by the Phantom Empire. Moreover, many citizens of the Blue Sky Kingdom were trapped in the dark mirrors.

Yuko: The people are stuck in the mirrors... I've heard about this...

Shadow: I can't believe this... It's like what happened to the Trump Kingdom after the Selfish successfully invades it.

Hime: It's like this on the bustling streets and the parks full of smiles. Everything has turned into this depressing state. My precious Otoo-sama and Okaa-sama, too.

Megumi: Too much! This is way too much! Why do they do all this?

Ribbon: Pikarigaoka isn't safe, either! *making the shocking face* If the Phantom Empire succeeds in their invasion...it'll become like this in one night!

Megumi: Eh?! Even Pikarigaoka?!

Blaze: But we're not gonna let it happen.

Megumi: *turned to Blaze* Blaze-kun?

Blaze: As long as there's breath in our body, we can still fight the Phantom Empire and protect everyone. This goes to the same to the PreCures.

Yuko: We PreCures are doing our best to prevent that from happening, right?

Ribbon: That's right! We cannot let the Phantom Empire do what they want!

They nodded in agreement together. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps.

Shadow: Something's coming.

They turned around and noticed a troop of Choiarks marching through the area. They quickly hid themselves before they noticed them.

Megumi: What are those?

Ribbon: Shh! They're security guards!

The Choiarks left the area and patrol to another area as they watched, sighed in relief.

Yuko: I feel uneasy about this.

Hime: Wanna blow them away?

Megumi: Yooosh!

Blaze: Wait, minna.

Hime: *turned to Blaze* What's wrong?

Blaze: We can't just take them out in one blow. We'll get their attention. Besides, we're here to deliver your Mother's Day present to your mother.

Girls: Eh?

Ribbon: He's right! We are not here to fight! We are going to hide, hide and hide some more!

Megumi: Hide?

Then, Megumi got an idea.

Megumi: Oh, yeah! We can use that!

The girls then used Ninja cards and inserts it into their PreChanMirrors. Instantly, they're wearing ninja outfits.

Blaze: Good idea.

Shadow: Let's get going, then.

The Twins covers their face with masked headband and their scarf before our young heroes jumped from building to building without getting the Choiarks' attention. As they ran through the area, they arrived at the ledge and noticed the castle further ahead. They stopped running as they glanced at the castle that Hime once lived.

Blaze: This is...

Hime: That's my castle.

Yuko: Oh? That huge one?

Megumi: Sugoi! How many rooms are in there?

Hime: It's way too big for it's own good. I get lost all the time.

Shadow: Really?

Ribbon: Wait, minna-san! Now is not the time for chitchat! Look at that!

Ribbon pointed at that direction as our young heroes looked closer. There's two Knight Saiarks guarding the castle.

Megumi: There's Saiarks guarding the place like this.

Hime: But we need to cross that plaza to get to the castle.

Shadow: But it'll be a big trouble if those Saiarks spotted us.

Megumi: Daijoubu! That's not a problem!

They then turned to Megumi as she showed her V-sign.

Megumi: Nin-Nin.

Blaze: Ah! Ninjutsu.

Megumi nodded at Blaze brightly. Our young heroes then jumped into the bushes as they're using Ninjutsu.

Girls: Ninpo: Henshin no Jutsu!

With ninja poofs, everyone covers with bushes. They're attempt to sneak past the Saiark. When it's look behind him, they stopped moving. Finding it nothing happened, the Saiark looked away. Our young heroes continued to move but they stopped again when Saiark turned around. They moved to the other side but the Saiark looked at the other side and they stopped. Finding it suspicious, the Saiark take a look at those bushes and went to them. The girls are panicked, except for Blaze and Shadow, who's remained calm.

Blaze: (Remain calm, minna.)

The Saiark looked closer at the bushes as the girls are still panicked, feared that it's going to find out. But it finds them nothing and left, resuming it's duty.

Yuko: Now's our chance.

They continue to sneak past the Saiark but Megumi's bush is stuck as she struggles. Suddenly, her bush ripped apart, shocked.

Megumi: Gomen! I messed up!

Blaze then quickly dragged Megumi into his bushes, hiding inside together.

Blaze: You almost blown your cover.

Megumi: *sigh in relief* Gomen, Blaze-kun. It snapped when we had a chance to sneak in so...

Blaze: It's alright. Right now, we have to get past that freak quietly and head to the castle.

Megumi nodded and our young heroes continues to sneak past the Saiark. But suddenly, a stomach growl was heard. It was from Yuko.

Yuko: Eheheheh. My stomach's rumbling.

Everyone then shocked at Yuko's stomach growl.

Shadow: Yuko, you fool! You got their attention!

The Saiark turned around and found them as they're shocked.

Blaze: We're busted! Let's get outta here!

They're running away as the Saiark chasing them. Our young heroes hid to another place as the Saiark looked around, wondering where did they go. The Saiark then blew the whistle and an army of Choiarks appears. The Saiark blew the whistle again as it ordered the Choiarks to find our young heroes and capture them as they spread out. Behind the Saiark, our young heroes are hiding behind the tree.

Megumi: Doushio? There's so many of them!

Hime: Minna, let's transform to Roller Skaters!

Megumi and Yuko: Okay!

The girls then used the Roller Skater cards and inserts it into their PreChanMirrors. Instantly, they're wearing colorful patterns outfit with ribbons on top of their heads. They also wears roller skaters. They're skating towards the Choiarks as the Twins used their speed to catch up.

Hime: Ikuyo!

All: Oh!

The girls rammed the Choiarks and everyone jumped over them. They kept racing down the plaza as the Choiarks chase after them. Soon enough, they looked around and lost track of our young heroes. They were actually hiding behind the building as they take a peek on those Choiarks.

Megumi: Somehow, we got away.

Ribbon: The castle's entrance is straight ahead.

Shadow: So, what are we waiting for?

Our young heroes then arrived near the entrance of the castle but now it's guarded by two Saiarks.

Megumi: Look! There are two Saiarks!

Ribbon: The Queen is inside the castle. Nngh... This is bad.

Blaze: We gotta do something to sneak past them.

Hime: Daijoubu! Daijoubu!

Megumi, Yuko, Blaze, Shadow and Ribbon: *turned to Hime* Huh?

Hime: *smiled* Just leave it to me!

Hime went to the wall and pushed it, revealing a small hole before she turned to them.

Hime: Kochi kochi!

She then enter the hole as they're surprised.

Megumi and Yuko: Here?

Hime: It's a shortcut to Okaa-sama's room.

Blaze: A secret passage, huh?

Shadow: Now that's interesting, like some Sci-Fi action movie.

Ribbon: What?! There's a secret passage here?! I didn't know about this!

Blaze: Shh! Ribbon, you'll get their attention.

Ribbon: *covers her mouth suddenly*

Hime: Well, it wouldn't be a secret passage, then.

Everyone then entered the secret passage to the Queen's room and follows Hime.

Blaze: So, Hime-chan. How did you know this is the secret passage in the first place?

Hime: I used this a lot to sneak out the castle when I was little.

Ribbon: I didn't know about that, either!

Megumi: I guess it's a lot easier to sneak out when you're little.

Yuko: We should have come here a bit earlier.

Shadow: I should say every castle has it's own secret passage or two.

Our young heroes then arrived at the throne room. They came out of the secret room and noticed Hime's parents-the King and Queen of the Blue Sky Kingdom-trapped in the dark mirrors. Hime went to them as tears well up on her eyes.

Hime: Otoo-sama... Okaa-sama...

Blaze: So... That's the King and Queen.

Megumi: Hime, you look a lot like your mom.

Hime is surprised at what Megumi said. She smiled wiped the tears away.

Hime: Yeah, people say that a lot.

Ribbon: Hime, please give your cakes to the Queen.

Hime: Oh. *turned around and smiled weakly* Right.

She then placed a basket of cupcakes in front of the Queen.

Hime: This is my Mother's Day present. I didn't know how to even crack an egg, but now I can make cakes! Isn't that surprising? I put a lot of your favorite raisins in them.

Suddenly, the Choiarks appeared behind them as they turned around.

Megumi: Choiarks!

Blaze: Seems they're here to crash the party!

Ribbon: Hurry and transform into PreCure!

The girls nodded as they took out their PreChanMirror as the Twins draw their swords.

Girls: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Meanwhile at the throne room, Deep Mirror informs Queen Mirage that our young heroes were in the castle.

Deep Mirror: The PreCures have infiltrated the palace.

Queen Mirage: Them again? They just don't learn. They'll be finished off quickly, anyway.

Deep Mirror: Besides the PreCures, they are two more people that aren't PreCures. And they're not ordinary humans.

Queen Mirage: Not ordinary humans? Is there some sort of being in this world? Either way, they won't win at all.

Back to our young heroes, they were facing the Choiarks.

Princess: They're so many of them!

Shadow: We gotta get out of here! Go!

They ran to the balcony as the Choiarks chase after them. As they arrived, they noticed they're on a really high floor.

Princess: Doushio?!

Blaze: We'll take them down in one shot! Ready, Shadow?

Shadow: Yeah.

The Twins took out the Blast cards and inserts into their Drivers.

Dreamdriver and Nightmaredriver: Blast.

They took out their banishing guns and shoot the Choiarks in rapid-fire capabilities, blasted them away.

Lovely: Let's get down!

Honey nodded. Princess then looked at her parents in worry, wonder if she'll meet them again. Lovely then hold her hands as Princess look at her.

Lovely: Ikou.

Shadow: Not to worry, Princess. We'll meet them again someday.

Princess nodded and everyone jumped down to the meadows. The Cures used their glowing wings as the Twins resist the falling altitude. They landed on the meadow safely but suddenly, someone appeared before them. It was Hosshiwa.

Hosshiwa: Ara. Aren't you the Happiness Charge PreCure? I'm so happy that you came all the way to our castle.

Ribbon: Kyaaaa! They found us!

Shadow: You brag too much, woman. Who the hell are you?

Hosshiwa: You're getting rude, aren't you boy? Is that how you ask a lady like me?

Shadow: I don't care if you're a lady. Why don't you state your name first and ask questions later?

Hosshiwa: Well, that's fine. I am Hosshiwa, one of the Phantom Empire's generals. I'm sure you met the other two, yes?

Blaze: Enough with the PR. Let us by if you know what's good for ya.

Hosshiwa: Ohohohohoho! That's not going to happen, big boy. All of you has been such naughty children for tried to sneak into our castle.

Princess: Absurd! What 'our castle'?! This is MY castle!

Hosshiwa: Huh~? *walk to Princess* Aren't you the princess of this kingdom? The Princess was Cure Princess? That's so obvious that nobody realized it.

Princess: All of you are the worst! Zettai ni yurusanai!

As Princess is about to attack, Blaze stops her first as she turned to him.

Blaze: Leave that motormouth to us, Princess. I'm getting sick of her brag.

Shadow: The PreCures' power isn't getting stronger when we're in the source of misfortune. Stay back.

Princess then nodded at the Twins.

Princess: Okay. But be careful.

She then went to Lovely, Honey and Ribbon as the Twins facing Hosshiwa.

Hosshiwa: Oh, little naughty boys are trying to fight me. That's fine. Both of you will be wonderous desserts for me soon enough.

She fires the beam from her umbrella towards them but they deflects it with their blades. They then charged towards her and attacks her but she blocked it with her umbrella as she smirked.

Hosshiwa: Oh! Quite a temper, boys. Play nice.

Shadow: I don't play nice with a woman who acts like Marmo.

They backed off and Blaze shoots Mana Bullets towards her as Hosshiwa fires laser beams. Both attack clashed onto each other. Shadow then jumped up and shoot out Dark Arrows at her. She opened her umbrella and blocked them but one of the Dark Arrow shot her knee.

Hosshiwa: You...!

Blaze: What's wrong? Does my twin's arrow hurt your 'beautiful' leg?

As Hosshiwa stood up, Namakeruda appeared on her left.

Namakeruda: My, my. You couldn't even take care of these boys. How disappointed.

Then, Oresky appeared on her right.

Oresky: Defeating the PreCures and these two ignorant fools in a place where Queen Mirage is watching, my reputation will skyrocket!

Hosshiwa: *glared at them* I found them first!

Shadow: Tch! Looks like there's more trouble!

Blaze: Yeah. But the sooner we finish them, the better.

Shadow: Yeah, you're right.

Oresky: You boys may have beaten me before for the first time but this time, the result will be different! Saiark!

Suddenly, three Knight Saiarks appeared on the scene.

Blaze: Just what we wanted.

Shadow: Let's finish them quickly!

The Twins charged towards the Saiarks and launched their attack but they used the shield and blocked their attack. They backed off and do it again but the Saiarks did the same.

Blaze: No good! We gotta do something to penetrate their shields first!

Shadow then opened his deck but suddenly, one of the cards came out and he grabbed it, revealed a Dark Rogue card.

Shadow: Time for some special service.

He then inserts Dark Rogue card into his Nightmaredriver.

Nightmaredriver: Summon: Dark Rogue.

The Nightmaredriver shot out an orange light and Dark Rogue materializes in the scene. She then charged towards the Saiarks and punch the shields with flames. She kept punching the shields until they're getting hotter. The Saiarks' hands were scalded by the shields' heat that was caused by Dark Rogue's flame, causing them to drop the shields. Dark Rogue then disappeared and Blaze charged towards the Saiarks and used his Mana Power.

Blaze: Gaia Nova!

He fired the Gaia Nova from his Dreamblade in the form of swirling light and shot towards the Saiarks. The Saiarks then charged towards him but he jumped over and avoided them. Blaze opened his deck and two blank cards suddenly flies out. He catches them and revealed themselves-Scout Armor and Clock Up.

Blaze: If those things' armors are pretty hard to crack, then we'll do the sniping.

He then inserts Scout Armor card into his Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Scout Armor.

Blaze wears the Scout Armor as he locked on the Saiarks with his scouter. He then took out a fusion rifle. He locked on the some targets around the Saiarks' bodies and fires, shot the spot that Blaze locked on. The Saiarks growled in pain as the Cures were surprised.

Lovely: Sugoi!

Princess: How did you do that?

Blaze: Every armor has a weak spot, even for the strongest armor. As such, the blind spots conceals the weak spot and by looking through it carefully, there'll will be the weak spot!

Shadow: Now we got their weak spots. Let's finish this, brother.

Blaze: Yeah!

Blaze then turned back to normal and the Twins launches their attack together. Blaze points his Dreamblade upwards as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword as Shadow twisted the Nightmareblade's grip, making it sounds like a motor running. He kept twisting until his sword was fully red with power.

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

They launched their Limit Breaks together as Avalon's Blade smashes the Saiarks and Shadow slashed through space with the Exceed Power within the Nightmareblade, tearing them, purifies them. Namakeruda, Oresky and Hosshiwa were shocked at this.

Hosshiwa: I can't believe this! Beaten by those boys?!

Oresky: That's the second time I've been beaten by those punks!

Namakeruda: Why am I involved in this?

Hosshiwa: *glared at Namakeruda and Oresky* It was all your fault! If it weren't for all of you to butt in...!

They then retreated from the scene. Princess is still saddened about what happened as Blaze pats her shoulder as she turned to him, giving her a nod.

Shadow: Let's go back, minna. This isn't over yet.

Our young heroes then left the Blue Sky Kingdom. Later that day, they returned to Hime's home. Up until now, Hime is still saddened as Megumi and the Twins are with her.

Hime: I'm such an idiotic PreCure. I couldn't protect Otoo-sama or Okaa-sama or Blue Sky Kingdom...

Megumi: You're not an idiot! I couldn't even defeat those Choiarks.

Blaze: Luckily for us, we defeated the Choiarks and those Saiarks when we're in their territory.

Yuko: If the PreCures' powers are weakened inside the Phantom Empire, then we just have to get stronger.

Hime: But if our powers are reduced to 1/1'000'000, then it's used, no matter what we do.

Megumi: That's not true.

Hime then looked at Megumi as she's smiled at her.

Megumi: If that's the case, we just have to get 1'000'000 times stronger!

Yuko: I think so, too.

Hime: *turned to Yuko* Eh?

Yuko: Let's take our time and get stronger. There's no need to hurry.

Megumi: We're with you, Hime.

Ribbon: Me, too.

Blue: So do I.

Blaze: With our support, we can save your parents.

Shadow: And bringing Blue Sky Kingdom back to it's former glory.

Hime is touched that everyone supports her as she smiled at them.

Hime: Minna, arigato!

Ribbon: But I seriously thought we couldn't come back.

Megumi: It was a pain by just running away constantly, *turned to Hime* but thank goodness we were able to deliver your cakes.

Hime is surprised as she looked at everyone, smiling at her, before she turned back to Megumi.

Megumi: Let's get stronger together and rescue your mom!

Hime nodded happily as her spirit lifted. If everyone could train as hard as they can, they'll become stronger and Hime will be able to rescue her parents and restore the Blue Sky Kingdom back to her former glory one day and defeat the Phantom Empire.

Hime: (When I become 1'000'000 times stronger, I'll be sure to rescue you. Please wait for me, Okaa-sama.)

A/N: That's Chapter 7! Sorry for the delay because I don't feel well these days. But now I'm back! :D Yup! Blaze and Shadow fights Hosshiwa and the Saiarks together without having the PreCures fighting them due to the Phantom Empire's territory influence. Besides, Blaze and Shadow didn't do the finisher recently so I let them defeat the Saiarks. Alright, let's get it on at Chapter 8! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 8: Good News or Bad News?

The reporter Miyo is boardcasting the PreCure news on TV again. Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Ribbon are watching together.

Miyo: Hot off the presses for everyone! From the bottom of my heart. As you all probably know, I am the newscaster of PreCure Weekly, Masuko Miyo! *strikes a pose* Connect my name together and you get...Mass communication!

Ribbon: It's starting.

Shadow: What kind of news is she reporting this time?

Miyo: It's a bit sudden but I have sad news for everyone. A few days ago, the PreCure in Madrid...was defeated by the PreCure Hunter!

The screen shows Phantom defeated another PreCure in Spain as everyone were shocked.

Blaze: Phantom!

Shadow: That filthy dog...! Is he not enough for being a dirt?!

Megumi: Another PreCure...

Hime: That PreCure Hunter...!

Miyo: *smiled brightly* But don't worry! The PreCure will win in the end! Why? Because they are the heroines, or should I say heroes?

Megumi and Hime smiles brightly as they continued to eat their snacks.

Blaze: Well, at least she know how to make the audience calm down.

Miyo: So, I will do my best next week and bring you the latest scoops! We will be investigating the true identities of the popular Happiness Charge PreCure! Please look forward to it~!

She waved goodbye to the camera as everyone were shocked. The next day, Megumi, Hime and Yuko are walking to school together as they talked about Miyo is investigating their true identities as PreCures.

Megumi: That report surprised me!

Yuko: She said she's going to investigate our true identities...

Hime: This is Happiness Charge PreCures' greatest danger yet!

Megumi: Eh? You're making a mountain out of a molehill...

Hime: *turned to Megumi* I'm not! PreCure Weekly is a popular family TV show! I'm happy to be noticed as a PreCure but if our true identities are shown all over the nation...

As the girls think if their true identities as PreCures are shown, it could be a big scandal to them. Though they knew as a PreCure. they must keep their identities a secret. Then, Hime is in her imagination when the reporters are asking more questions.

*Hime's funny thoughts*

Megumi, Hime and Yuko were surrounded by reporters as they threw more questions to them.

Reporter 1: Cure Lovely! Is it true that you failed another test yesterday?

Megumi: *rubbed the back of her head while giggled nervously* I did...

Reporter 2: Cure Princess! I heard you were in tears after the neighbor's dog ran towards you and started barking. Is it true?

Hime: *looked away angrily* No comment!

Reporter 3: Cure Honey! I heard you were invited to the Eating Champion competition!

Yuko: I like to eat my meals slowly...

The girls then attempted to run away from the reporters as they're chasing them.

*Funny thoughts ended*

Hime: We'll be chased by the media every single day and we'll get no privacy at all!

Yuko: That may be a pain.

Hime: Desho? This isn't the same as having Seiji, Blaze and Shadow to know!

Megumi: *laughed nervously* I'll be careful this time.

Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard.

Voice: You're Cure Lovely, right?

Megumi is surprised at this but she, Hime and Yuko noticed someone familiar is asking one of the students. It was Miyo, who's asking her.

Female student: No!

Miyo: Honto?

Female student: Yes! I'm not her!

Miyo: I think your hairstyles are very familiar... *bow* Shitsurei shimashita.

The student then left as the girls are surprised at Miyo's sudden appearance.

Yuko: Masuko...

Hime: ...Miyo-san.

Megumi: Uso.

Miyo looked at her camera and she noticed Megumi, Hime and Yuko in front of her. She then went to them.

Miyo: You girls!

They were surprised as Miyo took out her notebook and looked at it. Megumi, Hime and Yuko are attempted to look at the notebook but Miyo put it back as they backed away a bit.

Miyo: Energetic! *camera switched to Yuko* Generous! *camera switched to Hime* Selfish! You three fit my notes on Happiness Charge PreCure!

Hime: How did you discern that I was selfish just by how I look?

Ribbon: She's completely on target, though.

Hime pressed Ribbon's head to keep her silent. Miyo then noticed Ribbon on Hime's head.

Miyo: Anya?

The girls then turned to her with questioning look.

Miyo: I think I've seen that plushy somewhere...

Miyo looked at Ribbon closer with her camera. Hime then quickly put Ribbon into her bag.

Hime: Ah! We'll be late if we don't hurry!

Megumi: Minna, let's go~!

The girls then rush to school hurriedly, leaving Miyo behind. But she finds them suspicious as she won't give up finding the info.

Miyo: How suspicious.

Later that day during class, Ms. Izumi is starting to taking roll.

Izumi: I'll start taking roll now.

Megumi: *raised her hand* Sensei! Before that...

Izumi: What's wrong, Aino-san?

It turned out that Miyo is in the class, filming her with camera and the class are looking at them.

Megumi: Why is Masuko-san here?!

Miyo then showed Megumi the permission warrant she got from school.

Miyo: I've gotten permission to interview you at school! Aino Megumi-chan! Shirayuki Hime-chan! Omori Yuko-chan!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko were surprised that Miyo knew their names.

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: How did you get our names?!

Miyo: I'm a journalist. *took a chalk* I've been investigating the Happiness Charge PreCure these last few days. I found a certain breakthrough.

She then draw something on the chalkboard as the class watches.

Miyo: The three of them appear constantly around Pikarigaoka Middle School campus! So that means they're middle school students. Yes! So that means... *point upwards* Those three are students here!

The class were both shocked and surprised at what Miyo said.

Female student: The PreCures are here at school?

Izumi: If that's the case, I'll be quite flattered!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko are disappointed that class, even Ms. Izumi, are excited to see the PreCures at school.

Megumi: This is...

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: ...bad.

Later that day, Megumi, Hime and Yuko were greeted by passing-by students as they greeted back, although Hime greet shyly. She then noticed Miyo is filming them. Megumi and Yuko noticed her as well in surprise as Hime quickly hid behind them.

Miyo: According to my investigation, Cure Princess is very shy...

The girls were surprised as Hime complains.

Hime: I'm not shy at all!

She then went to one of the passing by students and started to greet him to show that she's not shy.

Hime: O-Oha...

She noticed that she's greeting a big, tall student. He's smiling at her.

Student: Hmm? What's wrong?

Hime is then shocked and ran away frantically.

Hime: Gomenasaaai!

Megumi: Hime!

Megumi and Yuko went after her as Miyo watched, still find this suspicious. Later at lunch, Megumi, Hime and Yuko are still followed by Miyo as they're eating lunch. They noticed Miyo is filming Yuko, who's eating her rice.

Miyo: You three get along well with each other.

Yuko: Yes, of course. *smiled dryly*

Miyo: Are you three always together? What do you do after school? Where do you go? How about the weekends?

Yuko: Ano, I want to eat my lunch in peace...

Miyo: Ahahaha! Gomen ne!

Miyo turned around and read her notebook.

Miyo: Cure Honey is very knowledgeable about rice.

Megumi gasped that Miyo seems knowing everything. Later that night at the Aino, Megumi and her mother-Kaori-are preparing dinner as Seiji and Mao helps them.

Megumi: I'm so tired today... I want to go to sleep...

She sighed tiredly about Miyo, who's constantly follows them during class.

Megumi: Miyo-san will be writing a scoop about us soon. Hime and Yuu-Yuu have to keep it together, too. If Blaze and Shadow knows about it, they're gonna flip.

Seiji: I'm worried about you the most, actually.

Megumi: *turned to Seiji* That's not true!

Voice: Nani? Nani? What are you talking about?

Megumi: *turned to that person* What I said is...!

Megumi then surprised that Miyo appeared at the Aino.

Megumi: Miyo-san?!

Miyo: Hi~!

Mao: *noticed Miyo and smiled excitedly* Are you really...?

Miyo: Masuko Miyo! *strikes a pose* Connect my name together and you get...

Miyo and Mao: Mass communication!

Mao: Waahh! It's really Masuko Miyo-san! I can brag to my classmate tomorrow!

Megumi: Why are you here?!

Miyo: I'm here for a surprise visit at Aino Megumi-chan's house!

Kaori: Ara.

Miyo: My intuition tells me that you are keeping a secret with your friends.

Megumi: *surprised, looked away* W-What do you mean?

Miyo: *looked at a plate of gyozas* In any case, those gyozas looks amazing!

Kaori: Maa, I'm so happy. I made a lot so feel free to have some.

Miyo: I graciously accept your kind offer.

Megumi is shocked that Miyo is joining them for dinner. Later, they were having dinner together. Soon, they finished the dinner.

Miyo: Gochisousama deshita~!

Kaori: Osomatsu sama deshita.

Miyo: Well then...

Miyo noticed Megumi isn't at the dinning table.

Miyo: Megumi-chan?

Seiji: She says you can interview her in her room.

She then went to Megumi's room and knocked the door.

Miyo: Megumi-chan?

In Megumi's room, she used Reporter cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, Megumi wears the reporter outfit. Miyo opened the door and gasped, noticed Megumi is in a reporter outfit.

Miyo: What's with that getup?

Megumi: I'm reporter Aino! I have things I want to ask Miyo-san, too! Here's a counter interview! *turned her mic to Miyo* PreCure Weekly is a program that shows off what the PreCures are doing, right? Why do you need to dig in deep and investigate their real identities?

Miyo: Eh?! Well...

Megumi: Is it just pure curiosity? Or is it something else? What is really going on here?

Rains of sweat appeared on Miyo's face before she pouted.

Miyo: I'm good at interviewing people but I hate being interviewed~!

Later that day, Miyo explains everything to Megumi.

Miyo: I was saved by the PreCure in the past.

*flashback*

At the Conference Hall, Miyo is asking the Prime Minister in a rush interview.

Miyo: Prime Minister! What measures do you have against the Saiarks?

Suddenly, a Saiark appeared from above and the reporters ran away panickly. Miyo fell onto the ground as the Saiark roared. As the monster is about to attack her, suddenly, a PreCure resembles Cure Fortune attacked the Saiark, kicked it away. Miyo gasped at that PreCure's sudden appearance.

*flashback ended*

Miyo: Her back was so magnificent and beautiful... From that day on, I've looked up to the PreCure.

Megumi: I see.

Miyo: I want to become a PreCure.

Megumi: Eh?

Miyo: *stood up* I want to save the world like a hero, just like her! We won't lose to the PreCure Hunter! That's why I wanted to get closer to the PreCure. So I started this plan of trying to find out who they really are. That's pretty funny, isn't it? I'm so serious in chasing a dream.

Megumi: *stood up* That's not funny at all! *took her hand* I'm sure you can become one, definitely! I'll ask Kamisama!

Miyo blinked at Megumi as she released her hand before she coughed a little.

Megumi: Actually, I'm...

Megumi took out her PreCards and her PreChanMirror before she transforms.

Megumi: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

As Seiji opened the door, he's surprised that Megumi transformed before Miyo as he facepalmed.

Seiji: Oh, no...

Soon, Miyo's eyes sparkled in awe.

Miyo: I saw a PreCure transform~!

The next day at Hime's place, Miyo begs Blue to be a PreCure.

Miyo: Onegaishimasu! Let me become a PreCure!

Hime, Yuko, Blaze, Shadow, Ribbon and Blue glanced at her as Hime stood up first, look at Megumi frantically.

Hime: She found out?!

Megumi: *rubbed the back of her head* Eheheh. Gomen.

Blaze: You know she'll reveal your identity in her show.

Shadow: It could be a big scandal, Megumi.

Seiji: Sorry, I wasn't paying attention...

Yuko: It can't be helped. It was pretty much futile anyway.

Ribbon: That may be true...

Blaze: Asking a random person like Miyo to be a PreCure is quite...shocking.

Miyo then noticed Ribbon talking as she went to her excitedly.

Miyo: So you were a fairy?! *hugs and cuddles her* I'm so happy to see you! Let me interview you next time!

Ribbon: I refuse!

Shadow: *sigh* Here we go again.

Miyo: *noticed the Twins* Are you Blaze and Shadow who helped the PreCure and saved the world?!

Blaze: Don't ask us. We're not doing some interview and we're not interested.

Blue: Saving the world isn't that simple.

Miyo then looked at Blue as he went to her.

Blue: Do you still want to become a PreCure?

Miyo: Hai! I'm good at collecting information. *pointed at her head* I have everything regarding the PreCure and the Saiarks right here in my head! I'm sure I can be helpful!

Blue think about this decision for a second. And then, he decided.

Blue: I understand. Very well.

Miyo smiled excitedly that she's going to be a PreCure as Hime and Ribbon shocked.

Miyo: Yatta~!

Hime and Ribbon: That easily?!

Blue then created a Love Crystal in his hand.

Blue: Let me give you this Love Crystal. Please try putting your real desires into it.

Miyo then slowly took the Love Crystal and place it in her hand, wishing to be a PreCure.

Miyo: Onegai... Let me become a PreCure.

As everyone watches, nothing happened. Miyo then looked at her Love Crystal and it seems it didn't work.

Ribbon: That's strange. Usually, the crystal will sparkle and become a PreChanMirror.

Hime: Maybe you're not asking hard enough?

Miyo: *smiled* I see. Yooosh!

She placed her Love Crystal and chanted 'PreCure' like voodoo spells and tried as many times as possible. Later that day, nothing happens at all, no matter how hard she tried.

Shadow: Still no good.

Hime: Etoo...

Megumi then placed her hand on Miyo's shoulder.

Megumi: I'm sure it'll sparkle soon.

Miyo: Arigato. But I understand. I'm an adult, that's why...

Miyo then took her Love Crystal before she bowed formally at Blue.

Miyo: Ojama shimashita.

She then left the house sadly as everyone watches her, felt sorry for Miyo.

Megumi: Miyo-san...

Blaze: Poor girl...

Miyo is at the park, sitting on the swing and sighed.

Miyo: I can't save the world, huh...?

She then swinging her swing to take her mind off. As she swing harder, she accidentally flung her shoe off. The shoe hits Namakeruda's head, who's sleeping on the bench. She gasped and starts apologize to him.

Miyo: Gomenasai!

Namakeruda: *stood up angrily* I finally had the chance to slack off...

Miyo: You're one of the generals from the Phantom Empire!

Namakeruda: Saving the world is just a pain, you know. If you want to work that hard, then help me spread mold all over the world. Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped her into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Namakeruda: Come hither, Saiark!

A Reporter Saiark came out of the dark mirror and it started to create molds around the park. At Hime's place, Blue sensed the Saiark's presence.

Blue: I sense a Saiark!

Everyone looked at one of the mirror and noticed the Saiark is spreading the mold.

Blaze: Saiark!

Shadow: By looking at it, it must be Namakeruda's doing. We gotta go!

The girls nodded and rushed to the scene. They arrived and noticed Miyo trapped in a dark mirror.

Megumi: That's...Miyo-san!

Hime: She wanted to become a PreCure but she became a Saiark instead?! That's a complete opposite!

Megumi: How terrible...

Blaze: We gotta save her somehow!

Megumi: Yeah! We'll definitely save her!

The girls took out their PreChanMirror as the Twins draw their swords.

Girls: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Namakeruda: So you're here. Saiark!

The Saiark charged towards them and attack them with microphone but they backed away and avoided the attack. Lovely charged towards the Saiark and threw some attack towards it but it blocked with microphone. She kicked the microphone up before she used her attack by spinning her LovePreBrace.

Lovely: Lovely Rising Sword!

Saiark (Miyo): I know about that!

She summoned her Lovely Rising Sword but the Saiark discharged the electricity from it's mic towards Lovely Rising Sword and disappeared as Lovely was shocked.

Princess: Let me try, then!

Shadow: Wait! This Saiark came from Miyo and it has all of the knowledge of our attack!

Princess: Eh?! Then what should we do?!

Blaze: Only one way to find out. Honey, do you still have that new card?

Honey: New card? *realized* Oh, that!

Blaze: You gotta try that new form! I'm sure Miyo didn't know about this!

Honey: *nod* Okay! PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Coconuts Samba!

Honey changed her form into Coconuts Samba. Her hair remains the same as her Cure form but looks longer and wavier. She has an orange headband with a red and orange feather-like crown on top. Her dress is off-white with red, orange, yellow and green designs at the top and off-white and orange wing-like sleeves. She has red, orange and yellow ruffles around her skirt with green lining on the top and an orange gem in the center. On the back is a giant orange feather-like bow. She also wears orange and yellow knee-length boots and green, orange and off-white arm decorations similar to Lovely's Cherry Flamenco form. Finally, she has a green and orange necklace and orange orb-shaped earrings. The Saiark looked at Honey closely at her new form.

Saiark (Miyo): Oh? What's that? I've never seen it before!

Honey: *winked* This is the first time I'm doing this Form Change!

Saiark (Miyo): A new move? What is it? I'm so curious~!

Honey: Well then, have a look! PreCure Maracas Rhythm Spark!

Honey performed her attack by dancing samba with her Honey Baton. Namakeruda and the Saiark did the same as they're affected by her attack.

Honey: Mambo!

Namakeruda: Mambo?

Namakeruda and the Saiark sighed and knelt tiredly due to dancing samba.

Namakeruda: I sweated so much...

Honey: Now's our chance!

Lovely, Princess and the Twins nodded as Blaze and Shadow started their attack. Blaze points his Dreamblade upwards as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword as Shadow twisted the Nightmareblade's grip, making it sounds like a motor running. He kept twisting until his sword was fully red with power.

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

They launched their Limit Breaks together as Avalon's Blade smashes the Saiark and Shadow slashed through space with the Exceed Power within the Nightmareblade, tearing it.

Blaze: Now, Lovely! Princess!

Lovely and Princess nodded and they started their attack.

Lovely: Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!

Princess: Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace!

They then turning the dial on their LovePreBrace.

Lovely and Princess: A happy delivery for you! Haaaapy!

Lovely and Princess summon a heart and two circles respectively, which combine into one.

Lovely and Princess: PreCure Twin Miracle Power Shoot!

Their back bows turn into wings and they fly around to kick the heart/circle combo at the Saiark.

Lovely and Princess: Happiness Charge!

The attack explodes and Saiark is then purified and defeated and the molds are then disappaeared and Miyo is released from the dark mirror.

Namakeruda: What an idiot! *look at Miyo* This wasn't what I expected! If that's the case... I'll slack off somewhere else!

Namakeruda retreated from the scene as the girls turned back to normal and went to Miyo.

Megumi: Miyo-san!

Blaze: Daijoubu?

Miyo: Megumi-chan... I see. I was saved by the PreCures. Arigato. I showed you an embarrassing side of me. Now I can't become a PreCure... *sigh*

Blaze: Miyo.

Ribbon: We purified the Saiark but no cards appeared! Miyo-san's heart is still deep in despair.

Voice: Oh! Found her!

Ribbon suddenly hid herself behind our young heroes as they turned to that direction. It was Mao and her friends as they hurriedly went to Miyo.

Boy: Sugee! It's really Masuko Miyo!

Mao: They are my friends from school!

Eri: Ano... Can you give me your autograph?

Miyo: Eh?

Boy: We watch PreCure Weekly every week!

Girl: You know a lot about the PreCure, right? Sugoi ne!

Eri: Ano ne, we get so excited watching the PreCure! They give us energy! Please keep on telling us more and more about the PreCure!

Mao and her friends smiled at Miyo as she felt warm and fuzzy feelings in her heart. She then smiled back and nodded.

Miyo: Leave it to me!

Our young heroes smiled that Miyo regained her smile.

Blaze: Yokatta, Miyo.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a quick soccer ball!

A picture of a soccer ball appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Soccer and Designer.

Hime: The PreCards appeared!

Shadow: And look at that journalist.

Our young heroes looked at Miyo and noticed she's signing an autograph. They're happy to see her cheered up by Mao and her friends. The next week, it's PreCure Weekly again as Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Blaze, Shadow and Ribbon watches.

Miyo: Last week, I said I would do an exclusive investigation on the Happiness Charge PreCure...but I did not get enough material so it will be delayed. *bow* Gomenasai! *smiled* To make up for it, I have an exclusive video to show all of you!

The screen then showed the children from every country cheering for the PreCures.

Miyo: Kids all over the world are cheering the PreCure on! The PreCure's power comes from your feelings! With everyone's support, PreCure all over the world will get even stronger!

The PreCures from all over the world gotten stronger by the children's cheer and they defeated the Saiarks easily.

Miyo: They aren't fighting by themselves, all alone. They turn your voices into power. As long as your hearts wish for a world full of love, the PreCure will fight with all of you! We are all heroes! I will continue telling you all about the PreCure's exploits! Now, let's go to the next segment!

Blaze: That's good to hear, Miyo.

Shadow: I'm glad she learn what's important in her life.

Blaze: *turned to Shadow* What could it be?

Shadow: Always be yourself.

Blaze: *smiled widely* Yeah.

At the Cross Mirror Room, Blue is watching Miyo in one of the mirrors.

Blue: (Now I understand why her crystal did not sparkle. She already has an important role in giving people all over the world with hope.)

Around Miyo's neck, there's a Love Crystal she had and she wears it as a necklace. She's glad to learn that she had an important role to do not being as a PreCure but spreading hope for anyone who watches her program.

A/N: That's Chapter 8, minna! :D And the official full appearance of Masuko Miyo! :D And I know you're wondering about her lately. Is she the twin sister of Masuko Mika from Yes! PreCure 5? If you agree with me, stay tuned to Chapter 9! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 9: Battle of Hearts and Bonds

At Hime's place, Hime is wondering about why Megumi is wearing a male student outfit as she showed it to her with questioning look on her face. Blaze and Shadow are curious about Megumi's idea as they watched.

Hime: N-Ne... Are you really going to wear that uniform?

As she looked at Megumi, she is wearing the same male student uniform with a headband with a word 'Seiji' on it with her confident smile on her face. Yuko is wearing the same uniform as well with a captain hat.

Megumi: Yes! This is Japanese cheering!

Yuko: We want Sagara-kun to win it all at the karate competition. You have to help out, too, Hime-chan.

Blaze: Seiji is entering the karate tournament, huh?

Shadow: That sounds interesting, that kid. I'll like to see how well he fights.

Hime: Ano sa. Why do I have to wear something like this for Seiji?

Not to mention, Ribbon is wearing the same uniform in her size with a headband with a word 'Seiji' on it, just like how Megumi wears. She then went to a taiko drum cheerfully.

Ribbon: Saa! Ikkimasu wayo~!

Megumi and Yuko then took out a banner said 'Ganbarre! Seiji!' as Hime looked at them in confusion.

Blaze: And?

Ribbon: SOOOO~RE!

Ribbon starts playing the taiko drum as Megumi and Yuko starts cheering.

Megumi: SE-I-JI!

Yuko: SE-I-JI!

Ribbon hits the drum excitedly as Hime sweatdropped with confusion.

Megumi and Yuko: SE-I-JI! SE-I-JI!

Blue is cheering as well. He's playing a tambourine while drinking his tea clamly.

Megumi and Yuko: SE-I-JI! SE-I-JI!

Hime: Chotto! Stop! Stop!

Megumi and Yuko stopped cheering as they looked at her, wondering what's wrong.

Shadow: What's the matter, Hime?

Hime: Ano sa. Aren't there any other ways to cheer him on? For example...Megumi making him a bento or something?

Blaze: Making him a bento? Well, it's a good idea, Hime-chan. But it's cheerleading.

Megumi and Yuko then sparkles their eyes excitedly at Hime's suggestion.

Megumi and Yuko: That's it!

Hime, Blaze and Shadow: Eh?

Megumi: Sasuga Hime! You want us all to make him bento so he can win it all, right? Why didn't I think of that?

Ribbon: Ii desu wa! Ii desu wa! I'll help you out, too!

Yuko: I guess I'll show you the secret that makes Omori's lunches so delicious!

Hime: No, I'm not talking about everyone making it. I'm just talking about Megumi...

Megumi: *lift her fist up* Yoo~sh! Let's make the bento Hime want us to make!

Megumi, Yuko and Ribbon: OOHHH!

Shadow: Seems they didn't pay attention to what you're trying to say, Hime.

Hime: Ehh... Ehh...

The next day at Pikarigaoka Middle School, Seiji, wearing his karate gi, is washing his face at the water tap. Megumi, Hime-pouting at what happened yesterday-and Yuko then appeared and greet him.

Megumi: Seiji!

Seiji turned around and noticed them.

Seiji: Oh. What's up?

Megumi: Ano ne. We're all going to cheer you on during the competition!

Seiji: *smiles* Souka. Thank you for doing that.

Megumi: And this time.

Yuko: Hime-chan wants to make you a bento that will help you win it all!

Seiji: Bento? Really? *turned to Hime and smiled* Was it your idea, Hime?

Hime: *looked away* I guess...

Seiji: Don't force yourself. Your intentions are good enough for me.

Hime: *glare at him* What's with that?! It's like you think I can't pull this off!

Seiji: No, I didn't say that...

Hime puffed her cheeks cutely and turned away angrily.

Hime: Mou! I guess I have to make something delicious now! Hmph!

Later that night, a girl with purple hair is looking at the building called 'Hikawa Karate Dojo'. Inside the dojo, Seiji is practicing his punches.

Seiji: Osu!

He then take a few deep breaths. Then, a girl from before enters, wearing a karate gi and her hair tied into a ponytail.

Girl: You're still here.

Seiji then turned to that girl.

Seiji: Hikawa.

That girl named Hikawa Iona and she's also the senior of the Hikawa Karate Dojo.

Iona: Isn't it better for you to spar with someone?

Seiji: It's pretty rare of you to bring that up.

Iona: *went to the ring* Betsu ni.

Iona and Seiji then bowed each other formally. She then readied her stance.

Iona: I just want to become stronger, even just a little bit...

She then charged towards and elbows him but Seiji blocks her attack with his arm.

Seiji: Then, I'm the same.

They backed off and they smiled at each other. At Megumi's room at the Aino, Megumi is talking to Hime on her Cure Line.

Hime: Seiji really ticks me off.

Megumi: Really?

Hime: *pulls her plushie* Uhh... Just thinking about what happened makes me angry.

Megumi: Maa, maa. Seiji didn't want to trouble us, that's why.

Hime: Eeh? Sasuga Megumi, you really understand him.

Megumi: Hm?

Hime: You really do like him, right? All this cheerleading and stuff.

Megumi: Eh? Isn't it obvious to cheer your childhood friend on? And Seiji has been working hard at karate.

Hime: *sigh* Why is he working so hard? I don't understand. And why do we need to cheer him on?

Megumi: I'm sure if you see him in action, you'll want to cheer him on.

Hime: Eh? Honto kana~?

Megumi: *smiled brightly* So help us out, Hime!

Hime: Fine. If that's what you want...

Megumi: Yokatta! Then, let's practice making our bento tomorrow!

Hime: Eehhh~?

The next day, Megumi and Yuko arrived at Hime's place and everyone were at the kitchen to help Hime preparing bento. Hime is folding a tamagoyaki slowly and carefully as Yuko noticed and shocked a little.

Yuko: Hime-chan! Flip it quickly!

Hime quickly attempted to flip it but she shook the pan up and down and the tamagoyaki scrambled quickly. She sighed sadly that she messed the tamagoyaki.

Yuko: My precious eggs...

Hime: Mou! Making tamagoyaki is too hard!

Behind Hime and Yuko, there's lots of scrambled tamagoyakis on every plate as Megumi, Blaze, Shadow and Ribbon watches them.

Blaze: They looks like scrambled eggs to me.

Shadow: I think it's perfect for baked beans with rice.

Blaze: *turned to Shadow and sweatdropped* You think about your favorite, do ya?

Shadow: And it's also perfect for breakfast.

Megumi: This is a giant operation.

Ribbon: What should we do? We've used up all of our practice eggs.

Hime growled and glared at Megumi and Ribbon, felt annoyed.

Hime: I get it! I'll go buy some new eggs!

Megumi: Honto? Can you help me buy some new things?

Hime: I'll help, too!

Hime then surprised as sweats appeared on her face. Later that day at the riverside, Hime bought some bags full of groceries and walking back home while pouting.

Hime: Mou! Why do I have to do all this?

Suddenly, the groceries started to unbalance as she tried to balance it. Then, the Twins appeared and Shadow holds the groceries as Hime surprised.

Shadow: Need some help?

Hime: Blaze. Shadow.

Blaze: *offered his hand to her* We'll help you carry the groceries.

She slowly nodded and she gave one bag of groceries to each of them and they walked back home together. They then talked together.

Blaze: Souka. You wanna ask Megumi-chan to make bento for Seiji herself.

Hime: Yeah. But they didn't listen to me.

Shadow: Then, why didn't you get to the point?

Hime: Well, I wish I could but I can't. It's kinda...embarassed...

Blaze: I see. Well, then. We'll help you out once we get home.

Hime: *turned to Blaze* Eh?

Shadow: We're good at cooking, back at our home. So we can help you as much as we can.

Hime: *turned to Shadow* Honto?

Blaze: *nod* We're friends, after all!

She then slowly smiled at them. Then, they heard some sounds from nearby as they turned to that direction. It was Seiji, praticing his karate skills.

Blaze: Seiji?

Shadow: He's praticing again.

Hime then glared at Seiji angrily from the distance.

Hime: Curse you, Sagara Seiji!

The Twins sweatdropped at Hime.

Blaze: Why is she angry like that?

Shadow: Beats me.

Seiji then noticed them.

Seiji: Oh! Hime! Blaze! Shadow!

Hime then quickly ran towards him angrily.

Blaze: Hime-chan!

The Twins then catch up to her as she glared at Seiji.

Hime: Don't just say hello to me!

Seiji then noticed the groceries that Hime holding.

Seiji: What's with all that stuff?

Hime: I'm working hard making your bento! Everything is falling apart! I ran out of eggs! Now they make me go shopping for this much stuff! This gives me a pain!

Blaze: Hime-chan, calm down!

Suddenly, Hime couldn't hold the groceries for long and started to trip as the everyone shocked. Seiji then holds the groceries and balance it as Hime looks at him in surprise. The Twins sighed in relief.

Seiji: THAT is a pain. *smiled* Let me help you out. Can you wait a bit while I practice?

Hime is surprised at Seiji as she looked aside.

Hime: I guess so.

Later on, Seiji continued his training as Hime and the Twins watched.

Blaze: Daijoubu, Hime-chan?

Hime: Yeah, I guess.

Shadow: You know, you're getting reckless when you're pretty angry at Seiji without thinking twice. Luckily, he saved you from falling or there'll be much worse. At least it's good to see you safe and sound.

Hime: Yeah.

Hime sighed and looked at Seiji praticing his skills.

Hime: (Looks tough. Why is he working so hard?)

She then remembered what Megumi said yesterday, saying that if Hime sees him personally, she'll cheer for him.

Hime: (Is that really so?)

The Twins looked at Hime and noticed that she's in deep thoughts. The clouds then subsided as sunlight shined brightly. Hime looked at her bandaged index finger, scalded when she's working on the tamagoyaki. Seiji finished his training and went to Hime, Blaze and Shadow.

Seiji: Daijoubu ka?

Hime: *looked at Seiji* Eh?

Seiji: You look like you're having a hard time but thanks for everything.

Hime: *stood up quickly* B-Betsu ni! This was my idea, so I have to see it through the end.

Seiji: Souka. *grinned* But don't force yourself.

Hime: N-Ne, Seiji. Why do you work so hard at karate?

Seiji: Karate? *scratching his head* Well, I'm interested in it and I want to make myself stronger, I guess.

Hime: Hmmmm?

Seiji: *smiled* Well, Megumi may be the reason.

Hime: Eh? Megumi?

Seiji: I guess.

Hime: What are you talking about? *turned away and pouted* I don't get it at all!

The Twins sighed at Hime's pout. Meanwhile on the other side, a young man is praticing his karate skill and he's throwing his fist at the sandbag. He then finished his training after one hard punch towards the sandbag.

Young man: Yosh! I'll definitely win tomorrow!

He then threw his fist at the sandbag but suddenly, his fist was blocked by a strong figure. It was Oresky. The man gasped as he looked at him.

Oresky: That feeling of wanting to become the best. I understand it quite well. Don't worry, I'll make you become the best Saiark! Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped him into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Oresky: Come on! Saiark!

A Sandbag Saiark came out of the dark mirror. Hime, Seiji and the Twins noticed the monster.

Blaze: It's Saiark again!

Shadow: Seiji, tell Megumi and Yuko about this.

Seiji: *nod* Okay.

Seiji ran to Hime's place as Hime, Blaze and Shadow rush to the scene as Oresky laughed.

Oresky: I'm the best and strongest today!

Shadow: Oresky!

Oresky then noticed them as he smirked.

Oresky: Hah! Cure Princess and those boys! Today, I'll be the best today again!

Blaze: Boast to be the best? Bah! Not without a fight! Minna, ikuze!

Hime and Shadow nodded as Hime took out her PreChanMirror and started to transform as the Twins draw their swords.

Hime: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Princess then jumped up and dived towards a swarm of Choiarks to launch her attack.

Princess: Princess Bakudan Bomber!

She launched her Princess Bakudan Bomber towards the Choiarks. Blaze and Shadow then took out the Slash card and inserts it into their respective device.

Dreamdriver and Nightmaredriver: Slash.

Blaze's Dreamblade then glowed blue and five glowing blades came out of his sword as Shadow's Nightmareblade glowed purple and extends the blade by the light. They then slashed the Choiarks away with their swords. Princess then landed besides the Twins.

Princess: You're here to do bad things again! I won't forgive you for making the world like this! Turn it back already!

Oresky: This wasteland fits me perfectly!

Shadow: And there's something fits you more perfectly than just wasteland.

Oresky: And what could that be?

Shadow: Your gravestone!

Oresky: *angered* My gravestone?! You'll regret for insulting my cool image! Go! Saiark!

The Saiark charged towards them as Princess jumped up and spreads her glowing wings from her bow and launched her kick towards it but the Saiark blocks her kick. She backed away as the Saiark threw it's punch towards Princess. Shadow barged and slash the Saiark's fist with his Murasame, slashing it from distance. Blaze then jumped up and launched the Zantetsu Wave towards the Saiark, blasting it's head. Princess, Blaze and Shadow landed again and suddenly, the Choiarks jumped towards them.

Shadow: Insects!

Shadow then started to launch his attack but suddenly, someone kicked the Choiarks away. It was Seiji.

Blaze: Seiji!

Seiji: Leave them to me!

Oresky: The cool guy is trying to act cool! Someone like you, who is younger and full of potential, is unforgivable!

The Choiarks appeared again and surrounded them.

Seiji: Defeat the Saiark, Princess, Blaze, Shadow!

Princess: Got it! I'll leave them to you!

Shadow: Fight well, Seiji!

Princess and the TWins then charged towards the Saiark and Princess punches the Saiark's body and spreads her glowing wings. The Saiark threw it's fist towards her but Shadow barged in again and blocks it with his Nightmareblade. Blaze then jumped onto Saiark's arm and dash towards it's head.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

He slashed the Saiark's head in lightning speed. The Saiark roared and attempted to attack him but suddenly, Lovely and Honey appeared from above and attack the Saiark.

Princess, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji: Lovely!

Lovely: Honey, take care of the Choiarks!

Honey: Haaai!

Honey took out her PreChanMirror and her Coconuts Samba cards and started to change form.

Honey: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Coconuts Samba! *switch to Coconuts Samba* PreCure Maracas Rhythm Spark!

Honey performed her attack by dancing samba with her Honey Baton. The Choiarks did the same as they're affected by her attack.

Honey: Mambo!

The Choiarks then purified and fainted from exhaustion. Oresky was affected as well as he shakes the maracas.

Blaze: Be careful! That thing is a sandbag! It's pretty hard to take it down.

Lovely: If that's the case, then we'll have to beat it down as hard as we can.

Shadow: Sounds good but we need to hit it where it really hurts.

The Saiark threw it's iron ball towards them but they dodged it quickly and Honey charged towards it.

Honey: I'll help out!

She then started to perform her another attack.

Honey: Honey Burning Dancing! Vamola Mucho!

She stomps her feet onto the ground very quickly to the point where the ground around her cracks and erupts into pillars of fire from below the Saiark. Lovely jumped up and sent a barrage of kicks towards the Saiark's head. The Saiark threw it's fist at her but she dodged and landed besides Honey as she turned back to her normal form.

Lovely: Yosha!

As Seiji watches the fight, he then explains how he began karate to Princess and the Twins.

Seiji: This is why I started practicing karate.

Princess, Blaze, Shadow and Ribbon then turned to him as he continues.

Seiji: Megumi hasn't changed at all ever since she's little.

Lovely charged towards the Saiark as it threw it's iron ball towards her. But she dodged it and kicked the Saiark's body.

Seiji: Megumi give it her all to everyone. It has always been like that ever since. She always think about others ahead of herself.

*flashback*

Young Megumi is trying to help the cat by telling it to jumped to her arms as young Seiji giving her a boost by stand on his back as young Yuko watched. But suddenly, the cat started to scratched her and shocked young Megumi, causing her to fell down to the ground as young Seiji and young Yuko shocked.

Young Seiji: Megumi-chan, daijoubu?

Young Megumi: *grinned* As long as the cat's okay, I'm Shiawase Happiness!

*flashback ended*

Shadow: That sounds just like Mana, always helping people without thinking twice.

Honey: I love how hard Megumi-chan works, too. When I'm with her, I feel like I have to work hard, too. The power just flows within her. *turned to Princess* Princess, you feel the same way, right?

Princess then looked at Lovely, fighting the Saiark as their fists collided on each other.

PrincesS: Yeah... I guess so.

Seiji: Me, too. When I'm with her... *tighten his belt* ...I feel like I can't lose!

Princess: ...Me, too. I know that feeling, too.

Honey: Saa, let's not have Lovely do all the work.

Princess and Seiji were then surprised as the Twin smiled. Blaze and Shadow felt something in their decks as they opened it. Two blank card flies out and revealed themselves-Metal and Mach for Blaze and Illusion and Invinsible for Shadow.

Blaze: Shall we?

Honey: Baton Change! Macaras Mode!

Honey separates her Honey Baton into Macaras Mode and used her new power.

Honey: Honey Healing Rhythm!

Honey shook her Honey Baton and Princess and Seiji felt their strength revitalized.

Princess: Here it is! Here it is! The power becomes 100 times stronger!

Honey: Saa, let's work hard, like Lovely!

Princess: *smiled and nodded* Yeah!

Princess, Blaze and Shadow then dash back to the battle as Lovely launches her uppercut towards the Saiark, sent it flying upwards. Blaze took out his Mach card and inserts it into his Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Mach.

Blaze's agility increased as he dashed towards the Saiark in lightning speed and sent a barrage of lightning slash towards it before he kicks it up into the air.

Blaze: Shadow!

Shadow then jumped up and inserts his Illusion card into his Nightmaredriver.

Nightmaredriver: Illusion.

Then, the Saiark were surrounded by Shadow's clones as one of them is the real Shadow. They then slashed it with their Murasame in lightning speed. The clones were then disappeared.

Shadow: Princess!

Princess jumped up and started to spin her LovePreBracelet. Then, two big blue fist appeared above each Princess' arms.

Princess: Princess Genkotsu Twin Magnum.

She launched her Genkotsu Twin Magnum towards the Saiark and blasted it down to the ground as Lovely turned to Princess as they landed.

Lovely: Princess!

Princess: Lovely! I'll work hard, too! *crossed her arms* I guess I want to work harder when I see you! Mataku. *looked away*

Blaze: Maa, maa. Princess.

Lovely: Eh? What do you mean?

Princess: *looked away* It's too embarrassing, so I won't say it. Himitsu! Mysterious!

Oresky shook off from the affection as he glared at them.

Oresky: Curse you, PreCures! Working hard for other people is pointless, pointless, pointless!

The Saiark then stood up as it growled.

Princess: We're the Happiness Charge PreCure!

Lovely: We'll do our very best for everyone, everytime! Blaze-kun, Shadow-kun, ikuyo!

Blaze and Shadow: Okay!

They then started their attack.

Lovely: Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!

Princess: Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace!

They then turning the dial on their LovePreBrace as Blaze points his Dreamblade upwards as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword as Shadow twisted the Nightmareblade's grip, making it sounds like a motor running. He kept twisting until his sword was fully red with power.

Lovely and Princess: A happy delivery for you! Haaaapy!

Lovely and Princess summon a heart and two circles respectively, which combine into one.

Lovely and Princess: PreCure Twin Miracle Power Shoot!

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

Lovely's and Princess' bows turn into wings and they fly around to kick the heart/circle combo at the Saiark and Blaze and Shadow launched their Limit Breaks together as Avalon's Blade smashes the Saiark and Shadow slashed through space with the Exceed Power within the Nightmareblade, tearing it.

Lovely and Princess: Happiness Charge!

The attack explodes and Saiark is then purified and defeated and the wasteland that the Saiark created earlier disappeared and the young karate fighter is released from the dark mirror.

Oresky: I word hard for my own sake! The goal is to make myself the very best!

Shadow: You don't look best to me, boastful brute.

Oresky: You'll see me as the best one day!

Oresky then retreated from the scene as Shadow scoffed. Later that day, our young heroes were outside the tournament and Hime opened the bento for Seiji, revealed the perfectly made tamagoyaki.

Hime: Hai! Dozo.

Seiji: So many tamagoyaki.

Hime: It's fine. They're all different flavors. Etoo ne. *point at one of the row* This one has chicken and onions. *point at another row* This one has ume. *point at another row* This one is sweet. *point at another row* And this one is salty. And also...

Seiji: Did you make all these, Hime?

Hime: *annoyed* Of course! I woke up early to make them so you better be grateful!

Seiji: Then, here I go.

Seiji then taste one of the tamagoyaki and smiled excitedly.

Seiji: Umee! Now my power is 100 times stronger!

Hime: I worked hard so you better win it all, Seiji!

Seiji: Osu! Thanks, Hime.

Hime is surprised that Seiji thanked her.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a dog!

A picture of a dog appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards, one of them is Inu.

Megumi: Kawaii! Inu PreCard!

Yuko: I love dogs!

Later, the tournament started and Seiji's opponent is the same young man earlier as they sparred. Our young heroes watches them fight. On Hime's hand, her fingers were scalded and bandaged with band-aids. After much fight, Seiji and his opponent bowed formally as the referee raised the red flag.

Referee: Shousha, Aka!

Everyone then cheered that Seiji won the match, except Hime, who's still watching.

Megumi and Ribbon: Yatta!

Blaze: He did it!

Yuko: Sagara-kun sugoi!

The young man shook Seiji's hand and raised his hand up.

Megumi: Seiji won~!

Shadow: Well fought, Seiji.

Seiji then turned to our young heroes and gave them a thumbs up, smiled at them.

Megumi: Seiji, sugoi!

Hime then smiled back at him.

Hime: (Working hard for someone who's working hard. That may be the best support ever.)

Hime learned that if she do her very best for someone's sake, she'll achieved the best thing she done, like making tamagoyaki for Seiji to cheer for him. She felt her bandaged fingers make her learn this lesson. Though it's painful to her but she felt very happy right now as she thinks back to what was said and realizes just how right it was.

A/N: That's Chapter 9! :D Yeah! You may have wonder this chapter. Would Seiji be with Megumi or Hime in the future? Well, you decide the shipping. MegumiXSeiji or HimeXSeiji, it's up to you to decide. :D If you already decided which girl is the best for Seiji, let's meet up in Chapter 10! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After or Happily Never After

It's summer day at the city of Pikarigaoka and Megumi, Hime, Blaze and Shadow are eating at Omori Gohan Lunch Store. Yuko is smiling and happy that they stopped by at her family bento shop and eating. They then their bowls of rice.

Hime: I had so much rice~!

Megumi: I can go on eating forever!

Blaze: Like 24/7/365, Megumi-chan!

Shadow: The rice is more fresh than before. Sensational.

Megumi, Hime, Blaze and Shadow: *turned to Yuko and gave her their empty bowls* More, please!

Yuko: Coming right up.

Yuko took the bowls and placed it on a tray and went to a rice cooker to add more rice for them.

Megumi: Ne, Yuu-Yuu! Come eat with us!

Yuko: *turned to Megumi* Gomen ne, but we're very busy today.

Hime: *turned to Yuko* Is something happened?

Yuko: Actually, a wedding.

They then surprised when Yuko said a wedding occurs.

Megumi: A wedding?!

Blaze: Seriously?

Hime: Who are you marrying?! And when was this decided?!

Yuko: Oh, no. Not me. It's one of our customers.

Hime: Eh? Customer?

Shadow: So, it's your customer's wedding.

Megumi: I see. That surprised me.

Blaze: So, how did this happened?

Yuko: The customer who always came here for a meal stated because they met here at Omori Gohan, so he wants to hold the wedding here.

Hime: Here?

Yuko: That's right.

Shadow: *smiled weakly* T-That sounds extraordinary to hold the wedding here.

Megumi: Sounds nice!

Yuko: Desho? But this is our first time, so my family is in a bind, deciding what to do. Like what kind of bentos should we serve up?

Blaze: Serving bentos at the wedding? That's the first time I hear about this idea.

Hime: Chotto matte! Weddings are all about French cuisine!

Yuko: The customer wants all of his guests to taste the memorable food here. He wants to serve them our bentos.

Shadow: Wedding bentos as main course, huh?

Megumi: *stood up* Wedding bentos! I wanna eat one!

Yuko: Ehhhh~? Serving bentos aren't romantic enough!

Blaze: So, who's the newlyweds?

Someone opened the door and Yuko noticed it, knowing who it is.

Yuko: Ah! Speak of the devil...

Man: Konnichiwa.

Yoko: Ara! We've been waiting for both of you!

Man: Dozo. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.

Yoko: We're very honored to host your wedding at Omori Gohan. *turned to her husband* Ne, Otosan?

Takeo: Yes!

Yuko: We have to do our best, too! *turned to her sister* Ne, Onee-chan?

Ai: Yes, Yuko.

Megumi: *waving around* Hai! Hai! We want to help out, too!

Fiance: Arigato. You four are Yuko-chan's friends, yes?

Megumi: We're her best friends!

Man: Thanks a lot.

Megumi: Yosh! Time to work hard for the wedding bentos!

Everyone, except Hime, lifted their fists up as Hime seems disagreed.

Hime: I think a French-style wedding would have been better.

The next day at Pikarigaoka Middle School, Megumi are talking with her friends about the wedding. Hime (who looks disappointed ever since), Yuko and Seiji are with her.

Megumi: Saa te, how can we fire up the wedding?

Girl 1: Shiina's General Store will go all out with the props~!

Megumi: Woah!

Girl 2: Takano's Antique Shop will be in charge of the clothes.

Seiji: Hikawa Karate Dojo will take care of the odd jobs.

Megumi: *turned to Seiji* We'll join you, then.

Yuko: Minna, arigato! Sachiyo-san and Daisuke-san will be overjoyed.

Everyone then turned to Hime. She then snapped out in surprise and turned to everyone.

Hime: Me?

Megumi: Hime, you know a lot about fashion and design, right? Ne, do you have any great ideas to get this going?

Hime: *smiled in pride cutely* Yes... Weddings are all about...'Something Four'!

Girls: 'Something Four?'

Hime: *stood up* Four things that the bride wears to bring good luck!

Megumi's friend 1: What are the 'Something Four'?

Hime: Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. These four things will bring the bride eternal happiness.

Yuko: Sasuga Hime-chan!

Hime: It...does happen! *gives double thumbs up cheerfully*

Megumi: Let's use Hime's idea, then.

Seiji: How should we go about this, Hime?

Hime: *turned to Seiji cluelessly* Eh? I'm thinking about all this?

Seiji: Of course.

Hime: Oh?

Yuko: There's no time so we need to split up the work.

Megumi: *salutes* Hime! No, Hime-shishou! Please give us your instructions!

Yuko: *went to Hime* Onegaishimasu, Hime-taichou!

Hime: *turned serious* Wakata! *point at one of the girls* Rei's family runs an antique shop, right?

Rei: *nod* Yes.

Hime: Then something old! Like an antique tiara or something.

Rei: *smiles* Leave that to me.

Hime: Something new...

Girl 2: *jumped* Haaaai! Leave it to Elena! Our family runs a general store! We'll make a brand new veil!

Hime: Then, I'll make a blue flower bouquet for something blue!

The girls were surprised that Hime will make a blue flower bouquet as Hime snicker at herself proudfully.

Seiji: What's left is something borrowed...

Hime: It has to be something from a happy friend.

Yuko: I'll ask Sachiyo-san on this weekend, then.

Megumi: Yosh! Let's get this Shiawase Happiness wedding plan started!

All: *lifted their fists up* OOHHH!

Later at Hime's place, Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji are having tea as they're talking about Daisuki's and Sachiyo's wedding.

Megumi: I can't wait for the wedding!

Hime: What kind of dress is Sachiyo-san wearing? The bouquet is different, depending on the style, classic or modern.

Yuko: Then, I'll ask Sachiyo-san about that, too.

Megumi: Wedding dress, huh?

Ribbon: I'm so envious!

Hime: I've already decided on what dress to wear since I was three years old!

Megumi: *surprised* That's quick!

Hime: What kind of dress you girls like to wear?

Yuko: I'd like...*imagines*...a pure white dress that has the same color as freshly made rice!

Megumi: Ohh!

Hime: You'd look good in a kimono, Megumi.

Megumi: A kimono, huh?

Hime: *turned to Seiji* Which one do you think it's better, Seiji? Dress or kimono?

Seiji: *turned to Hime* Eh? Me?

Hime: What would you like the bride to wear?

Seiji: *thinking* If I have to choose... *smiles* A dress, then.

Hime: *turned to others* Seiji said dress!

Megumi: Huh?

Shadow: She means Seiji vote the bride wear the dress.

Megumi: Oh, I see.

Hime: *turned to Blue* What about you, Kamisama?

Blue: You look like you're having fun. But you do understand, right?

Hime: Haaaaaii~!

Megumi, Hime, Yuko and Seiji: PreCures cannot be in relationships!

When the Twins hearing what rules Blue stated, the Twins looked at each other and frowned at this rule.

Blaze: ('PreCures cannot be in relationships?' That's the most biggest, stupid rule ever! Some PreCures have their own rights to fell in love with someone, like me and Kurumi-chan, you and Mana and Nozomi and Coco.)

Shadow: (I agree with you, brother. That rule IS stupid.)

Later that day at the Omori Gohan Lunch Store, Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji are surprised that Yuko's family made a tower of fried chicken.

Shadow: You made fried chicken instead of wedding cake?

Yuko: *giggled* This is what we've decided. Instead of a wedding cake, we're making a tower of fried chicken!

Hime: Fried chicken tower?! *poked the fried chicken tower*

Blaze: Man, Yuko. You should've asked me about wedding cake. Kanade might help you.

Yuko: *turned to Blaze* Oh, honto? Gomen ne, Blaze-kun.

Blaze: *sigh* Oh, boy...

Seiji: This is nice! As a man, this gets me fired up!

Takeo: See?

Hime: *shook her head* Demo! Demo! What about the cake cutting? What about the first bite?!

Megumi: First what?

Hime: First bite! The groom makes the committment to provide for the bride!

Shadow: Like, sharing their first piece of cake with each other, right?

Hime: Finally, someone who's agree with me!

Megumi: Then, the fried chicken is perfect!

Seiji: Looks like it's more filling than a cake, too.

The Omori family nods as Hime frowned.

Hime: That may be true but it's not romantic enough...

Just then, the soon-to-be newlywed couple-Daisuke and Sachiyo-arrives and surprised at the tower of fried chicken.

Sachiyo: Waaah! Sugoi!

Daisuke: Looks delicious!

Yoko: Both of you love fried foods, right?

Yuko: That's why we've made a fried chicken tower instead of a cake.

Sachiyo: Ureshii!

Daisuki: Yeah!

Hime then smiled that the couple loves the fried chicken tower.

Hime: I guess this works, too.

Suddenly, she realized something important about the wedding plan.

Hime: Oh! 'Something Four'!

She then asked Sachiyo.

Hime: Sachiyo-san! What would you like to borrow?

Sachiyo: Borrow?

Hime: We want you to wear something borrowed from a precious person during your wedding while you walk down the aisle!

Sachiyo: I do have something I'd like to borrow. *frowned* But, it can't be done.

Hime: Eh?

Megumi: Why's that?

Sachiyo: I do want to ask my best friend...

Daisuke: But Sachiyo's best friend, Maria, is studying aboard right now. We don't know where she is.

Megumi and Hime: Ehhh...?

Seiji: Maria? You mean Hikawa's...

Megumi: Hikawa Iona-chan?

Sachiyo: Yes, Maria is Iona-chan's older sister. Iona-chan will be at the wedding.

Later that day, Megumi, Hime, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji are walking back home as they think about Iona's sister-Maria.

Seiji: I didn't know about Hikawa's older sister.

Hime: Hmmm... *smiles* Yosha! Something Four! I know what she can borrow now!

Megumi, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji: *turned to Hime* Huh?

Hime: We'll ask Hikawa-san and see if she can borrow something from Maria-san! Something Four also symbolizes the wish for everyone at the wedding to be happy! We'll be praying for Maria-san's safety! Let's have an awesome wedding!

Megumi and Seiji: Ohh!

Then, they noticed someone approaching. It was Iona.

Seiji: Hikawa...

He then greets her.

Seiji: Hikawa, we heard that you were invited to the wedding, right?

Iona: Yes, that's right.

Hime: A-Ano! Can I borrow something from Maria-san that is precious to Sachiyo-san?

Iona then seems uncertain at Hime's request.

Seiji: I'm asking on her behalf, too.

Megumi: Me, too.

Megumi and Seiji then bowed. Hime then followed as she bowed. The Twins then bowed as well. Iona seems surprised but then she shook it off.

Iona: I'll think about it.

She then walked away as they watched her leave.

Shadow: That girl seems not very certain about our request.

Meanwhile, Nakameruda, Oresky and Hosshiwa were at the rooftop. Oresky growled as he's watching the city.

Oresky: This city is full of motivation and it's ruining my mojo! Today, I feel an extremely strong bout of happiness! I hate happiness the most, right after motivation!

Hosshiwa: The mood of happiness is everywhere.

Nakameruda: Seems like June is the month where many couples are marrying each other. What a pain.

Hosshiwa: How pointless. Why are they marrying each other?

Nakameruda: They say that June brides will live with their familes happily ever after or something.

Hosshiwa: How idiotic. You'll have less for yourself if your family grows. *lick her lips* I want to eat the entire cake all by myself!

Oresky: In any case, happiness is related to motivation. That means, they're both in my way! We have to destroy all that immediately!

Hosshiwa: Then, let me tell you. You're better off by yourself than marrying.

The next day at Hime's place, Hime is looking at herself at the mirror. She's wearing a beautiful bright red dress, the same dress when she used her Dress PreCards.

Hime: This is more fancy than what the bride will be wearing.

She then wear another dress and looked at herself at the mirror. She's wearing a fine blue dress with a heart necklace.

Hime: Yosh, this is nice.

She then turned to the stairs and calling the Twins.

Hime: Are you boys done?

Blaze: We're ready!

They went down the stairs and Hime and Ribbon looked impressed at that they're wearing casual suits. Blaze is wearing blue casual suit while Shadow is wearing black casual suit. Also, they didn't wear their headbands.

Hime: Wow! You two look pretty cool!

Blaze: Arigato, Hime-chan! Although I don't actually wear these fancy suits.

Shadow: We hardly wear these fancy suits for some occasions. Well... *looked away, blushed* Well, when I danced with Mana.

Blaze: You look perfect today, Hime-chan!

Hime: Eheh! Arigato!

Then, someone rang the doorbell.

Hime: Oh, they're here!

She then went to the door and opened it, greeting Megumi.

Hime: Ohayo, Megumi!

She then shocked that Megumi is wearing her school uniform.

Hime: Why are you wearing your seifuku?

Megumi: Because students wear seifukus, right?

Hime: That may be true...

She then dragged Megumi into the house and closed the door. Next, she showed her the Party PreCards.

Hime: This is a wonderful chance to dress up. How about it?

Megumi: Sasuga Hime!

Hime: Dressing up is part of the celebration.

Megumi: Wakata! Arigato!

Megumi then used Party cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, she wears a frilly pink dress with pearl necklace. Blaze and Shadow then appeared at the room and surprised at Megumi's dress.

Blaze: Sugee, Megumi-chan! You look kawaii!

Megumi turned around and noticed Blaze and Shadow in their casual suits, felt surprised as they smiled at them cheerfully.

Megumi: And you both look pretty handsome!

Blaze: Arigato!

Shadow: Well... We hardly wear these fancy suits for some occassions.

Megumi: Don't say that, Shadow-kun! I'm sure Mana-chan might love to see it sometimes! That way, she'll feel Shiawase Happiness!

Shadow: *blused a bit, smiled a little* Arigato...

Later, they went to Omori Gohan Lunch Store, where the wedding take place.

Ribbon: You two look so cute!

Megumi: I'm so glad I listened to Hime!

Hime: Desho?

Ribbon: *turned to the Twins* And you boys look pretty handsome!

Blaze: Arigato, Ribbon!

Shadow: ...I guess wearing this suit isn't so bad after all.

Hime: Now all we need is Maria-san's something borrowed from Hikawa-san and then everything will be perfect!

Megumi nodded as she smiled cheerfully. Meanwhile at the Hikawa's, Iona is looking at a handkercheif with Maria's name on it sadly.

Iona: Onee-chan... *holds it closely* I'll celebrate Sachiyo-san's happiness for your sake, too.

At Omori Gohan Lunch Store, the Omori family are preparing the wedding. Seiji is there and he's helping the Omori family to prepare. Yuko's older sister-Ai-carefully pile a mountain of fried chicken and Yuko, Rei and Elena were surprised at this.

Ai: We can earn a bank if this becomes popular!

Yuko: We can eat lots of rice, too!

Ai: Yes! Lots of rice!

Megumi, Hime, Blaze and Shadow then arrived and surprised that the preparation is done.

Megumi: It's done!

Later, Megumi and Hime meet with Yuko, Rei and Elena inside the lunch store and they're amazed to see Sachiyo in her wedding dress.

Girls: Kireeeeei!

Sachiyo: Arigato.

Megumi: How nice~.

Hime: *shield herself with her arms* So white that it blinds me!

Yuko: Then, we'll now give Something Four to Sachiyo-san. First, something old.

Rei then took out an antique tiara from the box she holds.

Rei: This is an antique tiara.

She then placed the tiara on Sachiyo's head.

Sachiyo: Thank you for giving me something so wonderful.

Yuko: Next is something new.

Elena: *raised her hand* I'm Shiina from the general store! Our family made this veil together.

Elena then placed the veil onto Sachiyo's head.

Sachiyo: Arigato.

Yuko: And something blue.

Hime then showed her the blue rose bouquet.

Hime: Jaaaan!

Sachiyo is amazed at this bouquet as she accepts it.

Sachiyo: Kawaii!

Hime: *giggles*

Megumi: Hime said that freshness is the most important so she woke up at 4AM to make it!

Sachiyo: Minna, thank you so much.

Then, someone enters the lunch store as everyone turned to the door. It was Iona, wearing the purple dress.

Hime: Hikawa-san!

Iona bowed politely and congratulates Sachiyo.

Iona: Omedetou gonzaimasu.

She then took out Maria's handkerchief.

Iona: Here is something borrowed. It's from me.

Sachiyo accepts it and surprised that she knew this is Maria's handkercheif.

Sachiyo: This is Maria's handkerchief.

Iona: Please allow me and my sister to celebrate your happiness today.

Sachiyo: Arigato. *holds it tightly* Honto ni arigato.

The girls were surprised at Iona's appearance, giving Sachiyo something borrowed. Later on, Iona is outside nearby the water and Megumi, Hime and Yuko appeared.

Megumi: Hikawa-san!

Yuko: Thank you for helping us out.

Iona: *turned to them* I think Onee-chan would have wanted that, too.

Hime: I hope we can find your Onee-chan safely.

Iona glared at Hime coldly and walked away.

Iona: Don't say that so lightly.

Hime frowned that Iona is being cold to her.

Megumi: Hikawa-san said that because she's in pain, that's why.

Hime: Yeah...

Then, the Twins arrived and went to the girls.

Blaze: Minna!

Megumi: *turned to them* Blaze-kun! Shadow-kun!

Shadow: The wedding is about to start. Let's get going.

The girls nodded and they went to the wedding. Later, the wedding has begun and Yuko's father-Takeo-act as a priest.

Takeo: Do you take both to be lawfully wedded couple, to have and to hold, for poorer or richer, in sickness and health, till death do you part?

Daisuke: I do.

Sachiyo: I do.

Daisuke: *turned to a mountain of fried chicken* We'll find happiness, in the name of all this food.

The crowd then applaused for the newlyweds. As the wedding is finally come to a close, Sachiyo is about to threw her bouquet.

Sachiyo: Now it's time for me to spread the happiness! Minna, please be happy!

She then pitched it over her head into the screaming fray as the girls are trying to catch it. But suddenly, Hosshiwa appears and catches it.

Hosshiwa: Catch and pass!

She then pass it to a Choiark and our young heroes were surprised.

Blaze: Not again!

Hosshiwa: Ohohohohoho! How idiotic! You should be by yourself and not marry!

Daisuke then went to his wife protectively.

Daisuke: Sachiyo, stay back!

Hosshiwa: Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

She trapped them into the dark mirror as she's summoning a Saiark.

Hosshiwa: Irrashai, Saiark!

A Bride Saiark came out of the dark mirror and the crowd were panicked and everything around soon turned into desserts. Seiji then guided the guests out of the place.

Seiji: Minna-san, please escape!

Megumi: Minna!

Hime and Yuko: Time to transform!

The girls took out their PreChanMirror as the Twins took off their suits, revealing their usual armors before they draw their blades.

Girls: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Hosshiwa: So you're here, girls. Oh! And those little boys.

Honey: How dare you turn those newlyweds into Saiark?

Hosshiwa: What's the matter? I've said this before. You can't have the cake all to yourself if your family grows.

Lovely: Then, just share.

Shadow: Save your breath, Lovely. This woman is just jealous about the newlyweds.

Hosshiwa: Me? Jealous?

Shadow: I know why you said that. No one fell in love with you, right?

Blaze: Oh, that make sense. About 'have the cake all by yourself' and stuff.

Hosshiwa: *glared at Shadow* What did you just say?!

Shadow: By your cruelty and selfishness, most of the men dumped you and used you for relationship. I can tell by your words. You hate marriage because some men dumped you for another women, huh?

Hosshiwa: Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! Choiarks, shut his mouth!

The Choiarks charged towards Shadow as he took out a Dark Dream card and another new card.

Shadow: Here's a special wedding service.

He then inserts them into his Nightmaredriver.

Nightmaredriver: Summon: Dark Dream. Dark Lemonade.

The Nightmaredriver shot out a pink light and a yellow light and Dark Dream and Dark Lemonade materializes in the scene. Dark Dream attacks the Choiarks with her swift kick as Dark Lemonade blew the Choiarks away with her supersonic scream.

Shadow: You girls take care of the Choiarks!

Lovely, Princess and Honey: Right!

Hosshiwa: Don't get cocky! Saiark!

The Saiark started to attack them but Blaze barged in and inserts the Metal card into his Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Metal.

Blaze's armor then became metallic and it's pretty durable and strong. The Saiark punches him but his armor that covers with strong metal hurts Saiark's fist instead. Blaze then retaliates and slash the Saiark. The Saiark then charged towards Blaze but suddenly, a familiar figure kicked the Saiark away. It was Cure Fortune as everyone were surprised.

Blaze: Fortune!

Hosshiwa: So you're here, Cure Fortune.

Shadow: Surprised to see you're here, Fortune.

Fortune: I didn't came here to help you all!

Blaze: Ouch, that's pretty harsh of you. Cold as deep space.

Fortune: We have to protect the wedding, right?!

Shadow: How did you know this is actually a wedding?

Fortune: Less talk, more fighting!

Fortune then charged towards the Saiark as Blaze shrugs.

Blaze: This just keeps getting better and better. Let's go.

Lovely, Honey and the Twins then charged towards the Saiark as Fortune avoids it's kick and kicked it's head. Lovely punched the Saiark's body as it retaliates and attacks her but she avoided the punches and counters it. Honey then launched her attack with her Honey Baton.

Honey: Honey Super Sonic Spark!

She launched a barrage of clover projectiles towards the Saiark. The Twins then infused their swords with their respective flames and dashed towards the monster.

Blaze and Shadow: Twin Grenade!

They slash the Saiark and burst through it, leaving two trails of flame on it's body. Fortune then kicked the Saiark down with her roundhouse kick. Princess is surprised at Fortune's strength.

Princess: Fortune sugoi.

Ribbon: Now, Princess!

Ribbon then took out Macadami Hula Dance PreCards for Princess and she accepts it.

Princess: Yeah! I'll use this dance to bring back the happy mood!

She then started to change form.

Princess: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Macadami Hula Dance! *swtiched to Macadami Hula Dance* Precure Hawaiian Aloha 'Oe!

Princess taps her LovePreBrace before doing various hula dance steps. As she dances, flowers start to float around the Choiarks and the Saiark made them dance together with her. She then gives a kiss then twirls and dances again into her final pose, then all the Choiarks purified and fly upwards. Lovely, Honey, Ribbon, Glassan and Hosshiwa are dancing with Princess as they're affected by the attack.

Hosshiwa: This isn't fun at all~! I'm not being heal at all~!

The Twins sweatdropped at Princess' attack and everyone. It seems they're unaffected by the attack.

Blaze: Is this Hawaii?

Shadow: I don't think we're on a vacation.

Fortune isn't affected as well as she blinks, looking at everyone dancing in surprise.

Princess: Now's your chance!

Blaze: Okay!

Blaze throw his Dreamblade upwards in a manner way, the aura of inferno rushed towards his power, a flame of light appeared in his right arm, then flow through the gauntlet, turning into a bright fireball. Shadow charged towards the Saiark and stabbed it, plunged the dark sparks around the monster's body before he removed his Nightmareblade from it's body and jumped up as the dark electricity appeared around his Nightmareblade as they performed their Limit Break.

Blaze: Flareshot!

Shadow: Falling Thunder!

Blaze fired the Flareshot towards the Saiark and Shadow slashed the Saiark in a thunder mannered way as thunder surged through it's body as the Flareshot blasted it down.

Blaze: You may now kiss the bride! Now, Honey!

Honey: *nods* Okay!

Honey then starts performing her attack.

Honey: Light of life become the holy power, Honey Baton! PreCure Sparkling Baton Attack! Yay!

She shoot out the green light and created a hyperspace on the Earth's orbit. Suddenly, a giant clover collided towards the Saiark.

Honey: Life, return to the heavens!

The giant clover strikes the Saiark and blasted it away like a meteor strikes the Earth. The Saiark is then purified and the desserts disappeared into buildings and trees and Daisuke and Sachiyo released from the dark mirror. Hosshiwa snapped out and fummed at this.

Hosshiwa: Enjoy what your little happiness you have on an empty stomach!

Hosshiwa then retreated from the scene.

Lovely: Cure Fortune!

Fortune then turned to them.

Lovely: Thank you for coming!

Fortune: Do not forget. If you have something you want to protect, then you must not lose.

Princess: G-Got it.

Fortune: Cure Princess. I don't expect anything from you.

Princess then shuddered at Fortune's cold words as Blaze went to her protectively.

Blaze: Why are you being so cold to Princess? She didn't do anything to you.

Fortune: You didn't know what is really happening before, whoever you are.

Blaze: I'm Blaze and I'm here to help the PreCures, fighting the Phantom Empire. And that guy over here is my twin, Shadow. Like me, he's helping the PreCure as well.

Fortune: If you came to help me, forget it. I don't ask for your help.

Shadow: You may fight the Phantom Empire all you want but know this, a strength alone won't help you win.

Fortune: What?

Shadow: That's the advice I must tell you in return.

Fortune then went silent before she flew away with her glowing wings from her bow as Glassan follows her.

Princes: Aaaa! She took all the good parts. We could have done this without her.

Honey: *smiles* Now don't say that. She did help us out.

Princess: *sigh* I guess that's true.

Shadow: She did help us out but she's very cold to Princess.

Lovely: In any case, let's work hard for the things we want to protect, too!

Princess: *smiles* Okay.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a young chick.

A picture of the chick appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Lovely.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Lovely rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Chicken and Barber.

Lovely: What can we make with a chicken?

Princess: But it looks kawaii.

Later that day, the girls throws rice and confetti onto the newlyweds and congratulates them. Then, Sachiyo noticed Iona in front of her. She looked at Maria's handkerchief and smiled at her. Iona then smiled back. Later, everyone are having meals as our young heroes are looking at the newlyweds.

Megumi: They look so happy together!

Hime: Yep, as full as their stomachs.

Blaze: I'm sure they'll live happily ever after.

Shadow: If Mana heard about this, her heart might Kyunkyun.

Yuko: I can still eat a lot! *eats*

Shadow: I don't wish to say this but if you eat too much, you'll gain weight.

Yuko: *smiled dryly at him* Ouch, Shadow-kun. That's quite hurt.

Shadow shrugged and smiled a little as Megumi and Hime laughed. As a photographer is taking pictures of the newlyweds, Sachiyo's tears welled up on her eyes with joy and she used Maria's handkerchief to wiped it. She then looked at the handkerchief, believed that Maria is giving the newlyweds her blessing.

A/N: That's Chapter 10! Yeah! Shadow said Hosshiwa is jealous about people getting married, which makes me think it's funny and makes her angry when he said men dumped her. And yeah, he restored Dark Lemonade card and now he can use it. Alright! Now the Cure Fortune arc has started, let's meet up in Chapter 11! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 11: Kick Off!

At Hime's place, our young heroes collected many PreCards inside an album as Ribbon opens the folder.

Ribbon: Look! Look! Just take a look at this! We've collected so many cards in this album!

They're amazed that they have collected many PreCards and the album is closer to completion.

Ribbon: When we've completed the album, our wishes will come true! What will you wish for?

Hime: I wish I want to revive the Blue Sky Kingdom, of course!

Megumi: I wish my frail mom to recover soon.

Yuko: I wish everyone eat delicious rice.

Hime: That sounds like you, Yuko. *turned to Blaze and Shadow* What about you two?

Blaze: Eh? Us?

Hime: *nods* Yeah! Did you boys had any wish?

Blaze: Not really.

Shadow: I don't have any wish to make by now.

Megumi: Eh? You have none?

Shadow: We can't snatch wishes from you girls. We've already made our wishes comes true and now it's your turn to make it come true.

Megumi: *smiled* Souka.

Ribbon: But, only one wish can come true.

Girls: *surprised* Eh?! Really?

Hime: We collected them all so we must make our wishes come true! *pout* Petty!

Ribbon: That's how it is, no matter how petty it is!

Megumi: Souka... Only one wish, huh? *smiles* We've worked so hard to collect these. We've got to thing long and hard about it.

Hime and Yuko: *nods*

Ribbon: *closed the album* But there's still plenty of time before we finish the album. Please be sure to talk it over.

Meanwhile, somewhere at the grassland, Fortune is fighting a Cannon Saiark. The Saiark fires it cannon on Fortune but she dodged them and kicked it. The Saiark retaliates by throwing it's punch at her but she dodged and ran onto it's arm and hold it's head. The Saiark then attempted to swat her but she jumped up and the Saiark swatted it's face instead. The Saiark then punch her again but she jumped up and dodged the attack. She then started to spin her LovePreBracelet, performing her attack.

Fortune: PreCure Star Stream!

Lots of shining purple light appears around her and the light shoot towards the Saiark like meteor shower. The light then exploded inside the Saiark and the monster then purified and defeated. Glassan then went to her.

Glassan: Rub my nose, Fortune!

Fortune rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Idol.

Glassan: We're one step closer to our grandiose wish, Fortune! What will you wish for when our album is completed?

Fortune: *turned around* I want to become even stronger. Strong enough to defeat Phantom.

Glassan: *sigh* I know you'd say that. You're always thinking about seeking revenge for your sister.

Fortune: *held her PreChanMirror tightly* Phantom is a coldblooded PreCure Hunter.

Glassan: Strong PreCures around the world have been taken down by him.

Fortune: I cannot let him do what he wants anymore. I'll end his ambitions!

Glassan: I know how you feel but it's too reckless to go all by yourself. Oh, yes! What if you team up with Happiness Charge PreCure from your hometown?

Fortune: No!

Glassan: You're still angry about Cure Princess?

Fortune: Yes. I can't forgive her.

Fortune then left as Glassan sighed at her as her sunglasses lowered down itself. Later that night, Hime is laughing in the living room alone. It appears that she and Megumi are playing Old Maid together as the cards shown on the table. The Twins were sleeping in their room.

Hime: That's so funny! Megumi always picks the joker! My stomach hurts so much from laughing!

Then, Blue appears in the living room, watching outside the window.

Blue: Hime?

Hime: *stop lauging* Eh?

Blue: May I have a word with you?

Hime: Eh? *sit up and turned to Blue* Nani, nani~?

Blue: *turned to her* I think it's about time you should tell Megumi, Yuko, Blaze and Shadow properly.

Hime: Tell them about what?

Ribbon: This.

Ribbon pointed the Axia on the cupboard.

Ribbon: About Axia.

Hime: Eh? No! I don't want to!

Ribbon: Stop that! You shouldn't hide things from your friends! You have to tell them properly!

Hime: No! If they find out about that, they'll hate me!

Ribbon: They won't hate you over something like this!

Hime: *shook her head* No! No! I'll never tell them!

Blue: Hime. Put your hand over your chest and think it over. Your friendship with Megumi, Yuko, Blaze and Shadow isn't that fragile.

Hime: *looked away* I know... I know! But just in case, there may be a slight chance that Megumi, Yuko, Blaze and Shadow will hate me. That's why I want to keep it a secret forever! I must.

Blue and Ribbon frowned that Hime insist to keep the case about Axia in secret. If Megumi, Yuko, Blaze and Shadow founds out, she might think that they'll hate her forever. The next day at the Aino's, Megumi got a called from Seiji and she answered her Cure Line.

Megumi: Ohayo! What's up? It's quite early to call me.

Seiji: Sorry, Megumi. I need your help. The soccer is holding a soccer tournament but we don't have enough players... Can you come and help us out?

Megumi: You need help? Sure! Leave it to me! Yosh! Time to help out!

Megumi then used Soccer cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, she wears blue soccer outfit. At the field, the soccer players are doing warm-up as some of them are drinking water. In today's match, Pikarigaoka Shopping Street Team against Central Shopping Street Team. Seiji is waiting for Megumi over there. He then noticed Megumi, Hime, Yuko and the Twins and waved at them.

Seiji: Hey! Over here!

Our young heroes waved back and went to him.

Seiji: Arigato! Sorry for making you all come here during the weekend.

Hime: Exactly! I was thinking about relaxing at home all day today~.

Yuko: Why all of a sudden?

Seiji: Few of the members had a team meeting at the pub yesterday... But they drink too much.

Seiji looked at some of the players who drink too much alcohol as they sat on a bench.

Shadow: They got addicted to those alcohol.

Seiji: They're hungover.

The girls were surprised at those drunken players. Then, a young man greets and thanked the girls.

Young man: Arigato!

The girls then turned to that man.

Young man: You girls are substitutes, right? Osu! Gon desu!

Seiji: Let me introduce him. He's the coach of Pikarigaoka Street Soccer Team, Gon-san! Everyone calls him 'Taichou'!

Gon: *nods*

Girls: Taichou! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!

Gon: Oh! Yoroshiku na!

Seiji: Taichou is the son of the dango shop owner. The coach of the opponent's team is the son of manjuu shop from the neighboring Central Shopping Street. Somehow, they became rivals of the second generation shopkeepers.

Blaze: Sounds like the food shop conflict to me.

Seiji: You can say that.

Gon is then having a rivalry conflict with the rival coach.

Gon: Let me show you the power of our most famous product, Unity Dango!

Rival coach: Hmph! You think you can defeat our Satisfied Manjuu?

They then glared at each other as Megumi thought something interesting.

Megumi: Dango vs Manjuu ?

Rival coach: Anyone who scores for us gets 20 boxes of our manjuu present!

The Central Shopping Street Team were excited that if they scored, they'll get 20 boxes of manjuu. Gon then retaliates with the same idea.

Gon: Anyone who scores for us gets 30 dangos!

The Pikarigaoka Street Soccer Team were also excited about the prize as Hime-chan's eyes sparkled about the prize.

Hime: 30 dangos? I'm all pumped up now!

Shadow: *sweatdropped* It looks like a franchise war to me.

Gon: We cannot afford to lose this match!

Gon and the rival coach then glared at each other. But then cut short when Yuko start talking about dango and manjuu.

Yuko: I love both dango and manjuu, though~.

They then sweatdropped at her as Hime found out that Pikarigaoka Street Soccer Team had one player short.

Hime: But, we're lacking one, two, three, four players. Aren't we short by one?

Blaze: Hmm... You're right, Hime-chan. But, who'll be the substitute here?

Voice: Osokunatte sumimasen!

They turned around and noticed Iona in her soccer outfit, went towards them.

Megumi: Ah! It's Hikawa-san! She's the fourth substitute!

Iona: Yeah, Sagara-kun asked me to help out.

Seiji: You saved us! Thanks a lot.

Iona: It's fine. You helped me out a lot, too. It's only right for me to help you out sometimes.

Iona then noticed Hime as she questioned Seiji.

Iona: Is that girl with us?

Seiji then turned to Hime.

Seiji: Oh. Hime. *turned to Iona* Is something wrong?

Iona: Oh. No.

Gon: Ooooii~! Gather around!

Seiji: It's about time!

Blaze: Minna, ganbatte!

Shadow: We'll cheer for you.

They then nodded at the Twins. Iona then noticed them as she wonders why are they here. She then went with the others anyway to gather around.

Gon: Let's go all out!

All players then went to the field.

Referee: We shall now begin the match between Pikarigaoka Shopping Street and Central Shopping Street!

Rival coach: It's a deathmatch between manjuu and dango!

Gon: Dango is all about unity! Don't underestimate my team!

The referee blew the whistle and start the kick off. Megumi leads the ball as one of the opponents executes slide tackle on her but Megumi passed the ball to Yuko. Yuko then abruptly kicked the ball but accidentally passed on one of the opponent and took it away but Seiji snatched the ball away.

Gon: Yes! Go!

Seiji leads the ball carefully as he avoids some opponents' slide tackle before he kicked the ball upwards and landed to Iona. She leads the ball and timingly avoids one of the opponents' slide tackle.

Gon: Yosh! Go! Go!

Iona dribbles the ball as Megumi and Hime follows her.

Hime: Hey! Pass! Pass!

Iona ignored her and continue raced towards the goal, leaving Hime confused. Three opponents executes slide tackle all at once but Iona easily avoids them and jumped into the air, along with the ball. Megumi, Hime and the Twins were surprised at this and she shoot the ball into the goal. The goalkeeper is attempted to catch it but the ball is too fast and it reached to the net, scored a point as Gon cheered.

Gon: Yatta! Nice shoot! That's nice! A flaming hot striker, just like me in the past!

Megumi and Yuko then went to Iona, amazed by her shot.

Megumi: Hikawa-san, kakkoi!

Iona giggles at Hime pouted.

Hime: If you had passed me the ball, I would have scored! Yosh1 I'll get those 30 dangos next time!

The game continues as one of the players passed the ball to Hime as she got it.

Hime: I'll take it!

She leads the ball as some opponents raced towards her. Megumi and Yuko then waved at her to pass the ball to either one of them.

Yuko: Hime-chan!

Megumi: Kochi kochi!

But Hime didn't passed the ball. Instead, she went towards the goal directly.

Hime: I should be able to score!

She then kicked the ball to the goal but she didn't kick it hard and the ball slowly flew to the goalkeeper and he catched it easily. Hime gritted her teeth and apologized to Megumi and Yuko.

Hime: Gomen...

Megumi: Don't mind, don't mind. Don't worry about it!

Hime: Arigato! Yosh! I won't fail next time! 30 dangos!

Iona: Shirayuki-san!

Hime then turned to Iona, who looked disappointed and glared at her.

Iona: You're thinking of playing selfishly again, aren't you? Make sure you pass!

The game then continues as Megumi is dribbling the ball and she's chased by two opponents. Hime then calling her, waving.

Hime: Megumi! Kochi kochi!

Megumi: Hime!

Megumi passed the ball to Hime but Iona snatched it instead and make it to the goal. Hime then follows her, pouting.

Hime: Chotto! That's my ball! Megumi passed it to me! Why did you steal it from me?

Iona: You were being marked by opponents! I'm just keeping the ball in play! You don't understand the meaning of team play.

Hime: I do!

Iona: You don't! You're not even listening to my advice!

Hime: That wasn't advice! You were ordering me around!

Iona: Ordering you around?

As Iona is surprised at what Hime said, Hime snatched the ball away. But soon, an opponent snatched the ball from her and shoot it to the goal as the goalkeeper couldn't catch it. Central Shopping Street Team cheered that they scored a point and both teams are having a tie. The rival coach smirked at Gon as he glared at him. Hime frowned sadly as Megumi and Yuko comforts her.

Megumi: Don't mind, don't mind.

Iona glared angrily at Hime as Seiji noticed, wondering what happened. The referee blew the whistle as the half-time break takes place. The teams then gathered around on their respective shop tent.

Gon: It's half-time, otsukaresan! We need teamwork and unity to win! That's important!

All: Hai!

Hime and Iona then glanced at each other and looked away angrily. The Twins then noticed this.

Blaze: Seems Hime-chan is not in good terms with Iona.

Shadow: Looks like it. But...it reminds me something.

Blaze: *turned to Shadow* Huh? What is it?

Shadow: I felt something familiar about this Iona. She looks like Cure Fortune.

Blaze then looked closely at Iona. He felt the same way.

Blaze: Yeah. She looks like Fortune, when she tied her hair into a ponytail.

Gon noticed Hime and Iona are not in good terms.

Gon: I've brought my famous Unity Dango today. Have some to replenish your energy!

The teams cheered that they're going to have some dangos.

Yuko: Unity Dango? They're oishii! All sticky and chewy~!

Gon then went to his van and get some dangos. Suddenly, a large figure appeared.

Big figure: Unity Dango?

Gon turned around and noticed Oresky.

Oresky: What teamwork? What unity? I am number one! Isn't that enough?

Gon: You're from the Phantom Empire!

Oresky: I'll turn a hotblooded guy like you who don't shut up about teamwork into a Saiark! Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped him into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Oresky: Come on! Saiark!

A Soccer Ball Saiark came out of the dark mirror. The Saiark then jumped to the field and turned it into a wasteland as everyone ran away in panic.

Blaze: Saiark!

Seiji: I'll help everyone escape! Take care of it!

Shadow: Be careful!

Seiji: *nod* Yeah!

Seiji then went to help everyone escape as Megumi, Hime and Yuko took out their PreChanMirror as the Twins draw out their swords.

Megumi: Minna, ikuyo!

Girls: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Injection! Charging with Glee! Happiness Charge Precure!

Oresky: So you're here, PreCure. Saiark! Show them your most ferocious shot!

The Saiark created an energy ball and kicked it towards them. The Twins then used their swords and reflects it back to the monster, covers it with net.

Blaze: Nice shot. But not as good as my favorite soccer player!

Shadow: You have a favorite soccer player?

Blaze: Eh? No.

Shadow: Then why are you saying that?

Blaze: No reason?

Oresky: Saiark! Get those boys!

The Saiark breaks the net and shoot the energy ball again but suddenly, Fortune appears and deflected the energy ball away.

Girls: Cure Fortune!

Oresky: What?! Cure Fortune? That doesn't matter! Just keep on attacking nonstop!

The Saiark then shoot three energy balls towards her but Fortune deflects them back to the Saiark, sent it flying.

Blaze: Glad to see you're here.

Fortune: I was just came here and stop the Saiark, that's all.

Shadow: Save the talking. We need to defeat that beast right now.

Blaze: And we need teamwork to deal with it.

Lovely: Teamwork?

Lovely then start thinking. Then, she got an idea.

Lovely: That's it! *turned to Fortune* Why don't you join us so that we can do some combination plays?

Princess and Fortune: Eh?!

Honey: You're right. We can get even powerful with six of us. We can do some amazing plays.

Lovely: *nods, turned to Princess* Don't you agree, Princess?

Princess: Y-Yeah...

Fortune: That won't do.

Princess: *turned to Fortune* Huh?

Fortune: I have no intentions of fighting with you.

Princess then pouted at Fortune.

Lovely: But, we'll feel much more at ease if we have a partner who saves us when we're in a pinch.

Fortune then surprised at Lovely's words as Oresky grunts.

Oresky: Teamwork? Unity? Those are excuses for the weak! Go! Choiarks!

The Choiarks charged towards them as Fortune kicked them away and Princess spinned her LovePreBrace.

Princess: Princess Ball!

She launched her Princess Ball the Choiarks but they avoided it easily as Princess gasped.

Princess: I'll just keep them coming, then!

She spins her LovePreBrace again and creates two ball in her palms.

Princess: Princess Dangan Machine Gun!

She shoots her Dangan Machine Gun rapidly and blasted them. Honey then starts her attack.

Honey: Honey Happiness Love Shower!

She danced around the Choiarks as they followed her dancing. As she strikes a pose, the Choiarks were purified. The Twins attacks the surrounding Choiarks as they inserts their Blast card into their Drivers.

Dreamdriver and Nightmaredriver: Blast.

They then fired their banishing gun at them with rapid fire capabilities. Lovely avoided the Choiark attacks and retaliates.

Lovely: Lovely Beam!

She fires her pink laser eye at it. She turned around and noticed a Choiark is trying to attack her from behind as she kicked some of the Choiarks with a gust of wind. As Choiark is about to attack Fortune, Lovely barged in and blocked it's attack, counters it.

Lovely: Form Change!

She started to change form.

Lovely: Precure Kururin Mirror Change! Lollipop Hip Hop! *switch to Lollipop Hip Hop* PreCure Poppin' Sonic Attack!

Lovely doing some hip-hop moves, which causes colorful notes to appear above the Choiarks as the notes says 'Yo!'. The notes then rain down towards them like meteor shower. Fortune looked away and charged towards the Saiark.

Oresky: Don't lose to that Fortune!

The Saiark then charged towards her as she rammed it's body and kicked it. She then punched it down.

Fortune: Time to end this!

She raises her left fist into the air and a purple light shines from her LovePreBrace.

Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, LovePreBrace!

She spins the dial on it and the LovePreBrace glows.

Fortune: PreCure Stardust Shoot!

She taps her right hand on the bracelet and then does a rolling motion with her arms before raising them into the air. A giant pink-purple star appears above her head. She then brings the star to the front and spins around a couple of times before forcefully punching the star towards the Saiark. The star hits it which begins to levitate with the star behind it as Fortune turned around.

Fortune: Stars! Return to the skies!

Her LovePreBrace glows again as the Saiark is purified and Gon is released from the dark mirror and the wasteland disappeared.

Lovely: Fortune, sugoi!

Honey: You purified the Saiark instantly!

Fortune: That because I didn't have to watch my back. *looked away* If I was alone, it wouldn't have been so easy.

Suddenly, Glassan sensed something in surprise.

Glassan: I feel the power of a super cool car!

A picture of the heart of a car appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Fortune.

Glassan: Rub it, please!

Fortune rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Racer. Oresky growled at them.

Oresky: Teamwork? I don't need that! I will forever be the only one at the top!

Oresky then retreated from the scene.

Lovely: Yatta ne!

Fortune then turned away as Princess frowned, felt guilty as the Twins looked at her. Later that day, everyone gathered around as Gon is talking about the PreCures defeated the Saiark.

Gon: The PreCures defeated the Saiark! We need to go all out during the second half, too!

Everyone then cheered. Now the second half of the game has begun, Yuko headbutted the ball and passed it to Megumi and raced towards the goal. Hime watched Megumi passed the ball to Iona.

Iona: Nice pass!

Iona shoot the ball towards the goal and the goalkeeper couldn't catch it, scored a point.

Megumi: It's in!

The referee blew the final whistle as it's now full-time.

Referee: The match is over!

Gon: Yoshaa! We won!

The Pikarigaoka Shopping Street Team won the matches and they cheered for winning the game. Later that day, Gon is talking with Megumi, Hime, Yuko, Iona and Seiji.

Gon: Oh, yeah! Since you scored two goals, you get 60 dangos!

Iona: That's because the team was in it together. It wasn't me alone. Please share the dango with everyone.

Gon: You think about your teammates, too. Subarashi! *thumbs up and winked* I have great hopes for you!

Later on, everyone went back home as Megumi, Yuko and Seiji are singing about dangos and their victories. Hime is still frowning as the Twins looked at her.

Blaze: Hime-chan?

Hime: Eh? *turned to them*

Shadow: Are you alright? You seem frowning lately.

Hime: Eh? *forced a smile* I-I'm okay! Why do you ask?

Blaze: We're worried about you. Is it about Fortune?

Hime didn't answered them as she lowered her head, thinking about Axia.

Blaze: Don't worry. I won't force you to answer. We'll talk about it in another time.

Voice: Aino-san! Omori-san!

They turned around and noticed Iona raced to them.

Iona: Please wait!

Megumi: Hikawa-san! Otsukare!

Iona: It was so much fun today. I've always been training by myself to get stronger. But after playing soccer, I realized that it's different than karate. I found out how much fun playing a team sport is. My trusted teammates are with me and I can be sure that they will watch my back. I can then focus on my moves more and make then even stronger. I'm sure that's the secret in defeating the PreCure Hunter.

They were then surprised at what Iona said about defeating Phantom.

Shadow: PreCure Hunter?

Blaze: How did you know about that?

Iona then took out her PreChanMirror and they're even more surprised.

Blaze: PreChanMirror? How did you...?!

Hime: Don't tell me you're...!

Iona: That's right! I am Cure Fortune!

Ribbon is even more surprised, came out of the bag.

Iona: Cure Lovely! Cure Honey! Would you like to team up with me?

She offered her hand to Megumi and Yuko as Glassan appears. Hime is devastated that Iona didn't chose her. Blaze noticed this and asked Iona.

Blaze: What about her?

He pointed at Hime as she looked at Blaze. Iona then turned to him.

Iona: What?

Shadow: What about Hime? You didn't ask her to join you.

Iona: ...She doesn't needed.

Blaze: What did you say?

Iona: If she come with me, she'll bring disaster. You noticed what happened in the game.

Blaze: That was just a game! Why are you always being cold to her? Is it because of some misunderstanding between you and her?

Iona: It's not misunderstand! Since you didn't know what happened, I'll tell you! That girl... She's the one who opened Axia, released the Phantom Empire!

Hime is then saddened as Iona revealed Hime is the one who opened the Axia, released the Phantom Empire from imprisonment.

Shadow: Are you kidding me?

Iona: It all started when she opened that box, released them from sealing. After that happens, my sister-Cure Tender-fights Phantom. But she lost and she's trapped in the mirror by him! If it wasn't for her, none of this will happen.

Blaze: Hime-chan...

Hime: ...Yes. I did open the box. But it wasn't my intention! I heard that voice is pleading me to open that box to free it. I pity it so I opened it. I wasn't expected that I released the Phantom Empire. I thought it was some fairies or genies.

Iona: Saying these won't help you, Cure Princess!

Blaze: Enough!

They then turned to Blaze, who looked somewhat mad.

Blaze: Will blaming Hime-chan help you to win? Will your anger defeat Phantom? Will your hatred towards Hime-chan save your sister? You don't get it, do you?

Iona: You're the one who doesn't get it! Every PreCures around the world has taken down by Phantom! Don't you feel sad when someone closed to you trapped inside the mirror?!

Shadow: Baka. You let anger take control of you.

Iona: *turned to Shadow* What?

Shadow: You're too impulsive. Your rage and anger towards Hime won't help you defeat Phantom. Anger doesn't feel the warrior's soul. It incinerates. I suggest you should control your anger before it controls you. It'll get in your way.

Iona then speechless at the Twins. She then left angril, Glassan then follows her. The Twins then turned to Hime, who's still frowning.

Blaze: Hime-chan.

Hime: Blaze... Shadow... Minna... I... I'm sorry that I kept you all in the dark. I was worried that if I tell you about this, you'll hate me. Then, you'll leave me, hating me forever. I...! I...!

Hime then starts crying after she admits. Then, Blaze hugs her, comforting her.

Hime: Blaze...?

Blaze: I don't blame you.

Hime: Eh?

Blaze: I don't blame you at all. You were just curious and manipulated by them, that's all. I know it's an accident.

Hime: Why...? Why didn't you blame me? I don't understand...

Shadow: It's because you were like Pandora.

Hime: *turned to Shadow* Pandora?

Shadow: The first human woman created by the gods in Greek mythology. You were like Pandora, curious about what's inside the Pandora's Box.

Hime: *tears sheds* Shadow.

Blaze: That doesn't matter now. We're not holding back. So, if you need any help or any problem, you can ask us.

Hime: Why...?

Blaze: Because you're our best friend. You are not alone.

Hime: Blaze...

Hime cried even more and hugs Blaze, sobbed in his chest. He hugs her back, comforts her. Megumi is touched as she witnessed it and Ribbon cried in a comical way. Hime broke the hug and smiled at them.

Hime: I feel better now. Thank you.

Blaze: I'm glad you feel okay.

Megumi: Yokatta, Hime.

Hime: Yosh! Let's get something to eat! I'm hungry!

Yuko: How about Omori Gohan's Cheer Up Bento?

Megumi: Yatta!

Shadow: Sounds good to me.

Blaze: Let's go together, Hime-chan.

Hime: *nods* Yeah!

Our young heroes then went to the Omori Gohan Lunch Store together. Hime is happy that everyone didn't hate her for opening Axia and released the Phantom Empire. She's glad that they didn't leave her forever as she smiled at everyone. Blue is right, her friendship isn't weak and she feel stronger when they're with her and she don't have to about Fortune anymore.

A/N: That's Chapter 11! I know, I made the Twins confronts Iona and arguing about Hime. But they wanna protect their friend because they knew Hime think Iona is stealing her friends. Awww if you wanted to because Blaze comforts Hime. :D Alright, time to work on Chapter 12! :D

Spoiler alert: Blaze's new form will appear in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 12: Fortune's Wish

Blaze and Shadow are now somewhere in the galaxy, the place where the mysterious man is. And now he's behind them as the Twins expected. They then turned to him.

Mysterious man: It seems both of you are expecting me when you appeared here.

Blaze: What are you showing us this time?

Suddenly, the light brightens and the Twins blocked the blinding light with their hands. The light then dimmed and they're now somewhere in a devasted place where many PreCures sealed in all of those dark mirrors. The Twins opened their eyes and gasped in shock, horrified as they witnessed the place.

Shadow: What the hell is this...?

Mysterious man: This is where many PreCures fallen, defeated by Phantom. This place is known as the PreCure Graveyard.

Blaze: PreCure Graveyard?

Mysterious man: As I said earlier, many PreCures are crying for help. The souls are crying, pleading to be free.

Shadow: But why are you showing us this hellhole?

The mysterious man then pointed behind the Twins and they turned around, noticed Fortune is fighting Phantom.

Blaze: Fortune? She's fighting Phantom.

Mysterious man: Yes. Both of you are already know that she's fighting him to avenge her sister.

Shadow: Maria. Cure Tender.

Mysterious man: Besides Cure Fortune is fighting Phantom, your companions are fighting his soldiers.

Shadow: Soldiers? You mean the Saiarks!

Blaze: We gotta wake up and help Megumi-chan-tachi!

Mysterious man: Before you go, I must let you have this.

The mysterious man then passed an object to Blaze. It was a special touchscreen device of some sort. It seems it was empty inside.

Blaze: It looks empty. What is this?

Mysterious man: This deice has the ability to summon the PreCures' power. For now, it was in stasis state. But soon, you'll use it's power.

Blaze: What are you talking abou-?

Voice: Blaze. Shadow. Wake up.

Shadow: Blue?

Mysterious man: Remember, Cure Fortune will soon become your companion. That is, if you gain her trust.

The light then shined brightly again.

*dreams end*

The Twins woke up and they noticed Blue, waking them up.

Blaze: Blue.

Blue: Thank goodness both of you woke up. You two must hurry and prepare before heading to where Lovely, Princess and Honey fighting the Saiarks. I'll show you the way.

Blaze: Right.

Blue then left as Blaze felt something on his right hand. He looked at his right hand and noticed the device that the mysterious man gave him. Shadow then noticed that device.

Shadow: I wonder what that is?

Blaze: Me, too. But let's get going. Megumi-chan-tachi needs our help!

Shadow: Yeah.

Suddenly, Blaze's stomach growls as he scratched his head embarrasingly.

Blaze: Err... But first, we need to eat something.

The Twins then ate their meal as soon as they can. Not long after 5 mintues, they finished their meal.

Blaze and Shadow: Gochisousama!

They then went to the Cross Mirror Room as Blue prepared the portal on one of the mirrors for them. They entered the mirror and drew their blades. They then instantly arrived and they slashed the Saiarks away. Lovely, Princess and Honey are there as they were surprised.

Lovely: Blaze-kun! Shadow-kun!

Blaze: Sorry we're late!

Princess: Mou! Where have you been?!

Shadow: We'll explain later. We got business to take care of here!

Lovely: Right!

Princess then took out her Sherbet Ballet cards and she started to change form.

Princess: Precure Kururin Mirror Change! Sherbet Ballet!

Her hairstyle changes to a giant bun with long strands on the side, and with a dark purple ballerina outfit with dark purple ballet slippers.

Princess: PreCure Blizzard En Tournant!

Princess taps her LovePreBrace and she spins around once, making a big glowing snowflakes below her appears. It then turns into gust of ice and Princess spins around and let the gust of ice blew towards the Saiarks, freezing them solid. Lovely then spinned her LovePreBrace and creates a big pink fist.

Lovely: Lovely Punching Punch!

Lovely then launched her Lovely Punching Punch towards the Saiarks, sent them flying into the air. Blaze points his Dreamblade upwards as the rainbow energy surrounded his sword as Shadow twisted the Nightmareblade's grip, making it sounds like a motor running. He kept twisting until his sword was fully red with power.

Blaze: Avalon's Blade!

Shadow: Triple Exceed Charge! Banishing Blade!

They launched their Limit Breaks together as Avalon's Blade smashes the Saiarks and Shadow slashed through space with the Exceed Power within the Nightmareblade, tearing them. Honey then starts performing her attack.

Honey: Light of life become the holy power, Honey Baton! PreCure Sparkling Baton Attack! Yay!

She shoot out the green light and created a hyperspace on the Earth's orbit. Suddenly, a giant clover collided towards the Saiarks.

Honey: Life, return to the heavens!

The giant clover strikes the Saiarks and blasted it away like a meteor strikes the Earth. The Saiarks are then purified and the crystals that the Saiarks created disappeared, returning the area back to normal state.

Blaze: That's all of them?

Ribbon: I don't feel the Saiark's presence in Pikarigaoka anymore!

Lovely: Yosha!

Princess: Purification complete!

Shadow: That's good.

Honey: Otsukaresama~!

The girls then hi-five to each other and then to the Twins. Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a super shiny fish~

A picture of a fish appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Lovely.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Lovely rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Mermaid and Marine. Ribbon then placed them on the album.

Ribbon: The album is almost complete!

Lovely: We can save your kingdom soon, Hime!

Princess: Huh? You're fine with making my wish come true?

Lovely: *held Princess' hands* Mochiron dayo!

Blaze: If we keep collect some of the PreCards, the album will be complete.

Honey: We're almost there! Let's keep at it!

Shadow: We'll support your wish.

Princess is surprised that her friends supports her wish. She smiled at them, feeling touched.

Princess: Arigato...

Suddenly, a familiar voice from above calls them.

Voice: Cure Lovely! Minna!

They looked above and noticed Glassan.

Lovely: That fairy...

Ribbon: Cure Fortune's fairy, Glassan!

Glassan then flew to them in panic.

Shadow: What's wrong? You look panic.

Glassan: Fortune and the PreCure Hunter disappeared somewhere!

The girls shocked that Fortune and Phantom were gone to somewhere.

Lovely: She's with the guy who defeated so many other PreCures?

Ribbon: Blue-sama told me he was the one behind all of this!

Princess: (She's fighting him all alone...)

Princess then suddenly ran forward.

Princeess: Fortune!

Shadow: Princess!

Shadow holds her hand as Princess turned to him.

Princess: Shadow!

Shadow: We know where she is.

Lovely: Eh? You do?

Blaze: Yeah. She's at the PreCure Graveyard.

Honey: PreCure Graveyard?

Shadow: The hellhole where many PreCures are defeated by Phantom.

Princess: Chotto! How did you boys know?

Shadow: When we were asleep, I met a man that predicts about the events. We don't even know who he is and he even told us about Phantom. That is why we couldn't woke up until he finished his business with us.

Lovely: Souka... But how do we get there?

Blaze: I'm not sure. But I think Blue knows how to get there.

Ribbon: You're right. Let's ask Blue-sama!

They then nodded and race to Princess' place. Meanwhile at the PreCure Graveyard, Fortune panted heavily and she still couldn't be able to damage Phantom. After taking a few deep breath, she charged towards him and kicks him but he blocked her kick. He then starts attacking her with sword but Fortune avoids it and sent a barrage of attacks towards him as he avoids them easily. He then grabbed her fist as she gasped.

Phantom: It's useless.

He then flung her into the air and pointed his sword at her, fired a beam towards her. He blasted her into the crystal and disabled her transformation. She fell into the ground and her PreChanMirror fell in front of him as he noticed. Iona groggily looked up and noticed Phantom took the PreChanMirror.

Phantom: This PreChanMirror...

Iona: G-Give it back!

Iona attempted to get up but she fell down.

Phantom: This is Cure Tender's... *looked at Iona* I see. You were there. That time, you are Cure Tender's sister?

Iona: *groggily stood up* That's right. And you defeated my sister.

Iona ran towards Phantom and tried to take the PreChanMirror back but Phantom disappears and she fell down. He then reappeared above turned to Maria, trapped in a dark mirror.

Phantom: Cure Tender... Among all of the PreCures I've faced, she was one of the strongest. But... Her kindness was her downfall.

Iona: No! My sister...

Phantom: You cannot save your sister. You cannot fight anymore.

Phantom burned Iona's PreCards with blue flames as she gasped. The PreCards were turned into ashes.

Phantom: Your wish will never come true.

Voice: You're wrong!

They turned around and noticed the Twins attacks Phantom. He blocked their attacks as they backed away.

Iona: You boys are...!

Blaze: We felt your feelings so we came here!

Iona: But...!

Lovely, Princess and Honey then arrived at the scene.

Lovely: They're not alone!

Iona: You girls!

Honey: Daijoubu, Fortune?

Iona: Y-Yes.

Glassan: Iona! You baka! *whacking her with tiny hands* I was worried sick!

Iona: *holds Glassan* Glassan.

Shadow: Save the talking for later. We got business in our hands!

Lovely: *nod* Yeah. Ikuyo, minna!

Princess: I'll stay with Fortune. I...I have something to talk to her.

Shadow: ...Alright. But don't take too long.

Princess: *nod* Okay.

Lovely, Honey, Blaze and Shadow then charged towards Phantom as Princess turned to Iona and took out every PreCards she obtained to her as she's surprised.

Princess: I'll give you all of my PreCards!

Iona: Eh?

Princess: I've been thinking about how to apologize for opening the Axia. But no matter how I apologize or how much I apologize, I won't be forgiven. Even though Blaze and Shadow talk for me. I'm not asking you for forgiveness! I don't think this is enough! But, this is all I can do! This is all I can give you!

Princess then left to join the battle. Iona looked at the PreCards that Princess gave her before she turned to Princess.

Iona: Matte! Princess!

Princess then stopped her step without looking back as Iona stood up.

Iona: Don't you have a wish, too? You want to save your kingdom, right?

Princess: ...Daijoubu. I can collect more PreCards. *turned to Iona* Fulfill your wish first. Save your sister!

Iona: Princess...

Princess: Honto ni... *bows* Gomenasai!

Iona: ...No... No... It's not your-!

Suddenly, a blast occured and they noticed Lovely, Honey, Blaze and Shadow were blasted by Phantom.

Princess: I have to go! *turned to Iona* Fortune, wait here!

She went to the battle and flew to the others with her glowing wings as Iona watched.

Iona: It's not your fault... It's the Phantom Empire. You are fighting him to save the world.

Phantom then launched his slashing vaccuum at them but then Princess launched her Princess Ball and blasted the attack.

Iona: You've repented plenty already.

Princess: Phantom! I'll be your opponent!

Phantom: You came all the way here to get defeated. How idiotic.

Blaze: It's not idiotic!

They then turned to Blaze and Shadow as they stood up.

Blaze: Fortune is fighting in her sister's place so that she can protect what she cherish!

Phantom: What?

Shadow: Even when plunged alone in her darkness...she wants to protect people's smile. That's what she believes!

Iona is surprised at what the Twins said.

Blaze: If she protects the smiles, then... *point at Iona* We'll...protect her smile!

Princess: Blaze. Shadow.

Blaze: You know what? *turned to Iona, smiled a little* Fortune's smile...isn't that bad, after all.

Then, every dark mirrors glows as everyone were surprised.

Lovely: This is...!

Suddenly, the device glows as well as Blaze took it out.

Blaze: That thing!

Then, a blank card flew out of Blaze's deck and he grabs it. The light then shot towards the blank card, filling in the power. Blaze is surprised even more as the light keeps filling the card with power. As the light died down, the card reveals itself. Unlike the cards that Blaze and Shadow used, this card is pretty special as it has eight familiar icons-a pink heart, a star, a butterfly, a clover, a colorful heart, a G-Clef, a Cure Decor and a cupid arrow. He then inserts that card into the device's card slot as the screen has those icons that the card had. He then pressed the icon on the touchscreen in order-from a pink heart to a cupid arrow.

Device: Max Heart, Splash Star, Yes! 5, Fresh, Heartcatch, Suite, Smile, Doki Doki.

He then pressed the finalize icon as the device's power activates.

Device: Finalize. Complete Form.

Blaze's form then started to change. His armor reinforced with golden plating and has the inclusion of sharp steel wings. His Dreamblade then extends and reinforced with blue-golden blade with card swipe on the fuller. Blaze then placed the device onto the Dreamdriver as both devices sync. He looked at himself and amazed at his form as Shadow and the girls were surprised.

Shadow: So, this is that device's power.

Lovely: Sugoi...!

Phantom: Even though you changed your form, you cannot defeat me.

Blaze: We'll see about that, you disgraced dog.

Blaze then charged towards Phantom and slash him but Phantom blocks his sword and attempted to push him down but Blaze jumps up and surprised, he jumped even higher than usual.

Blaze: Sugee. This form increased my usual capabilities.

Phantom then launched another slashing vacuum as Blaze unexpectedly took out a new card and slide it onto the Dreamblade's fuller.

Dreamblade: Thunder.

His Dreamblade then shoot out a blast of lightning sparks towards Phantom's slashing vacuum and destroy it, shooting towards Phantom and shocks him.

Blaze: Woah! That smarts.

He then open his wings and dived towards Phantom and attacks him. He attempted to block it but Blaze fakes it and kicks him with roundhouse kick instead. Suddenly, the mysterious man's voice speak inside Blaze's mind.

Mysterious man: You can also used it's power to summon one of the PreCures and utilize the power.

Blaze: Ultilize?

Phantom stood up and charged towards Blaze but he avoids it and kicks him. He then pressed a heart icon which represents Max Heart team and pressed finalize button.

Device: Max Heart. Phoenix.

The device then virtualized Cure Black in her Phoenix form and everyone is surprised.

Honey: He can summon another PreCure?

Shadow: I don't think it's the real Cure Black. It was just a virtual version, similar to my new ability.

Blaze then inserts another new card into the Dreamdriver as Phoenix Black is doing the same thing as Blaze, like she's mimicking him.

Dreamdriver: Marble Screw.

They then fired Marble Screw towards Phantom as he attepted to block it but the blast blows him away, sent him flying as Phoenix Black disappeared herself. Iona watched as Glassan looked at her.

Glassan: Iona.

Iona then turned to Glassan.

Glassan: What will you wish for? Our album is complete now, thanks to Princess' cards. Now you can make a wish. Will you save your sister?

She then turned to Maria and then Phantom.

Iona: I feel like that's not what I should do. Saving a certain someone or wishing someone to disappear. Making wishes like that will only cause misfortune. *close the album* I want to save everyone. I want to make everyone's wishes come true!

The album glows itself and floated upward.

Iona: With these two hands! And right now, I want to save my friends! PreCards! Grant me the power of the PreCure!

The album shined brightly at Iona's wish as everyone noticed.

Phantom: This is...

Glassan then grinned at Iona.

Glassan: That's my Iona!

The albums then absorbed into Glassan and she felt her nose fuzzy and went to Iona.

Glassan: Rub it.

Iona rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The light then came out and turned into a new device with two PreCards.

Iona: That's...

Glassan: This is the Fortune Piano! A new PreCure power!

Iona held the device called Fortune Piano as she looked at it.

Iona: Glassan! Ikuwayo! PreCure Shining Star Symphony! *play the keyboard and transform into Cure form*

Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!

Fortune enters the fight and our young heroes were surprised even more.

Princess: Cure Fortune!

Ribbon: *eyes sparkles* The birth of a new Cure Fortune!

Shadow: So, she made her wish to recover her power.

Blaze then went to Fortune.

Blaze: Seems you recovered your power, Fortune.

Fortune: Yes. And now I realized that I must save everyone, not just my sister.

Blaze: *smiled* Glad to know you're learning. Well, then... *facing Phantom* Let's get down to business, shall we?

Fortune: I am the PreCure Hunter. I hunt and defeat the PreCures.

Blaze: Under Queen Mirage's order and her name? You're a lousy dog.

Fortune: I have been fighting you with all of my hatred. I wanted to avenge my sister. But now... I want to protect everything in the world. I want to protect my friends who gave me these precious feelings. *turned to Blaze* Like this boy said, I fight in my sister's place so I can protect everyone!

Blaze smiled that Fortune learned her lesson as Princess is surprised.

Princess: Friends?

Fortune: Princess.

Princess: *shocked* Hai!

Fortune: I've said nothing but cruel words to you. *turned to her* I should be the one apologizing. Gomenasai! *bows*

Princess is surprised even more that Fortune apologized to her. Fortune then smiled at her.

Fortune: Arigato.

Tears then well up on Hime's eyes, touching.

Hime: Fortuuune~...

Phantom then launched the slashing vacuum towards them but Blaze blocked the attack and sent it back to Phantom as he avoids it.

Blaze: I love to stay and chat but we got business to do. Fortune, cover me!

Fortune: *nod* Hai!

Phantom: You are just like Cure Tender! You will be destroyed by your own naiveness!

Blaze: Save your breath, disgraceful dog! You'll need it when you're dead! Ikuze, Fortune!

Fortune: Right!

Fortune and Blaze then charged towards Phantom and threw their punch towards him but he blocks them. Blaze then used his kick as Phantom attempts to block it but he fakes it and punch him face instead, sent him flying towards the crystal. Suddenly, he noticed Fortune charged towards him and threw her punch towards him. He blocks it but the Fortune's newfound strength made the crystal shattered, causing him sent flying as he's surprised. He then slid to the ground.

Phantom: What is this power? A new power was born from the PreCards?

At the Cross Mirror Room, Blue witnessed the fight as he watched from one of the mirrors.

Blue: No, that's not it. The PreCards allows you to become a PreCure. But Fortune's stronger powers stem from her own will. Fortune's love for her friends granted her new powers. A miracle.

Fortune: I feel very happy. The love from my sister. The kindness from my friends. I want to make others happy like this.

Phantom: Happiness is just an illusion. This world is destined to fall into despair!

Blaze: Even so, we're still gonna protect this world from the likes of you! Phantom, you're going down!

Phantom draws his sword and fires devastated beam towards them. Blaze then drew his Queen Rose and start firing but Fortune barges in and blocks the beam with the palm of her hand. Phantom is shocked that Fortune blocks his attack easily.

Fortune: If that's the fate of the world, then I shall change it!

Fortune then charged towards Phantom and attacks his sword by slapping it, shattered part of the blade.

Fortune: I, Cure Fortune, will become the star of hope! I'll destroy the despair!

Fortune's ring then glows brightly.

Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers!

The light shoots from her rings, manifesting into a purple, star-shaped tambourine with a purple star, a turquoise diamond and a pink cherry blossom designs on it. There is also a heart-like decoration shaped similar to her hair accessory that glows when she attacks.

Fortune: Fortune Tambourine!

She waved her hand over the heart of the tambourine as it glows.

Fortune: Pretty Cure, Starlight Ascension!

She strikes it three times and stars start to surround her as she quickly spins around. She then stops, with her left leg slightly in the air, as a gold beam with purple stars shoots from the tambourine towards Phantom. He attempted to block it as he gritted her teeth.

Phantom: I cannot fall here! For the sake of Mirage-sama!

Blaze: You can save your owner's story when you witnessed Hell.

Phantom then noticed Blaze as he pressed the clover icon, represents Fresh team and pressed finalize button.

Device: Fresh. Angel.

The device then virtualized Cure Peach in her Angel form. He then inserts another new card into Dream Driver.

Dreamdriver: Love Sunshine Fresh.

Blaze then used the Dreamblade and traced a blue heart filled with energy as Angel Peach does the same, tracing her pink heart with her Peach Rod. They then thrust their weapons, sending the hearts towards Phantom, caught him off-guard made Fortune's attack blasted him.

Fortune: Stars, return to the skies!

She hits her Fortune Tambourine one last time and the attack explodes. The PreChanMirror then flew back to Fortune and she picked it up. She then held it tightly, close to her chest.

Ribbon: Fortune! Blaze!

Blaze then turned to Lovely, Princess, Honey, Shadow, Ribbon and Glassan as he waved at them.

Glassan: You did it!

Lovely: Sugoi!

Princess: Fortune!

Fortune: Not yet.

Blaze: What?

They turned to their front and noticed Phantom, survived from the attack and covers with bruise, panting.

Blaze: Still want to fight more for your master's sake? You better save your breath or you might end up dead.

Phantom: I haven't lost yet...

Blaze: So, it's death, then. Fine!

Blaze readied his Dreamblade as Phantom starts to attack but suddenly, a voice is heard.

Voice: What are you doing?

Phantom turned around and noticed Queen Mirage on the giant mirror.

Phantom: Mirage-sama!

Shadow: Who the hell is she?

Princess: Queen Mirage!

Blaze: That's Queen Mirage?

As Queen Mirage appeared on the mirror, one look could tell that she's disatisfied at Phantom's failure. Now our young heroes met the ruler of the Phantom Empire, they are now facing their worst enemy other than Phantom. What will happened next? None can say...

A/N: Here's Chaper 12! Blaze has now accessed his new form called Complete Form, utilized the past PreCures' power! :D You may wonder who's the mysterious man is, right? I'm not telling you yet. It could be a spoiler. But the most epic is Blaze teamed up with Fortune and fights Phantom! But now Queen Mirage appears on the scene, what happened next? Find out in Chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 13: Can you be my friend?

Our young heroes are now facing Queen Mirage on a giant mirror at the PreCure Graveyard. By the look at her face, she looks disdainful.

Princess: Queen Mirage...

Lovely: She's...!

Ribbon: She's the one who brought misfortune upon the world!

Queen Mirage: Ne, Phantom. Did I give you permission to go to Pikarigaoka?

Phantom didn't answer Queen Mirage's question as he gritted his teeth. Princess shuddered as Honey noticed.

Honey: Princess?

Princess: If we defeated Mirage, we can save my parents and the Blue Sky Kingdom...

Glassan: I feel an immense pressure.

Lovely: No wonder she's the big bad boss.

Queen Mirage: Happiness Charge PReCure... You keep interering with my plans of making the world turn quite terrible.

Queen Mirage's evil aura emits and point her staff towards them. They gasped as Queen Mirage starts her attack but suddenly, someone barged in.

Voice: Wait!

Queen Mirage stops her attack and a figure enters the scene. It was Blue.

Lovely: Kamisama...

Blaze: Blue.

Phantom suddenly glared at Blue with rage as he started to draw his sword.

Phantom: Blue, you-!

Blaze and Shadow then drew their banishing guns at Phantom instantly.

Blaze: You still wanna do it, dog?

Queen Mirage: It's been a long time, Diety of Earth, Blue.

Blue: Mirage! How long are you going to do this? If you keep spreading misfortune across the world, you will be englufed by misfortune as well someday. Now it's not too late. This world... These girls... You can turn them all back to normal!

Queen Mirage: Hmph. Blue. You were the one who told me. Love, courage, kindness, happiness... All of them are illusions.

Lovely: They're not illusions!

Queen Mirage: Huh?

Blue: Cure Lovely?

Lovely: Love, courage and kindness aren't illusions! Everyone has them in their hearts. We were all blooming with Shiawase Happiness!

Queen Mirage: ...I see.

The evil aura emits even more from Queen Mirage and suddenly, all of the mirrors around her shattered as everyone were surprised.

Queen Mirage: So, you were the one who gave Blue these power? That immense amount of love is an eyesore!

She then launched her dark beam towards Lovely but Blaze and Shadow barged in and slashed dark beam with Blaze's enchanced Dreamblade and Shadow's Murasame. Queen Mirage then noticed the Twins as they faced her.

Queen Mirage: So, you two are the one who joined Happiness Charge PreCure.

Blaze: Queen Mirage, we meet at last.

Shadow: We heard so much about you.

Queen Mirage: Why did you interfering with my plans?

Blaze: Why did you unleash your hatred upon the world?

Queen Mirage: Love only makes you humans weak, leads everything to nothing but misfortune. All humans did the same.

Shadow: It is not your place to judge the worth of love!

Queen Mirage: The one you called love judged me, leads me to sorrow. Slowly, I found out the love is nothing but an illusion, an empty feeling. Thus, I casted love, courage, kindness and happiness into extinction. Sympathy is merely a form of weakness.

Shadow: You're wrong! Love isn't something that you think it's empty, it has a warm feeling inside it. Besides the warmness that you can feel from love inside your heart, there's a powerful feeling that you can reach to it's height and share it to everyone! That is what we called love!

Queen Mirage: Petulant child! I wil cast those feelings away from you!

Queen Mirage then launched the dark beam again as Blaze swipes Slash card and Thunder card onto his Dreamblade.

Dreamblade: Slash. Thunder. Thundaga Slash.

The Dreamblade then extends with electricity and slash the dark beam as he resist the attack. Shadow then assist him by readied his Murasame.

Shadow: Death Dimension!

He then slash through the dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of slicing cyclone towards the dark beam through space, tearing it apart as Blaze slashed it away, cancelled the beam. The mysterious man's voice is heard inside their mind.

Mysterious man: You are not powerful enough to fight Queen Mirage, even after gaining your new power. You must flee from this fight for now.

Blaze: True enough. *turned to Shadow* Shadow, fall back for now.

Shadow: Huh?

Blaze: Though we blasted her attack but we're not strong enough to take another one.

Shadow: A sober choice, brother. Right now, I don't feel like keeping this up.

They then sheathe their blades as Blaze turned back to normal.

Blaze: Be grateful that we changed our minds, you disgraced creature.

Shadow: But know this, the next time we meet, we won't show mercy to you.

Phantom: Grk...

Blaze: Oh. And Mirage, be sure to take care of your pet dog. He's pathetic and he might needs a shower after some beat up.

The TWins then regrouped with the PreCures and Blue and they disappeared as Queen Mirage narrowed her eyes a bit.

Queen Mirage: These boys are not as easy as I think...

Our young heroes and Blue are returned to the Cross Mirror Room. Shadow then asked Blue a question.

Shadow: Blue.

Blue: *turned to Shadow* Yes, Shadow?

Shadow: How did you and Mirage met?

Blue: ...Why do you ask this question?

Shadow: We want to know. She seems know a lot about you.

Blue: ...I knew her a while ago.

Princess: What do you mean by 'a while ago'?

Blue: But, now she's my enemy. Please protect this world with your powers.

Lovely can sense that Blue is hiding his pain inside him, not letting everyone know.

Lovely: Kamisama...

Meanwhile in Queen Mirage's room at the Blue Sky Kingdom, Queen Mirage slaps Phantom for fighting the PreCures without her orders.

Queen Mirage: Do not go off on your own again. You just listen to my instructions.

She then left him behind as Phantom kept kneeling.

Phantom: As...you wish.

Back to our young heroes at Hime's place, Iona explains everything about her sister, Maria, also known as Cure Tender to Blue as he's holding Maria's PreChanMirror from Iona.

Blue: I see. Phantom took Cure Tender there.

Iona: Hai...

Glassan: I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. I couldn't bring myself to see you after we lost her. I... *hit the newel*

Blue: It's alright, Glassan. You're truly worked hard.

Megumi and Yuko then looked at Iona and then looked at each other, nodded as they got an idea. Megumi then talked to Iona.

Megumi: Ne, Hikawa-san. Do you want to work with the Happiness Charge PreCure from now on? I'll be overjoyed if you can join us.

Iona is surprised at Megumi's offer as she turned away a bit, smiled a little.

Iona: I'll give it a pass.

Megumi's smile faded as Iona explains.

Iona: Happiness Charge PreCure is an excellent team. I don't want to join and destroy that teamwork.

She then turned to Hime, who's hiding behind the couch.

Iona: That's what on your mind, right? Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky.

Hime: Eh?! *stood up and flail her arms frantically* I-I... *played with her fingers* Not really...

Ribbon: Maa, maa. Let's save the talk later. We're finally all together now. Let's hold a small hourse party today, all right?

Megumi: *eyes sparkled* Nice idea!

Iona: There's no need to force yourselves.

Megumi: *turned to Iona* It's fine! Everyone's here, so today is a happiness day to celebrate!

Shadow: I agree with Megumi. It'll be fun.

Blaze: Yeah! The more we have fun the party, the merrier!

Yuko then feeds Hime with her candy and felt in awe by it's sweetness.

Hime: So sweet~!

Yuko: I want to hold a party with everyone, too.

She then offered a candy to Iona as Megumi's eyes sparkled excitedly. Iona then slowly accepts the candy.

Iona: Just...for a little while, then.

Megumi and Yuko then went to the kitchen and used Patissiere cards, inserts it into their PreChanMirror. Instantly, they wear patissiere dress with their respective colors-pink for Megumi and yellow for Yuko.

Megumi: Today, we're making Megumi's Special Fruitcake!

Yuko: But we don't have any fruits now.

Megumi: *shocked* That means no fruitcake!

Ribbon: We're lacking in other ingredients, too.

Megumi: That means no party!

Ribbon: We were quite occupied so we didn't have time to go shopping.

Yuko: We need to send someone to go shopping, then.

At the living room, Hime is sitting on a staircase nervously as Iona is sitting on a couch with Glassan, eating the candy that Yuko gave as things remain tense. Hime sighed as she looked at Iona. Ribbon then came to the living room as she calls Hime.

Ribbon: Hime? Can you go shopping with me?

Hime then shocked as Ribbon keeps calling.

Ribbon: Hime?

Glassan: Let us help you, then. 'He does not work shall not eat.'

Iona: You're right. *turned to Ribbon* What do you need?

Ribbon: Fruits and vegetables for the salad. Meat for frying, eggs and a lot of other things.

Iona: *nods* I understand.

Iona then turned to Hime on the staircase and she immediately turned away, still afraid of her.

Iona: Please come with us. I'll need help carrying all of the stuff.

Voice: Wait!

They looked above and noticed the Twins, walking down the stairs.

Blaze: We're coming, too.

Shadow: We need to buy some foods for the party.

Iona: You're coming, too?

Blaze: Yeah. Also, we would like to know more about you, Iona. What do you say?

Iona: ...I guess it's not a bad idea.

Later on, Hime, Iona, Blaze and Shadow are walking to the supermarket. Iona is pushing her shopping trolley bag while Hime is further away from her, holding Ribbon closely as the Twins are with her. Hime is in deep thoughts, troubling about what to say to Iona.

Hime: (This is so awkward! There must be something... Something we can talk about~!)

Blaze: Hime-chan?

Hime: *snapped out and turned to Blaze* Y-Yeah?

Blaze: You okay? You look like you're having trouble.

Hime: I-I'm fine. W-Why do you ask?

Shadow: We're worried about you when you're in deep thoughts.

Hime: Eh? I...

Iona then stopped her step and turned to Hime.

Iona: Ne, Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky.

Hime then shocked and backed away a bit.

Hime: W-What do you want?

Iona: Why do you call yourself Shirayuki Hime?

Hime: My full name is too long and I liked Snow White from the picture book, so...

Iona: That's the reason?

After a few seconds, Iona then went to the supermarket. Hime then nervously calls her.

Hime: Ano!

Iona: *turned to Hime* Eh?

Hime: *hid herself with Ribbon* N-Nothing!

Iona: ...I see.

Ribbon: N-Ne, Glassan!

Glassan: *turned to Ribbon* Huh?

Ribbon: Eheheh... What kind of person was Cure Tender?

Glassan: *took out her glasses* She was the greatest PreCure. She had a really strong heart.

Hime: Ehh? Kakkoi!

Shadow: I suppose she surpassed most of the PreCures.

Iona: That's not all.

Hime: *turned to Iona* Huh?

Iona: Onee-chan is a wonderful woman, too. *smiles* She was so smart, so fashionable and had a lot of friends...

Hime: *eyes sparkled* Sugoi! I want to meet her and talk about lots of things!

Iona smiled then faded sadly as she talked about Maria.

Iona: I wonder how happy I'd be if that can happen.

Blaze: Iona.

Then, she recalls that she needs to go shopping.

Iona: Oh, no! We have to get on with the shopping.

Hime then stood there as she complains herself in her mind.

Hime: (Waaaaahhh~! I'm such a baka! BAKA~!)

Shadow: Let's just go, Hime.

Later that day, Hime, Iona, Blaze and Shadow arrives at the supermarket as Iona looked at the lettuces, see if she finds some fresh, clean lettuces.

Hime: I come to this supermarket often. They have lots of good ingredients.

Iona: Yes but these are hi-class products.

Hime: Huh?

Blaze: Hi-class products? That explains why are these prices are higher than usual prices.

Iona: The supermarket I go has a special sale today.

Shadow: Special sale? You mean, it's like promotion sale?

Iona: Correct.

Hime: Oh...

Iona: We can get a bargain there. *eyes shine*

Hime: *surprised* H...Hai.

Shadow: She seems serious when it comes to promotion sale.

Blaze: Well, she's a good example for women.

Shadow: How did you know about that?

Blaze: *shrugs* I don't know.

Shadow: *sweatdropped* You don't know?

Later on, they went to the supermarket Iona usually goes. Hime then found some packs of 10 eggs with lower price.

Hime: Oh! So cheap! *took a pack of eggs* This and... *took another pack* This.

Iona: Wait.

Iona searches her purse and took out a coupon that saves 20 yen when buying 10 eggs.

Iona: We'll buy eggs by using this coupon.

Hime: Nyu.

Iona: We'll be saving 20 yen off the special sale. We can buy two packs of ten eggs, too! What a deal!

Hime: O-Oh...

Shadow: Now I understand what you're saying, brother.

Blaze: Glad you're learning. And I bet Mana might have those coupons in future.

Shadow then blushed when Blaze is mentioning about Mana and turned away.

Shadow: Y-Yeah.

Later, they got every ingredients they need for the house party.

Ribbon: I guess that's everything we need.

Hime then noticed a PreCure Snack on the shelf and took it quickly.

Hime: This is...PreCure Snack! With cards!

Her eyes sparkles with awe, wanting this snack with a PreCard inside.

Iona: Don't buy additional things.

Hime: *turned to Iona* You've been harping about 10 or 20 yen this entire time! Don't be so stingy!

Iona: *look at Hime sternly* What's wrong about spending money wisely?

Tears welled up on Hime's eyes as she felt hurt.

Hime: Hikawa-san...

Iona: Oh?

Hime: Hikawa-san, you're a...CHEAPSTAKE!

Iona is shocked that Hime called her cheapstake as the Twins were surprised at this.

Iona: (C-Cheapstake?!) *glared at her* Guhh... What's wrong with being a cheapstake?! No. It's called being economical!

Hime: Once a cheapstake, always a cheapstake!

They start arguing as the Twins attempt to stop the argument.

Shadow: Both of you, cut it out!

Blaze: Maa, maa. Iona, go easy on her. She's still a child, just let her.

Iona: That's spoiling, Akechi-san!

Blaze: I know. But since she loves it so much, why don't you make an exception this time?

Iona: Demo...!

Shadow: Iona, please. Let her have it. Think of her as a little sister.

Iona: Little sister?

Iona then looked at Hime, pouting before she makes her puppy eyes.

Hime: Everyone just wanted to eat these snacks.

Ribbon: Hime, don't be so selfish!

Iona: *sigh* Just for once.

Hime: Eh?

Iona: *took the PreCure Snack and placed it on a trolley* Keep it a secret from everyone.

Hime then smiled and nodded as she went to Iona.

Blaze: Yokatta.

The Twins then catch up to them. Meanwhile at the Blue Sky Kingdom, the Choiarks are busying replacing broken mirrors with new ones in Queen Mirage's chamber. Hosshiwa is in the chamber as well, she looked at one of the broken mirrors and witnessed the buidlings are covered with crystal caused by Phantom in disgust.

Hosshiwa: Hmph! I'm not going to let Phantom crystallize this entire place. Filling the world with snacks...is the best for the world and my stomach.

Back to Pikarigaoka, Hime, Iona, Blaze and Shadow are at the park. Hime finished eating her snack and slowly looked at the card she got from the snack nervously and gulped. Suddenly, she smiled excitedly.

Hime: IT'S HEEEEERE! Super rare card! Bomber Girls PreCure! YATTAAAAAAAAAAA! Yay! Yay!

Blaze: Great card, Hime-chan.

She makes a proud grin as Iona asked her.

Iona: Ne, Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky.

Hime: Nani~?

Iona: Can we talk about what caused you to open Axia?

Hime's smile then faded as a pigeon on the ground flew away. She then sat near the pond and look at it, explain to her.

Hime: I don't know if this is reason enough... In the Blue Sky Kingdom, this tradition has been passed on through generations. We pray to Axia. At that time... A voice came from within Axia. 'Get me out of here!' or something like that. It was a very sad voice. I thought that I had to save it. But... Misfortune spread throughout the world. All because I opened Axia.

Iona: Axia lured you into opening it? Why didn't you tell us sooner?

Hime: I tried a lot of times, but...

Iona then realized that she's being cold to Hime, blaming her without listening to Hime's reason.

Iona: (I didn't even want to listen...)

She then ran away as they noticed.

Hime: Hikawa-san?

Blaze: Iona! *turned to Shadow* Shadow, look after Hime-chan. I'll get Iona.

Shadow: Alright.

Blaze then went after Iona as Hime looked at Blaze's doppelganger.

Hime: Ne, Shadow.

Shadow: Hm?

Hime: Is Hikawa-san all right?

Shadow: She is. But, she realized that she didn't understand your circumstances about Axia case. Especially she didn't want to listen to your reasons.

Hime: ...Oh.

Iona is under the tree, feeling guilty about blaming Hime without reasons.

Iona: (I didn't even try to understand her circumstances. I kept blaming her. I thought I was the only one suffering after losing Onee-chan. She lost her homeland and her family. She's in such pain, bearing all of that responsibility.)

Voice: Iona?

She turned around and noticed Blaze and Glassan.

Blaze: Are you blaming yourself?

Iona: Akechi-san. I...

Blaze: You don't have to worry about Hime-chan. She didn't blame you at all.

Iona: Eh?

Glassan: Admitting your own faults is also a sign of courage. And I know you can do it. You have apologized already, right? All that's left is to let bygones be bygones, right? *wink* If she's wavering, then you should take the first step.

Blaze: Glassan's right. If Hime is panic or having trouble, try to help her. After all, you are her friend.

Iona: I'm...her friend?

Blaze: Yeah. And you're my friend, too.

Iona then smiled at them, agreed.

Iona: You're right. Arigato, Glassan, Akechi-san.

Blaze: You don't have to call me Akechi-san. It makes me feel like I'm a businessman. Just call me Blaze. Everybody calls me that.

Iona: *chuckles* Alright, Blaze-san.

Blaze: That's cool, Iona. Now, let's go back. Hime-chan's waiting.

Iona: *nods* Okay.

Suddenly, the building turns into desserts as a Saiark roared.

Blaze: What the hell?

They noticed the burst and it revealed to be a Mother Saiark and it was Hosshiwa's doing, laughing.

Blaze: Hosshiwa!

Iona: The Phantom Empire!

Glassan: Let's take care of them first!

Iona: *nods* Right!

Blaze: Iona, I'll cover you!

Iona: *turned to Blaze* Eh? But what about your brother?

Blaze: He's as tough as nail, he'll be fine. Hime-chan is there for him, too.

Iona: I understand. Are you ready, Blaze-san?

Blaze: I was born ready. Ikuze, Iona!

Iona: Hai!

Iona took out her Fortune Piano and starts to transform as Blaze drew his Dreamblade.

Iona: PreCure Shining Star Symphony! *play the keyboard and transform into Cure form*

Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!

They then enters the battle and face Hosshiwa.

Hosshiwa: Ahh. So you're here, Cure Fortune. *felt disgusted* Ugh! And that boy...

Blaze: Still making everything into dessert, Hosshiwa? You know you'll get a toothache if you eat these too much.

Hosshiwa: That's none of your business, boy!

Blaze: Didn't your mom ever told you eating desserts too much will make you fat?

Hosshiwa: Stupid boy! You'll pay for your loudmouth! Saiark! Get them good!

The Saiark took out it's spring onion from it's plastic bag and makes it extends like a sword. The Saiark and army of Choiarks charged towards them. Fortune and Blaze jumps up and start attacking.

Fortune: Fortune Starburst!

She charged towards the Choiarks like a meteor and blasted a whole army of Choiarks away like a meteor impact. The Saiark charged towards her and attack her with it's spring onion but Blaze barged in and slashed it before he slashed the Saiark's hand. He then took out his Wildfire Armor card.

Blaze: This is a new way of cooking. Henshin!

He then inserts it into Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Wildfire.

He wears his Wildfire Armor and his Dreamblade is infused with flame. He charged towards the Saiark and slashed the Saiark with his flaming Dreamblade. The Saiark retaliates by smashing him with it's spring onion but he cuts it in half and roasted it at ease. He then launched his flaming slashing vacuum towards the Saiark, blasting it.

Blaze: What kind of meat should I cook today? Rare? *avoids it attack and counters it with a flaming kick, kicks it away* Medium? Or...Well done?

He then took out the Magma Cyclone card and inserts it into his Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Magma Cyclone.

His right arm then surrounded by powerful flames of cyclone and launched it towards the Saiark, sent it flying upwards, along with the rest of the Choiarks. The Saiark then took out a set of eggs and flung towards them. They avoided the attack but suddenly, another Saiark appeared behind them and charged towards them in high speed. It was a Son Saiark. Before they can react, a figure slashed it down with a burst of slash. It was Shadow and everyone is then surprised and they noticed Princess hover in the air, aimed at the Mother Saiark.

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky!

She fired her shot towards the Mother Saiark, sent it flying. Princess then landed on the ground.

Princess: Cure Princess!

Ribbon: Fortune! Blaze! Glassan! Omadase desu wa!

Blaze: Glad you're all here!

Fortune: Princess.

Princess: I didn't want you to remember all the sad things. That's why I've been trying to apologize.

Fortune: No. I should be the one apologizing.

Hosshiwa: Moooou! So cheeky! Don't think you can win just because there are four of you now!

Shadow: Go ahead and try, Obaa-san!

Hosshiwa: You dare to call me Obaa-san?! Choiarks!

Another army of Choiarks then appears as Princess, Fortune and the Twins regrouped.

Fortune: Saa, let's hurry up so we can go home and have the party!

Shadow: I don't want to miss the party. Let's finish this now.

Princess: *nods* Yeah! Ikuyo!

Ribbon then took out Macadami Hula Dance PreCards for Princess and she takes it and started to change form.

Princess: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Macadamia Hula Dance! *swtiched to Macadamia Hula Dance* Precure Hawaiian Aloha 'Oe!

Princess taps her LovePreBrace before doing various hula dance steps. As she dances, flowers start to float around the Choiarks and the Saiark made them dance together with her. She then gives a kiss then twirls and dances again into her final pose, then all the Choiarks purified and fly upwards. Ribbon then gave Fortune Pine Arabian PreCards and started to change form.

Fortune: PreCure Shining Star Symphony! *play the keyboard* Pine Arabian!

As she switched to Pine Arabian, her hair is in a high ponytail, styled similar to Cure Peace's, with a turquoise and gold headband with two ribbons hanging from each side. Her bodice is turquoise on top with a gold heart on her chest with a lighter-colored bottom part and gold designs along with a short skirt-like lining. The sleeves are shoulder-length and lighter in color. She also wears puffy turquoise pants with gold heels with turquoise tips and ankle bracelets. She wears two gold bangles around each wrist.

Fortune: PreCure Oriental Dream!

She danced around with her Fortune Tambourine as the Choiarks danced with her with ordinary tambourine. They then do the jump and tap their tambourine with her, the Choiarks passed out, purified instantly. Both Saiarks and Hosshiwa were affected by Princess' attack as they kept dancing.

Glassan: Now's your chance!

Fortune's ring then glows brightly.

Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, Fortune Tambourine!

A purple light shoots from her ring, manifesting into her Fortune Tambourine. She her hand over the heart of the tambourine and glows.

Fortune: PreCure Starlight Ascension!

She strikes it three times and stars start to surround her as she quickly spins around. She then stops, with her left leg slightly in the air, as a gold beam with purple stars shoots from the tambourine towards both of the Saiarks.

Fortune: Stars, return to the skies!

She hits her Fortune Tambourine one last time and the attack explodes and the Saiarks is then purified and a mother and son were released from the dark mirror and the desserts disappeared into buildings. Hosshiwa snapped out of the affect as she's panicked.

Hosshiwa: I-I wasn't sleeping! Not at all! Not at all!

She then retreated from the scene. Fortune looked at Princess with a smile on her face as Blaze turned back to his normal form.

Fortune: Cure Princess.

She offered her hand to Princess as she looked at Fortune in confusion.

Fortune: You saved me there. Arigato.

Princess smiled that Fortune thanked her.

Princess: You were so cool, Fortune!

The girls shared their laughter as the Twins smiled in relief.

Shadow: Now that's what I called friendship.

Just then, Lovely and Honey arrived from above.

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Blaze: You're late, Lovely, Honey.

Princess: You two were too slow.

Lovely and Honey: Huh?

Later that day, our young heroes went back to Hime's place together.

Megumi: You defeated the Saiark all by yourselves?

Hime: Well, of course.

Megumi: Is that true, Hikawa-san?

Iona: Yes, Himelda Window Cure Queen of the Blue Sky is correct.

Hime: Mou, that's way too long. Just call me Hime.

Iona: Demo...

Hime: *holds Iona's hand* Mmm. I'm asking you myself. Is that all right, Iona?

Iona is surprised that Hime calls her name directly. She then smiled at her, nodded.

Iona: I understand, Hime.

Hime: Yes, that's good.

Yuko: Megumi-chan.

Megumi: Right.

Megumi searched for her pocket and took out a Cure Line for Iona and give it to her.

Megumi: This is from Kamisama. I want us four to work together as the Happiness Charge PreCure!

Glassan: I agree, Iona.

Iona: Demo...

Hime: Mooooou~! Just accept it already.

Hime then placed Iona's hand onto the Cure Line. She then sighed and smiled.

Iona: Mou. It can't be helped.

Glassan: Then it's decided.

Blaze: Welcome aboard, Iona.

Shadow: Glad that you're on our side.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a young leopard.

A picture of a leopard appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Megumi.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Megumi rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Animal.

Megumi: In that case, call me by my first name, Iona-chan!

Iona: Eh?

Yuko: Me, too.

Iona: Megumi... Yuko...

Megumi and Yuko squealed that Iona calls her name as she turned to Shadow.

Iona: Shadow...san...

Shadow: *smiled* Yoroshiku, Iona.

Hime: Ah! Hora! Hora! Let's get a move on so we can get the party started. I'm starving!

They chuckled at Hime as they went back home. Later that day at Hime's place, they finally made the fruitcake that has mini version of Lovely, Princess, Honey, Fortune, Blaze, Shadow, Ribbon and Glassan. Along with the words 'Welcome, Iona-chan! Happiness Charge PreCure!' on a chocolate.

Megumi: Se, no!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Yokozo! Happiness Charge PreCure!

They are happy that Iona join the team and making friends with her. The Twins are even more happy that Hime and Iona make it up with each other and shared their bonds together. Now that Iona has join the team, they will have a chance to defeat the Phantom Empire together.

A/N: Here's Chapter 13! And cheers for Iona! She officially joins the team! Not to mention Glassan. :D I made the Twins going for some shopping with the girls so that they can make an understanding between Hime and Iona. Alright, things will get excited so stay tuned to Chapter 14! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 14: PreCure's Boot Camp!

At Hime's place, Iona announces that everyone should do some training at the training camp.

Megumi and Hime: Training camp?!

Iona: That's right! The PreCure training camp!

They're amazed as Iona continues.

Iona: I joined Happiness Charge PreCure in order to make us a stronger team. I've prepared to train all of you strictly.

Megumi: *excited* Woah! Strict, huh?

Hime: *making goofy face* Coach Iona, go easy on us.

Blaze: I can say it'll be fun to train.

Shadow: Yeah. Phantom Empire are growing stronger as we speak so we must sharpen our skills to defeat them.

Iona: *turned to the Twins* Yes. I know Blaze-san has gained his new power but I can tell that it wasn't enough to defeat the Phantom Empire.

Shadow: There's more than meets the eyes, it seems.

Yuko: Where are we going?

Iona: Our dojo has a cabin at the Yuzugahama Coast that we used for training.

The girls' eyes sparkled that their training camp is located at the beach, the Yuzugahama Coast.

Megumi: The beach, huh? With the sparkling sun!

Hime: The white sand.

Yuko: BBQ and seafood!

The girls are daydreaming about the beach as the Twins sweatdropped.

Iona: Chotto, minna. We're not going there to have fun. We're training to become stronger.

Megumi: I know.

Hime: *nods, turned to Blue* You're coming with us, right?

Blue: I'll have to decline.

Megumi: Dame, dame! You have to watch us power up!

Yuko: Come with us, Kamisama.

Megumi and Hime nodded as Blue smiled at them.

Blue: If that's what all of you prefer...

Megumi and Hime: Yatta!

Megumi: Kamisama and Seiji are both coming, right? *turned to Seiji and smile cheerfully*

Seiji: I'm coming, too?

Megumi: Mochiron! *turned to Ribbon and Glassan* Ribbon and Glassan, too!

Ribbon: Wai desu wa!

Glassan: The beach, huh? The sea breeze is calling for me!

Later that day, our young heroes, including Seiji, took the train to Yuzugahama Coast. They're looking at the beach from the window excitedly.

Megumi: Waaah! Mite mite! It's the sea!

Hime: Sugo-go-goi~!

Ribbon: It would have been easier to use the mirror with Blue-sama...

Yuko: It's all right. We wouldn't have been able to eat this delicious bento otherwise.

Yuko feeds Ribbon a meatball and surprisingly finds it delicious.

Ribbon: It is delicious~!

Later, they arrived at the cabin near the beach at Yuzugahama Coast.

Iona: After you put your luggage away, change and meet me at the front hall!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: Haaaaaaii~!

Megumi, Hime, Yuko and the Twins enters the cabin and amazed that this cabin is really big.

Megumi: Waaaah! It's so big!

Blaze: It's like a villa.

Shadow: I never thought Iona's dojo used this cabin for training and resting.

Hime: Waaah! I'm super excited!

Ribbon went to a mirror and knocks it.

Ribbon: Now, this way.

The mirror glows blue and Blue came out of the mirror.

Blue: Arigato, Ribbon.

Blue went to the balcony and look at the beach as the wind blew gently at him.

Blue: The wind feels nice.

Iona then noticed Blue at the balcony.

Iona: Ah, Kamisama. You're arrived.

Blue: *turned to Iona* This place is nice and quiet.

Iona: Yes. *went to him*

Blue: Oh, yes. I have something that I need to tell you.

Iona is then stopped her step as Blue explained.

Blue: It's a very important rule concerning the PreCure.

Iona: Rule?

Blue: Yes. The PreCure cannot fall in love.

Iona: Why can't we fall in love?

Blue: That is because we musn't put someone precious in danger-.

Iona: Is that really so? We can become stronger by protecting those precious to us. That's a source of power, too, isn't it? *turned around* I refuse to follow a rule I cannot accept.

Blue is surprised that Iona refuse to accept this rule. But he smiled anyway.

Blue: Are you saying you have someone on your mind already?

Iona: *turned to Blue quickly and blushed* N-No! I don't have anyone like that now, but in future, I want to fall in love like a normal girl, too! And become a cute bride in future... I-In any case, I refuse to follow that rule!

Suddenly, Hime barged in the conversation. Megumi and Yuko are below the staircase as they're listening.

Hime: I know! Iona, I know~! How can we follow such a silly rule like cannot fall in love? *crosses her arms* It's unacceptable! *nods* I agree with you. But even if you don't have a boyfriend, there's someone you like, right?

Iona: Eh?

Hime: *point her hand at Iona like a microphone* Update us on what's going on.

Iona: Kora, Hime! Stop fooling around! I told you to change and meet up at the front hall! *turned to Megumi and Yuko* Megumi and Yuko, you two should hurry up, too!

Megumi and Yuko: Haaaai~!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko then went to their rooms as Iona turned to Blue.

Iona: I will not change my views. *bows* Shitsurei shimasu.

Iona then left as Blue smiled at her. Then, Glassan appears behind the tree, lying as he turned to her.

Glassan: 'If one waits patiently, the storm may calm.' You just have to wait and observe Iona's maiden heart.

Later on, Megumi, Hime and Yuko are outside the cabin as Hime started to use her PreChanMirror and her Resort PreCards.

Hime: Yooooosh! PreChanMirror activate~!

She then used Resort cards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, she wears a blue one piece dress and a white flower on her head.

Hime: Jaaaan! It's a resort dress~!

Megumi and Yuko are surprised at Hime's resort dress in awe.

Hime: Megumi! Yuko! Hurry and dress up! *show them the Marine PreCards* I suggest this marine style! *mix them together*

Megumi: Oh! Sasuga Hime! Wonderful fashion sense!

Yuko: Nice coordination!

With that, Megumi and Yuko used Marine PreCards and inserts it into their PreChanMirrors. Instantly, they wear their marine dress with their respective color-pink for Megumi and yellow for Yuko. The girls then raced to the beach as they giggled.

Megumi: The blue sky! The white sand~!

Hime: *picked some seashells* Mite, mite! I found so many pretty shells~!

Yuko placed a seashell into her ears and listened to it's sounds. The girls then cheered together.

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: This is amazing~!

Suddenly, someone steps in hardly, causing the sand kicked up as they stopped their giggles. It was Iona, along with Blaze and Shadow. Iona is in her jersey as the Twins are wearing their t-shirt with their hoodie tied around their waist and track pants.

Hime: Ke! Jersey?!

Iona: Chotto, minna! We're not here for vacation!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: *frowned* You're right...

Iona: If you get it, then go and change!

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: *start running* Haaaaii!

Glassan: Meet up in three minutes! Don't be late! I'm scary when I'm mad!

Blaze: You sound just like a platoon sergeant, Glassan.

Glassan: Oh, am I?

Shadow: You said 'meet up in three mintues', so that makes you a platoon sergeant in an army camp.

Hime: *squeal* Glassan turned all Spartan on us~!

Megumi: But this feel like a special training!

Later on, Megumi, Hime and Yuko went back to the beach on time with their clothes changed as Megumi salutes.

Megumi: We've changed our clothes, Coach!

Iona: *nods*

Hime: So, what are we doing next~?

Iona: Hime, you will be training your Princess Ball.

Hime: *surprised* Princess Ball? Are you being serious?

Iona: Of course I am.

Hime: Well, but you know...

Ribbon: Yes, yes. She hasn't been able to hit anyone with Princess Ball.

Shadow: That sounds like an excuse. If you couldn't hit your opponent with Princess Ball, you couldn't make it even more powerful without proper training, especially your other attacks.

Hime: Ehh?! Honto?!

Shadow: When do I lie to you?

Hime: N-No, you're not lying.

Shadow: Then pull yourself together if you want to save your kingdom.

Hime: Right!

Hime then took out her PreChanMirror but Iona stops her from transform.

Iona: Matte!

Hime: Huh?

Iona: If you transform into your PreCure form to train, this quiet beach will become crowded with tourists. You must train without transforming!

With that, Iona brought dozens of dodgeballs in the ball trolley.

Iona: You'll use these dodgeballs like the Princess Ball.

Hime: *shocked* Ehhh~?!

Glassan: Don't think, just feel! This is excellent training, too.

Hime: Really? *pick up a dodgeball* Yosh! I'll do my best!

Iona: And Yuko, here is your training!

Iona passed a ribbon to Yuko and she catches it.

Yuko: A ribbon?

Iona: Yes! You'll be training your Honey Ribbon Spiral!

Yuko: *smiles* Hai! Ganbarimasu!

Iona then left for practice.

Megumi: Coach Iona! What will I use to train?

Iona: You don't need any tools to train, Megumi.

Megumi: Eh?

Glassan: You'll be doing air Lovely Beam!

Megumi: Air Lovely Beam?

Iona: Yes! Use your thumb and index finger to form fabulous glasses! *demonstrates by make a circle with her fingers and put them on her eyes*

Glassan: A proper beam requires proper form!

Megumi: I see!

Megumi then start training with her Lovely Beam as Yuko twirl the ribbon around. Iona then turned to the Twins.

Iona: What will you two train?

Blaze: We'll train with our swords. We still need to sharpen our swords.

Iona: With what?

Shadow: These.

Shadow pointed behind them and showed Iona the iron dummies.

Iona: I see. You train with these dummies made of iron.

Blaze: Yeah. We used the arts of Zantetsu to sharpen our blade and train it.

Iona: All right. Train what you need to do.

Blaze: Got it.

The Twins then drew their swords and start their training by slash the iron dummies with their blades. Hime then asked Iona a question.

Hime: What will Coach Iona train?

Iona: Me? I'll be...

Iona took out her tambourine and taps it while dancing.

Iona: ...training my tambourine to the max!

She danced even more as everyone amazed as they watched. Behind the cabin, Seiji is chopping the wood with an axe. He then heard some noises as he turned to that direction. It was our young heroes, training their new skills. The girls are doing their new skills, even though it didn't came out. Hime then also noticed a Choiark appears, though it isn't actually there as it was part of the training. Seiji sweatdropped at what he witnessed.

Seiji: Is that what they call training?

Blue is watching them as well from the balcony, smiling.

Blue: Everyone seems to be having fun.

Meanwhile at the other side of the beach, Oresky is exercising with squat exercise. Namakeruda is fanning himself with a mini-electric fan under his shelter and Hosshiwa is eating her desserts under her shelter. It seems that they're on a vacation.

Namakeruda: What are you planning, calling me out here?

Hosshiwa: It's way too hot. Don't ruin my vacation.

Oresky: I called you out here for one reason only. We'll be training here to make us stronger.

Namakeruda and Hosshiwa: *shocked* Eh?

Oresky: Now that Cure Fortune has joined Happiness Charge PreCure, we must power up as a team, too. *turned to them, point at himself* First! I, Oresky, will be the leader! Let's move forward as a team!

Hosshiwa: Leader? Training? *crosses her arms* If you want to fool around, then look at that face of yours is enough!

Namakeruda: Training is too much work.

Oresky: *glared at them* You...!

Back at our young heroes, Megumi, Hime and Yuko are getting tired after doing much training.

Megumi: Lovely Beam! 100th straight times!

Megumi then knelt tiredly and sighed.

Megumi: I'm done...

Iona: Otsukaresama. Now, we'll jog along the beach next.

Hime: *shocked* Now?!

Glassan: We don't have much time now.

Hime then groaned that everyone is jogging after much training. At the other side of the beach, Oresky is jogging as he's angry that Namakeruda and Hosshiwa refused to train with him.

Oresky: (Those fools don't know how to train themselves. Happiness Charge PreCure is probably stronger as they idle.

Suddenly, he then heard the sound of tambourine as he turned around while jogging. It was our young heroes. They are jogging, running past him.

All: Konnichiwa!

Oresky: Oh. Konnichiwa. Huh? No, wait! You're million years too early to pass by me on a jog!

The Twins then noticed Oresky as they stopped their steps.

Blaze: Matte!

The girls then stopped jogging as the Twins suddenly turned to Oresky and point their blades at him. Oresky stopped his step in surprise.

Oresky: You're...!

Blaze: Oresky, huh? Small world, eh?

Shadow: What are you doing here in a place like this?

Oresky: I'm training myself to become stronger than all of you! *turned around* Although I don't like those fools who don't train with me. *turned back at them* Since you noticed me, I suppose this vacation will be worth it if I defeat all of you! Saiark!

Suddenly, the Lighthouse Saiark appears from above.

Shadow: I guess this will be the final test in training! You girls ready?

Girls: *took out their transformation device* Hai!

Blaze: Let's rock!

The girls then started to transform.

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Iona: PreCure Shining Star Symphony! *play the keyboard and transform into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!

Lovely and Princess: Happiness Injection!

Honey and Fortune: Charging with Glee!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Charge Precure!

Lovely: How dare you plot bad things here!

Honey: We'll protect the peace of Yuzugahama!

Princess then squealed in joy as they turned to her.

Princess: That was perfect, right?

Lovely: *nods*

Fortune: We were in perfect sync!

Shadow: Our hearts are connected so we're in perfect sync.

Blaze: Let's see if our training pays by deal with this brute!

Oresky: Okay! We'll do it, too!

The Choiarks then appeared as Oresky took up his medal.

Oresky: Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

The Choiarks then held hands together and form a band together, managed to balance together.

Oresky: Oresky and his comrades...are here!

The Choiarks are then facefaulted.

Princess: Your teamwork is terrible.

Oresky: Garh..! Shut up! Choiarks, get them!

The Choiarks then charged towards them.

Lovely: Let us show you the results of our training!

Our young heroes then charged the Choiarks. Fortune punched and kicked some of the Choiarks as another one jumped towards her with a surprise attack but Princess barged in and kicked it away. She punched some of the Choiarks away while avoiding one of it's attack. Lovely punched one of the Choiark as another one charged towards her but Princess barged in and kicked it away. They smiled at each other before they threw their punches towards two of the Choiarks at the same time, sent them flying. The Twins slashed the Choiarks down with their swords. They then noticed more of them are coming from behind.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Shadow: Dash and Gash!

They slashed the Choiarks in lightning speed. Honey then used her Honey Baton and formed a shining yellow ribbon from it's tip, using her new attack.

Honey: Honey Ribbon Spiral!

She whipped the Choiarks away. Another troop of Choiarks charged towards her but she whipped them away with Honey Ribbon Spiral. Two Choiarks then fired their beams at her.

Honey: Honey Ribbon Heart Wall!

Honey formed the ribbon into a shape of heart and created a shield of heart in front of her, blocked the Choiarks' beam. Fortune jumped up and kicked those Choiarks away

Oresky: Not bad! This is the result of your training? *shook his head* No, no, no, no, no! We'll show you the result of our training, too!

The Choiarks then charged towards them as Lovely make a circle with her fingers and put them on her eyes.

Lovely: Lovely Beam!

Lovely fired her Lovely Beam from her eyes and turned around, blasted more of the Choiarks away. Oresky dodged the beam frantically.

Fortune: Let me show you the result of my training, too!

Fortune took out her Fortune Piano and started to change form.

Fortune: PreCure Shining Star Symphony! *play the keyboard* Anmitsu Komachi!

Fortune shifted her form into Anmitsu Komachi. Her hair is combed with two strands, forming a ribbon and the remaining hair as a ponytail with a red ribbon and a cherry blossom in the middle. Her earrings are cherry blossoms shaped with deep pink and yellow outlines. Fortune wears a light purple kimono with detached sleeves, shoulder pads have wavy cuts roses, the nagajuban neck is red and the bottom of her kimono is a skirt like the petals of cherry blossoms, a red belt with purple obi-dome holding a heart with a cherry blossom in the center, and sleeves start from the middle of the forearm with purple grips and extend to her wrists, end in pink wavy cuts, while its extension have drawn a cherry blossom in pink stockings. Her geta sandals are purple with red grips.

Fortune: PreCure Sakura Fubuki no Mai!

She starts dancing traditional Japanese dances and beats her Fortune Tambourine. She then shakes her Fortune Tambourine and creates a cherry blossom blizzard, blew the Choiarks away. Fortune changed back to normal and charged towards Oresky.

Oresky: Curse you! Don't get so cocky! Go, Saiark!

The Saiark fired the watermelon missle towards them but they swatted them away easily. They then attack the Saiark together and Princess kicks the monster with her drop kick. The Saiark growled and point it's cannon at her as she's shocked. Lovely then spins her LovePreBrace and her fists covers with big, pink fists.

Lovely: Lovely Punching Punch!

Lovely launched her Lovely Punching Punch towards the watermelon missle as the Saiark fired it's cannon. The Lovely Punching Punch hits the watermelon missle and exploded, blasted the Saiark down. She then gave Princess a thumbs up with her other Lovely Punching Punch as Princess smiled. Oresky growled angrily at them.

Princess: Yosh! I'll show you my Princess Ball, too!

Oresky: *laughed* Princess Ball? I'll stop that stupid ball with a single finger!

Princess: You can see whether it's stupid or not!

Princess spinned her LovePreBrace created a blue energy ball.

Princess: Princess Ball!

Princess flung her Princess Ball upwards and Honey caught it and toss it to Fortune. She then passed it to Blaze and he passed to Shadow. He then kicked it to Lovely in a soccer style and she caught it with her hands.

Lovely: Princess!

Lovely passed Princess Ball back to Princess.

Princess: Leave it to me! Teamwork Attack!

She shoot the Princess Ball and created a barrage of Princess Balls towards the Saiark. One of them hit it's head as most of them it's body. In an instant, the last Princess Ball hits the Saiark's head hardly and fell to the ground as Oresky is shocked at Princess's attack.

Oresky: A flurry of Princess Balls?!

Lovely: Sugoi~!

Honey: Fortune!

Blaze: Let's finish this!

Fortune nodded as ring then glows brightly.

Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, Fortune Tambourine!

A purple light shoots from her ring, manifesting into her Fortune Tambourine. She her hand over the heart of the tambourine and glows. Blaze jumped higher into the air as his aura was formed into the shape of dragon as his burning aura flows around him. The unattached, flaming wings spreads as Blaze lifted into the air and readied his DreamBlade, pointed at the Negatone to unleashed his Limit Break.

Fortune: PreCure Starlight Ascension!

Blaze: Final Burst!

Blaze fly towards the Saiark and collided it with flames and exploded. Blaze landed on the ground safely as the flaming wings disappeared. Fortune starts her attack as she strikes it three times and stars start to surround her as she quickly spins around. She then stops, with her left leg slightly in the air, as a gold beam with purple stars shoots from the tambourine towards the Saiark.

Fortune: Stars, return to the skies!

She hits her Fortune Tambourine one last time and the attack explodes and the Saiarks is then purified and defeated.

Lovely: Yatta!

Princess: It's all thanks to Coach Iona that I was able to hit such a powerful Princess Ball!

Fortune: *turned to them* Eh?

Shadow: They're right, Fortune. You trained them really well. I can see why you're a black belt in your family's dojo.

Fortune: I do?

Lovely: It's all thanks to Iona-chan!

Fortune then slowly smiled but then her expression became even more strict.

Fortune: Tomorrow will be really strict, too!

Lovely, Princess and Honey: Hai!

Oresky growled at our young heroes.

Oresky: Don't get cocky, PreCure. We'll power up next time. Farewell!

Oresky then retreated from the scene. Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a sporty snowflake!

A picture of a snowflake appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Lovely.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Lovely rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Figure Skater.

Honey: We got new PreCards!

Suddenly, Lovely sneezed as everyone turned to her.

Ribbon: Oh! Lovely is sneezing, too?

Lovely: *giggled, rubbed the back of her head* I guess I'm following you.

Shadow felt something in his deck as he opened it. Thwo blank card flies out and revealed themselves-Dark Aqua and Bad End Beauty.

Shadow: I got new cards, too.

Lovely: Yokatta, Shadow-kun!

Later that night at the cabin, Yuko prepared the watermelon for everyone.

Yuko: Minna, come on and eat!

Hime: Yaaaay~!

Megumi, Hime and Seiji went to the table as Seiji then noticed Megumi's face became a little bit red.

Seiji: Megumi, daijoubu ka? Your face is a little red.

Megumi: I think I spent too long in the bath.

Hime: Eh? Where's Kamisama?

Megumi: I'll go call him over.

Megumi enters the cabin as Seiji worried about her. Megumi reaches the door to Blue's room and knocks.

Megumi: Oooi! Kamisama! Let's eat watermelon together...

She then tried to turn on the lights but Blue stopped her.

Blue: Oh, don't turn on the lights.

Megumi then turned to Blue, who is stargazing at the window.

Blue: Come and look over there.

Megumi went to the window and look at the starry night sky. She then smiled brightly that she witnessed the Milky Way.

Megumi: I can see the Milky Way!

Blue: I'm glad you invited me. I can see everyone are having so much fun. It really energizes me. Arigato, Megumi.

Megumi blushed that Blue thanked her. She then felt her chest beat strongly.

Megumi: (Are? What is this? My heart is beating so fast... I feel a bit lightheaded, too...)

Megumi's vision started to blur as Blue noticed her.

Blue: Megumi?!

Megumi then suddenly fainted, fell onto the floor. Back at where Hime, Yuko, Iona, Ribbon, Glassan, Blaze, Shadow and Seiji at the table outside the cabin, they're waiting for Megumi as Hime whines childishly.

Hime: Suika! Suika! Suika! Suika~!

Ribbon: Hime!

Yuko: Megumi-chan is a bit late.

Shadow: Perhaps something happened to her?

Seiji then left the table as Blaze noticed him.

Blaze: Seiji?

Back at Blue's room, he found out Megumi is having a cold as she looked at Blue in surprise as he's holding her in his arms.

Blue: Look how hot your head feels. You're working too hard, Megumi.

At the staircase, Seiji went upstairs and noticed Blue came out of the room, holding Megumi in his arms.

Blue: I'll bring you back to your room.

Megumi then slowly nodded and Blue took her to her room as Seiji watched. He feels upset and jealous that his childhood friend carried by a God. Unknown to Seiji, Megumi is actually caught a cold and sick and Blue took her to her room to let her rest and recover her health. Moreover, he felt his heart ache with strange feelings inside him...

A/N: There's Chapter 14! Yeah. There's a triangle relationship for Megumi, she had a feeling for Blue as Seiji had a feeling for Megumi. If you ask me, I would shipped Megumi with Seiji. There's more shipping chapter recently so I'm quite confused about the shipping for Seiji. Anyway, let's continue in Chapter 15! :D


	15. Chapter 15

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 15: PreCure's Boot Camp! Redux

In Megumi's room at the cabin near the beach of Yuzugahama Coast, Megumi got a bad fever. Hime, Yuko, Iona, Blaze, Shadow, Seiji, Ribbon, Glassan and Blue are with her, watching after her as they heard that she fell sick yesterday. Blue placed his hand on her forehead as Megumi is surprised. Blaze then removed the thermometer from her mouth and check her temperature.

Blaze: Oh, man! 39.5 Celsius.

Blue: You're still having a high fever.

Megumi: I-I thought I'd be better after a good night's sleep. *hid her blushed face under her blanket a bit*

Hime: Ah! Megumi, your face is so red!

Megumi: *gasped in shock*

Iona: At this time, you just have to sleep.

Glassan: Just rest up, Koneko-chan.

Megumi: *groan* I want to work hard with everyone at training camp~!

Ribbon: Right now, you shouldn't force yourself.

Megumi: *sit on her bed with confidence* Then, I'll give it my all and get better in half a day!

Megumi's face then suddenly turns reddish as rains of sweats appears on her face and starts coughing as everyone is shocked.

Hime: Megumi?!

Shadow: *holds her down, let her lying on her bed* You need to rest, Megumi. You mustn't force yourself when you're sick.

Megumi: *turned to Shadow* Shadow-kun... Demo...

Shadow: No buts. If you force yourself, your body will be in serious trouble.

Megumi: *pout* Hai...

Shadow: Good.

Later that day, Yuko is cooking porridge for Megumi at the kitchen while humming a song about rice. Hime and Iona are with her, washing the dishes as Hime turned to the porridge.

Hime: Yuko, is that porridge?

Yuko: Yep! I'm sure Megumi-chan can eat this.

Hime: Oishii so!

Blaze, Shadow and Seiji then got back home from the store, carrying the groceries.

Seiji: Can you also bring this to her?

Hime: *turned to Seiji* This?

Seiji then showed the girls a water bag he borrows.

Seiji: I burrowed this!

Iona: Sagara-kun is really considerate.

Seiji: It's my job to help everyone.

Blue: I'll bring that to Megumi.

Everyone then turned to Blue, coming down from the stairs.

Blue: Everyone is starting their training, right?

The painful feeling occurs on Seiji as he remembered Blue carries Megumi to her room last night.

Blue: Seiji-kun.

Seiji snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Blue.

Blue: Is something the matter?

Seiji: *smiled dryly* N-No, it's nothing. *passed the water bag to Blue* Jaa, onegaishimasu. Oops! I forgot to buy some eggs! *passed the groceries bag to Shadow* Shadow, take these groceries for me.

Shadow: Huh?

Seiji: I'm gonna go buy some eggs! I'll be right back!

He then left the cabin as the Twins noticed something unusual about Seiji.

Blaze: Something's wierd about him.

Shadow: I can tell but what could it be?

Later on at Megumi's room, Blue is feeding Megumi some porridge that Yuko cooked for her. He blew a spoon of porridge so that it won't be hot.

Blue: Can you sit up?

Megumi: Y-Yeah.

Megumi then slowly sit up, looked at Blue shyly.

Megumi: A-Arigato, Kamisama.

Blue: Here. Say 'Ah!'

Megumi opened her mouth and ate the porridge. She chew it gently and smiled brightly, recognized the taste of the porridge.

Megumi: Oishii! Sasuga Yuu-Yuu! *turned to Blue* Why don't you try some, too?

Blue: *smiled* Arigato.

Then, someone knocked the door. It was Hime.

Hime: Sorry for interrupt both of you~!

Megumi and Blue then turned to Hime at the door. Suddenly, a group of girls appeared. They are Megumi's classmates-Elena, Kana, Rei, Rin and Kazumi.

Elena: Yahoo~!

Kana: We're here to see you!

Rei: How do you feel?

Rin: We were so surprised to hear that you got a fever.

Megumi: *smiled widely* Minna!

Kazumi: I heard from Hime-chan that you all are holding a training camp. So we came, too!

Megumi: I see!

The girls then noticed Blue sat next to Megumi, wondering who he is.

Kana: Etoo, who is he...?

Blue then turned to them as the girls suddenly blushed, finding him handsome.

Rei: Who is this handsome man?

Elena: *gasped in shock* Masaka, is he your boyfriend?!

The girls were shocked at Elena's comments as Megumi blushed furiously.

Megumi: No! H-He's Kamisama...

Elena: Kamisama?

Megumi: *shocked* N-No, he's... *coughing*

Blue: I'm Hime's distant relative. I'm here as her guardian.

Blue then smiled gently at the girls. They then suddenly jumped, awed by his charm.

Girls: Kakkoi~!

Iona and Blaze then appeared at the door and the purple haired girl looked at Megumi's classmates sternly.

Iona: Chotto, all of you! Don't be so loud in front of a sick person! Saa, ikuwayo! *turned to Blue* Kamisa...

Blaze: Iona!

Iona: *turned to Blaze* Eh?

Blaze then signaled at the girls, not letting Iona call Blue 'Kamisama' before them. She then covers her mouth a little and blushed embarrassingly before she turned to Blue.

Iona: B-Blue-san, please take care of Megumi.

Blue then smiled gently at Iona as she turned to Megumi sternly.

Iona: Megumi!

Megumi: Hai!

Iona: Please rest up properly. Saa, minna!

Iona then left as Hime turned to everyone, shrugged.

Hime: That's what she says.

Hime and Blaze then left as well.

Rin: Let's go, then.

Rei: Haaaaai.

Elena: Get well soon!

Kana: Ojamashimashita!

Kazumi: We'll come by again later!

Megumi: Okay.

Megumi's classmate then left the room as well. Megumi's smile then faded into a frown, wishing to come along with her friends. She then coughed again.

Blue: You have to get some rest if you want to get better quickly.

Megumi: *nods* Yosh! I'm gonna do my best to get over this!

Megumi covers herself with blanket and rest as Blue smiled at her. At the kitchen, Yuko cooked a pot of rice with a rice cooker. She then covers the lid and think excitedly.

Yuko: I wonder if 1 sho (61 ounces) of rice is enough for lunch~?

She then turned to Hime, Blaze and Seiji, wearing their sports outfit. They're talking about Megumi's condition.

Seiji: How is Megumi doing?

Hime: *thinking* Hmm? She looks fine.

Blaze: Her spirit lifted up when her classmates visit her.

Hime: *nods* Yup! And Kamisama is feeding like this,'Ah~!' *mimicking the feeding*

Seiji: *shocked a little* Eh? 'Ah!'?

Blaze then turned to Seiji, noticing the shocking look on his face.

Yuko: Megumi-chan is letting Kamisama feed her porridge?

Hime: *nod* Yeah.

Blaze: *shook Seiji a little* Oi, Seiji. Daijoubu?

Hime: *turned to Seiji* What's wrong?

Seiji: *snapped out* Huh? Errr... No, it's nothing.

Blaze: Nothing? Really?

Hime looked at Seiji closely as Yuko smiled. Iona then arrived at the doorstep and calling them.

Iona: Chotto!

Everyone then turned to her. She looks pretty stern.

Iona: Why are you all so slow?

Blaze: Sorry, Iona. We're busy about Megumi-chan's conditions. *turned to everyone* Now, let's get our training started.

Everyone nodded and they went to the beach, where they will start their training. Beside the cabin, Kana and Rin are watching Seiji. Apparently, they have feelings towards him.

Kana: Sagara-kun left.

At the beach, Iona, Blaze and Shadow then took the lead for jogging as the others follows them as Iona shouting 'Fight!' while jogging. Hime, Elena, Kana, and Rei are getting tired. After they reached their goal, everyone, except Iona, Blaze and Shadow, are panting as they sat on the sand. Iona then taps her tambourine.

Iona: Haaaai! After we take a break, we're running over to that lighthouse!

Iona then pointed at the lighthouse, which is pretty faraway. The girls were shocked that they're going to the faraway lighthouse.

Hime: Hunyaa~! I'm straving!

Iona: Already?

Hime: Everyone's here so let's hold a BBQ!

The girls nodded, agreed with Hime's suggestion as Iona sighed as the Twins shrugs.

Iona: It can't be helped.

The girls then cheered that they're going to have a barbeque meal. Later on, Seiji is fanning the stove.

Seiji: She gets a fever everytime she gets excited about something.

Iona: You keep talking about Megumi, Sagara-kun.

Seiji: *turned to Iona* Eh?

Iona: You're really worried about her. *giggles*

Behind them, Kana and Rin are watching Iona and Seiji. They are still wondering about Seiji.

Rin: Ne, Kana. Maybe Sagara-kun likes Hikawa-san...

Kana: I don't think that's the case. Kazumi told us that they are just sparring partners at the karate dojo.

Rin: *turned to her* But, they seem to be getting along quite well.

At Megumi's room, she's still resting as Blue is reading his book. Suddenly, Megumi smell something sweet with her nose. She then woke up and sat on her bed as Blue turned to her.

Blue: What's the matter?

Megumi: *sniff* I smell grilled corn.

Blue: Eh?

Megumi: *turned to him and sniff* My nose still works, even when I have a cold.

Blue: *smiles* It seems like you've gotten much better. But, I think you should get some more rest.

Megumi: Haaaaai...

Megumi lied on her bed again as Blue chuckles lightly before he turned to his book. Megumi then looked at him as she remembered that he and Queen Mirage has some sort of connection, back after Phantom was beaten down by Fortune and Blaze. She then asked him.

Megumi: Ano...

Blue: *turned to Megumi*: Hm?

Megumi: Did something happen between you and Mirage?

Blue then suddenly frowned sadly and turned away as Megumi gasped, knowing that she shouldn't ask this question.

Megumi: I'm sorry for asking so suddenly.

Blue: No, it's alright. I've hurt Mirage in the past. Ever since then, she became Queen Mirage and started hating the entire world. I have to stop her and protect this world, no matter what.

Megumi: So, you don't really want to fight her, Kamisama.

Blue: *looked at Megumi*

Megumi: I can tell by the look on your face. If there's anything troubling you, please feel free to tell me. I'm willing to listen. I want to everyone in our world and the Phantom Empire to be happy.

Blue: *smiled* You're right.

Blue then went to the window and closes it before he turned to Megumi.

Blue: Megumi, please call me Blue.

Megumi: O-Okay. *hid herself a bit with blanket, blushed* B-Blue...

Blue smiled at Megumi kindly before he left the room as Megumi watched him leave, felt a warm feeling inside her. Outside the cabin, Hime is eating a corn pretty fast like a beaver chewing a tree log as everyone watches her.

Hime: Yaaay! Grilled corn is awesome!

Kazumi: Hime-chan loves grilled corn.

Rei: But I didn't expect this. I thought Hime-chan would be eating with a fork and a knife.

Yuko: I see.

Yuko giggles as Hime looked at everyone before she swallowed the corn, smiled drly at them. Seiji is grilling some corns and Iona is with him.

Hime: Sono... When we all went to the festival... *eyes sparkles* The grilled corn and cotton candy were so delicious!

Yuko: So you fell in love with them, right?

Hime: *nods* Yep!

Blaze: That's pretty cute of you to love these food.

Shadow: Speaking of candy, have you ever tried some candied apples?

Hime: *nods* Yeah! They are soooo sweet that it makes me drool! *grinned*

Seiji is grilling some corns and Iona is with him, watching him grilled the corns.

Seiji: I should bring something to Megumi.

Iona: You're really nice to Megumi.

Seiji: *surprised, smiled weakly* Megumi is like my sister!

As everyone is eating, someone is calling Hime.

Voice: Hime-chan. Hime-chan.

Hime heard someone is calling her as she turned around. It was Kana and Rin.

Rin: Can you come over here for a second?

Hime, Kana and Rin then went behind the cabin and they're having a talk about Seiji.

Rin: Ano ne, this is about Sagara-kun. Does he have anyone he likes?

Hime: Eh?

Rin: Sagara-kun is so manly, handsome and smart. He's so athelic, too.

Hime: *tilted her head* Huh?

Rin: He seems like someone who will protect me when I'm in danger. *looked away and blushed* He's so kind.

Hime: Oh?

Kana: In other words, Rin actually likes Sagara-kun...

Hime: *surprised* SHE LIKES HIM?!

Rin: *covers Hime's mouth quickly* You're way too loud!

Hime then removed her hand from Hime's mouth and everyone quiet down.

Kana: That's how it is.

Hime: Hmm... I don't really know. Sorry, I can't really help you.

Rin: It's fine. Thanks a lot.

Hime then went back to the table where everyone is and talk to Yuko about Seiji.

Hime: Ne, does Seiji have anyone he likes?

Yuko: *smirked playfully* Himitsu~.

Hime: *shocked* Eh!? You know who he likes!?

Yuko: I want to protect the two of them.

Hime: Dare? Dare? Tell me!

Yuko: *giggles* I'm sure you will figure it out, sooner or later.

Hime: Eehhhhh~?!

Hime sulks on a table that she couldn't get a straight answer from Yuko. Just then, Seiji calls her.

Seiji: Omori.

Hime and Yuko then turned to him.

Seiji: Can you take care of the grill? I'm going to see how Megumi is doing.

Yuko: Haaaaai.

Seiji went to the cabin and Yuko went to the grill as Hime watched him, blinking. Meanwhile at the sea, the Generals of the Phantom Empire are on the yacht. Namakeruda and Hosshiwa are sunbathing and Oresky is fishing. Just then, Oresky smells something with his nose.

Oresky: Hm?! I smell motivation!

Hosshiwa: Are you a dog?

Oresky: The scent of the motivation of youth is bubbling up through the sweet aroma of BBQ. But!

Hosshiwa: *glared at him angrily* But what?!

Oresky: There's something else I smell! Warmth and love!

Hosshiwa: The scent of love?

Oresky: That's right! That scent is my third most hated smell! That will not do! Love causes humans to lose their logic!

Hosshiwa: How pointless. Love turns cold and disappears so quickly.

Namakeruda: *sit up* Is that so?

Hosshiwa and Oresky then turned to Namakeruda.

Namakeruda: Turning cold and disappearing is all good, but if it remains hot... *smirk* Love becomes something quite annoying. *eyes glints*

Back at the cabin, in Megumi's room, Seiji is glad that Megumi is getting better.

Seiji: Seems like you're getting much better.

Megumi: *nods* Yep!

Blue then enters the room as they noticed him.

Megumi: Blue!

Seiji: *turned to Megumi* You call him Blue now?

Megumi: *turned to Seiji* Uh... *nods* Yeah.

Blue: It's good to see you're getting much better now, Megumi.

Seiji: Uh, hi.

Megumi and Seiji then went outside, where everyone is having barberque.

Hime: Are~?!

Blaze: Megumi-chan?

Megumi grinned widely at them as everyone is surprised to see her is in full shape.

Iona: Are you all fine now?

Megumi: I'm fine, I'm fine! *moving her body around* I'm completely fine!

Seiji: Like she said, it'd only take half a day.

Kazumi: Sasuga Megumi-chan!

Yuko: Hai.

Yuko gave Megumi a corn as she's surprised.

Yuko: I kept your portion hot and ready!

Megumi: *took the corn and spinning around* Waaaai! Yuu-Yuu, arigato~! Yay!

Kazumi: Megumi-chan, come over here!

Rin: We're having BBQ!

Rei: Do you want some roasted barley tea?

Elena: Have some snacks!

Iona: Hey! If she eats so much quickly, her stomach will hurt next!

Megumi: Daijoubu! Only my stomach is quite strong! *turned to Seiji* Ne?

Seiji: *smiled weakly* I guess.

Shadow: It's great to see you recovered, Megumi. But don't overdo it. You're just recovered.

Megumi: Daijoubu, Shadow-kun! I'll be alright.

Seiji: Well, I'll go gather some shellfish to celebrate Megumi's recovery!

Kana: You can do that anytime, right?

Seiji: I asked the old man from the fishing association this morning. He said I can gather a few of them.

Seiji then went to the ocean to get some shellfish as everyone watches.

Iona: He really is considerate.

Rin: *eyes sparkling* He's so...kakkoi.

Hime is looking at Rin and then Seiji. Then, she got an idea as a mischeivous smirk appeared on her face. Seiji dived into the sea as Hime follows him.

Hime: Let me give the popular Seiji a good scare.

She then used Mermaid PreCards and inserts it into her PreChanMirror. Instantly, Hime wears a yellow onepiece blouse and had a blue mermaid tail in place of her legs.

Hime: Ningyo Hime~!

Hime then dived into the sea and swam with her tail as she giggles. She then found Seiji, gathering shellfishes. She then hid her giggles.

Hime: (There he is!)

Behind her, two fishes swam behind Hime and tickles her tail. She's then startled as she noticed some fishes swam to her.

Hime: (Na-Nani nani?)

The fishes then tickles her and Hime is shaking them off.

Hime: (That tickles!)

Suddenly, Hime accidentally slammed her elbow on the reef, hurting herself. Seiji then noticed her and took her hand as she looked at him in surprise. They then swam back to the surface.

Seiji: A mermaid being saved by a human? What are you thinking?

Seiji smiled at her as Hime's cheek started to blush a little, felt that he saved her on a nick of time. Later on, our young heroes and Seiji are on the beach as Seiji bandaged Hime's elbow, knowing the situations.

Iona: Mataku... I'm sure you were trying to prank him.

Hime is shocked that Iona knew her prank attempt and sighed sadly.

Seiji: Hime wanted to help me gather shellfish, right?

Hime: Huh?

Seiji: *finished bandaging her elbow with band aid* Yosh! *looked at her* Does it hurt?

Hime: *blushed a little* N-No...

Megumi: What's the matter, Hime?

Hime: *snapped out* Eh? *shook her head* I-I-It's nothing!

Voice: Are you the kids we were talking about?

They turned around and noticed Namakeruda on the rock.

Namakeruda: The ones stupidly falling in love?

Blaze: Namakeruda!

Shadow: What the hell are you doing here, insect?!

Namakeruda: Love is no good. There is nothing more annoying than that love.

Blaze: 'Nore annoying than that love', huh? Then let me ask you. Are you dumped by your ex-girlfriend?

Namakeruda: *turned to Blaze* What?

Shadow: I know why you said that. You were dumped by your ex-lover because of your laziness, right?

Namakeruda: I don't know what you're talking about, boy. Are you testing me?

Blaze: What we're talking about is you were dumped by your ex-girlfriend and broke up with her!

Namakeruda: Me? Dumped? *chuckles* Your mouth will get you into trouble. Though I don't know why are you talking about I was dumped by so-called ex-lover or other things but that's pointless.

Shadow: *scoff* Is his head empty?

Voice: Sagara-kun? Minna?

Everyone turned around and noticed Rin as she noticed then.

Rin: Oh, there he is.

Seiji: Don't come over here!

Rin then noticed Namakeruda, recognized him as one of the Phantom Empire's Generals.

Rin: The Phantom Empire!

Namakeruda: Oh! Those are the eyes of a girl in love! I must get rid of them immediately!

Rin: Eh? Me again?

Namakeruda: Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped her into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Namakeruda: Come hither, Saiark!

A Love Saiark came out of the dark mirror.

Hime: Rin! *glared at Namakeruda* You! Yosh! Ikuyo!

The girls then started to transform as the Twins draws their swords.

Megumi, Hime and Yuko: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Iona: PreCure Shining Star Symphony! *play the keyboard and transform into Cure form*

Lovely: The big love spreading throughout the world! Cure Lovely!

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Honey: The light of life flourishing on the Earth, Cure Honey!

Fortune: The star of hope that glitters in the night sky! Cure Fortune!

Lovely and Princess: Happiness Injection!

Honey and Fortune: Charging with Glee!

Happiness Charge PreCure: Happiness Charge Precure!

Namakeruda: Love is so annoying! I must admit. You're right, boy. I was actually dumped by a woman and I've suffered through it once. Get them, Saiark!

The Saiark then shoot out green heart from it's forehead towards them and they dodged it. Princess charged towards the Saiark and punched it's head. Fortune then charged towards it and kick it's body. The Twins charged towards Saiark and readied their respective swords.

Blaze: Dash and Slash!

Shadow: Dash and Gash!

They slashed the Saiark in lightning speed. Honey then use her Honey Baton and shoot clover-shaped projectile towards it from behind. The Saiark growled in pain and turned to Honey in anger. Lovely jumped up and spinned her LovePreBrace.

Lovely: Lovely Shining Impact!

Lovely's palm glows pink and she forcefully slammed the Saiark with her palm, pushing it down as she backed away. Lovely then suddenly exhausted as Fortune quickly went to her and hold her.

Fortune: You just recovered, so don't force yourself!

Princess spinned her LovePreBrace as her hand covers with blue energy.

Princess: Princess Dangan Machine Gun!

She shoots her Dangan Machine Gun towards the Saiark, creates a barrage of raining projectiles towards it and blasted it.

Namakeruda: Stand up, Saiark! Your pain is nothing compared to the pain of love!

The Saiark then stood up as Princess, Honey and Shadow watched them.

Princess: You know, about Namakeruda... Did something painful happen to him?

Shadow: I don't know. But whatever he do, he did something painful to everyone.

Honey: *took out Popcorn Cheer cards* But I'll support love with this dance!

Honey then started to change form.

Honey: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! Popcorn Cheer!

Honey's hair is now styled in pigtails with red and blue pom-pom-like decorations. She wears a cream-color top with red and yellow stripes and a blue and red heart on the top with puffy light blue sleeves and dark blue lining. She also has a red ribbon around the waist. Her skirt is blue with red pleats. She has cream-colored arm and leg warmers with light blue boots and dark blue heart-shaped earrings.

Honey: PreCure Ribbon Heart Explosion!

Honey spins the ribbon around before leaping on to the ground and forming the ribbon into a heart-shape with a pink heart forming within it.

Honey: Victory!

The heart then formed above her. She then leaps and kicks into the air and the heart explodes, launches the barrage of hearts towards Namakeruda and the Saiark.

Honey: Now, Fortune!

Fortune nodded as ring then glows brightly.

Fortune: Light of the stars, turn into holy powers, Fortune Tambourine!

A purple light shoots from her ring, manifesting into her Fortune Tambourine. She her hand over the heart of the tambourine and glows.

Fortune: PreCure Starlight Ascension!

he strikes it three times and stars start to surround her as she quickly spins around. She then stops, with her left leg slightly in the air, as a gold beam with purple stars shoots from the tambourine towards the Saiark.

Fortune: Stars, return to the skies!

She hits her Fortune Tambourine one last time and the attack explodes and the Saiark is then purified.

Namakeruda: You will regret this! Love just tires you out!

Namakeruda then retreated from the scene and Rin is released from the dark mirror. Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the delicious power of a black tea!

A picture of a black tea appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Lovely.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Lovely rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-British.

Princess: Waaaah! So fashionable!

Later that day, everyone are at the campfire. Blue is with them, playing the guitar.

Megumi: The training camp is almost over.

Blaze: Yeah. It was fun to train together. Man, time flies.

Megumi: I wanted to stay a while longer.

Hime: Me, too.

Iona: Then, would you like to start practicing karate?

Hime is shocked at that idea and shook her head frantically. Seiji then went to Hime.

Seiji: Hime, is your arm okay?

Hime: Oh. Yeah.

Hime then looked at her elbow. Now the band aid has been taken off.

Seiji: Ah. Your band came off. I'll go get more for you.

Seiji then left to get band aid for Hime. Kana and Rin watched him as Kana signals Rin.

Kana: Go on.

Rin then looked at her friend and nodded.

Rin: I-I'm coming, too!

She then catch up to Seiji as Hime watched. Rin is hesitate to tell Seiji about her feelings towards her. She then starts speaking shyly.

Rin: S-Sagara-kun, you're so kind.

Seiji: Eh?

Rin then stopped her step and starts confessing her feelings right away.

Rin: I love you!

Seiji stopped his step as he's surprised that Rin loves him.

Rin: I love you, Sagara-kun.

Seiji turned to her with a surprised look on his face. Hime, Yuko, Iona and the Twins are watching from the palm tree as they're surprised.

Hime: D-Did she just confess?

Yuko: Oh.

Rin: I-I'm sorry for confessing so suddenly. Do you have someone you like?

Seiji then looked away with hesitant look on his face. Rin then understand as she looked down sadly.

Rin: Souka... Gomen...

Seiji: *bows* Gomen!

Rin: It's okay. *smiled* Thank you for being so honest. Now let's hurry and get some band aids.

Rin then went to the cabin to get band aids as Seiji follows her. Hime and Yuko felt disappointed that Seiji didn't actually like Rin. Hime then suddenly turned to Yuko eagerly.

Hime: Ne! Who does Seiji like?! Tell me! Tell me!

Yuko: Of course he likes Megumi-chan.

Hime: Eehhhhh?! Yappari~!

Blaze: I didn't know Seiji likes Megumi-chan.

Iona: Isn't that obvious?

Yuko: You have to keep it a secret from Megumi-chan.

Iona: That's fine with me.

Shadow: It's best not to let Megumi know about this secret.

Suddenly, Megumi appeared behind Iona and everyone surprised.

Megumi: Nani nani? What are you all talking about?

Hime: Na-Na-Na-Na-Nandemonai! HIMITSU~~~~~!

Our young heroes' training camp is over and they'll be heading home tomorrow. Though they learn about love, Megumi's feelings is remains complicated. She felt a warm feelings towards Blue but unknown to her, Seiji has feelings towards Megumi. The answer remains unclear until the right time.

A/N: That's Chapter 15. This chapter is presumed to be HimeXSeiji. But I'm sure there'll be MegumiXSeiji chapters in future, for MegumiXSeiji fans. The next chapter will be HimeXSeiji chapter so heads up for Chapter 16! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 16: The Feelings of Fighter and Princess

Note: The following chapter contains HimeXSeiji chapter.

Our young heroes' training camp is finally over and they packed their lugagges and ready to go home. Though it was a hard training but it's all worth it. They bowed at the cabin they stayed.

All: Osewa ni narimashita!

Megumi: The PreCure Training Camp was so much fun!

Yuko: Yep! We all ate lots of delicious rice!

Hime: Demo, it was so tiring~! Let's get back to Pikarigaoka already!

Iona: It'll be a marathon run back to the station, then.

Hime: *shocked* EEHHHHH~?!

Iona: No need to scream. We were goofing off too much so we only completed half of the special training menu.

Yuko: Oh! It'll be training camp all the way back home.

Megumi: Yosh! Let's go!

Megumi, Yuko and Iona then raced towards the station as Hime is still shocked.

Hime: Nani sore~?!

Blue: I'll be going on ahead, so excuse me.

Blue teleported away as Hime pouted at the God of Earth.

Hime: That's not fair!

Seiji: Let's go! *run off*

Hime: *turned to Seiji, shocked* Eh?!

Blaze: We're leaving now, Hime-chan!

Shadow: The train won't wait, you know, so leg it if you want to go back home.

Blaze and Shadow then catch up to them as Hime pouted.

Hime: Mou! Matte yo~!

Hime then catch up to the others. Our young heroes and Seiji arrived at the station, bought the tickets and boarded the train back home. Inside the train, the girls are fast asleep as Seiji, Blaze and Shadow are watching the scenery from the window. Seiji then turned to the sleeping Megumi, watching her. Hime then woke up and noticed Seiji watching Megumi as her eyes sparkles excitedly.

Hime: Were you looking at Megumi just now?

Seiji: *turned to Hime* Eh? No, I wasn't.

He then turned to the window as Hime smiled at him cutely.

Hime: Honto?

Seiji: *turned to Hime again* You're so annoying.

Hime remembered the time that Seiji secretly likes Megumi, as stated by Yuko, though it was a big surprise to Hime.

Hime: Well, it's all good~.

She then grabbed a canteen that was placed on a window and opened the cover. She then started to drink but she found out that it was already empty as Seiji smiled at her brightly.

Seiji: You shouldn't drink it all so fast.

Hime: *puff her cheeks* I'm thirsty...

Hime noticed that the train stopped at Chisai Station.

Hime: The station looks tiny. (A/N: Hence the name of the station. Chisai means tiny.)

Seiji: It looks like an unstaffed station.

Hime then noticed a vending machine near the bench as she look closely from the window.

Hime: They're selling juices! Let's go buy some.

She then took Seiji's hand and dragged him out of the train to buy some drinks.

Seiji: Why me?

Hime: I don't have any money!

They walked out of the train and head to the vending machine. She then noticed there's red bean soup soda on it.

Hime: They have red bean soup soda! *jump cutely* Buy it! Buy it! Buy it~!

Seiji: You better drink it all.

Hime nodded excitedly as Seiji went to the vending machine and inserts some coins. He then pushed the button and a can of red bean soup soda dropped down. Then, a light on a roulette on a vending machine starts spinning around. The light then slowed down and stopped at the winning spot, playing the jingle.

Vending machine: Atari! Pick another drink!

Seiji: Eh?!

Hime: Oh! Yatta ne~! Then, let's pick the next one! *point at another drink* The habanero squash!

Seiji pressed the button and popped out habanero squash drink. The roulette spinned again and the light then stopped at the winning spot, won another drink.

Vending machine: Matta atari!

Seiji: *surprised* Eh?

Seiji then pressed one of the can drink and popped out another drink and the roulette light stopped at the winning spot again. The process then started to continue as Hime excitedly get lots of prized can drinks.

Hime: Sugo-go-gooooi!

Seiji: How long is this gonna keep up?

Hime: Until we lose!

Suddenly, the train ringing as they turned to the train.

Seiji: The train is leaving!

They then noticed Blaze and Shadow knocked the window.

Blaze: Hime-chan, Seiji, get on board! The train is leaving!

Hime: But we're still winning...

Seiji: It's fine.

Seiji took her hand and took her back to the train. The train then started to leave.

Seiji: Oh, no! Run, Hime!

Hime and Seiji then started to chase after the train but a can dropped down from Hime's arms and she accidentally tripped by it, causing her to dropped all of the can drinks around as Seiji noticed.

Seiji: Hime! *run to her* Daijoubu ka?

Hime: I'm fine, but...

They then turned to the train, leaving them stranded on the station. Inside the train, the Twins were worried about this situation.

Blaze: Damn it! What now?

Shadow then noticed Hime's PreChanMirror on her seat and Seiji's Cure Line on his seat as he picked them up.

Shadow: Great. They left these.

Blaze: Oh, man! If Hime-chan and Seiji were attacked by Phantom Empire as any of those squibs found them while they're stranding around, it'll be a big trouble.

Shadow: We gotta find them but first, we must wake them up.

Blaze: Yeah.

The Twins then waking the sleeping girls, shook them gently.

Blaze: Megumi-chan, Wake up.

Shadow: Yuko, Iona, wake up. We got serious business.

Megumi: *mumbles* Hime... You'll catch a cold if you expose your belly like that...

Blaze: *sweatdropped* Are you kidding me?

Shadow: *sigh* Guess there's one thing we can do, since no one else is on board.

Blaze: Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing.

Blaze and Shadow then went beside the girls, on each side and shout out.

Blaze and Shadow: Fire!

The girls suddenly jumped and woke up in surprise, looked around.

Megumi: W-What's going on?! Where's the fire?!

Blaze: About time.

Shadow: There's no fire here. Calm down.

The girls calm down as Iona glared at them sternly.

Iona: This isn't a joke, you two! What's wrong with you both?

Shadow: I'll tell you what's wrong. Hime and Seiji are stranded on the train station, missed the ride.

Iona's glare then soften, turn into a surprised look as the girls gasped.

Megumi: Hime and Seiji are at the station?

Blaze: Yeah. We noticed that they won lots of drinks from the vending machine until the train blew the final whistle, they missed it.

Yuko: Then, what are we going to do? Wait until we stopped at another station?

Shadow: Open it. Just open the door and we'll fly out of the train. Then we'll look for them.

Iona: But how are we going to open the train door while moving?

Blaze: Just leave it to a ninja. Me.

The girls then turned to Blaze as he grinned. Onto Hime and Seiji, they're at the plains as they're looking for public phone to call Blue so that he can pick them up.

Hime: Ne, where's the phone?

Seiji: I don't know.

Hime: What do you mean 'you don't know'? What will we do if we can't find one~? *knelt on the ground* I'm thirsty...

Hime then realized that she have some drinks with her as she took out red bean soup soda.

Hime: Juice!

She opened the can and drinks it. She then suddenly coughed, finding the taste of the drink isn't good as Seiji sighed.

Seiji: Mataku.

Hime: Uuuhh... My throat is all yucky~...

Seiji took out a can of orange juice and open it, give it to Hime as she turned to him.

Seiji: It's an orange juice. Drink up.

Hime smiled and took an orange juice from him and drinks it. She then felt relieved. Then, she noticed Seiji walked away as she remembers what Rin said about Seiji-being kind and nice to others. She then shook her head and stood up. She then heard something below. She steps on her heel and turned out that it was her heels made the sound.

Hime: (Masaka. Must be my imagination.)

She then catch up to Seiji.

Hime: Matte yo~!

At Lovely, Honey, Fortune, Blaze and Shadow, they're out of the trains and find Hime and Seiji. Thanks to Blaze's method for opening the train, they can get out. The Twins are leading the girls on the grassy area while holding the luggage while the girls are flying above, following them.

Ribbon: Himeeeeee!

Lovely: Seiji!

They arrived at Chisai Station as the girls landed.

Blaze: This is where we last saw them.

Lovely: But they're not here.

Glassan: They disappeared without any of us noticing.

Blaze: Hello, brain cell. Me and my twin noticed.

Glassan: Oh, yeah. You boys noticed them.

Ribbon: Hime...

Lovely: *turned to Ribbon* Daijoubu, Ribbon! Seiji is with her. *turned to others* Let's look around some more.

Shadow: You girls look from above. We'll look from the ground.

The girls nodded and fly up into the air as the Twins went elsewhere to find Hime and Seiji. Back to Hime and Seiji, they're at the forest as Hime questioning him.

Hime: Chotto! We haven't seen anyone else or a telephone!

Seiji: *look around* Hmm... We should head on back, then.

Hime: Itak!

Seiji turned around and noticed Hime on the ground, looks painful. He then rush to her.

Seiji: What's wrong?

Hime: *look at her ankle* My foot...

Hime's ankle becomes strained and swollen.

Seiji: It's swollen! Was it when you tripped back at the station?

Hime: It's throbbing... I can't walk anymore.

Seiji: Wait right here.

Seiji then ventured through some trees and noticed water flows from a bamboo that came from a small creek. He went to it and took out his napkin and make it wet with those water. He then went back to Hime.

Hime: Seiji.

Seiji then start wrapping Hime's ankle with wet napkin.

Hime: Nani?

As he wraps her ankle, Hime shouts in pain.

Seiji: Don't move!

Seiji secures the napkins around her ankle and gave her a piggyback ride as Hime surprised.

Hime: Na-Nani?

Seiji: We're going back to the station.

Seiji then carries her back to the station.

Hime: Then why are you carrying me? Put me down!

Hime kicking her legs babyishly and complaning as Seiji turned to her.

Seiji: Do you want me to leave you here all alone?

Hime: *stop complaining* No! I don't want to!

Seiji: Then give it up.

Seiji then continues to carry her back to the station as Hime blushed. After a long time of walking, Hime starts speaking.

Hime: I-I'll keep this a secret from Megumi.

Seiji: *stopped his step, look at her* What's with you?

Hime: *smiled* You don't want your beloved Megumi to have a misunderstanding, right?

Seiji: *blushed a little* Me and Megumi? Why?

Hime: You can't hide it from me. Don't worry, I won't tell Megumi.

Seiji blushed deeply as Hime smirked cutely as she giggled.

Hime: You were looking at her this entire time, even during training camp~.

Seiji: *look away* Cut that out.

Seiji then continues ventured back to the station while carrying Hime. Meanwhile, somewhere at the other part of the forest, Hosshiwa is lying on a chair, drinking her drinks and eating her desserts as the Choiarks serving her. As she's about to take a bite of her dessert, she sensed something with her nose.

Hosshiwa: This is... The bitter smell of youth!

Back to Hime and Seiji, she kept talking about the relationship between Megumi and Seiji.

Hime: Just admit it already!

Seiji: You're wrong!

Hime: You're not being honest to yourself~. Ne, don't you want to tell Megumi how you feel about her?

Seiji: *cringed*

Hime: I can't be wrong here. Megumi is a good girl~. If you keep waiting, someone else may snatch her up~.

Seiji blushed even more as Hime giggles, teasing him. Suddenly, the Choiarks, dressed as deliquents, surrounded them.

Seiji: You're...!

Voice: Found. You.

Hime and Seiji turned to that direction and noticed Hosshiwa.

Hosshiwa: Flirting with each other all the way out here? How cute, for a princess.

Hime: Hosshiwa!

Hosshiwa: You just had to let me see the two of you like this. I'm not amused! Saiark!

Suddenly, a Deliquent Saiark emerged. Hime and Seiji were shocked that they were surrounded by enemies. The Choiarks then charged towards them but suddenly, burst of shots blasted them, sent them flying as everyone surprised.

Hosshiwa: Who did that?!

Voice: I do!

Everyone turned to that direction and noticed Blaze and Shadow, holding their banishing gun.

Blaze: Try to steal the spotlight? That's pretty selfish.

Hime: Blaze!

Hosshiwa: Not you again, you-!

Hosshiwa's words then cut off as Shadow flung a masking tape onto her mouth, shutting her mouth.

Shadow: Say it one more time and I'll shut your voice circuit!

Blaze: That's...pretty harsh.

Hime: How did you get here?

Blaze: We can sense the stench of Phantom Empire's stinky butts around the forest so we know you and Seiji will get into trouble here.

Seiji: But, what about Megumi-tachi? Are they with you?

Shadow: I contacted them. They'll be here soon. Right now, we have to take care of those squibs here.

Blaze: Yeah. I'm getting an itch for a fight. Oh, yeah.

Blaze then took out Hime's PreChanMirror and gave it to her.

Blaze: Don't lose this, Hime-chan. Or you can't fight.

Hime: Arigato, Blaze!

Shadow took out Seiji's CureLine and gave it to him.

Shadow: You lost this, too.

Seiji: Thanks a lot.

Blaze: You ready, bro?

Shadow: I was born ready.

The Twins then charged towards the Choiarks and slashed them with their swords. A swarm of Choiarks then jumped towards them but the Twins blasted them with their banishing guns. Shadow then took out Dark Aqua card and Bad End Beauty card.

Shadow: Let's see if you like this!

He then inserts them into his Nightmaredriver.

Nightmaredriver: Summon: Dark Aqua. Bad End Beauty.

The Nightmaredriver shot out two blue light and Dark Aqua and Bad End Beauty materializes in the scene.

Shadow: Get them.

They summoned their sword materialized from their respective elements-water for Dark Aqua and ice for Bad End Beauty. They then charged towards the Choiarks and slashed them at ease. The Choiarks then charged towards them again as Blaze inserts the Blast card into his Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Blast.

He then fired his Queen Rose with rapid-fire capabilities. The Saiark then appears in front of the Twins and started to attack them with it's hair that acts like a whip but suddenly, three figures flew towards the monster and kicks it, sent it flying. It was Lovely, Honey and Fortune.

Blaze: Lovely, Honey, Fortune!

Lovely: Omadase, Blaze-kun! Shadow-kun!

Shadow: Glad you're all here! Now, let's finish them off and go home!

Girls: *nods* Hai!

Hime: Matte!

Everyone then turned to Hime as she attempted to get off Seiji's back.

Seiji: What are you doing?

Hime: I wanna fight, too!

Seiji: But your leg...!

Hime: I'll be fine, Seiji! Don't worry about me!

Seiji sighed and slowly placed Hime down.

Hime: Yosh! My turn!

She then started to transform.

Hime: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Princess then went towards the Saiark and face it. The Saiark then started to whip her with it's hair but she dodged it as everyone surprised.

Blaze: Princess.

Princess: I'm quite mad right now!

She then jumped up and kick the Saiark. She then threw some punches towards it's face and kicks it as the monster growled.

Saiark: How annoying!

The Saiark then started to ram her but Princess headbutts it's hair. The Saiark's hair then started to crack and shattered, causing it to panic.

Princess: Not over yet!

She jumped into the air and headbutts the Saiark again, knocked him into the ground as everyone are surprised at Princess' strength.

Hosshiwa: No way!

Lovely: Sugoi!

Princess: This decides it!

She then started to use her finishing attack.

Princess: Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace!

She then turning the dial on her LovePreBrace.

Princess: PreCure Blue Happy Shoot!

She creates Blue Happy Shoot above her and spins her punches and punched it, sent the Blue Happy Shoot towards the Saiark.

Princess: Courage, return to heaven!

The Saiark is then purified and a deliquent who apparently became a victim is released from a dark mirror, wondering what happened. Hosshiwa whines as she's childishly jumping on the ground angrily.

Hosshiwa: Bittersweet love?! Youth?! Smells rotten!

She then retreated from the scene as everyone went to Princess.

Lovely: Princess!

Princess wiped the sweat off her head as she grins.

Honey: Yatta ne!

Shadow: You managed to defeat the Saiark with your powers. Well fought, Princess.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a natural cloud!

A picture of a cloud appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Lovely.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Lovely rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-CA. She then placed them on the album.

Ribbon: Now we're one step closer to our grandiose dream!

Lovely: We got the PreCards!

Seiji smiled at our young heroes before he faints as the Twins holds him, check on him.

Lovely and Princess: Seiji!

Blaze: Don't worry about him. He's just exhausted. A good long rest will help.

The girls sighed in relief that Seiji is alright.

Princess: Yokatta.

Later that day, our young heroes boarded on a train again. Seiji woke up and noticed Megumi.

Megumi: Are you up?

Seiji jumps in surprise as he meets Megumi. The Twins are behind him, smiled that he woke up as they hold the luggages.

Blaze: Glad you woke up, Seiji.

Shadow: Welcome back.

He then shook it off as Megumi sat next to him.

Seiji: T-Thanks. *turned to everyone* So, we're in the train, huh?

Iona: Otsukaresama, for being a knight.

Ribbon: You took great care of Hime.

Glassan: A guy's worth is determined by how hard he works for a girl. *thumbs up and winked* You were quite awesome!

Seiji: *rub the back of his head* I had to get saved by everyone in the end, though.

Hime's heart started to beat strongly as she's nervous. Yuko then arrived with bentos she carried.

Yuko: Minna! Pick the one you like!

Megumi: Waaaah! Eki bentoooo!

Hime: A-Ano, Seiji...

Seiji: *turned to Hime* Eh?

Hime: Ano... Thank you for before...

Seiji: Don't mention it!

Seiji smiled brightly as Hime blushed deeply as Seiji wondered what's wrong about her.

Seiji: What's wrong?

Hime: N-Na-Nademonai!

Hime hid her blushed face with her hands. But then, her heart beats strongly again as she placed her hand on her chest.

Hime: (Are? Nande? What's going on with me?) *gasp* (Could it be...?)

Seiji: *open the bento* Looks great!

Seiji then looked at Hime as she quickly turned away. She then suddenly felt her heart beats very fast, realized the feeling she felt.

Hime: (No way... Am I f-f-f-falling in love with Seiji?)

Yuko then looked at Hime closely, wondering what happened to her.

Yuko: What's wrong, Hime-chan?

Hime is then shocked when she noticed Yuko looked at her as she smiled.

Yuko: You must be hungry, right?

Hime: No. Ano...ehh... Right! Give me that kamameshi!

Hime took the kamameshi as Yuko sat next to her. She then looked at Seiji, who's eating his bento. She then looked at her kamameshi as Yuko noticed her. She's wondering what happened to Hime recently ever since the battle. Hime's feelings leads her to hesitation, she knew Seiji loves Megumi but Seiji helps her a lot ever since the training camp, saving her from the troubles. This feelings leads her to confusion of her relationship between her, Seiji and Megumi.

A/N: Here's Chapter 16! Yup! This is HimeXSeiji chapter, for HimeXSeiji fans, if possible. :D So, who do you vote again? MegumiXSeiji or HimeXSeiji? You be the judge! Okay! Time to move to Chapter 17! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Happiness Charge PreCure meet the Twins

Chapter 17: Complicated Love

At Hime's place, Iona is using the Teacher PreCards on her Fortune Piano. As she played the keyboard, she instantly wears a teacher outfit with glasses.

Iona: Henso kanryo.

Yuko: Wow! Iona-sensei!

Megumi: You look great in that getup!

Shadow: Just like a real teacher.

Iona: We're going to finish all of our summer homework today.

Megumi: Haaaaaii~! Seiji is with us today so we should get through this quickly!

Hime: Y-Yeah.

As Hime turned to Seiji, she blushed instantly and felt her heart beats strongly.

Hime: (But my heart is pounding so head!)

She still remembers her feelings towards Seiji ever since the day our young heroes went back home from their training camp. If she lays her eyes on Seiji, her heart beats instantly. She then snapped out of her thoughts when Iona is surprised that Seiji has finished his math homework.

Iona: Sugoi ne, Sagara-kun! You've finished all of your math homework!

Seiji: Well, I like math.

Hime: *surprised* L-Like?!

Ribbon: Hime, what's the matter?

Glassan: Your face is beet red, Ohime-chan.

Hime: I-I'll go get some drinks!

Hime then leave the living room quickly. She ran to the corridor and stopped running, placed her hands on her chest as her heart beats strongly with complicated feelings.

Hime: (Doushio? Seiji likes Megumi... And I fell in love with him...) *gasp in surprise* (Is this a love triangle?!) This is bad! Bad! Bad! Our friendship is in danger! The PreCure will disband?! This may threaten the world's peace!

Hime whined in dismay as she doesn't know Yuko heard everything she says as she understands. Later, back at the living room, everyone, except for the Twins, who were going out for patrol in order to keep an eye on Phantom Empire's activities in case of the emergency, Megumi and Hime were studying math as they were unable to study right now, frowning.

Megumi: I can't do it anymore! I'm so hungry that I can't think anymore... These math symbols look like veggies...

Glassan: That's quite serious, Ojou-chan.

Hime: I'm completely lost, too.

Ribbon: Seems like it.

Iona: Then, let's have lunch.

Megumi: Waaaaiiii~!

Yuko: I'll go make something.

Megumi: Let me help you!

Iona: No. Megumi, you should keep working on your homework, even for another page.

Megumi groaned that Iona tells her to keep doing her homework as Seiji stood up.

Seiji: Yosh! I'll make something, then.

Hime then stood up with blush appears on her instantly.

Hime: I-I'll help you, too!

At the kitchen, Seiji is cooking omurice for everyone. Seiji then finished a plate of omurice as Hime, Yuko and Iona are surprised that he cooked it perfectly.

Seiji: All done!

Glassan: That's pretty good, Seiji!

Ribbon: How reliable!

Seiji rubbed the back of his head as he's complimented by the fairies. Hime is glancing at him, amazed at his cooking skills.

Hime: (He's good at cooking, too. Seiji will make a great husband...)

*Hime's thoughts*

Seiji is making an omurice just for Hime as he grinned at her.

Seiji: I made this for you.

*thoughts end*

Hime is in awe with that thought as she unexpectedly blushed. Seiji then turned to her.

Seiji: Are you all right with the normal amount of rice, Hime?

Hime snapped out of her thoughts and shocked instantly before she ran off as everyone-except Yuko, who knew what's wrong with Hime-confused.

Seiji: What's going on?

Hime is in her room, rolling around her bed while holding her teddy bear as she whines.

Hime: This is baaaaaad~! My mind goes all over the place when I'm with Seiji~!

Just then, someone knocks the door and opens it. It was Yuko and Iona.

Yuko: Hime-chan!

Iona: What's the matter?

Hime shook her head quickly with blush on her face.

Ribbon: Is something wrong?

Hime: I-It's nothing!

Ribbon: It sure doesn't look like it's nothing!

Hime: *groan*

Iona: If something is worrying you, then I'm listening.

Hime: Do you promise that you won't get angry?

Yuko: No one will get angry so just tell us.

Hime: Then, I'll tell you. I...may have fell in love...

After Hime spoke, Iona dropped the tray and she and Ribbon were then shocked that Hime fell in love with somebody.

Ribbon: Love?! With whom?!

Hime: S-Seiji...

Ribbon is shocked even more as Yuko smiled.

Yuko: Yappari na~.

Hime: What do you mean 'Yappari na'?

Yuko: It's quite obvious by just looking at you.

Ribbon: T-The childish Hime actually f-f-f-fell in love with someone?!

Hime: What should I do?!

Iona is holding her head in panic, wondering what will she do. Then, she got an idea. She then took out her CureLine.

Iona: Let me tell your fortune!

Hime: Eh?

Iona used one of the applications in her Cure Line to see Hime's compatibility with Seiji.

Iona: Hime's and Sagara-kun's compatibility...

As the app made the final results, Iona then stood up instantly in shock as she looked at the results before she turned to Hime.

Iona: It says you two are perfect for each other.

Hime and Ribbon are shocked that the app said Hime and Seiji are perfect match.

Hime: So, this love will become fulfilled?!

Iona: P-Perhaps...

Ribbon: Don't! It's way too early for Hime! And PreCure aren't supposed to fall in love!

Hime groaned at what Ribbon said as Iona gasped.

Iona: So that's why Kamisama told us not to fall in love.

Voice: What not to fall in love?

The girls turned to the door and noticed Blaze and Shadow, came back from patrol.

Iona: Blaze-san! Shadow-san!

Shadow: We heard some shouting from here. What's wrong?

Hime: I-It's nothing!

Blaze: Nothing? Then why is your face looks like a tomato?

Hime: Etoo... Well, I...

Shadow: Don't hesitate, just tell us.

Hime: Etoo... I-I'm in love with Seiji...

The Twins then went silent but then they smiled.

Blaze: Another PreCure fell in love with Seiji, huh? Kawaii!

Girls: Eh?

Ribbon: Another PreCure? What do you mean?

Blaze: Well, you know Nozomi, Cure Dream, right?

Ribbon: Yes?

Shadow: She fell in love with a man she loves throughout her days.

The girls were surprised that they learned Nozomi fell in love with somebody.

Ribbon: T-That's against the rules!

Shadow: Correction. There's no such thing as PreCure can't fall in love.

Blaze: PreCures has their own right to fall in love with the one they loves and lived happily ever after. On the first day of training, Iona, you are absolutely right.

Iona: What do you mean? *gasp* Did you hear what I-?

Shadow: Heard what you said? Yeah. You were talking to Blue. And you know, there's someone you'll fell in love with in future, though we're not sure which year is it. All we know is in future. That's goes the same to everyone.

Yuko: Then, did you both did the same?

The Twins blushed a little as they think about their lovers. They then smiled anyway.

Blaze: Yeah. Actually, we do fell in love with the girls of our lives. But, it doesn't put anyone in danger. It makes us stronger inside us.

Hime: Blaze. Shadow.

The Twins' stomach growls as they blushed in embarrassment.

Shadow: Let's talk later. We need to grab a bite.

Yuko: Seiji made some omurice. Wanna try it?

Blaze: Oh, sure!

It is Hime's turn to blush as Yuko mentioned about Seiji.

Shadow: One more thing. Don't mention about what happened during lunch, not in front of Blue.

Iona: I understand.

Blaze: Hime-chan?

Hime: *snapped out, turned to Blaze* Y-Yeah?

Blaze: Did you hear what Shadow said?

Hime: Y-Yeah. Don't talk about what happened, right?

Blaze: *smiled* Yup. Let's go and eat some lunch, then.

Everyone then left Hime's room. Later, everyone is at the living room and having omurice. Even Blue is impressed by glancing at his omurice.

Blue: Oh. This looks delicious. Now, let's see...

As Blue is about to get his spoon, they noticed Iona and the Twins are eating their omurice quietly as Hime drinks her orange juice. It seems unusual to them.

Blue: Everyone seems quiet, all of the sudden.

Megumi: *turned to Hime* Hime, did something happen?

Hime: *surprised, turned to Megumi* N-No... I'm just worried about something...

Megumi: Worried? Tell me! I wanna help you out!

Hime: D-Demo... Sono...

Glassan: There's no need to hold yourself back, Ohime-chan. That's why we have friends.

Megumi: That's right! Just tell me!

Hime: O-Okay... How should I explain this...

Hime then placed three colors plate on the table-a pink plate, a blue plate and a red plate, representing Megumi, Hime and Seiji.

Hime: So we have A-san and B-san here. *place a red plate on a pink plate* B-san likes A-san. *placed a blue plate on both plates* But C-san fell in love with B-san. But, C-san and A-san are good friends.

All: Eh?

Megumi: I see.

Glassan: *wears her glasses and her fedora* So, it's a love triangle?

Hime: Yeah! That's right!

Megumi: But A-san and C-san are good friends, right? So, it'll be okay! Don't worry!

Hime: R-Really?

Megumi: *nod* Yep!

Hime then laughed weakly. She then looked at her omurice with ketchup with a shape of heart on it as everyone is eating their omurice.

Hime: Normally, this heart would look so kawaii... But now it brings a stabbing pain to my heart...

She put the omurice on the her lap and sighed as Megumi turned to her.

Megumi: Hime, you don't have any appetite?

Hime: *turned to her* Y-Yeah...

Blaze: Are you all right? Do you feel unwell?

Hime: *turned to Blaze* I-I'm alright...

Glassan: Were you just talking about yourself, Ohime-chan?

Hime: *cringed*

Blue: Is it?

Ribbon: T-That's not true!

Hime: Y-Yeah! PreCure cannot be in relationships!

Yuko: *turned to Megumi* Megumi-chan, how about you? Do you have anyone you like?

Megumi then blushed at Yuko's question in surprise. Moreover, she remembered the time when Blue hugged her when she cheered him up after they fought Phantom for the first time.

Megumi: No! I didn't fell in love with somebody yet. *giggled in a silly way*

Hime: *looked at her closely with suspicious look* Really?

Megumi: *turned to Hime and gasped* R-Really...

Blue: If even Megumi falls in love with someone, then the world's peace is in danger.

Megumi: Yeah!

Megumi laughed in a silly way. Seiji felt sad that Megumi didn't fell in love with someone yet, even him. Hime then looked at Seiji, noticed that he looked at Megumi. She felt sad that he eyed on her but she didn't know why. Later after lunch, Hime and Yuko are taking the dishes to the kitchen. After some thinking, Hime asked Yuko.

Hime: Ne, Yuko. Wasn't Megumi acting a bit weird lately? She does have someone she likes, right?

Yuko: *thinking* Hmm... I guess so.

Hime: Eh?! Seriously?! Dare dare?!

Yuko: *smiled* Kamisama.

Hime is shocked even more that Megumi loves Blue.

Yuko: But I don't think it's love...yet.

Hime: Yet?! Nani? Wait! If Megumi and Kamisama becomes a couple...Seiji will become heartbroken!

Yuko then look at the window, noticed the wind blows as rose petals fall.

Yuko: Even so, Sagara-kun will watch over them warmly. He'll wish for Megumi-chan's happiness.

Hime: Eh? But isn't that really painful? I feel sorry for Seiji!

Yuko: *turned to Hime* What about you, Hime-chan? If Sagara-kun and Megumi-chan become a couple, will you watch over them?

Hime: *thinking* I don't know. But I love Megumi and Seiji...

Yuko: That won't change, right?

Hime: *nods* Yeah.

Yuko then turned to the window again as the rose petals were blown by the wind.

Yuko: I've been in an intense love before.

Hime: Eeh?

Yuko: At that time, even if it didn't work out, I still hoped for him to be happy. *turned to Hime* It's because I loved him.

Hime is surprised that Yuko was in love with somebody before but rejected. Later that day, Hime is back at the living room with the others as Iona clapped her hands twice.

Iona: Saa, clear your minds and get your acts together!

Megumi and Hime: Haaaai!

Hime looked at Yuko's math homework and surprised that she's onthe last page.

Hime: Ah! Yuko, sugoi! You're already on the last page?

Yuko chuckles as she blushed a little.

Megumi: Yu-Yu is so gung-ho about this, year by year.

Yuko: I'm not on Sagara-kun's level, though.

Megumi: *look at Seiji's seat* Oh, yeah! Where's Seiji?

Iona: He went to make some tea with Kamisama.

Hime: With Kamisama?

At the kitchen, Seiji is pouring some tea as Blue watches him.

Blue: You do everything with such care, Seiji-kun. You focus on the details. I think you are amazing.

Seiji: ...Kamisama, can I ask you something?

Blue: What is it?

Seiji: *place the pot on the counter* Everyone is talking about love. What do you think?

Blue then think about Seiji's question. After a few seconds of thinking, he answered.

Blue: I keep saying that PreCure should not fall in love with anyone. But I'm the God of Earth. I wish for every living being to be happy.

Seiji: ...That includes Megumi's happiness?

Blue: Megumi.

Seiji then turned to Blue as the God of Earth smiles.

Blue: Of course.

Seiji: ...This isn't a good place to talk. Can you come with me for a bit?

Back at the living room, Hime is asking Yuko quietly.

Hime: Ne, Yuko. Will Seiji and Kamisama be okay?

Yuko: Eh?

Hime: Because...those two are love rivals!

Hime then imagined Seiji and Blue are fighting over Megumi.

*Hime's thoughts*

Seiji and Blue are at the colosseum, wearing their armors.

Seiji: Kamisama, what do you think about Megumi?

Blue: This has nothing to do with you.

Seiji: Nothing to do? I...love her!

Blue: I, too, love her.

Seiji: Then, we have to fight each other!

Blue: Just as I wish!

They then drew their swords and charged towards each other, clashing their swords. Seiji jumped over Blue and both of them clashed their swords again. Blue pushes him further as Seiji brakes it. Then, Megumi, in her princess dress, appears.

Megumi: Matte! Onegai! Stop fighting!

Seiji: Don't stop me, Megumi!

Blue: Don't worry. I won't hurt him.

Seiji: *growled* Shut up!

Seiji charged towards Blue and start attacking him.

Megumi: YAMETEEEEEEEE!

*thoughts end*

Hime: NOOOOOOO! This is truly bad!

Megumi: What's bad?

Hime then noticed Megumi in surprise.

Hime: I-It's nothing! You don't understand...

Glassan: Na, do you know where Seiji and Blue went?

Hime: Eh?

Glassan: I can't find them anywhere.

Hime: Ma-Masaka...

Yuko then call Seiji with her Cure Line but she didn't get an answer from him.

Yuko: No good. He's not picking up.

Megumi: Did he forget his Cure Line?

Hime: Ehhh~?! This is bad! Bad~!

*Hime's thought*

Seiji is struggling to get up as he witnessed Blue has taken Megumi, smirked at him.

Seiji: I won't hand over Megumi...to you...

He then fell to the ground in defeat as Blue cackles evily.

*thoughts end*

Hime screamed in panic at her thoughts.

Hime: We need to stop their fight!

Megumi: Why would they be fighting?

Iona: What do you mean?

Hime then ran off as she must stop the fight, or so she thought.

Megumi: Hime!

Voice: What's going on here?

Megumi, Yuko and Iona then turned to Blaze and Shadow on the staircase.

Megumi: Blaze-kun! Shadow-kun! Hime ran off to somewhere to find Seiji and Kamisama, said she wanna stop their fight or something.

Shadow: Fight?

Somewhere at the park, Seiji and Blue are talking about Megumi.

Seiji: I think of Megumi like my family! How do you see her?

Blue: *smiles, walk to him* Of course, she's precious.

Seiji: The most precious?

Blue: You can't put a ranking on your precious treasure like that.

Seiji: Then, is she the most precious out of all girls you know?

Blue is surprised at what Seiji said but he remained calm anyway.

Blue: Seiji, you really treasure Megumi, right?

Blue then looked at the pond, reminding him of the shrine maiden he met in the past.

Blue: I had someone like that, in the past. But now, I treasure every living being on this planet. Because I'm a god.

Seiji: *looked away* Then, I feel sorry for Megumi. Ah. Sorry. I'll go cool my head a bit.

Seiji then went to somewhere else to calm himself down. Above the overpass, Hime is running to where Seiji and Blue are.

Hime: Oh, no! What if they're fighting already? Doushio?

Suddenly, she tripped but someone grabbed her arm and saved her from falling. She turned around and noticed Shadow saved her.

Hime: Shadow!

Shadow: Looking for Seiji and Blue?

Hime: Yeah! I feel that they're fighting!

Blaze: I don't think they'll fight each other, Hime-chan. But we'll find them anyway. C'mon, hop on our bike.

Hime: *nods* Okay!

The Twins hopped on their bikes and Hime hopped onto Shadow's bike and they ride to where Seiji and Blue are. Hime hoped that Seiji and Blue didn't get into a fight. Somewhere near the river, Seiji is looking at the river, grew worried about Megumi even more. Suddenly, someone appeared beside him.

Man: How dragging.

Seiji turned around and noticed Nakameruda.

Seiji: Nakameruda!

Nakameruda: You're burdened with love. I can tell by the scent. Not falling in love is much better, you know.

Seiji: *gritted his teeth* I'll decide that by myself!

Nakameruda: Hmph! You'll regret it.

Voice: Seijiiii!

Seiji looked up and noticed Hime and the Twins. They noticed him and Nakameruda as Blaze and Shadow stopped their bikes.

Seiji: Blaze! Shadow! Hime!

Shadow: Grk! Not that bug again!

Hime: Why are you with Nakameruda?!

Nakameruda: What good timing. Force the future reflected in the mirror into a terrible one!

He trapped him into the dark mirror as he's summoning a Saiark.

Namakeruda: Come hither, Saiark!

A Cook Saiark came out of the dark mirror. The Saiark then creating molds around the area.

Hime: Seiji!

Blaze: You lazy insect! You'll pay for that! Hime-chan! Shadow!

Shadow: Yeah!

Hime nodded as she took out her PreChanMirror and started to transform as the Twins drew their swords.

Hime: PreCure Kururin Mirror Change! *transformed into Cure form*

Princess: The blue wind dancing in the sky! Cure Princess!

Princess then glared at Namakeruda.

Princess: Namakeruda! How dare you turn Seiji into a Saiark!

Namakeruda: Oh? So he likes you?

Princess then blushed at what Nakameruda said. She then shook her head.

Princess: N-No!

Shadow: Less talk, more fighting. I'm sick of his big mouth.

Blaze: It's best to concentrate, Princess. Don't let his big mouth get to you.

Princess: *nods* R-Right.

The Saiark threw it's punch at them but they dodged and Blaze ran to it's arm and slash it with his Dreamblade. The Saiark growled and shook him off as Blaze jumped off. Shadow then jumped up and slashed it's torso with his Nightmareblade. The Saiark then tried to hammer him but he backed away quickly and Princess charged towards it and launch her kick. The Saiark recovered quickly and blocks her kick and threw it's fist towards her but Princess dodged it quickly and retaliates by kick it but it grabbed her legs and flung her upwards. Blaze then quickly caught her and landed on the ground safely.

Blaze: You okay?

Princess: *nods* Hai!

He then took out his Neptune Armor card.

Blaze: Henshin!

He then inserts it into his Dreamdriver.

Dreamdriver: Neptune.

Blaze wear his Neptune Armor and launched hydro blast towards the Saiark from his right arm. The Saiark roared and charged towards them but suddenly, a giant pink fist punched the Saiark, sent it flying. Princess and the Twins looked up and noticed Lovely, Honey and Fortune, landed beside them.

Princess: Minna!

Shadow: You're here just in time!

Lovely gasped that she noticed Seiji trapped in a dark mirror.

Lovely: Chotto! Is that Seiji?

Fortune: Sagara-kun got turned into a Saiark?

Lovely: How dare you!

Namakeruda: Hahaha! This young man seems to be in a bind about love. I just gave him a bit of advice. How love is something quite annoying and useless!

Lovely: That's absurd!

Suddenly, Shadow fired his banishing gun on Namakeruda's right arm. He roared in pain and glared at him.

Namakeruda: You insolent little...!

Shadow: I'm sorry, do continue.

Blaze: Lovely, I know what's with Seiji.

Lovely: *turned to Blaze* Eh?

Blaze: He had some feelings towards you. But when you're sick in the training camp, he noticed you were carried to your room by Blue.

Lovely: Ehh?

Blaze: I know you're not ready for love yet, no worries. But I want you to ask your heart. What is Seiji to you?

Lovely: What is Seiji to me?

Blaze: Yeah. He cares for you, right?

Lovely placed her hand on her chest, felt the feeling about Seiji.

Lovely: I don't know much about love. But I care for Seiji!

Pink aura suddenly emitted from Lovely and she charged towards the Saiark and sent a barrage of fist towards it as Princess is surprised.

Lovely: Give Seiji back!

Princess: Lovely.

Shadow: Are you the same, Princess?

Princess looked at Shadow before she placed her hand on her chest. She felt the same way.

Princess: I understand what my true feelings now. Although my heart beats really fast, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with him. It means that he cares for everyone in need!

The blue aura emitted from her and she charged towards the Saiark. Lovely punched the Saiark away but the Saiark retaliates by threw it's punch towards her. Suddenly, Princess appeared and jumped up and kicked the Saiark. She then created an energy sphere from her hand and blasted the Saiark as Namakeruda is shocked.

Namakeruda: What?!

Lovely: Princess!

Princess: I know what you mean, Lovely!

Lovely: Eh?

Princess: Seiji is someone very important to me, too! Let's get him back, Lovely!

Lovely: Okay!

Lovely and Princess then started their combination attack.

Lovely: Light of love become the holy power, LovePreBrace!

Princess: Light of courage become holy might, LovePreBrace!

They then turning the dial on their LovePreBrace.

Lovely and Princess: A happy delivery for you! Haaaapy!

Lovely and Princess summon a heart and two circles respectively, which combine into one.

Lovely and Princess: PreCure Twin Miracle Power Shoot!

Lovely's and Princess' bows turn into wings and they fly around to kick the heart/circle combo at the Saiark.

Lovely and Princess: Happiness Charge!

The attack explodes and Saiark is then purified and defeated and Seiji is released from the dark mirror and fell to the ground as the mold disappeared. Namakeruda scoffed as he held his wounded right arm.

Namakeruda: Just keep on falling in love. One day, you'll regret it!

Shadow: Speak to yourself, reject!

Shadow fired his banishing gun again but Namakeruda retreated from the scene as the bullet missed him.

Shadow: Tch! Your luck, insect.

The girls transformed back to normal and they ran to Seiji.

Megumi: Seiji!

Megumi run past them as they stopped. Seiji groggily woke up as Megumi checked on him.

Megumi: Daijoubu?

Seiji: Sorry for bringing trouble to everyone.

Megumi: What are you saying? I'm glad you're okay. Okaeri.

Seiji: Yeah.

They gave hi-five to each other as Hime is glad Seiji is alright. She watched Megumi and Seiji shared their laughter as she smiled.

Hime: I knew Megumi and Seiji are perfect for each other.

Yuko: That's why they'll keep on being like family to each other.

Hime: *nod* Yeah.

Blaze: I'm glad Seiji got his smile back when Megumi checked on him.

Shadow: Yeah. They are truly perfect match.

Suddenly, Ribbon sensed something in surprise.

Ribbon: I feel the power of a tree in nature!

A picture of a tree appeared on a mirror she wears. She then felt something fuzzy on her nose as she went to Hime.

Ribbon: Rub it, please!

Hime rubbed her nose and she laughed, at first. But then, she sneezes and a pink light in a square shape came out of her bagpack. The pink light splits into two and reveals two PreCards-Explorer. Later that day, everyone went back home together as Megumi and Seiji are talking to each other.

Hime: Ne, I heard what you just said. But is that okay, having their relationship be like a family?

Yuko: Hmmm... I don't really know, exactly.

Hime: Eehhhh?

Yuko: Let's just watch over them.

Hime: *nod* Yeah.

Blaze: I can feel they'll be a cute couple in the future.

Iona: I'll predict their love fortune, too.

Hime: I'm sure they're perfect for each other. I can feel it, too.

Yuko: Is that okay?

Hime stopped her step and think. She then smiled.

Hime: It is okay. If Megumi and Seiji are happy, then that's fine.

Shadow: I'm glad you learned something about what true love is.

Hime: *nods* Yeah! *realized something* Are? Does that mean I'm heartbroken? How come I feel so relieved?

Ribbon: I'm sure you were just swept up in love.

Hime: *turned to Ribbon* Eh?

Yuko: When a boy and a girl are in some sort of dangerous situation, that feeling may be mistaken as love.

Glassan: They call that 'misattribution of arousal'.

Yuko: Hime-chan, think about Sagara-kun and put your hands to your heart.

Hime: Eh? *placed her hands to her heart* Like this?

Yuko: Is that beating really felt about love?

Hime then feel her heart and found out that her heart isn't beating fast with feelings towards Seiji.

Hime: I don't feel it! Maybe it wasn't love!

Yuko: I guess not.

Hime: Eeh?! So, I didn't really fall in love with Seiji?

Blaze: Perhaps.

Iona: Yokatta.

Hime: Yeah! Yokatta! Now we can keep on being best friends!

Ribbon: That was quite a scare, Ohime-sama.

Glassan: But you've matured a bit.

Megumi: Oy! Come on!

Yuko and Iona: Haaai!

Yuko, Iona and the Twins then catch up to Megumi and Seiji.

Hime: Ah! Matte yoooo~!

The girls giggled as Hime stopped her step and noticed Megumi and Seiji laughed together.

Hime: (Something really important, huh?)

Hime placed her hand on her chest as she realized that her feelings towards Seiji isn't love but an important friend. Though she have feelings to him but she knew the girl that Seiji truly love is Megumi. With that, she must be happy for them as she knew in future, she'll find her true love.

A/N: That's Chapter 17! Hime has moved on and she know Megumi and Seiji are perfect match. Sorry, HimeXSeiji fans. But hey, she have someone she loves in the future. Maybe. Alright! The next chapter is Aloha PreCure chapter so stay tuned to Chapter 18! :D


End file.
